The Healing Heart
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - After getting a sprained ankle from a staircase fall, Momo Hinamori is sent to Seireitei Hospital to seek treatment. It is where she meets a young boy who is experiencing a much worse condition, physically and mentally.
1. Injury

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis: **After getting a sprained ankle from a staircase fall, Momo Hinamori is sent to Seireitei Hospital to seek treatment. It is where she meets a young boy who is experiencing a much worse condition, physically and mentally.**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Those of you who often check my profile page, may have noticed that I planned to have this story posted in the near future. Well, enough with the waiting; I have finally completed my written storyboard and can start typing few of the many chapters for this fan fiction. Yes, it's planned to be VERY long. It is going to be my longest story yet! (_I think..._) xD Anyway, the reason for the lengthiness is because this story is planned to come in two major parts. In other words, it's two stories combined into one! Yay! *throws confetti into the air and blows on a kazoo*

This story is dedicated to my dear supporting fans and all the HitsuHina lovers out there. Without any further adieu, here is the prologue to The Healing Heart. Enjoy!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."

* * *

**Prologue**: Injury

Rays from the warm sun shine through the window and onto the sleeping face of the thirteen year old girl, who is sleeping in her nice and comfy bed. The raven haired teenager winced for a moment before she rolled her body to rest on the other side. She did not want to wake up; it's too early or that's what she initially thought. Suddenly, the annoying sound of the alarm clock is heard. Momo Hinamori quickly extended a hand out from under the blanket and slammed her hand on the top of the clock, silencing it. Stirring in bed a few times, the peach girl finally sat up and began her day by doing a few body stretches.

Once she is done, Momo got out of bed, walked up to the window, and opened it. Placing her hands on the windowsill, she closed her chocolate brown eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow through her hair and her pink peach patterned pajamas. She took a deep breath and exhaled the carbon dioxide out of her system. After opening her eyes again, she let out a bright smile. She has a good feeling that today is going to be a wonderful one. With that positive thought in mind, Hinamori turned around and went deeper into the bedroom. Now is a good time to be getting ready for school.

After Hinamori took a shower, she blow dried her hair for a few minutes before getting dressed in her school sailor outfit. With one look at the large mirror, Momo checked herself from every angle, looking for anything that seem to be out of place. Luckily, there isn't. The raven haired girl then leaned over and began to stylize her hair. She put it up into two low pigtails on each side of her head. Finally, with one final look at her completed outfit, Momo smiled, feeling content about her appearance. Without another moment to waste, she grabbed her school bag from the chair and ran downstairs to the living room.

"Good morning, Granny!" she greeted the elderly woman, who is just finished setting up the table for their breakfast.

Obaa-san smiled to see her granddaughter looking all cheerful like she usually is. "Good morning Momo. You're up early."

The peach girl placed her bag on the floor next to her, took a seat behind the table, and placed her hands together. After saying a short prayer, Hinamori picked up her chopsticks and bowl of rice and began eating. Moments later after she swallowed her first load of food into her stomach, Momo turned to her grandmother and answered her question. "Yeah, it's my turn to clean up the classroom. So, I have to be at school earlier than usual."

The elder watched her resume her full attention to filling her belly. "I see."

Once she is done, Momo placed her chopsticks on the empty bowl and then said her thanks. "Gochiso-sama!"

Just as she grabbed her school bag from the side, Hinamori quickly left her seat, and rushed out the living room, Obaa-san got on her knees and called out to the girl, "Momo, your lunch is on top of the shoe cabinet!"

From the front entrance, the peach girl is putting on her shoes. Once she is done, Momo stood up and noticed her wrapped up lunchbox, sitting on the cabinet. After picking it up with one hand, she picked up her bag with the other. She turned her head to the side and called back, "Okay!"

"Have a nice day at school!"

"I will! Itterashai!"

Momo used her right hand to open the slide door. She took a few steps out before closing it again behind her. Judging on how the day is progressing so far, her gut feeling seemed to have predicted the truth. She began her journey to Seireitei Junior High School.

* * *

Once she arrived in her classroom, Hinamori found that she isn't the only one who came to school early as she did. Standing in the front of the class, writing two names on the bottom corner of the chalkboard, is a pale blond haired teenager. Noticing the girl's presence, he turned his body to her and greeted, "Ohayo Hinamori-kun."

"Morning Kira-kun. You're here early," Momo replied as she approached him.

Thirteen year old Izuru Kira nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it's both our turns to clean the classroom today."

The peach girl placed a hand behind the back of her head. She let out a hesitant laugh and replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot..."

With that said, Hinamori walked to her desk and placed her belongings on it before returning to Kira's side. Handing over two board erasers to the younger teenager, he asked, "Can you clean these while I go out to fill the watering pail?"

Momo gave him a nod of reassurance and watched him open the slide door, step out, and close it behind him. With a smile on her face, the thirteen year old girl headed over to the large glass window and opened it. Holding the erasers outside, she began to clean them by pounding the bottom of the brushes together. When she heard the door open once more, Hinamori glanced back to see Kira has returned with his half filled watering pail. As she continued her cleaning duty, her friend from early grade school watered the plants.

Once they were done, they both left the classroom together to head over to the janitor's room downstairs to dump the excess water from the watering pail. The peach girl is currently carrying the pail by the handle with both her hands. "Are you sure you're fine with carrying that all by yourself?" Kira asked, walking through the hallway.

Hinamori turned her head to him and replied, "Don't worry Kira-kun, I can handle this."

"Well, alright then, but tell me if you don't want to carry it anymore."

"Hai!"

Just as they turned at the corner, Momo did not notice a pair of seniors racing each other up the stairs. They pushed the girl aside, causing her to lose her balance. Sensing danger, Kira extended a hand out and tried to get a hold of the peach girl, but Hinamori eventually tipped over the other direction and began tumbling down the stairs. "Hinamori-kun!" he exclaimed, worried of her well-being.

At the bottom of the stairs, Momo laid on her side, clenching her hands onto her right ankle. She felt a large jolt of excruciating pain coming from there, leaving her to swallow her cries by grinding his teeth together. She feared that if she moved it, it will hurt even more. Izuru quickly came to her side and asked, "What's wrong?"

She slowly opened her eyes, looked up at the concerned teenager and said, "M-My ankle...i-it hurts..."

With a nod of agreement, he replied, "Stay here, I'll go get the nurse."

"O-Okay..."

Without another moment to spare, Kira left the injured girl to call for help.

* * *

After her grade school friend came back with the nurse, she checked Hinamori's condition and confirmed her injury to be possibly more serious than it seems. Just to be sure, the ambulance is called to pick her up. Momo is eventually sent to the nearest Medicare Center from the school, the well-known and prestigious Seireitei Hospital. Sitting on a wheelchair, the peach girl stared down at her right leg. It is covered in a white cast. According to what her doctor has told her, she got a fairly serious sprained ankle injury and may take a few weeks before it completely heals. In the meantime, she is to stay in the hospital for a while and wait for her grandmother to come and discuss the matter with the doctor. "You can stay in this room for a while Hinamori," her assigned nurse, Isane Kotetsu said.

Looking back at the tall gray haired woman, she gave her a short nod. Isane pressed a button at the side, causing the door to automatically open. The two females entered the room. The first thing Momo saw is a young boy with snowy white hair. He is lying in his hospital bed with his head facing the window. As she is wheeled closer to her bed, the raven haired girl studied the child, who is dressed in blue patient pajamas. Despite being unable to determine if he has any bandages under his clothes, from what she is able to see, he is wearing casts which covers his lower left arm and most of his right leg. He also has thick bandages wrapped around his forehead and a few small Band-Aids on several places on his cheeks, neck, arms, and fingers.

Not long after she transferred seats from her wheelchair to her bed, the nurse left the room, leaving the her and the boy alone together. There is an eerie silence that filled the room. the raven haired girl isn't quite sure whether to interrupt the white haired child from whatever he's doing. However, it wouldn't hurt to introduce yourself. "Hello," she greeted. "My name's Momo Hinamori. What's yours?"

There was no response from the boy for the while until his emerald-teal eyes met with her chocolate brown ones. From that point on, Momo has a good feeling that her relationship with her new roommate is going to be alright. Just as she is expecting his introduction, all he said was...

"Shut up."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Goschio-sama**_ - Thanks for the Food, _**Itterashai**_ - I'll be Back Soon,_** Ohayo**_ - Good Morning

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ou, what a brutal start to their first meetings. Oh well...Poor Momo, she's hurt with a sprained ankle injury.

It reminds me of the time when I sprained my ankle back when I was around twelve years old. I went to the hospital to get it checked and after long hours of waiting, my bones are not fractured. My mother told the doctor to not give me a leg cast to wear because it would take longer for me to fully recover. So, for about a week, she used ointment and massaged my ankle, trying to straighten my twisted ankle ligament. At the same time, I gradually did circular ankle exercises to strengthen my ankle and help me walk normally again. I had to use crutches to move around for a while. (_I missed my bowling trip with my class because of that. T.T Also, my elementary school doesn't have an elevator. So, I had to walk up and down the stairs to and from my classroom._) Oh, the bittersweet memories...

Anyway, back to the story; Momo's injury is nothing compared to Toshiro's. What could have happened to him? Any guesses? Well, you just have to wait patiently for my next update. In the meantime, please review! I want to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks!


	2. Roommate

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Wow, I've only posted the prologue to this story and I've received quite a bit of reviews. Awesome! Special thanks goes to **Mei-tan, icyangel27, Shiro022097, AznInvasionGirl, tanithhh, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, cool****!!!!!!!!!!!!, becomeafan, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, chococat450, Pieps XD, The Sweet Peach, serenity095** for your support. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here is the beginning of Part I: Hope and Friendship. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." "Thinking."_ Voice Message._

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter One**: Roommate

Momo blinked a few times before his comment registered in her mind. "W-What?"

Without another word from the white haired boy, he resumed his focus to look at the outdoor scenery through the window. After a few moments of silence, the peach girl lay back against the bed and let out a sigh of defeat. _"Talking to him was a bad idea after all,"_ she thought.

Since it is going to be a while before her grandmother arrives, she turned to the counter (which is set in between the two beds) and looked for something to read. Her eyes soon met with a thin silvery coloured flip cell phone. It must have belonged to him. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the slide door opening. Hinamori turned her head to the side to see Isane returned with a tray of food in her hands. She walked past the raven haired girl and placed it on the small arm table next to the boy's bed. "Hitsugaya, it's time for you to eat," Kotetsu said.

"I don't want it," he quickly replied without looking at her.

Isane let out a sigh of defeat. This is not the first time Toshiro Hitsugaya has refused to eat his food. "How are you supposed to fully recover when you don't consume your daily nutrients?"

All of a sudden, he quickly changed his attention to the tall woman and shot her with a dangerous icy glare. Even from Momo's distance, she could feel the bitter coldness from him. "Even if I recovered, what good it will do?" the eleven year old boy snapped. "It's not like I have a place to return to."

In response to his retort, Kotetsu then fell silent and lowered her head. With one look at the taller female, she then altered her attention to the white haired boy. What is the significance behind his words? "Hitsugaya, you have a great life ahead of you," Isane explained. "We, doctors and nurses, have done everything they can to keep you alive to this day. So please...don't make things more difficult than it already is."

"Well, thank you for taking care of me up until this moment in time," Hitsugaya said. "However, there is no more reason to look after me any further. So, if you can please excuse me, I have to go back to my usual business, rotting to death over here."

"Y-You shouldn't be saying such comments. W-What will your folks say if they heard you intentionally doing these things to yourself?"

Upon hearing that comment, the white haired boy sent her one more glare. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you Kotetsu, but all my _folks _are not amongst the people of this world anymore. So, I don't get the privilege to hear their lectures."

With his words said, Hitsugaya picked up his cell phone from the counter and began shifting his body towards the side of the bed. Knowing what he is trying to do, Isane went around and pulled out his wheelchair to the other side of his bed. The nurse tried offer the boy some assistance, but he just brushed her away. Once Hitsugaya successfully sat on his movable chair, he slowly made his way towards the door. Isane called out to the white haired child's name.

In response, he stopped for a moment and glanced back. With a very annoyed expression shown on his face, he retorted, "Didn't I already told you before? I don't need any help! Now, stop pestering me and leave me to die in peace!"

Toshiro threw a fist at the button, allowing the automatic door to open. After, he wheeled his way out of the room, leaving the nurse and the raven haired girl alone together. Kotetsu placed a hand over her elbow and let out a sigh of defeat. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Um..."

Remembering that the peach girl is in the room also, Isane turned to the young patient and apologized, "Oh, I'm very sorry you had to hear all that Hinamori."

"No, it's alright," Momo replied. "Um Isane-san, I know this is none of my business, but...did something happen that caused him to be this way?"

Taking a seat right next to the girl's bedside, the nurse let out a soft sigh and started explaining the past events which lead to the present. "According to a friend of his, Hitsugaya was a cheerful and kind person who is loved by everyone who knew him. He was born into a loving family and was raised to live a normal life until the events of one month ago changed all that. It was night time when it happened. Hitsugaya and his family were heading their way home from their trip to the amusement park when their car met with a speeding one at an intersection. Apparently, the person behind the wheel was drunk. So, he didn't notice that the streetlight turned red. When his father noticed the other driver, he tried hitting the breaks, but it was already too late. The two vehicles collided, causing a serious crash."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth, shocked by the news Isane is telling her.

"A few more vehicles got involved in the accident, but they managed to survive with minor injuries. However, their injuries are nothing compared to what happened to Hitsugaya's family and the drunk driver. They all died."

"Th-That's horrible!" Momo said.

Kotetsu nodded with agreement. "Yes, I know. Hitsugaya lost his family and has no one to take care of him. He is the only family member left alive."

"W-What was his condition back then?"

"When he was transferred to this hospital, Hitsugaya was in critical condition. Thankfully, with Dr. Unohana's assistance, his condition stabilized. On the other hand, it wasn't the same for his mental state. He didn't know his family had passed away because he was unconscious the whole time. When he did finally wake up, Hitsugaya was immediately informed. Since then, he wasn't the same. He loves his family dearly and to hear such unfortunate news, I don't blame him for losing himself."

"Poor Hitsugaya-kun...even after a month since it happened, it's still affecting him."

"He became a cold hearted child who stays isolated from reality."

"I see."

"Hitsugaya feels that he has no reason to live," Kotetsu explained. "As long as he continues to grieve over the loss of his family, the wound in his broken heart won't be able to heal his injuries anytime soon."

* * *

Toshiro looked through the large window to see the happy events that are taking place in the front of the hospital. Fully recovered patients were leaving the place with their loved ones; appearing all happy and excited to resume their daily lives once more.

"Hitsugaya," said a voice. Noticing the black braided haired doctor standing behind him from the window's reflection, the white haired patient didn't say a word and just listened. "Isane has told me that you haven't eaten yet. Please go back to your room and finish your meal."

Glancing down at the cell phone that is resting on his lap, he picked it up and flipped it open. After pressing a few buttons, he heard an audio message play back.

_Hey Itoto-chan! It's me, Miyuki! I heard from Oto-san and Okaa-san that they're going to be working late. So, let's go out to that ice cream shop you always wanted to go to. Oh damn, the battery's running out. I need to recharge it when we get home. Well anyway, I'll wait for you at the usual spot. See you then! Love you!_

Doctor Retsu Unohana closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head forward. She knows now is not a good time to be disturbing him during his moment of silence. All she could do is wait patiently until he finishes reminiscing.

Toshiro pressed a few more buttons before seeing a snapshot photograph on the small LCD screen. In the picture is a girl with chocolate brown hair and glowing green-blue eyes. Dressed in a school blue and white sailor outfit, she posed in front of the camera by showing her back while flicking her hair off to the side. Her best feature, a gentle smile is shown on her face. If only that nightmare never happened in the first place.

Letting out a silent sigh, he closed his cell phone and looked through the window to see the partly cloudy sky above him. _"Onee-chan..."_

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Itoto-chan**_ - Little Brother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Onee-chan**_ - Big Sister

* * *

******Author's Note**: Poor Shiro-chan, he needs a hug. Yeah, he's quite the sadist...but then again, he's still experiencing trauma from that night. Things will get better...maybe. xD

On a side note, Bleach titles for Episode 273 and 274 have been announced! Yay, it's the battle and conclusion of the Hitsugaya versus Harribel fight!!! WOOT! There's less than a month until the episodes airs in Japan! I can't wait!

*ahem* Anyway, please review and sorry about the short chapter! It will be longer next time. Thanks! **  
**


	3. Visitors

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Gah, so many reviews! So, many people to thank. Special thanks goes to **AznInvasionGirl, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, serenity095, Mei-tan, KnowledgeandImagination, ****HiMeChAaAn, cool****!****, tanithhh, BreathexFreely, icyangel27, chibi-taicho, The Sweet Peach, chococat450, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, Pieps XD, Neko-cheung, Samantha, WhitePrincessOfHope** for your awesome support! xD Anyway, enough with all the delays, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." "Thinking."_ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya._

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Two**: Visitors

There is a knock on the door. Hinamori turned her attention to the side to see a familiar face. "Kira-kun, you came to visit," Momo said, watching the pale blond haired teenager close the door behind him.

He joined the peach girl by taking a seat at her bedside. The first thing he did is return her school bag she left behind at the school they attended together, Seireitei Junior High.

"Thanks for taking your time to come all the way here to see me and return my bag," Hinamori thanked.

"Yeah, it's no problem," the pale blond haired teenager replied. "So, how are you doing Hinamori-kun?"

"I'm alright. It's just a regular sprained ankle," she answered. "Obaa-san, who already came to visit me, told me a while ago to stay here for a few days. Apparently, Dr. Unohana wants to look after my rehabilitation. It will only take about a week at most."

"I see." Kira showed a content smile. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah..."

Remembering the other reason for him to be here, Kira opened his school bag, took out a thin green notebook, and handed it to her. "Here are the notes we copied down for today."

Momo took one look at the notebook and then raised her head to see her companion. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked. "What if you need it for your homework?"

Kira shook his head and replied, "Don't worry; I don't need it. That's why I'm letting you borrow my notes."

The peach girl then smiled. She is lucky to have someone like him to look after her. "Thank you Kira-kun."

As the two friends are feeling content, the vibe is soon broken by the single interrupted voice coming from the other side of the room. "Shut up, you two are so noisy."

Heads turned to see Momo's snowy white haired roommate lying in bed with his cell phone at hand and glaring at the two teenagers. _"Hitsugaya-kun,"_ Hinamori thought. She has a pretty good idea what he is going to say next.

"How am I supposed to have some peace and quiet when you're always blabbing so loudly?" he complained. "One of these days, I hope your vocal cords get snapped or something. As a result, it would cause you to become mute."

Just as Kira stood up from his seat and is about to talk back at the rude child, Momo took a hold of his shoulder. When he was stopped, the pale blond haired teenager watched the peach girl shake her head back and forth. She wanted him to not act upon his behaviour. "Let's talk somewhere else, okay?"

"Um, yeah...I don't mind," he replied.

With that said Kira helped the raven haired girl get on her wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room, leaving Hitsugaya alone. Little did she know, the white haired boy was watching her every movement this whole time.

* * *

"Please pardon Hitsugaya-kun's behaviour," Momo said as they were moving through the hallway together. "He's currently going through...rough times."

"I could tell," he replied. "He looks like he's going to be staying here longer than you Hinamori-kun."

"That's not the only thing; he...doesn't want to get better. He's too depressed to concentrate on recovering. You see, he lost his family a while ago because of a major car accident."

"Oh, now that's unfortunate."

The peach girl slightly tilted her head forward to stare down her folded hands on her lap. "Yeah, I know."

There was a brief moment of silence. "If I were to lose my parents that way, I would have felt the same way. However, I wouldn't just sit and mope around all day long. It's not going to help bring my family back," Kira explained. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Hitsugaya has to learn how to cope with his loss. Besides, all of us will have to lose our parents one way or another. It's all a part of life."

"I could understand what you're trying to point out," Momo said, "but to lose a whole family in a day is still something that dramatically impacts one's life. His loss is worse than mine. I lost my parents at different times of my life, but I was too young to know what had been going on."

"What we could do right now is hope for the best, Hinamori-kun."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "I guess you're right..."

By the time the two friends and classmates arrived at the cafeteria, they found a table to sit at and continued their conversation together. For the next hour or so, they talked about various subjects, but mostly it's school related. Other than that, the pale blond haired teenager mentioned how her other friends at Seireitei Junior High School have been worried about her well-being. "You can tell them that I'm perfectly fine," Momo said. "My injury is considered minor."

Izuru nodded with agreement. "I'll be sure to forward the message when I go to school tomorrow," he said while taking a look at his wrist watch. "Oh man, I have to go home now. Sorry I can't stay here longer and keep you company."

The raven haired girl slowly shook her head back and forth. As she watched him leave his seat, Momo said, "Don't worry about it Kira-kun, we can always meet each other again some other time."

The pale blond haired teenager smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that. Um, are you sure it's okay to leave you like this?"

"I'm alright. I can wheelchair myself back to my room on my own."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you again soon."

"Hai, ja ne Kira-kun!" Hinamori said, waving to his classmate a warm farewell as he left her side and leave the cafeteria. It is not too long after; the peach girl is left all alone. It is nice to see her companion visiting her. It goes to prove that someone cares and recognizes her existence.

Speaking of it, Momo wondered if any of Hitsugaya's friends have taken the time off their busy schedules to come and see him. What kind of people are they? What is the young white haired boy's behaviour when he's around them? But remembering what Isane has explained to her recently, the chances of that happening are unlikely.

* * *

As Momo is moving her wheelchair back to her room, she stopped and saw a tall teenager there. She has strawberry orange hair and pale gray-blue eyes. Seeing her dressed in a sailor uniform, Hinamori concluded that she attends West Rukon Junior High School. After watching her enter her room, she wondered what her purpose for going in there is. Suddenly, a conclusion came into mind. She followed the large breasted woman with strawberry orange hair into the room. The raven haired girl found her standing at her roommate's bedside. "Hey Hitsugaya! It has been a while since I last saw you!"

"I thought I told you there is no need to visit me," the white haired retorted while he is too busy looking at the scenery through the window. At the same time, held his cell phone with his right hand.

"Don't be stingy like that!" she replied. "You know it's not healthy for you to act this way. Besides, it is not your true nature."

Hitsugaya finally turned his attention to her. "If telling me what to do is the only reason you're here, then you can be my guest and leave the hospital. Just be sure to remember to never come back."

"Now, that's mean to say..."

After putting a tight grip onto his cell phone, Toshiro resumed his attention to the window. "Just go away already. You're pissing me off."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the strawberry orange haired teenager turned around and began leaving the room until she stopped. She noticed the raven haired girl has been standing there and listening to their conversation this whole time. Placing a hand behind the back of her head, she apologized, "Oh, sorry you had to hear all that."

Momo then shook her head back and forth and smiled. "Iie, don't worry about it. By any chance, are you one of Hitsugaya-kun's friends?"

The fourteen year old teenager slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah, I am and you are?"

"I'm Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya-kun's roommate."

"So you're the person who has been sleeping in the bed next to him," she replied, looking at her bed beside her. Returning her attention to the raven haired girl, the taller girl placed a fist over her chest while the other is on her hip. Feeling proud, the fourteen year old teenager introduced herself. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

Matsumoto leaned over to the peach girl sitting on the wheelchair with a finger held close to her face. She smiled.

"But please call me by my first name; it's a pleasure to meet you, Hinamori."

"Ah yeah, same here Rangiku-san..."

Glancing back to see her white haired friend has changed his focus of attention to staring down at his opened cell phone; Rangiku said to Momo, "Now that the introductions are over, let's get to know each other better, okay? This calls for a nice stroll through the garden outside."

The younger teenager blinked with confusion. "Bu-But Rangi--"

"Don't worry; just relax and sit back while we have a nice conversation with one another, okay?"

"Um...yeah."

"Alright, let's go!"

She watched the strawberry orange haired woman walk behind her and began pushing her wheelchair around. Eventually, the two girls headed out the door, leaving Toshiro behind in the white room.

_Well, the both of us got grounded for causing unnecessary ruckus in the living room while guests are visiting us. What are the chances of that happening? Hehe, if only they were smart enough to take our cell phones away too. At least exchanging voice messages will quickly pass the time, don't you think Itoto-chan?_

After pressing another button, another voice message is played from his cell phone.

_Gah, I hate that lady downstairs. She's so snobby. She just thinks that she has the world in her fingertips. Bleh, it disgusts me to the bitter end! Ewww...How did Oto-san and Okaa-san got to know her anyway? She's one evil bitch! Oops, sorry Toshiro...I wasn't supposed to use foul language in your presence. My bad... _

Hitsugaya just closed his eyes, holding back the tears that have been aching to come out. His sister's voice messages are the only things that could keep him sane. He would always be happy when she's around even if she irritates him sometimes. Those were the good old days. He loathes to hear her voice once more, but that could never happen now. Besides, she is not a part of this world anymore.

* * *

As they are outside walking through the garden of flowers and trees, Hinamori looked back at Matsumoto and asked, "Um, why did you make us leave Hitsugaya-kun alone?"

Stopping under a cherry blossom tree, she took a moment to look up at the flower petals above. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Looking down at the peach girl, she replied, "He needs some alone time."

"I don't get it."

Letting out a faint smile on the corner of her lips, Rangiku continued, "I'm sure you have noticed already; Hitsugaya has a tendency to check his cell phone all the time."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement recalling the moments he has done that. "Yeah, he does."

"Well, the reason he does that often is to listen to the voice messages that are sent from the person he will never hear from again."

"Who would that be?" Hinamori asked.

"His older sister, Miyuki."

"Miyuki?"

"I'm not sure if anyone here told you, but Hitsugaya was very close to his family. Despite having a close relationship with his parents, his bond with his sister was even closer," Matsumoto explained. "The two siblings would always spend time together. He never really cared about being made fun of, but that didn't stop him from being right next to the person he loves dearly. No one would have thought such a tragic accident would happen to them, but when it did, it completely changed him."

"Rangiku-san..."

The older girl then lowered her head. "I just hope that he realizes that moping around is not going to help him and decides to concentrate on recovering. At least, it's better than sitting around and wait for your lifespan to expire."

Hinamori remained silent for a moment before she asked, "You really look out for him."

With a glance at the raven haired girl, she smiled. "Of course I do, I grew up with him as his next door neighbour."

"Eh, you two are neighbours?"

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we also used go to the same school. Obviously, that was back when I was still attending West Rukon Elementary three years ago."

"I see."

"Hinamori..."

"Ah yeah?"

"Even though we just met, can you do me a little favour?"

"Hn, what is it?" Momo asked.

"For as long as you're staying here, can you keep him company?"

"Me? But he doesn't like me."

Rangiku shook her head. "If you put aside that rude attitude of his, I'm sure he would like to be friends with you. The thing he needs most right now is a friend who he could share his feelings with."

"Why can't you do it, Rangiku-san?"

The strawberry orange haired woman took another glance at the cherry blossom trees above and watched the petals gently fall down. "Despite being pretty close friends, I don't have a lot of time to be at his side. Besides, I have school."

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, can you do it?" she asked.

Momo looked down and thought for a moment. Even though she wants to help, but what can she do? How can she bring someone out of depression just by being at his side? For now, she just have to act like herself. "Um, I guess so..."

Matsumoto smiled and immediately embraced the raven haired girl from behind. "Arigato Hinamori! You're the best!"

"Ah Rangiku-san! I-I can't breathe!"

Once she let her go, the strawberry orange haired girl placed her hands together behind her back. She glanced over to her right to look at the time on the public watch display nearby. Resuming her attention to the raven haired girl, she said, "Well, look at the time! I have to go home now."

"I see."

Placing her hands on the back wheelchair handles, she asked Momo, "Let's head back to your room, okay?"

She then nodded with agreement. "Hai..."

* * *

He recognize her voice from anywhere. Noticing the automatic door opening, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and waited for her to arrive. Once he caught a glimpse of the strawberry orange haired girl entering the room, the white haired boy turned his head in the other direction and faced towards the window. "Thanks for taking me around," Momo said.

"It's no problem," Matsumoto answered with a sweet smile on her face. She then turned to see Toshiro, who is obviously not willing to see her. "I have to go home now."

"Well, that's a relief," Hitsugaya said coldly.

She smiled. "I'll come back again soon. Don't be a brat while I'm away, okay?"

Without her noticing, the eleven year old boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

Rangiku turned around to find her new companion already sitting on her bed. "Ja ne Hinamori."

"See you soon," she replied. With a nod of agreement, the strawberry orange haired woman picked up her belongings and left the two patients alone in their rooms. Momo is glad to have met with Hitsugaya's friend today. Now, she understands a little more about the young child who lost his family. She turned to him and said, "Rangiku-san's a nice person. You're lucky to have her as a friend."

But like always, he didn't bother to reply back.

Hinamori let out a small sigh of defeat_. _It's going to take a while before Toshiro could even consider her as one of his friends. However, the main question is: when is that going to happen? _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Itoto-chan**_ - Little Brother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

******Author's Note**: Sigh, even Matsumoto couldn't get the sad boy out of depression. Poor little guy...anyway, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	4. Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Tired of waiting? Well, I have good news; I'm here with another update. Yay! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **WhitePrincessOfHope****, icyangel27, AznInvasionGirl, cool!, KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, chococat450, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, Mei-tan, becomeafan, i-is-animefreak, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, Pieps XD, **and** Epoch95. **Thank you for your support! xD Without any further delays to keep you waiting, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya._

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Three**: Friend

Momo woke up in the morning to the bright sun rays shining onto her face. She tried to turn her body to the side only to soon sit up and let out a yelp. She totally forgot about the cast on her right leg. "You're so noisy," said a voice.

The raven haired girl turned her head to the side to see the white haired boy already wide awake and playing with the buttons on his silver cell phone. She tilted her head forward, feeling bad for making him upset. "I-I'm sorry to wake you up," she apologized.

Suddenly, there is a gentle knock on the door. The peach girl turned her head to the side to see who is there while Hitsugaya merely ignored it. The door opened to reveal the black front braided haired doctor entering the room. At the same time, her assistant nurse also entering the room while pulling a shelf cart. "Good morning Hinamori," Unohana greeted.

"Ohayo Unohana-sensei, Isane-san," Momo greeted back, watching the doctor walk to her bedside.

"Morning," Kotetsu replied. Pulling out the small table at the side, she took a tray of food from the cart and moved it to the table. "Here's your breakfast."

Hinamori smiled. "Arigato."

With a nod of agreement, the tall woman then turned her attention to the white haired boy. Picking up the last tray of food from the cart, she carried it over to him. After pressing a few buttons on his cell phone, Hitsugaya felt her presence. Raising his head and turning it to the side, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Please Hitsugaya, don't act that way," Isane replied. She placed the tray of food on the side table. "Now, put your phone down for a bit and eat some breakfast."

Just as he is about to retort, Toshiro noticed behind Kotetsu is the smiling face of Doctor Unohana. However, despite it being a mere smile, it's sending him chills up his spine. With a flick of his finger, he closed his cell phone and put it down on his lap. Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat. "Fine..."

With that said, he slowly shifted his body to the side and began eating in silence. Isane sighed with relief and turned to her superior. "I'm sorry Unohana-sensei for making you come here."

She shook her head in response. "It's alright Isane," Retsu replied. "I might as well do a check up on him while I'm here anyway."

"I understand."

When Momo finished her morning meal, she placed her empty bowl down on the tray and placed her hands together. "Gochiso-sama!"

While Kotetsu took her tray away, Momo turned her attention to Hitsugaya, who also just finished eating his breakfast. Just after Isane took his tray away, Unohana approached him and said, "It's time for your bandages to be changed."

Slowly turning his body to the edge of the bed, he began to unbutton his pajama shirt. Once he is stripped of his upper clothing, Isane and Unohana got to work on changing his forehead and waist bandages. As Hinamori watched, she noticed a different expression on the boy's face. For the first time in front of her, he is expressing his sadness. The peach girl could only imagine the agony he's experiencing. He is always being constantly reminded of the dramatic events of that night.

As they were changing his bandages, Toshiro could suddenly hear the shrieking tires ringing in his ears which soon followed by crushing pieces of metal and the crashing broken glass fragments. But when he started picturing his bloody family in his thoughts, Hitsugaya raised his hands and wrapped them around himself. He leaned forward, desperately trying to stop the shaking that possessed his body. Upon noticing his reaction, Hinamori became concerned for him.

Isane and Retsu gave him some distance by taking a few steps back. Letting out a sigh of defeat, the tall nurse turned to her superior. "Unohana-sensei, should we give him an anesthetic?"

She slowly shook her head. "There is no need for that. From the looks of things, he is able to handle it just fine."

"I see..."

Once the shaking finally ceased, Toshiro placed his hands on his lap. He has finally calmed down. Stepping up to him once more, Unohana asked, "Are you feeling a little better?"

With a glance at the woman, he turned his gaze away. Once again, he has exposed his vulnerable side to others. He said, "What do you think?"

She gave him a small smile. "Now, let's finish changing those bandages of yours."

Momo let out a silent sigh, relieved that her roommate has recovered from his mental condition. It is still hard to believe that one dramatic event can cause so much pain and suffering. She could only hope that the white haired boy somehow is able to get over his past and concentrate on living a bright future.

* * *

"Here you go Hinamori."

After being handed a bowl of sliced peaches, Momo smiled at the nurse. "Thank you Isane-san and sorry about making you bring all the food to me."

"Don't worry about it," Kotetsu replied. "Besides, it's my job to make sure that you're happy and comfortable during your stay here."

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. The two girls turned their heads to the side to see the slide door open, revealing a young nurse. "Sorry to disturb you Kotetsu-san, but Unohana-sensei needs your help right now."

"Alright then, I'll be there right away." With a short bow, the nurse quickly left the room. Isane turned to the raven haired girl. "I have to get going now. If you need anything else, I'll send someone to get it for you."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Arigato."

After that, Kotetsu left the room and closed the slide door behind her. Even though only a few seconds have passed by, the peach girl already started feeling bored. She let out a sigh and turned her attention to the side. It is when she noticed a small television hooked up in the top corner of the room. Knowing that she is able to be entertained for a while, Hinamori looked on the small table beside her to find a remote lying there. Just as she extended a hand out and tried to pick it up, her fingertips soon made contact with someone's hand. Recognizing who it belongs to, she raised her head up to see Hitsugaya also reaching for the electronic device. Suddenly, Momo pulled her hand away and started smiling at him.

"You can have it. I don't feel like watching television anymore."

It is when the white haired boy started giving her a weird look. Nevertheless, he picked up the remote, pointed it towards the television, and pressed a button to turn it on. After only a few seconds of watching, Hitsugaya began flipping channels with the remote. From time to time, he would stop for a moment to see if a particular channel interest him, but not long after, he changed to another one. It went on for about two minutes until he stopped on a nature show. Glancing to the side, he noticed the raven haired girl is fully intrigued by it. Judging by the expression on her face, she likes watching these type of programs. After a brief moment of thinking, he put the remote back on the side table and resumed his attention to the television.

At that moment, Momo glanced over and noticed. Even though he has been acting selfish to everyone, Toshiro does show some courtesy. She let out a faint smile and returned to watching the program. _"Rangiku-san's right," _she thought._ "Hitsugaya-kun is a nice person if you overlook his rude attitude."  
_

"I wouldn't be too surprised if a bunch of horny thugs kidnap and try to rape you," he suddenly commented.

Without another moment to think, Hinamori turned her attention to the white haired boy and pouted, "Mou Hitsugaya-kun, that's a mean comment to say! Also, is it even normal for a child like you to be knowing about stuff like that?"

It is when he glanced at her. He placed his right elbow on the arm table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. With a stern look, Toshiro retorted, "Uruse..."

For the next few seconds, the two roommates glared at one another, totally forgetting that they were supposed to be minding their own business and watching television. The first time he met her, the impression he got from her is one of a pure innocence and happiness: a trait that his sister once possessed.

Suddenly, Toshiro adverted his gaze from the peach girl as thoughts about Miyuki Hitsugaya flooded in his thoughts. Momo noticed the change in his behaviour and became worried. Placing a hand down on the mattress, she leaned over to one side and asked with concern, "Ar-Are you alright?"

Realizing that he just showed his depressed face in her presence, the white haired boy quickly turned his back towards her. At that moment, he began wincing in pain while clutching his hand on his left arm. He has forgotten that it is in the middle of healing.

"Do you need me to call Unohana-sensei or Isane-san?" Hinamori asked.

"I'm fine," he finally replied.

"Are you su--"

Hitsugaya quickly sat up and turned to her. He suddenly yelled, "I said I'm fine!"

Momo fell silent. She really didn't know what to say to him. All her efforts to try to be friends with him have been all pushed away through his miseries and his stubbornness. Placing her hands on her lap, she lowered her head.

While Toshiro is about to go back to watching television, he suddenly stopped all movements. His eye twitched at the familiar feeling. Letting out a soft growl of frustration, he glanced back at the girl. Just as he suspected; it appears that he made her very sad. If he continued to sit there and do nothing, she might even start crying.

If there is one thing he hated the most, it is being in the presence of a depressed girl. He would always feel guilty as if it was his fault (even though most of the time, he has nothing to do with it). After contemplating what to do, Hitsugaya suddenly apologized to Hinamori, "Don't be upset, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Besides, you were only concerned about my health."

Noticing he is trying to comfort her, Momo turned her head to the side to see him gazing away from her. She let out a content smile to show that she is cheered up. Picking up her fork from her snack bowl, she stabbed it through a slice of peach. Holding it out for the white haired boy to see, she said, "Here, have a slice of peach. It's good for you."

He took look at Hinamori, then looked down at the peach, and then to the raven haired girl again. Finally, he raised his right hand out and accepted her offer. He ate the fruit slice from the fork. Once he is finished with it, Toshiro handed the utensil back to her. "T-Thanks..."

"No problem," Momo said. "You can have some more if you like. Besides, I don't think I can finish it all by myself."

He gulped. Ever since he started staying at Seireitei Hospital, he hasn't been getting his proper nutrients (ignoring the fact that Unohana sometimes forces him to eat). So, it's expected that he would be craving for food at a time like this. "Well, since you insist, I could eat the rest for you."

With that said, Hinamori handed the bowl over for Hitsugaya to eat. She has a good feeling from her recent act of kindness that she has finally gotten through to him. To her, it marked the beginning of a long and everlasting friendship.

* * *

When Dr. Unohana and Nurse Kotetsu came back to check up on their two patients, they found them silently watching television. Neither of them noticed their presence. "This channel's boring," Hitsugaya complained as he placed an elbow on the arm table and placed his right cheek on the palm of his hand. "I have already watched this episode about three times already."

"There's nothing wrong with watching re-runs," Hinamori said.

"I know there isn't wrong with it," he replied. "I just don't want to start memorizing the dialogue."

The peach girl turned her attention to the white haired boy. "M-Memorizing dialogue? Sugoi, are you really able to do that?"

"It's quite possible if he concentrates," interrupted a voice.

Momo turned her head to the other side and jumped at the sudden presence of their doctor and nurse. "Unohana-sensei, Isane-san! You were here all this time?" Hinamori asked.

Isane nodded with agreement. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright. Besides, it's healthy to get scared once in a while."

As the two girls continued their conversation together, Retsu has her full attention on Hitsugaya. Upon noticing her, the white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. In response, she walked to the side of his bed and let out a content smile. He looked over to the side to see that she is watching Momo. "It's nice to see that you're getting along well with her," Unohana suddenly said.

"She's alright," he quietly replied. "At least, she's better than my last roommate."

"Isane-san, I need some help going to the washroom," Hinamori said.

With a nod of agreement, the nurse walked to the side to pull out her wheelchair. After placing it on the edge of the bed, the peach girl slowly transferred seats and got herself comfortable. Holding onto the back handles, Kotetsu pushed her into the washroom which is located near the door.

Once they are gone, Hitsugaya picked up his cell phone from the side table and flipped it open. He pressed a few buttons before a voice message played back its recording.

_Hello? Is this thing even on? Oh shit, it's recording! Eh, hey Itoto-chan! It's me again! I just wanted to know how is your first day in the sixth grade going so far. As for me, school at West Rukon Junior High has been pretty normal. Nothing much has changed except for the fact that we have a new transfer student joining us. She looked like a nice person. Maybe we can become good friends! Yes, I shall talk to her later. You should make a few new friends too Toshiro. I noticed that you never really hang out with anyone. Friends are good for you; they're the essential part of life. Aw, crap...I just remembered that I have a quiz coming up. Damn it, the teacher's giving them out in the next few minutes! Gotta go. Bye! _

Suddenly, he closed his cell phone and placed it on his lap. Taking a moment to close his eyes, he began thinking to himself. For now, he will follow his sister's advice and allow his new friend to help cope with the troubles he has been experiencing since that dark day.

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Arigato **_- Thank You,_** Gochiso-sama **_- Thanks for the Food,_** Uruse **_- Shut Up,_** Sugoi - **_Amazing,_** Itoto-chan**_ - Little Brother_**  
**_

* * *

******Author's Note**: Well, at least Hitsugaya is finally moving in the positive direction. Although it may take a while for him to fully recover from his miseries, he has Hinamori at his side. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	5. Rehabilitation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **OMG, I can't wait to read the next Bleach chapter! Gah! Anyway, special thanks goes to **Epoch95, The Sweet Peach****, WhitePrincessOfHope, icyangel27, serenity095, tanithhh, AznInvasionGirl, cool!, KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Kaye. Shirogane, applestoapples, chococat450, Neko-cheung, Samantha.** Thank you for your awesome reviews! Now that Toshiro and Momo are friends, it's time for their friendship to improve. Find out what happens in chapter four! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya._

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Four**: Rehabilitation

It has been three days since Momo Hinamori has been staying at Seireitei Hospital and things have been going quite well. Even though it took a little while, she has finally became friends with her snowy white haired roommate, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Currently, they are sitting in their respected beds, playing video games together on the television. Suddenly, the words YOU LOSE is displayed on the right side of the screen while the words YOU WIN is displayed on the left. "I can't believe this! I lost again!" Momo exclaimed.

Turning his attention to her, Toshiro let out a smirk. "I told you I would beat you _again_."

She placed the controller on her lap and folded her arms over her chest. "How can you defeat me at such a state?"

"I just got the better strategy, that's all. You, on the other hand, need to polish it up."

"Mou..."

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. Turning their heads to the side, the two roommates watched it open. It is when an elderly woman entered the room. Toshiro slightly tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why she is doing here until Momo said, "Obaa-san, you came to visit."

With one look at the happy peach girl, he resumed his attention to the elder. _"So, that's her grandmother..."_

After taking a seat next to her granddaughter, she placed the bag (which she brought with her) on her lap. She asked, "How are you doing, Momo?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "I'm doing great. What about you?"

She smiled back. "I'm able to manage."

"That's good to hear."

The elder then noticed her snowy white haired roommate sitting in the bed right next to her. She smiled at him. "It seems like you've made a new friend here."

Hinamori glanced at Toshiro and then resumed her attention to her grandmother. She replied, "Yeah, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The white haired boy gave the elder a short head bow in which she replied back by doing the same thing. Resuming her attention to her granddaughter, Obaa-san said, "Are you hungry right now, Momo? I packed a snack for you to eat."

As older woman began to take out the contents in her bag, the raven haired girl placed a hand on her stomach and looked down. "I guess I'm a bit hungry. What did you bring me?"

Once she is finished, Obaa-san put the bag aside and placed the two stacked rectangular boxes on her lap. She opened the lid on the top one and showed Hinamori what's inside. "Sliced watermelon."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya took a quick glimpse to the side and saw the fresh juicy fruit in the container. He gulped and slowly turned his head to the side. Aside from loving his family, he also loves eating watermelons. Poking into a slice with her fork, Momo held it upwards and took a bite out of it. "Mm, it's so delicious and sweet!"

"I'm glad you like it. Feel free to eat all of it."

"Hai!"

As she watched the peach girl happily eating, Obaa-san looked over and noticed the young white haired boy taking short glances in hers and her granddaughter's general direction. Having a good idea what he's after, the elderly woman left her seat and stood in between the two beds. Facing him, she opened the lid on the second container and held the other batch of watermelon slices and fork out for him to see. She asked, "Would you like some, Toshiro?"

"Uh no, it's alright," he replied, turning his head to the side. "Besides, it's yours and Hinamori's food."

The grandmother smiled. "Daijobou, I have the another half of the watermelon stored inside the fridge at home. I can have some then."

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded with agreement. "Go right ahead."

Accepting her offer, Hitsugaya placed the container of his favourite fruit on his lap. Picking up the fork with his right hand, he used it to stab a slice of watermelon. After holding it up to his mouth, he wasted no time putting it into his mouth and eat it. "It tastes delicious. Thank you for letting me have some."

"It's no problem."

Resuming his attention to the watermelon, he continued to happily eat. Minutes later, the boy finished devouring all the snacks inside the container. "Sugoi Shiro-chan, you ate all the watermelon slices so quickly," Momo commented.

Upon hearing that comment, he turned his head to the side and gave the raven haired girl a stern look. "Is that the nickname you're planning to call me from now on? If it is, don't ever call me that again, Hinamori."

"What? I think it suits you."

"I think the nickname is just plain ridiculous."

"Oh come on Shiro-chan, let me call you by that nickname. In return, you can call me by the nickname you choose."

"I don't care about stuff like that. I just want you to stop calling me Shiro-chan alread--" Suddenly, he stopped midway. Placing his right pointer and thumb on the bottom of his chin, Toshiro thought for a moment. After placing his hand down, he grinned at Hinamori. "Fine, you can call me by that name whenever you want. I'll just retaliate back with the nickname I have decided to call you by."

Momo blinked a few times. "Okay, what is my nickname then?"

He folded his arms over his chest and let out an amused smirk. "Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, that's a bad nickname," she pouted. "Please think of another one!"

"Too bad, Bed-Wetter; you're stuck with it no matter what you do," Toshiro replied. "Besides, you did say that I can call you by the nickname I choose to name you."

There was a short pause. "Okay, you do have a point there, but at least tell me why you decided to refer to me as a _Bed-Wetter_."

"I thought you knew; I call you that because you have a tendency to get emotional over the littlest things."

"You make it sound like I literally wet the bed."

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulder. "Probably, unless you want to confirm that you still do at this age."

"No way!"

As the two children are nitpicking at one another, Momo's grandmother merely smiled at them. She is happy to see that her granddaughter is looking all lively and well especially at a time like this. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the slide door opening. Obaa-san glanced back to see the doctor and nurse has entered the room. "Unohana-sensei," Isane said as they watched their patients converse with each other.

The black braided woman smiled. "It has only been a day and he has already loosened up to this extent. That's good to see."

"I guess so..."

She walked up to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. She interrupted, "If you two continue to talk like that, people around you are going to start to think that you're a couple or something."

Immediately, they stopped and turned to the doctor. Without any hesitation, Toshiro pointed a thumb at himself and then pointed a finger at the raven haired girl. "Me date her? I can't imagine the scenario. Besides, why would I have an interest in someone like her?"

Unohana placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. After putting it down on the lap, she replied, "Hitsugaya, I was only trying to get the both of you to stop talking with one another for a moment."

The white haired boy gave her a look as she turned to her female patient. She blinked and asked, "Is there something wrong, Unohana-sensei?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong. I just decided today would be the day where you start your rehabilitation."

Upon hearing her say that, Toshiro slowly turned his head to the side, feeling a bit down. Unlike him, there is no need for her to stay in Seireitei Hospital for a long time. Eventually, there will be a day where his new friend will be well enough to leave and return to her normal life. From there, he will once again be the one left behind. "Hitsugaya-kun, do you want to watch me walk again?"

He snapped back into reality to see Momo smiling at him. He gave her a stern look. "Are you mocking me?"

Hinamori suddenly held her hands up in mock stance. "No, I have no intentions of mocking you at all! Believe me, there is no way I have the heart to insult you because you're still on a wheelchair. Besides, you're going to recover and walk again, right?"

It is when he glanced away and began to doubt the prospect of getting back into normal condition. He mumbled, "I suppose so..."

When she heard that, Unohana closed her eyes and smiled. After so long, he has finally started thinking about getting better. At the same time, Isane is helping Hinamori get on her wheelchair. After she is done, the tall woman turned to her doctor. "Unohana-sensei, we're ready to go."

Retsu nodded with agreement. "Alright then, I'll take her to the cast removal room right now. In the meantime, please bring Hitsugaya and Ms. Hinamori to the rehabilitation room, okay Isane?"

"Yes ma'am!"

With that said, the doctor placed her hands on the back handles of Momo's wheelchair and began pushing her out of the room. Hinamori half turned her body around to see her grandmother and Hitsugaya watch her leave. She gave them a reassuring smile.

When they are gone, Isane pulled out his wheelchair and set it on the side of his bed. "Let's go, Hitsugaya."

One glance at the woman and one at the elder, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. With the help of his uninjured arm, he slowly transferred seats from the bed to the wheelchair. Just as the nurse is about to place her hands on the handicap chair, Toshiro has already placed his hands on the wheel bars and moved it on his own. As she watched him leave the room, Kotetsu let out a sigh of defeat. Despite how things went well so far, he's still not willing to allow anyone to get too close to him.

_"He still has a long way to go..."_

* * *

With her hands on the support handle bars on her sides, Hinamori slowly took small and simple steps forward. At a steady pace, she is walking on her two feet again. Kotetsu and Unohana, who are closely keeping an eye on her, both smiled with content. "From now on, I want you to start practicing like this. At the same time, I would like you to do some light ankle twisting exercises on your injury. It should help you walk again."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai, arigato Unohana-sensei, Isane-san."

"It's really nothing Hinamori," Isane replied. "We're just doing our jobs, that's all."

Just as the peach girl placed her injured foot on the floor, she quickly lost her balance. Sensing danger, she arm hooked the left side of the bar and kept herself from falling to the ground. The people who are concerned for her let out sighs of relief. Momo turned her attention to Obaa-san and Hitsugaya, who are watching her from nearby, a thumb up. "It's alright; I-I'm okay..."

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look. "She's quite the clumsy one."

Hinamori's grandmother took one glance at him and smiled. "Momo is absent-minded sometimes, but do bear with her."

He took a short glimpse at the elder before resuming his attention to his roommate. He let out a sigh. Taking out his cell phone from his right pants pocket, he flipped it open and started pressing a few buttons. Obaa-san couldn't help, but watch what the white haired boy is doing. After hearing a few buttons being pressed, she heard a message play back.

_Hey Itoto-chan, how are you doing at home? Yeah, I know it sucks to be sick, but what can you do? The only way to get better is to sleep, eat, and take your medicine just like Okaa-san told you to do. You better be doing that or else I'm not taking you with me to the movies tomorrow! You got that, Toshiro? You have to get better!_

She heard stories from her granddaughter of the boy's recent loss and troubles. She mentally said a pray in hopes of his recovery as she returned to watching Momo from the side. Once the raven haired girl made it to the end of the bar handles, she let out a sigh of relief. It is when Unohana approached her. She said, "Okay, you can take a break."

"Thank goodness..."

All of a sudden, Isane approached her and held out a pair of crutches. "Use these; they will help you walk properly."

Momo nodded with agreement and accepted her offer. "Arigato Isane-san."

As the girl tried walking with her new crutches, she lost her balance. Without any warning, she moved all the way to the side and bumped into Hitsugaya's wheelchair. She half collapsed on his lap. When her elbow made contact with his left arm, Hitsugaya quickly bit the bottom of his lip, trying to hold back his yell. However, it was no use. "It-t-t-te! Hinamori, get off of me already!"

"Ah, I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she apologized, getting off of his lap. "I-I just don't know how to use the crutches properly yet."

"Well, you better get used to them quickly." He turned his head to his left, placed his right hand on his left arm, and hissed between his teeth. As allowed Unohana to further inspect his injury, he continued, "I don't want something like this to happen again."

"I understand..."

"The good news is that the accident didn't cause any more damage to your injury," Retsu explained. "So, you're still fine, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya gave her a silent nod. In the meantime, Obaa-san suddenly approached her granddaughter and said, "I have to go home now."

"Oh, okay then," the peach girl answered. "Have a safe trip home."

"Please do take care of yourself, Momo."

"I will."

Just as she walked past the white haired boy, the elder stopped and turned to him. "It's nice meeting you again, Toshiro."

He slowly gave her a nod. "Same here."

Obaa-san smiled. "Get well soon."

With that said, the two roommates watched her leave the rehabilitation room with Doctor Unohana at her side. They soon turned their attention to Isane Kotetsu. "Well, it's time to take you both back to your rooms."

They glanced at each other and then to the nurse. Hinamori replied, "Alright then, let's go Shiro-chan!"

The white haired boy made a face. He retorted, "Oi, it's Hitsugaya to you, Bed-Wetter."

* * *

By the time Toshiro and Momo returned to their room, they soon found that it is currently occupied by the familiar person who has been waiting for a while. Noticing their presence, her face lit up. Running up to them, she placed her hands on her hips and asked the white haired boy, "Where have you been, Hitsugaya? Don't tell me you have been hiding from Kotetsu and Unohana-sensei again."

"It's none of your business," Toshiro retorted as he moved himself all the way to the side of his bed. "There is no need for you to know where I was."

Rangiku gave him a look before turning her attention to the raven haired girl. "Hey Hinamori, oh...I see that you're already on crutches."

She smiled and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, Unohana-sensei told me to use these; it will help with my rehab."

"I see."

"And about Hitsugaya-kun's whereabouts, he was actually in the rehabilitation room watching me learn how to walk again."

She blinked a few times before turning to him. "Really, is that true Hitsugaya?"

He shot her a strange look. Toshiro asked, "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

The strawberry orange haired woman didn't answer right away. She just stared at him for a moment. "Don't tell me that you have beco--"

"Whatever you're going to say, it's not true."

"But Hitsugaya, I haven't finished my sentence! How are you supposed to know what I'm going to say is correct?"

"There is no need to wait because I can easily read you."

"Stalker!"

"Shut up Matsumoto, you're so annoying!"

As the two friends continued to bicker with one another, Hinamori is stuck in the middle, trying to figure out what to do. "A-Ano, there's no need to fight you two," she said. "Besides, it doesn't solve anything!"

It is when the two neighbours stopped talking. They turned their heads to look at the raven haired girl. Matsumoto then started laughing. "Oh, don't worry about us," the strawberry orange haired teenager replied. "This is how we usually talk to one another."

"R-Really?"

"No," Hitsugaya answered, folding his arms over his chest. "I act this way because you're always pushing my buttons."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know; you tell me."

"I see," Momo replied.

"Either way, it's nice to see you somewhat back to normal."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing."

Toshiro gave her a glare and warned, "Matsumoto..."

Completely ignoring him, she walked over to Momo and arm hooked her by the neck. Drawing her close, she whispered in her ear, "Thanks Hinamori for befriending him. He's already recovering quite nicely."

Once she let go, the younger girl replied, "Iie, it's really nothing. I'm just glad to lend you a hand."

With a smile on Rangiku's face, she walked to the door. "Oi, where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I would love to stay a little long and chat with you both, but I have to go home now. I don't want to keep my folks and my dinner waiting! See you soon!"

Before either of them could say another word, she already left. "Well, that was a short visit," Momo said as she turned her attention to Toshiro.

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she has been searching for us when she found us missing from this room."

As he was transferring seats from the wheelchair to the bed, the raven haired girl find it quite surprising to see him to be very independent. "Hitsugaya-kun, doesn't it hurt whenever you do that?"

He took a look at her and replied, "Once in a while, but I can handle the pain just fine. It's not like I'm completely paralyzed or anything."

"Oh..."

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "What? You thought I was?"

"Initially, yes...but now that I know, I'm relieved."

"Relieved for what?" he asked, watching the girl slowly sit on her bed and rest her head on the pillow.

She gave him a warm smile. "You can fully recover and eventually do everything you were able to do before."

Upon hearing that comment, he remembered it. Despite getting better and leaving Seireitei Hospital, it doesn't change the fact that his family is not going to be there for him anymore. "Maybe, who knows..."

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing,_** Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Itoto-chan**_ - Little Brother,_** Okaa-san**_ - Mother,_** Itte**_ - Ouch,_** Ano**_ - Um,_** Iie**_ - No_**  
**_

* * *

******Author's Note**: Momo's recovering, Rangiku's happy to know that her friend's mental condition is improving, and Toshiro's worried about his roommates departure in the near future. What choice will he make: allow her to leave or make her stay? You just have to wait and find out what happens in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	6. Promise Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **OMG, it's madness! Everything's plain chaotic in the manga! Gah! Anyway, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27****, serenity095, AznInvasionGirl, Epoch95, KnowledgeandImagination, monkeywinz, cool!**_ (x2)_**, Neko-cheung, Pieps XD, applestoapples, WhitePrincessOfHope, MoonLightView, Kat, HiMeChAaAn, chococat450.  
**

Message for _Kat_: Yeah, Part I is meant to be predictable. You know, Momo becomes Toshiro's savior and helps him recover. I promise you that Part II is going to be quite twisted. You'll understand after I post the later chapters of Hope and Friendship. (_Yes, this is a spoiler for the rest of you. xD_) In the meantime, just bear with me, okay? Thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya._

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Five**: Promise Me

"I heard that you've been practicing how to walk again," Kira said.

Hinamori gave her classmate a nod of agreement. "Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Then, it's safe to say that you're going to be discharged from the hospital very soon."

Upon hearing his comment, Hitsugaya took a glimpse at the two junior high school students before resuming his attention to looking at the photos stored in his cell phone. He has been keeping track to how long his friend Hinamori has stayed at the hospital. Today is marked to be her sixth day here. Considering her injury and how fast she is recovering, she will only need to stay for about one or two more days. After that, she can return to her family and her normal life as if being injured never happened in the first place. He stopped pressing the phone's buttons and lowered his head. It didn't bother whenever he saw healed patients leave. However, thinking about the raven haired girl leaving did. He wanted her to stay and continue to keep him company. "Unohana-sensei, Isane-san!"

Snapping back to reality, Toshiro raised his head and turned to see the doctor and nurse at Hinamori's bedside. "Sorry to interrupted your discussion," Retsu said. "I am just letting you know that you're healthy enough to leave tomorrow."

"Really?" Momo asked.

"That's great to hear!" Kira said as he turned to the younger teenager. "That means you're able to go back to school too!"

"You're right! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"In that case, do you need some help packing your belongings?" Isane asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "I think I'm alright. Besides, I don't have many things here."

"Alright then."

Looking over to the side, Unohana noticed a familiar face she hasn't seen in a while: Toshiro's sad expression. Walking to his bedside, she asked, "Missing your family?"

He glanced at her before returning his attention to Momo. He mumbled, "Yes, but that's the least of my worries right now."

She then smiled, knowing the exact reason for being depressed. She placed a hand on his shoulder before rejoining the others on the opposite side of the room. "Isane, it is time to check up on the other patients."

Kotetsu nodded with agreement. "Hai, Unohana-sensei."

She turned her attention to Hinamori. "Your grandmother will be here tomorrow morning to check you out."

"Okay and thanks for everything," Momo said.

Retsu smiled. "It's no problem."

With that said, the doctor and nurse left the two roommates and visitor alone together. Kira placed a hand on his knee and stood up from his seat. "Well, it's about time for me to leave."

"Okay then."

"I'll see you at school in two days," Izuru said after picking up his school bag and headed towards the door.

With a wave of good bye, Hinamori said, "Ja ne, Kira-kun."

Once he is gone, the raven haired girl then focused on the white haired boy lying in bed beside her. He is still playing with the buttons on his silver cell phone.

"Hey, do you want to go outside?"

He took a short glance at her before he stared at the electronic device once more. "No..."

"Oh..." She took a moment to think. "How about the cafeteria?"

"No..."

"Okay, um...how about the movie room?"

"No, I don't want to go anywhere."

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. "You weren't acting like this earlier. What's bothering you?"

Hitsugaya raised his head to see her again and replied, "For your information Bed-Wetter, there's nothing bothering me. I just want to stay here, that's all."

For a few moments, they were silent. "Is it about your family?"

He shot her a glare, but it didn't take long for him to change his expression. Slowly turning his head to the side, he quietly replied, "No, it's about...you."

Momo blinked with slight confusion. Raising a finger up, she pointed at herself. "Me? Did I do something to make you upset? I'm sorry."

"It's not it; it's just...you're leaving tomorrow."

Upon hearing that comment, the peach girl began wondering. "Hitsugaya-kun, by any chance, do you not wish for me to leave?"

One look at the older girl, he admitted, "I do, but...I know I can't do that to you. I can't take you away from your family and friends."

This is the first time she heard him express such feelings to her. From the slight desperation from his voice, she couldn't help, but think of him to be quite lonely and vulnerable._ "He definitely sees me as an important friend,"_ she thought. _"He doesn't want to be experiencing any hardships anymore."_

She then let out a soft smile and held out her right little finger. The rest of her fingertips are curled into the palm of her hand.

"Then, let's make a promise."

Hitsugaya blinked. "A promise?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yes, now give me your pinky."

Despite having doubts in his mind, he did as he was told. Toshiro extended his right little finger out and crossed it with hers. As the fingers are hooked together, Momo said, "I promise to visit you whenever I have the time. I will also promise to do this until the day you leave the hospital. Now, it's your turn to hold your side of the bargain."

He adverted his gaze away for a moment, contemplating whether to go along with this or not. Eventually, he brushed the thought away from his mind, looked up at her, and replied, "Um...I promise to concentrate on recovering from all my injuries. Also, I promise to...not cause anymore trouble for Doctor Unohana and Kotetsu."

Hinamori smiled and let go of her little finger from his. "There, does that make you happier now?"

Once more, he looked away. "I guess..."

"Now let's not worry about tomorrow and have fun for the rest of the day, okay?"

Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement.

"Good, now let's play some video games!"

With that said, the peach girl left her bed and carefully walked her way towards the television. In the meantime, Toshiro picked up the remote control from the side table and pointed the sensor at the electronic box. With a press of a button, he turned the television on. After he finished changing the settings to video mode, Hinamori turned on the game console. Once she returned to her bed, she gave on of her picked up controllers to Hitsugaya to use. A grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Get ready to lose again, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Oh, enough with the Bed-Wetter nickname. I don't like it."

"Then stop calling me Shiro-chan and I'll reconsider."

"What? No! I like the name," Momo replied.

"In that case, expect me to continue calling you that in the later days to come."

"Mou..."

* * *

_I know it's hard to say good bye to someone you care about. I've been there before. You know what I would do? I would not say it at all! Yeah, you must be wondering why; so, I'll tell you the reason, my cute little brother. I don't say good bye because I am already looking forward to meeting them again somewhere in the future. _

He pressed two more buttons on his silver cell phone, allowing another voice message to be played.

_Hey Toshiro, can you please do me a favour and buy today's groceries for me? I totally forgot I had soccer practice after school. Thanks, I owe you big time! I promise to owe you back later!_

With a single finger, he closed his small electronic device and placed it on his lap. Today is the day where Momo Hinamori leaves Seireitei Hospital as a fully recovered and healthy girl. He heard the sound of the washroom door opening. Placing his hands on the wheel handle bars, he turned his chair around to see his roommate all dressed in a green collar T-shirt and blue caprices pants. To complete her outfit, she had her hair tied up in her usual pigtails and wore a pair of brown strapped sandals. "Well, I'm ready to go. Are you going to see me off, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look on his face. "No, why should I do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; it's because we're friends?"

Appearing unconvinced, she walked up to him and bent down. Once she is in the same level as him, Momo said, "You just have to patient. In the meantime, why don't you keep yourself busy? You can always read a book, make new friends, or even take walks in the garden outside. Those are fun things to do."

Hitsugaya didn't answer. Trying to come up with a way to cheer him up, Hinamori took a moment to think. All of a sudden, she came up with an idea. As the white haired boy watched the raven haired girl put her hands on the back of her neck, she began detaching the connector to her necklace. While holding it out in front of him, she instructed him to hold out his hands together.

Doing as he was told, Toshiro held out the palm of his hands out together for Momo to see. She then placed the necklace on it. He looked down and began studying the piece of jewelery. It is a silver necklace with a locket attached. Raising his head, he asked, "What is this?"

"This is a precious item I always carry around. My grandmother gave it to me a few years ago."

He took a moment to press the button on the side with his thumb. Once it opened, he saw two small photographs inside. One of them is a picture of a young woman with raven coloured hair and soft blue eyes while the other is a picture of a man with black hair and brown eyes. "Are these your parents?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, they are my parents. Well, that's what Obaa-san told me. They passed away when I was about five years old. It's because of illness."

Toshiro didn't know what to say. Even someone like her has her own days of feeling sorrow and pain. What fascinated him is the way she managed to smile and laugh despite all that. "I-I'm sorry for bringing it up."

She gave him a faint smile. "It's alright; I was too young to understand what has been going on at the time."

"Oh..."

Hinamori looked over to the side to check the time on the clock. "It's about time for Obaa-san to arrive. I better go see her in the lobby."

Picking up her bag from the floor, she headed towards the door. Realizing he still has her necklace in his possession, he called out, "Hinamori, your necklace!"

Upon hearing his voice, she stopped and glanced back. She gave him a small smile. "You hold onto for a while. It will give me another reason to come back and see you."

Before long the peach girl left the room, leaving the eleven year old boy alone. After a few seconds, he suddenly felt awkward to be the only person occupying the room once more. Her presence really did have taken a toll on him. To get his mind off of thinking about being lonely again, he turned his wheelchair around to move up to the window. After taking a glance at the scenery, he looked down at the hospital entrance and waited.

During this time, Unohana and Isane came into the room, ready to give Hitsugaya his daily check up. "Ohayo, it's time to for a check up," Kotetsu said.

He didn't move a muscle.

"Hitsugaya?" She and her superior approached the white haired boy. "What are you doing?"

All of a sudden, Toshiro leaned closer and placed a hand on the glass. Taking a look at what caught his attention, they saw their patient, Momo leaving the hospital grounds with her grandmother. Unohana smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "She'll come back to visit you. That's what she said to us before she left."

Hitsugaya held out his left hand and glanced down to see the necklace she left behind. Letting out a faint smile, he closed the palm of his hand and put Hinamori's precious item into the safety of his chest pocket. Just as his sister would, he will look forward to seeing Momo again sometime in the near future.

"Are you ready now?"

With one look at his doctor and nurse, he replied, "Yes."

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning

* * *

******Author's Note**: And there Momo goes, leaving Toshiro alone in the hospital on his own. But don't worry, she'll come back just as she promised. xD Find out what happens next in chapter six! In the meantime, please review! Thanks. **  
**


	7. Waiting for You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **applestoapples, MoonLightView, Epoch95, icyangel27, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, serenity095, cool!, KnowledgeandImagination, athfdrizzle, chococat450, The Sweet Peach, Pieps XD, Samantha, Kat, becomeafan, i-is-animefreak, j cloud xD**. Thank you so much for your support. Now that we're half way of Part I, it's time to concentrate on the events that eventually lead to Toshiro's recovery. It all starts here in chapter six. Enjoy the long chapter and Happy Early Birthday Momo Hinamori! (Hope you get lots of hugs and kisses from your _boyfriend_. Hehe...xD)

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya. Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Six**: Waiting for You

Toshiro is sitting on his wheelchair, looking at what is going on in the outside world from the window. Today is a sunny and bright; a perfect day to be doing outdoor activities. However, he is in no mood for that at the moment. Hitsugaya is waiting for Hinamori to come and visit. It has been that way for about five days. Placing his right elbow on the window sill, he placed his chin on the palm of his hand. He sighed with defeat. "She's taking too long," he mumbled.

Then, without any warning, something bumped into his wheelchair. As a result, it caused the boy to lose his balance and fall off his seat. He crashed onto the hard flooring below. While he struggled to sit up, Toshiro heard the sound of laughter. Glancing over to the side, he saw a group of three tall teenagers walk past him as if he doesn't exist. One of his eyes twitched. He suddenly reached his hand out and grabbed the back of one of their heels, stopping the teenager from moving any further. In response, he stopped and looked down to see the white haired boy there. He asked, "What do you want?"

"You're the one who bumped into me," Hitsugaya said. "Now, help me get back on my chair."

"No way! That's the doctor's and nurse's jobs to do that. Besides, I'm injured too." He pointed a finger at the brace cast on his forehead. "See?"

"I don't care about your stupid injury. It is nothing compared to the injuries I sustained!"

"Yo, what's holding you up?" one of his friends asked.

"Don't tell me that kid is causing you trouble?" the other further questioned.

"Not at all; it's not like he can fight back. Besides, he's crippled," the injured teenager replied.

Hitsugaya immediately growled with frustration at the fact they called him that. If it weren't for his injuries, he would have charged and beaten the bully until he has a valid reason to stay at the hospital longer. "Oh shit, Doctor Unohana is coming!" one of them said after he took a peak at what is going on at the hallway corner.

"Alright then, let's scramble." The bully then turned to the younger boy on the floor. "You got off lucky this time, shrimp. The next time we meet, you might not be so fortunate."

As a result, the three teenagers ran away in the other direction. By the time the doctor and nurse came around, they both saw Toshiro on the floor, trying to get back on his wheelchair.

"Hitsugaya!" Kotetsu exclaimed, running up to his aid. She got down on her knees to check his condition. Seeing that there's no additional injury, she took his uninjured right arm and draped it over the back of her neck. With her other hand, she gently placed it on his side. She asked, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Toshiro used his left leg for support as the two of them slowly stood up. He turned his head to the side and mumbled, "It's nothing; I accidentally fell off my chair after I lost control of it and ran into the wall."

Unohana could tell from the irritated expression on his face; he's not going to say the truth of what really happened a few minutes ago. He sat back down on his wheelchair. "Alright then," she replied.

Isane gave her superior a look. Noticing her nurse's face, Retsu merely smiled and resumed her attention to her patient.

"If you need anything, be sure to call us."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Arigato."

"Let's go Isane."

As she is walking off, the taller woman took a glance at the white haired boy and then back to the doctor. After giving him a short bow of apology, she began to catch up with Doctor Unohana. "Unohana-sensei, is it really alright to leave Hitsugaya on his own to deal with the issue?"

"He is the type of person who likes to do things his own way; a skill he has been developing lately."

"A skill? What do you mean by that?"

"He's becoming independent, that's all."

"W-What do you mean?"

She gave the taller woman a content smile. "In other words, he's growing up."

For another few minutes, Toshiro has forgotten about the bullies and returned to what he was doing; waiting for his friend's arrival. Feeling a bit bored, the white haired boy stuffed a hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. After flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons. Soon, a voice message is played back.

_Guess what Toshiro? This morning as I was going to school, I passed by a grocery store and noticed that their watermelons are on sale. Oh man, it looked so juicy! I bet Oto-san and Okaa-san are going to buy a few along the way home. Ou, just thinking about it makes me want to eat a slice right now, don't you? Oh shit, I'm going to be late for my afternoon class! Sorry, I have to go now. Bye!_

By the time it finished, the eleven year old boy closed his cell phone and raised his head. Upon looking through the glass window, he saw a familiar face running into the building. Hitsugaya let out a faint smirk on the corner of his lips. After waiting for so long, Momo Hinamori has finally gotten some time to visit him. He placed his cell phone on his lap, put his hands on the wheelchair handles, and turned himself around. At some point later in the near future, she will run into him. It's guaranteed to happen. Finally, from the end of the hallway, he noticed her coming in his direction. Leaving nothing else better to do, he waited.

Just as she is about to run past him, Hitsugaya suddenly commented, "What's with the rush, Hinamori? I'm right here, you know."

She stopped, glanced at him, and suddenly jumped. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun! I didn't notice you were waiting here!"

He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "What are you talking about? I wasn't waiting for you; I was here by coincidence."

Upon hearing no response from the raven haired girl, he turned his head to see her close to his face. He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. He quickly shook the feeling away. "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She merely smiled. "Oh nothing; Let's go back to your room, okay?"

Slowly, with his head turned a bit to the side and mumbled, "Yeah, alright then..."

With that said, the peach girl walked behind him, took hold of his wheelchair handles and began pushing him.

"Oi, I can push myself!"

"There is no need to get all tense up, Shiro-chan," Hinamori replied. "Relax for once and let me do all the work."

"Hn, so you voluntary have become my person slave? How nice of you to do that for me, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, don't call me Bed-Wetter and no, I'm not your slave."

He muttered, "Whatever..."

"You're so mean, Shiro-chan."

All of a sudden, he glanced back at her. "Stop calling me that! It's Hitsugaya!"

Momo smiled at him, leaving the white haired boy to lean back against his chair and let out a sigh of defeat.

_"Why do I even bother to remind her all the time?" _

Suddenly, he felt his wheelchair stop moving. Taking another glance over his shoulder, he asked, "Why did you stop?"

After a moment of thinking, a smile crept up on the peach girl's face. Then, she turned the wheelchair around and began walking in the other direction without saying a word.

"Where are you taking me?"

"On second thought, let's go outside instead," she said. "It's a nice day out there. Besides, it's better than staying in here all day long, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Great! We can also eat the snack I brought for you."

"Snack? Sorry Hinamori, but I'm not eating your baked goods. Besides, it might taste bad."

The thirteen year old girl suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about not eating what I brought for you?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it."

"Fine, you're not going to get the fresh and juicy watermelon slices I've brought from home."

Upon hearing her say that, Toshiro quickly replied, "About what I said before, there are a few exceptions."

Momo let out a small giggle. It's really easy to get the eleven year old boy to change his mind when it comes to his favourite fruit. "You're funny, Shiro-chan."

"It's not Shiro-chan; it's Hitsugaya!"

* * *

"So, how do you like it?" Momo asked as she watched her white haired friend eat away all the watermelon slices in the container with a single fork. He didn't answer right away. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you even listening?"

"Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" Toshiro asked before taking another bite off of his favourite food. He chewed on it for a few moments before swallowing it down. "We can talk about it a little later after I'm finished eating."

Hinamori let out a short sigh before resting he back against the bench board. She glanced up into the sky and contently watched they clouds go by. During this time, Hitsugaya finished eating and turned his attention to the peach girl. Watching her sit there happily and carefree brought an image of a familiar person in his mind: the loving green-blue eyed and brown haired big sister, Miyuki. His eyes softened as he felt nostalgic.

_"Onee-chan..."_

"You're finished eating already? It's great to see that you have an appetite," Hinamori said.

Suddenly snapping back into reality, Toshiro found the thirteen year old smiling at him. He gave her a stern look in response. "I'm not going to break my side of the promise. So, you better keep yours."

"No, I was a little worried that you're still...depressed."

After placing the empty container on the side of the bench, he folded his arms over his chest. "Of course, I'm still depressed. I-I just don't want to act like that right now. You do know it is tiring to be like that after a long period of time?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

The two friends were silent for a minute. "So, what took so long to come and visit me?"

"Well, I had quite a bit of homework to finish because I missed a whole week's worth of lessons. I would have gotten a chance to visit you yesterday, but I had a mathematics test to write that day."

"Hn, so you suck at it," he suddenly commented.

Momo's cheeks turned a little red. "D-Don't put it that way! It's not like I..._suck_ at it. It's just...I'm doing okay on the subject."

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "And what is your definition of okay?"

"Around...the sixty percent range."

Hitsugaya just made a face. "Yeah, you suck."

"Mou, you have to consider that I'm about two grades ahead of you. It's not that easy, I'll tell you that much."

"Let me tell you something, Hinamori. Even though I'm younger than you, I can do your level homework without any problems at all."

"Are you telling me that just to show off?"

"No."

"Y-You're just bluffing!"

A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips. "Oh really? I'll be happy to prove it to you. One of these days, you should bring your homework here so that I can rub it in your face."

"Are you trying to pick on me?"

"No, at least be happy that I'm offering my help," Hitsugaya replied. "Besides, at least it will keep me busy. After staying here for about a month an a half, I would like to do something else for a change. At the same time, I can learn a thing or two along the way."

Momo didn't reply.

"Be thankful Bed-Wetter."

"Mou, stop calling me that, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya, for Pete's sake! Stop calling me by that _stupid_ nickname."

"So, this is where you are," interrupted a voice.

Toshiro and Momo turned their heads to see Doctor Unohana and Nurse Kotetsu walking up to them. The young teenager turned to face them and greeted, "Konnichiwa Unohana-sensei, Isane-san."

"It's nice to see that you're looking well," Retsu said.

"Yes, thank you."

"...and keeping Hitsugaya company."

"It's the least I could do."

She closed her eyes and smiled. In the meantime, Toshiro took a glance at the woman and let out a small sigh. Resuming his attention to his companion, he said, "Let's go back inside."

"Eh, why?" Momo asked.

"The only reason that Unohana-sensei and Kotetsu are here is because it's time for my check up."

With one look at the eleven year old boy, the peach girl smiled and began packing up her belongings. Upon leaving her seat, she approached him from behind. Holding onto the wheelchair handles, she began pushing him. As they watched the two friends coming towards them, both Isane and Retsu took a step aside so that they can pass. At that moment, Unohana let out a small smile. Kotetsu noticed the changed expression on her face. Turning to the doctor, she asked, "What's wrong Unohana-sensei?"

"It's nothing really," the woman replied. "I'm just happy to see that Hinamori has managed to melt some of that icy shield of his."

She gave the braided female a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, Isane; you'll understand what I mean if you take a better look at Hitsugaya's behaviour."

"I see..."

* * *

As Toshiro and Momo are making their way back to his room, they passed by a drink machine. The peach girl noticed and stopped. After letting go of the wheelchair handles, she walked up to it to observe the available drinks she could purchase. Wondering what she's doing, Hitsugaya took a short glance behind his shoulder before resuming his attention to the front. He let out a small exhale and leaned back against his chair. Waiting for her to finish may take a while. "I'll head back first," he said.

"Okay then, I'll be there once I finish deciding what to buy," Hinamori replied.

With that said Toshiro placed his hands on the wheel handles and began moving himself back to his room. Along the way, he noticed a group of familiar faces: the three older boys he had an argument with earlier in the day. Luckily, they didn't notice him because they were too busy talking amongst one another. Just as they passed by the white haired boy, Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder. As he carefully watched their movements, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He eventually went back to his room despite having an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Meanwhile, Momo is still deciding on the drink she's having from the drink machine. "What should I get?" she pondered. "I better make the decision fast or else Hitsugaya-kun is going to start complaining again."

Deciding that she's not going to contemplate any longer, Hinamori inserted some coins into the machine and pressed a button with her pointer finger. Moments later, a can of pop is ejected. The raven haired girl leaned over and claimed her drink. Just as she began walking away, she immediately bumped into someone. Forgetting about her dropped drink, which fell on the floor, she quickly bowed down with sincere apology.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said. "It was an accident."

"Hn, I suppose I could forgive you if you'll be my girlfriend," the person suddenly said.

Hinamori blinked a few times before raising her head to see that she is confronted by three older boys. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in a relationship. Besides, we just met for the first time."

"Huh, is that what you say to someone who is willing to let you be his girlfriend?" the second boy asked upon leaning towards the girl. "You should be honoured for getting such a privilege."

"Yeah," the third boy agreed. "A pretty and attractive girl like you should be dating an amazing guy like him."

As they took a step closer, Momo took a step back. She has a bad feeling that if she stays any longer, she could find herself caught in a very difficult situation. She continued to keep her distance from the boys until her back made contact with something hard. She glanced back and realized she is now against the drink machine. She has nowhere else to flee.

She never experienced it before: the feeling of fear and helplessness. It's scary. Momo wanted to cry for help, but her words wouldn't come out of her throat. Just as one of the boys took hold of her wrist, he immediately let out a yelp and let go of her.

The three boys turned their bodies around in response to the rubber bands that are shot at their faces. They shield themselves with their arms, enduring the assault. By the time the shots ceased, they slowly put down their guards and saw attacker who confronted them. Momo let out a small gasp of surprise. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..."

"You little brat, what was that for?" one of them complained.

"Don't tell me you're here for revenge after what we did to you a while ago," the second boy said.

Toshiro who has been listening to their complaints the whole time finally replied, "Taking revenge over something as insignificant as that is pointless. Leave Hinamori alone and I'll spare you the trouble of staying in this hospital for a while."

"Hinamori?" The boys took a glance over their shoulder to see the raven haired girl. They resumed their attention to the white haired boy. They smirked at him. "Oh, you mean that female friend of yours."

Just as he is about to reply back, they burst out with laughter. The leader of the boys asked, "Are you sure about that? What can you do, little crippled one stuck on his wheelchair?"

Hitsugaya's right eye twitched. He didn't like the way he is being name called, but managed to keep his cool. His job right now is to make sure his friend is safe. Instead, he picked up another rubber band from his lap. Using a thumb to keep it in place, he stretched the other end with his other thumb and pointer finger. With great accuracy in his aim, Toshiro launched another attack on the group of boys.

"Ouch!"

"Stop that!"

"It hurts!"

He shot a few more of that stretchy material causing them slowly step back. Just as they were ready to give up and run away, the rubber band shots stopped. They raised their heads to see Hitsugaya let out a short hiss. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, kid? Ran out of ammo to scare us away with?" the bully asked as he and his companions began surrounding the eleven year old boy.

Having a bad feeling that things are going to get ugly; Hinamori used the opportunity to run off and get help. "This is what happens when you try to be a hero," the third boy said. "Now, it's time for you to learn your place."

With that said two of them began pushing the wheelchair off to one side, tipping it over so that Hitsugaya would fall off and crash onto the cold floor. He bit the bottom of his lip, holding back the pain that suddenly urged him to scream out loud. When he took a glance at the boys, he immediately placed his arms over his face, defending against their kicks. "Let's see what happens if I kick this particular area."

Toshiro knew which body part they are referring to: his leg that is currently wrapped in a white cast. He cursed at his luck. If he was in better condition, he would have no trouble dealing with them.

They began kicking that area. Even though it hurts so much, Hitsugaya refused to give in and yell. During this time, he began wondering why he feels so strongly about protecting his thirteen year old friend. Is it because it is wrong for boys to pick on girls? Is it because she is important to him? Either way, he does not fully comprehend the true reason behind his actions. All he could describe it, it is because he just wants to even if it cost him to stay in the hospital a little longer. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain and the scenery before him would just go away.

* * *

_"Give me your money!" _

_"No!" the six year old white haired boy exclaimed, holding his ground and standing up to the group of five bullies. "It's my money! It doesn't belong to you!"_

_"Fine then, if that is the way you're going to act, then you're going to have to pay the price. Let's go boys!" _

_With that said, one of the boys began charging at him. The youngest child gasped, turned around, and tried to flee from the battle. However, they were too fast. The attacker lowered himself and extended a leg out, tripping the five year old to the ground. "Itte!" _

_Surrounding the poor boy, one of the boys grabbed the back of his cyan coloured T-shirt and lifted him up into the air. He struggled to break free, but he wasn't strong enough. He is helpless against them. The boys began beating the child with their fists and kicks. "Are you ready to give up?" _

_"No way!" he yelled back. _

_"Quite the stubborn one is he?" one of them commented._

_"Who cares? He's going to give up in the end." _

_Just as they were about to throw another fist at the child, they heard a shout from nearby. "You boys! What are you trying to do to my little brother?"_

_Recognizing the voice, the white haired boy slowly opened his eyes to see his eight year old sister standing up to the boys. "Onee-chan..."_

_"Shit, let's get out of here!" one of them said. _

_"Alright, let's go."_

_Without any warning, the boy quickly let go of the six year old and began running away from the scene. Unable to catch up to them, the girl raised a fist into the air and yelled out, "If you guys dare to touch my little brother again, I'm going to pummel you to death! You got that?"_

_Letting out a growl of frustration, the eight year old turned to her sitting brother and got down to her knees. Taking out a handkerchief from her dress pocket, she began wiping some dirt from his right cheek. "Geez, those boys...they really have nothing better to do than to pick on helpless little kids. As for you Toshiro, why didn't you just give them the money so that you wouldn't have become like this in the first place?"_

_"Gomen nesai, Onee-chan..." the boy apologized as tears started to form in his eyes. As he continued speaking, he whipped the waterworks away by using his wrists. "I only...wanted to surprise you by buying some...ice cream for you to eat."_

_Miyuki Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat and wrapped her arms around him. "There is no need to cry, Itoto-chan. I'm not mad at you."_

_The younger child sniffled a bit and looked up at her smiling face. _

_"Now, dry off the rest of your tears and let's go get that ice cream I wanted, okay?" _

_Toshiro let out a smile in return and nodded with agreement. "Hai!" _

_Upon letting go of him, she put her handkerchief pack into her pocket, got back on her feet and extended a hand out. Accepting her offer, he grabbed onto it and was pulled up by her. Together with their hands united, they walked to the nearest ice cream truck. _

_"When I'm older, I'm going to be strong enough to beat all the bullies that try to pick on me, my friends, and most of all, you!" Hitsugaya declared. _

_Miyuki giggled. "Really now? I look forward to the day, my little shining knight in armour." _

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya opened his eyes, he soon met with the familiar face. He mumbled, "O-Onee...chan?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're alright!"

Taking a closer look, the image of his sister changed to his friend with raven coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. "H-Hinamori..."

Remembering what has happened a while ago; he slowly sat up and began looking around. He is not in the hallway anymore. Instead, he is somewhere else. "We're in your room."

All of a sudden, he felt a sudden surge of pain. He placed a hand on his cheek to numb it and soon realized it is covered with a Band-Aid. He soon began looking at his uninjured arm to see it too is covered with a small number of Band-Aids. Resuming his attention to the pigtailed girl, he asked, "What happened to me and those boys?"

"Don't worry about them," Momo replied. "Unohana-sensei is dealing with them right now. Luckily, your injuries are not that serious and that includes your cast leg. Aside from the minor bruise, no further complications are going to arise."

He lowered his head and began staring down at his folded hands. "I see..."

The peach girl smiled. "Thank you for protecting me."

With one short glimpse of her, Hitsugaya made a face and turned his head to the side. "Protect, my ass. I didn't do a good job at it; I still got hurt."

"But I'm not hurt at all...So, I think you did pretty well."

He took another look at her and replied, "I suppose so..."

"When you get better and get out of this hospital, I'm sure you'll be able to protect whoever you want whenever you want, isn't that right?"

Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

It is when Momo sit up from her seat. "It's getting late now; I have to go home."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry too much; I'll be back again soon. In the meantime, stay out of trouble and concentrate on recovering, okay?"

"Stop repeating those things," Hitsugaya said upon folding his arms over his chest. "You're starting to sound like a broken record."

The peach girl giggled. "Alright, see you soon Shiro-chan!"

As the thirteen year old girl is leaving the room, the eleven year old yelled out, "And stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname; it's Hitsugaya, Bed-Wetter!"

Once she is gone, he let out a sigh of defeat and laid his head back onto the comfy pillow. Upon staring up at the white ceiling above him, he began thinking about the events of what happened a while ago. Compared to the other days, this one made him feel livelier despite getting into a little mix up with the bullies. He let out a smile and closed his eyes. With Hinamori at his side, today turned out to be quite an interesting day.

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Sensei **_- Teacher/Doctor, _**Oto-san**_ - Father,_** Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

******Author's Note**: Phew, writing and typing out this chapter took a lot of effort. Gah, I'm exhausted. Anyway, please review! Thanks. In the meantime, it's time for me to wait patiently for the release of this week's Bleach episode... Laterz!**  
**


	8. Have Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's an early update! Thank you **Little riding hood, Pieps XD, applestoapples, Neko-cheung, AznInvasionGirl, serenity095, cool!, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, Kat, Samantha, athfdrizzle, icyangel27, j cloud xD, chococat450, WhitePrincessOfHope, becomeafan** for your awesome reviews! They're greatly appreciated!

Message to _applestoapples_: Just to answer your question (including others who are wondering), The Next Greatest Treasure is currently in working progress. The storyboard is mostly done and now, I'm slowly typing the beginning chapters. At the rate I'm going, it's quite likely that I'm going to start posting the story once Part I of this story is complete (which is in two or three week's time). In other words, by the time Part II starts, I will be working on two stories back to back. Hopefully, that eases you for a bit and sorry for keeping you (and the rest of my dear reviewers) waiting for so long. I can only do so much at a time. So, bear with me a little longer...and one more thing: Momo's birthday is on June 3rd.

Anyway, enough with me yapping, it's time for chapter seven to start! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya. Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Seven**: Have Fun

The school bell rung which allowed students of Seireitei Junior High to be dismissed from their classes for the today. Hinamori stretched her arms across the desk and let out a sigh of relief. As she is packing her textbooks and notebooks into her bag, Kira and two of her female friends approached her. "Hey Momo, do you want to go to the mall today?" one of the girls asked. "It's Friday and we're all going."

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans," Hinamori apologized.

"Plans? Where are you going?" the other girl asked.

"I'm going to Seireitei Hospital."

"Really? Did you get hurt again?"

The peach girl shook her head. "I'm visiting someone."

"What? Is your grandmother the one you're visiting in the hospital?"

Once again, Momo shook her head. "No, it's someone else."

"Wait a minute; don't tell me it's that same person you mentioned before. What's his name again, Hitsu..."

"Hitsugaya-kun."

"So, you are visiting him again."

"You must really like the person to be spending most of your free time to see him," the first girl commented.

"Now that's not true," Hinamori replied. "I only visit him about three or four times a week."

One of her female friends folded her arms over her chest and gave her a stern look. "And you're still able to juggle your homework time for him?"

"Not really..." The peach girl felt her cheeks turn a little red. She lowered her head a bit and slowly replied, "I usually bring my homework and we would work on it together."

Kira raised an eyebrow at her response. The last time he met the white haired boy, he recalled her former roommate to be younger than both her and himself. "Hinamori-kun, are you sure he is able to work on it because he's only an elementary student?"

"Eh, he's only an elementary student?" the girls exclaimed.

Momo turned a little redder. "As embarrassing as it is, Hitsugaya-kun is a very smart person," she explained. "He's able to do my mathematics homework like it's nothing."

"S-Sugoi, he must be a genius at his school."

All of a sudden, Hinamori felt a vibration from her dress pocket. Stuffing her hand into it, she took out a pink thin cell phone and checked who the person is calling her. _"Unknown? I wonder who it could be..." _

With a press of a button, she held it up to her ear and asked, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Hinamori!" replied a cheery voice.

She raised an eyebrow, still clueless that is on the other line. "Um...Konnichiwa, who is this?"

"Eh, now that's mean to say. You have already forgotten me after three weeks of not seeing one another?"

_"The voice sounds familiar,"_ the raven haired girl thought. She closed her eyes and gave it some thought. All of a sudden, she reopened them again when a name came into mind. "Rangiku-san, is that you?"

"Bingo! You got it right!"

"So, it is you; wait a minute, how did you get my cell phone number?"

"It's a secret."

Momo let out a sigh of defeat. "So, why are you calling me?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya just wanted to know when you're coming, that's all."

"No, I don't and stop making up lies to her!" she heard another voice yell out in the background.

Momo blinked. "Is that Hitsugaya-kun's voice I'm hearing? Are you at the hospital right now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Rangiku replied. "I have some time to hang out with my little buddy here."

"I see..."

"Matsumoto, stop bothering Hinamori already and end the telephone conversation," Toshiro said on the other side of the phone line. "Can't you understand she might be busy with school matters right now? Also, I'm not your _little buddy._"

"Aww, you're so considerate," the female on the phone cooed.

"Uruse..."

Momo placed a hand over her mouth to hold back her giggle. It's nice to hear that her former roommate is getting along with his neighbour just fine. "Anyway, I'll be there soon. I just need to go home, drop my stuff and change my clothes."

"Okay, see you then!" Matsumoto said.

"Ja ne."

Hinamori hung up the phone and put the electronic device back into her pocket. When she resumed her attention to her friends, she noticed that they were giving her strange looks. "N-Nani?"

"If you continue to hang out with that person who is in the hospital, you might develop feelings for him," one of the girls said.

"Nonsense," Momo replied as she picked up her bag and stood up from her seat. "First of all, Hitsugaya-kun is younger than me. Also, I think of him like the little brother I never had."

With that said, the girls looked at one another, giving questioning looks while Kira let out a sigh. "Well, you better get going. You don't want to keep him waiting right?" he asked.

She nodded with agreement. "Yes, you're right; I'll see you all next week."

"Ja ne Momo," her first female friend said.

"See you, Hinamori," the other added.

Kira also gave the raven haired girl a warm farewell. "Bye Hinamori-kun."

* * *

_Hey little brother! Do you have time to go out with me today? Apparently, Okaa-san has asked me to do the groceries again. This time it's quite the long list. So, if you don't mind, will you help me carry it home? Voice message me back after you read this message!_

"Hitsugaya, if you keep hearing your sister's voice messages, it's going to take longer for your cell phone batteries to finish charging," Matsumoto commented as she watched her neighbour continue to press buttons on the electronic device.

"I'm entertaining myself until Hinamori arrives," the white haired patient replied without taking a look at the strawberry orange haired woman. "So, cut me some slack and let me do whatever I want."

She let out a sigh of defeat and folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever you say, but you really need to have a life."

With a single finger, Toshiro closed the cap of his cell phone and placed it on the short table beside him. Once he resumed his attention to Rangiku, he gave her a stern look. "I do have a life; it just died along with my family."

"Now, that's not entirely true! Lately, you've been quite lively these days ever since you became friends with Hinamori."

He immediately shot her a short glare before lowering his head. Thinking about what she said a moment ago, she did have a point. He has been enjoying living his life with his former roommate. "She...confuses me."

"Hn, did you say something?"

With one look at the strawberry orange haired woman, he closed his eyes and replied like it was obvious, "No, I didn't say a thing. It's probably your imagination."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which soon opened to reveal a familiar face. Before she could say a word, Matsumoto ran up to the raven haired girl, who is dressed in a light blue dress with blue floral designs on the bottom, and gave her a tight hug. "Hey Hinamori! You're finally here!"

"Ah, y-y-yes...Rangiku-san," Momo said, struggling to breathe. "I-It's nice to see you too."

"Oi Matsumoto," Hitsugaya interrupted. "Let her go already; you're killing her."

The older female glanced over her shoulder to see the white haired boy. With a playful smile on her face, she teased, "Aww, look at you; you're protecting her from me."

Doing that earned her an icy glare from him. "Shut up and do as you are told."

"Yes, whatever you say little captain."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not little..."

Once the fourteen year old teenager let go of the younger one, Hinamori walked to Hitsugaya's bedside and greeted, "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He replied, "I'm alright, I suppose..."

"Now that's a boring statement to reply with; tell her about your current condition."

Turning his attention to the strawberry orange haired woman, he answered, "There's nothing special about telling her that I'm recovering nicely."

"He's just too shy to tell you that his leg is almost fully healed," Matsumoto interrupted. "So, it's only a matter of time before Hitsugaya gets his leg cast removed."

Momo's face lightened up as she placed her hands together. "Really? When is that happening?"

With a sigh of defeat, the eleven year old folded his arms over his chest and replied, "In a week or so..."

She smiled. "That's great to hear! Early congratulations to you! Wait a minute, does that mean you'll be walking again soon?"

"If things go well, then yes, I'm going to walk again."

"And with that said, I have a special announcement to make," Matsumoto said, placing her hands on her hips. As Momo glanced at Rangiku, Toshiro gave the older female a stern look. He has a bad feeling at what she's going to say next. "We're going out to the city today to have some fun!"

"Oi..."

"But Rangiku-san, I don't think Hitsugaya-kun is allowed to go out," Hinamori replied. "Besides, he still needs some more time to recover here."

"Don't worry about that," Rangiku answered. "I have already talked to Unohana-sensei about it. She says it's completely fine to let him go for the day. She also mentioned that taking some fresh air in the great outdoors is good for his health."

"A-Are you sure about it?"

She gave the younger girl a thumb up. "You bet!"

"You do understand that I don't have anything to wear," Hitsugaya replied.

"Daijobou, I brought some of your clothes from your house with me," Matsumoto contently replied as she held up a blue bag out in front of him.

"Oi, who says you're allowed to break into my house?"

"No I didn't come in through the front door; I came in through your bedroom window. Besides, it's always open."

"That's still the same thing!"

Suddenly, the fourteen year old tossed the bag in his direction in which he caught it with his uninjured hand. "Anyway, don't keep us waiting for too long."

"Rangiku-san, he may need some assistance," Momo said. "Should we go ask a nurse to come in and help him?"

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya immediately replied, "Don't ask for help; I can handle it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

With the use of his uninjured leg and arm, the white haired boy moved his body to the edge of the bed. At the same time, Hinamori pulled out his wheelchair and placed it at his side. Soon, the young patient transferred seats. After placing his blue bag of clothes on his lap, Toshiro put his hands on the sides of the wheelchair wheel handles and made his way to the washroom to get changed. "Just wait here already so that I can change in peace."

In the meantime, Matsumoto and Hinamori both took their seats on different sides of their friend's bed. There was a few minutes of silence until one of them spoke, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, to start things off, we're going to check out the clothing stores," Rangiku explained happily. "Then, we're going for some sightseeing and finally go on a short trip to the park."

"I see," Momo replied. "So Rangiku-san, you're in third year junior high, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you decided which high school you're going to after you graduated?"

The strawberry orange haired woman folded her arms together and gave it some thought. "Come to think of it, I haven't decided at all."

The raven haired girl gave her a face. "R-Really?"

"Well, I could always go to West Rukon High, but I want to go to another school in order to meet new people."

"Oh..."

"What about you, Hinamori?"

"I'm currently in my second year in Seireitei Junior High. So, I still have some time to make my decision. I think most likely I'm going to Seireitei High."

"Hn, is that so?" she wondered.

All of a sudden, the girls heard the sound of a door closing. Upon turning their heads to the side, they saw Hitsugaya dressed in a pair of black track pants with the right leg rolled up to his nee. He also wore a white T-shirt with blue stripe designs on the arms and on the sides along with a silver necklace hanging around his neck.

Matsumoto took a closer look at him and suddenly commented, "I don't remember you owning that necklace. Where did you get it?"

He has given her a stern look before turning his head to the side. He retorted, "It's none of your business."

On the other hand, Momo recognized the piece of jewelry. She smiled, knowing that he has been taking care of her precious treasure nicely. With that in mind, the thirteen year old walked up behind Toshiro and began pushing him and his wheelchair towards the automated door. "Oi Hinamori, what are you doing?" he called out.

"Just stay put, Shiro-chan. It's time for us to have fun!"

"Don't call me that, Bed-Wetter!"

"Mou, stop with the Bed-Wetter! I told you not to call me that!"

"Right back at you! You shouldn't be calling me by that ridiculous nickname!" he exclaimed.

Without any warning, they heard the strawberry orange haired woman burst out with laughter. "Sh-Shiro-chan? Is that what she calls you?"

Toshiro shot an icy glare at her. "Shut up and don't say anything about it."

However, she continued laughing as she placed her arms over her stomach. "Wh-What's even funnier, you even gave Hinamori a nickname. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Matsumoto!"

She wiped a tear away from the corner of her right with her pointer finger. "Ah, now that was a good laugh."

"Mou," Momo said.

"Anyway, let's get going!"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

"Sugoi, look at these clothes!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she held out a floral light beige and brown dress out for her two friends to see. "Don't you think they would look good on me?"

"No," Hitsugaya immediately replied after taking a short glance at it before turning his head away.

"Aw, now that's mean to say!"

"I think you should try it on so that we can get a better picture of what you would look like in that," Momo suggested.

"Good idea!" Rangiku replied as she went deeper into the store. "Let's go find a change room for me to try this outfit on."

The peach girl let out a sigh. "This is our chance to run away," Toshiro suddenly commented.

"What do you mean?"

"If there is one thing you need to know about Matsumoto, it is to never go shopping with her. She has a bad habit of buying all the clothes she likes."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand; what I mean by _all the clothes she likes_, it's practically everything she laid her eyes on."

"Oh..."

"In other words, once she buys them, who does she ask to help her carry them?" Hitsugaya said as he folded his arms over his chest. "The answer to that question is quite obvious."

Momo guessed, "It's the people who go with her?"

"Correct."

"I-I see..."

"I'm back you two!" The former roommates at Seireitei Hospital turned their attention to see Rangiku running up to them in her changed clothes. She placed a hand on the back of her head while the other is on her waist. With a leg held out to the side, she posed for the two to watch. "How do I look?"

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, refusing to comment while Hinamori replied, "I-It looks great on you."

"Alright then, I'm taking this outfit! I'll be back to pay for everything at the cash register."

Eventually, the strawberry orange haired woman left the two friends alone once more. Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat. "Let's just hope she doesn't make us wait for too long."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "I hope so too..."

* * *

Matsumoto stretched her arms up into the air. "Oh man, that was a good day's worth of walking, don't you agree you two?"

The both of them let out a sigh of defeat. After sticking with her, they went through several different clothing shops non-stop and coming out with several bags of clothing. They all now belong to the fourteen year old from West Rukon Junior High, Rangiku Matsumoto. For the time being, the three friends are resting on a park bench in Seireitei Park. Momo placed a hand on the side of her mouth, leaned towards her white haired friend, and whispered, "Now, I know how much you feel."

"No kidding," Toshiro replied. "Didn't I warn you before?"

"Hai."

All of a sudden, Rangiku stood up from the bench and said, "I'll be back; I need to use the ladies room."

"Um, okay..." With that said, she left them alone together. The peach girl let out a relaxed sigh and leaned back against the bench support to look up into the sky. Suddenly, her eyes caught a glimpse of something. "Kirei! Look at that, Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, didn't I tell you before not to call me Shir-" Hitsugaya's words were soon stopped midway as he saw what Momo was looking at: a bright and shining sunset.

Hinamori placed her hands together on her lap and let out a smile. "I love watching sunsets. They make me feel calm and content."

It is when Hitsugaya took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and held it out in front of him. With a flick of his thumb, he flipped the cap open and started pressing a few buttons. He eventually stopped to look at a picture.

Wondering what he is doing, Momo leaned over to take a peek. What she saw is a picture of a girl, who is around her age, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. She is dressed in a pale bright green dress and ivory coloured sandals. Finally, to complete her outfit, she wore a large beige beach hat on her head.

"Whenever she has the time," Toshiro suddenly said. "She would take me to the highest hillside in West Rukon so that we can watch the sunset together."

"You mean that girl?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, my sister, Miyuki."

_"So that's his older sister."_ She then realized it's his first time talking about his family. Momo took a moment to study his nostalgic behaviour. _"He really cares about her."_

Hitsugaya rested his hand and cell phone on his lap and raised his head up a bit. He closed his emerald-teal eyes, recalling the special moments he shared with his sibling.

* * *

_As students from West Rukon Elementary are leaving the premises with their friends (after a long day of doing extracurricular activities), ten year old boy, Toshiro is leaning against the brick wall on his own, checking the contents in his cell phone. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice in the nearby distance. "Oi!"_

_Taking a glance to the side, he saw her running up to him. With a single finger, he closed the cap of his phone and stuffed it into his pants pocket. Once she caught up, he watched the brown haired girl lean forward and taking a moment to catch her breath._

_"S-Sorry...Did I keep you waiting for...too long?"_

_After putting his hands into his pants pockets, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Not really..."_

_She straightened her back and let out a bright smile. "That's good to hear. Shall we get going, Toshiro?"_

_He turned his body away from her and began walking ahead. _

_"Ah Itoto-chan, chotto matte!" Once again, she caught up and started walking along with him. "Did I do something to get you mad? I'm sorry." _

_"No, it's not your fault," the white haired boy finally replied. "I'm just feeling a little tired." _

_"Tired, huh?" Miyuki glanced up into the sky and thought for a few moments. Suddenly, she let out a smile and resumed her attention to her little brother. "In that case, let's go to the park and get some ice cream." _

_"Ice cream? Wouldn't that spoil our dinner?"_

_She placed a finger between her lips. "I won't say a thing to Oto-san or Okaa-san if you don't."_

_All of a sudden, Hitsugaya smirked back at her. "You're always causing trouble."_

_"Yet I still get away with it because I'm the older sister, isn't that right?"_

_"And if Onee-chan gets away with it, I get away with it as well."_

_The twelve year old sister punched the air above her with a fist. "Yosh! Let's go!" _

_With that said, Toshiro and Miyuki went to West Rukon Park to buy their early snack. Together, they found a seat on the hillside and ate their food as they watched the sunset on the horizon. Before they knew it, it's way past their curfew. "Onee-chan, it's getting late. We should head back home before our parents start wondering where we are."_

_"Yeah, you're right. We should get going before we get carried away again. Remember the last time we did this?"_

_"We got in trouble to staying outside for too long."_

_Miyuki giggled. "You got that right; both of us got grounded for a day." _

_Toshiro let out an amused smile. "However, that didn't stop us from constantly sending each other voice messages through our cell phones." _

_"That is so true." The older sibling is the first person to stand up from her seat. Upon half turning her body toward the side, she extended a hand out to her little brother and smiled. At first, Hitsugaya gave her a look, implying that he's old enough to take care of himself, but soon dropped the tough act. Letting out a short sigh, he accepted her offer and took hold of her hand. "Let's go, little brother."_

_"Hai Onee-chan..."_

* * *

Toshiro let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Hinamori staring at him. He gave her a stern look and commented, "If you keep doing that, I'm going to start thinking that you're in love with me or something like that."

Momo frowned and began pouting, "Mou, do you really have to say that?"

"I'm back you guys!" interrupted a voice. The two friends turned their heads to the side to see Matsumoto holding two pairs of Popsicles her possession. "I also bought some ice cold Popsicles for us to eat."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. "You only bought two."

Rangiku gave him a hesitant laugh. "Sorry about that, I only had enough for these two."

He shot her a glare, implying that she's up to something. The strawberry orange haired woman merely smiled back in response that she has no plans up her sleeves. He then let out a sigh of defeat. Without any proof, he can not rebuttal against her. Toshiro resumed his attention to the peach girl, who accepted Matsumoto's offer. "You can have it; I don't want any," Hitsugaya said.

Momo took a glance at him and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

For a few moments, Hinamori thought about it. When she made her decision, she placed both hands on the sides of the ice cream and broke it perfectly in half. After opening the bag and taking a Popsicle out, Momo held it up to Toshiro with a smile on her face. "Here's your share."

Hitsugaya looked at it for a moment and then did the same to his former roommate. "I said I didn't want any."

"Actually, I don't think I'm able to finish it all by myself," Hinamori admitted. "So, if it's alright with you, can you eat half of it for me?"

Without any other choice, the white haired boy let out a sigh and took the Popsicle from her hand with his own. Toshiro replied, "Fine then, it's your loss."

The thirteen year old smiled before turning her attention to eating her share of the frozen treat.

Once Hitsugaya finished eating, he spent the next few minutes watching Hinamori leisurely talking to Matsumoto and eating her Popsicle. Using this moment, he raised right hand and cell phone up in front of him. Pointing the camera lens toward the unaware girl, the amused child took a secret snapshot of her. Content with the picture, he stored it into his cell phone. Noticing that the younger female is turning her head to check up on him, Hitsugaya wasted no time closing the phone cap with his finger and stuffing it into his pants pocket.

"Sugoi, you're already done?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes," Toshiro replied normally. "You were too busy talking with Matsumoto, that's why."

"Oh..."

"This is a good time to be taking Hitsugaya back to the hospital," Rangiku decided as she stood up from her seat to throw the Popsicle stick into the nearby trash bin. Momo nodded with agreement and did the same. "But first, let's drop you off at your place."

"There is no need to do that Rangiku-san," Hinamori replied as she placed both her hands up in front of her. "Besides, we wouldn't want Unohana-sensei to get worried about Hitsugaya-kun's whereabouts."

"The last thing we want is for a bunch of horny bastards to gang up and rape you," Toshiro suddenly commented.

"Mou, don't say it like that!"

"Either way, Hitsugaya does have a point," Matsumoto agreed. "We worry about you sometimes."

"No, I don't worry about her," Hitsugaya corrected. "I'm merely state the facts."

"Whatever you say; I think you do care about her."

"Uruse..."

Even though he won't say it, she knows he does look out for her. Hinamori smiled and said, "Arigato."

After taking a short look at her, Hitsugaya turned his head off to the side and mumbled, "A-Anyway, let's hurry to your place. Your grandmother is waiting."

She nodded. "Hai."

* * *

"Sugoi, this is where you live Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked. "It's quite the nice and comfy looking home you have."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

Before Hitsugaya went back to Seireitei Hospital, he and Rangiku walked their companion from Seireitei Junior High back to her family home. "Well, don't just stand there, go inside already!" Toshiro complained.

Hinamori placed her hands together on her lap as she turned to them. With a smile on her face, she said, "Thank you, I had a great time hanging out with you day."

The strawberry orange haired woman smiled back. "It's really no problem. We had a great time too, isn't that right Hitsugaya?"

The white haired boy changed his focus to somewhere on the side and said, "I suppose..."

"Let's go out again sometime."

The thirteen year old teenager nodded with agreement. "Sure, I'd like that. Ja ne Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Hinamori."

"Ja ne," Hitsugaya replied.

With that said, the two neighbours watched the peach girl go into the house. Matsumoto suddenly stretched her arms into the air and then placed them on her hips. "Well, shall we get going?"

"You're pushing me."

"Eh? Why do I have to?"

"I'm tired," Toshiro commented as he leaned back against his wheelchair support.

"But I have so many shopping bags to carry!"

"Just hang them on the handles so you would have less stuff to carry."

"Geez, you're so commanding, little captain."

Toshiro placed his right elbow on one side of the armchair so that the side of his cheek can rest on it. He mumbled, "Shut up..."

Rangiku placed her hands on the handle and began pushing the white haired boy back to Seireitei Hospital. As she is doing that, Matsumoto glanced over to see what her friend is doing only to realize that he has fallen asleep. Going out to the city for a day completely exhausted him. She smiled with content, happy to know that there is little time left until he is able to return to his life in the outside world.

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Sugoi **_- Amazing, _**Moshi moshi**_ - Hello (telephone conversation), _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Nani**_ - What, _**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kirei**_ - How Beautiful, _**Itoto-chan **_- Younger Brother, _**Chotto matte**_ - Wait for Me, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

******Author's Note**: I would be totally exhausted too if I was Toshiro. I don't like going out for extensive long periods of time in the city. It's probably because it requires a lot of walking to do. Gah...anyway, the next chapter is going to be about Toshiro's rehabilitation (spoiler). So, stay tuned and please review! Thanks. **  
**


	9. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, loved Bleach 274! Not only the fight is so awesome, but there's a minor HitsuHina moment as well. Kyaa! Unfortunately, we have to wait until next week to see Hitsugaya's Hyoten Hyakkaso in action. Sigh...anyway, special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:** tanithhh, j cloud xD, Rinka Tomiya, MoonLightView, HoneyFlower15, yumi-2121331, Epoch95, chococat450, cool!, KnowledgeandImagination, icyangel27, Samantha, Neko-cheung, applestoapples, becomeafan, AznInvasionGirl, athfdrizzle, Pieps XD.  
**

Message to _applestoapples_: I intended for the whole story to be about 30 chapters long which does not include the prologue and the epilogue. So, yeah...just like you said, Part II is for sure going to be longer than Part I. Part I is about 10 chapters. As for Part II, you do the math. xD Anyway, thanks for your review!

Enough has been said; it's time to read chapter eight. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya. Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Eight**: Recovery

A few minutes after the school bell rung, Momo ran out of the classroom in a hurry. "Mou, if only the teacher didn't keep the whole class inside, things would have been alright. Why do these things always happen on days when I have plans scheduled?"

Stopping at the shoe locker room, the peach girl is exchanging into her outdoor footwear when Kira noticed her. "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?" he asked. "Did something bad happen?"

Noticing her school friend standing next to her, she shook her head and replied, "No, it's nothing like that. I need to get to Seireitei Hospital a little earlier than usual. However, no thanks to my last teacher, he kept us in longer until he's finished with his teachings."

"Why is that?"

She put on a smile on her face. "Today is the day when Hitsugaya-kun gets his leg cast off and is going through rehab."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Kira-kun, but I have to get going now."

"Alright then."

"Hai."

With that said, the thirteen year old teenager rushed out the door, leaving the pale blond haired teenager behind. Izuru let out a sigh and put on a faint smile on his face. After knowing her for so long, he could tell what kind of personality she takes on. Momo Hinamori is a kind and sweet girl who loves to help others whenever they are in need. "Have fun Hinamori-kun."

* * *

When she finally came to Hitsugaya's room, she found him sitting on his bed, pressing buttons on his silver cell phone. Without taking a look at who is at the door, he commented, "You're ten minutes late."

"Sorry, but my teacher was holding me up," Momo apologized as she pulled out a chair to sit next to him. She then noticed a sudden change about her white haired friend. "Hitsugaya-kun, you already got your leg cast removed."

With a single finger, he closed his cell phone cap and stuffed it into his pants pocket. "Of course, I had to get it removed. You were taking too long."

Despite that, he still has his arm cast and forehead bandages on. "Oh, what about your other injuries?"

"They'll be removed within after week or so."

"I see; that's good to hear."

"I suppose..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. As the two friends turned their heads to the side, they saw Doctor Unohana and Nurse Kotetsu enter the room. "Unohana-sensei, Isane-san."

"Konnichiwa Hinamori," the tall nurse replied.

"Did Hitsugaya ask you to come and see him?" Retsu asked.

The eleven year old boy made a face and answered back, "No, I didn't ask her at all. As a matter of fact, she insisted that she comes and see me go through my rehabilitation procedure for today."

Unohana smiled. "Either way, it's nice of her to come and cheer you on."

In response, he turned his head to the side. "Whatever..."

Isane walked up to Hitsugaya's bedside and held out a pair of crutches. "Here you go," she said. "It's time for you to head to the rehabilitation room."

After letting out a small sigh, Toshiro shifted to the side of his bed. Taking a hold of his crutches, he put his right slipper on and slowly got on his foot. Slowly, he began making his way out of his room. Just to make sure he's alright, Hinamori, Unohana, and Kotetsu followed closely behind as they headed to the rehabilitation room together.

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes are fixated on the floor as he slowly took short and simple steps toward the other end of the bar handles. From time to time, he would feel a minor shot of pain running through the veins in his left ankle. As a result, it caused him to halt his movements. After waiting for a few moments to let it die down, Toshiro returned to his training. "It's amazing to see that Hitsugaya has finally gotten to this point in his recovery," Isane said.

"Yes, when we first met him almost two months ago," Unohana explained. "He was fighting for his life. It's nice to see that he's now growing stronger and stronger every single day."

"If this keeps up, there is no reason for us to keep him here."

The black braided haired woman slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, it's only a matter of time before he leaves this place."

Meanwhile, Hinamori has her hands held up in front of her, worried yet excited for her white haired friend. Once he made it to the other side of the bar, Momo called out his name. However, he didn't hear any of that. He is too busy letting out a sigh of relief that he didn't seriously get hurt during his first round of rehab. After waiting for a few minutes, he slowly turned his body around. With him facing the other direction, he began slowly walking back._ "Do your best Shiro-chan," _Hinamori thought.

There was one point where he nearly had an accident, but it only turned out to be a false alarm. Luckily, Hitsugaya arm hooked on the bar handles and prevented himself from falling onto the ground. He along with some of the others let out a sigh of relief. It is not long after he resumed his full attention back to walking again. "Unohana-sensei, about the thing you told me to do the other day, it has been done," Isane whispered to the doctor. "Paperwork and everything."

"That's good to hear," Retsu replied.

"They'll drop by next week."

"Okay then, thank you for your hard work, Isane."

As they continued talking, Hinamori couldn't help, but wonder what they are conversing about. However, her focus is soon changed to her eleven year old friend, whom she saw fall onto the ground. With no time to waste, she ran to his side and got down to her knees. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?"

Using his uninjured arm, he slowly got onto his hands and knees. Once he sat on his bottom, he turned his head to face the worried thirteen year old teenager. "There is no need to be so worried; I'm alright, Bed-Wetter."

"Mou, there is no need to call me that. You might have gotten seriously hurt or something."

With his right arm, he took hold of the handle bar above and used it to help get back on his two feet. Glancing back at the peach girl, he replied, "I won't allow myself to get hurt even further than I am now. Besides, that would be breaking my side of the promise."

_"He still remembers..."_

"Anyway, as much as I would like to chat, I have to get back to my training now. So, if you don't mind, give me some space to move around."

"Ah hai." With that said, Momo silently watched him get back to his walking training once more. Though he doesn't say it out loud, Toshiro does want to get better so that he wouldn't burden anyone anymore. _"Shiro-chan..."_

* * *

"Now, let's see," Momo mumbled as she is writing down the answer into her notebook. "The common factor for 3x to the power of two plus 36x equals 0 is 3. So, the answer should be 3 (x to the power of two plus 9x) equals 0."

"That's not the true answer," Hitsugaya corrected as he is sitting in bed, reading her history textbook. "You can still common factor from there by taking an x out. In order to save you time, you might as well do everything in one go. The common factor of 3x to the power of two plus 36x equals 0 is 3x which makes 3x (x plus 9) equals 0. From there, set both sides equal to 0. 3x equals 0 and x plus 9 equals 0. Isolate both sides so that the variable is on one side and the number on the other. Your two answers should be x equals 0 and x equals negative 9."

"S-Sugoi, you're able to do all that in your head?"

Toshiro placed the book down on his lap and explained to the peach girl, "Of course I am able to do that especially after hearing you mutter the question out loud for three minutes."

"Mou..."

After the eleven year old went through his day of rehab, he went back to his room to relax. As for his raven haired friend, she sat in the empty bed next to him, doing her school homework. "The answer to (2x+3)(x-5) = 0 is 2x to the power of two minus 7x minus 15 not 2x to the power of two minus 15. You forgot to do the distributive property for the O and the I in FOIL."

"What are you, my teacher?"

"Hn, a few minutes ago, I could have sworn I just became your tutor."

Momo let out a pout, leaving Toshiro to show an amused grin on his face. He finds teasing the older child so entertaining. "Hey, did you learn all this from your sister?"

Upon hearing his friend mention about Miyuki, Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and rested the back of his head against the pillow. It is also when the peach girl realized she has spoken about his family. She began to worry if she has gotten him into depression again. After a few seconds of silence, he cracked a faint smile. "Onee-chan was always frustrated over the fact I'm able to do everything easily as planned by the school curriculum," he explained. "She wanted to teach her little brother stuff he doesn't know yet. So, she started teaching me the lessons she recently learned. Eventually, I learned how to do homework at your grade level."

"I see..."

Toshiro opened his eyes and began staring up into the white ceiling above him. "When my father and mother found out about it, they couldn't help, but be very proud of the both of us. We get along with one another very well."

"Has...it always been like that?"

"Probably not; there must have been a time when Onee-chan was jealous of my existence like what normal siblings do. I was probably too young to understand how much she felt at the time. Who knows..."

A silent pause filled the atmosphere for a few moments until Hinamori suddenly apologized, "Sorry, for mentioning about your family..."

"There is no need to say that; I-I'm...glad that you're willing to listen to me."

Momo gave him a sweet smile. "In that case, whenever you need anything, don't be afraid to say anything to me."

"Since you put it that way, I have something else to say."

"What would that be?"

"Stop wasting your time chatting with me and get back to your homework!"

"Mou Shiro-chan, what does that supposed to mean?"

"Just do your work like you're supposed to and stop calling me Shiro-chan!" he snapped.

Hinamori let out a sigh of defeat. Once minute, he acts all nice, the next minute, he freezes people over. Momo couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. Most likely, it's a persona he has developed in order to keep himself from getting too close to others. He only did that so that he wouldn't experience that harsh pain again.

She looked over to the wall clock and suddenly gasped. "I-It's already 7:30 pm! I have to go home now or else I'm going to worry my grandmother and miss dinner!"

As Momo is gathering all her belongings into her bag, Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. Shifting his body to the edge of the bed, he grabbed his crutches, put the top cushion under his armpits and slowly stood up. With his healing foot lifted slightly into the air, he walked toward the exit and slammed a fist at the button to open the door. "Let's go, Hinamori."

"Eh, you're walking me out?" Momo asked after she closed her bag and got out of bed.

He gave her a stern look. "Don't get the wrong idea; I just so happen to feel a little hungry and Kotetsu's office is not too far from the lobby entrance. So, I might as well lead you out while I'm at it."

"I see; arigato."

Toshiro then began walking out the door ahead of her in hopes that she didn't see the change of expression on his face.

"Oi Shiro-chan, chotto matte!" Momo exclaimed, running after him.

Hitsugaya waited for the girl to catch up with him. In response, he corrected, "For the last time, it's Hitsugaya."

Hinamori merely let out a small giggle before silently walking to the lobby entrance together. By the time they have arrived, she said, "Well, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

"Ja ne."

With that, he watched the peach girl leave the hospital, leaving him behind once more. Eventually, Toshiro turned around and began making his way to find Kotetsu.

Luckily, it didn't take long for him to find her office. Since he has been staying here for the past two months, it wouldn't be a surprise that he memorized the map of the building. After taking a short peek into the room, he saw Nurse Isane with Doctor Unohana. Just as he is about to step in, he heard the taller woman say, "Should we tell Hitsugaya the news tomorrow?"

Upon hearing that, he quickly retreated back and leaned his back against the wall. Suddenly, he began to wonder what they are hiding from him. So, he continued listening to the conversation. "Yes, I believe so," Retsu replied with agreement. "Besides, there is almost no need to keep him here any longer."

"I see."

"There's also the fact that the Orphanage has called to tell us that there is a young couple who is willing to adopt him."

"That's great to hear!" Isane said.

"Yes, in three days, he will be discharged from the hospital and live with his new family."

Unlike them, Hitsugaya is shocked to hear the news. After everything he has gone through, another wall has came in his way to stop him. "I-I'm going to be adopted..."

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Chotto matte **_- Wait for Me, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual)

* * *

******Author's Note**: Gah, a shocking blow to Hitsugaya. He's going to be adopted. How is he going to react to this? Well, there is only one way to find out: please review! Thanks. **  
**


	10. Fears and Worries

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I own is Miyuki Hitsugaya.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** There are quite a few reviewers I have to thank. (takes a deep breath) Anyway, special thanks goes to **becomeafan, Rinka Tomiya, Epoch095, Neko-cheung, cool!, AznInvasionGirl, yumi-2121331, HoneyFlower15, KnowledgeandImagination, j cloud xD, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, Samantha, icyangel27, applestoapples, chococat450, WhitePrincessOfHope, HiMeChAaAn, Pieps XD. **You all are great supporters!

Message to _cool!_: I really have good timing with things like this. xD Anyway, Happy Belated Birthday! Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, the first chapter to The Next Greatest Treasure will be uploaded sometime next week or the week after at the latest (hint hint). Thanks for your review!

Message to _applestoapples_: Sorry to break the news to you, but you have guessed right. I'll tell you this much; they're involvement in the story will play a major role in Part II. Anyway, thanks for your review!

With Toshiro finding out that he's going to be adopted, how is he going to react? Well, there's no other choice, but to read and find out in chapter nine. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya. Flash Back or Dreaming.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Nine**: Fears and Worries

_All there was in the dark blue Honda Civic are the sounds of laughter. "I totally had a blast there!" the brown haired thirteen year old girl exclaimed out loud. "Okaa-san! Oto-san! We will go to amusement park again soon, right?"_

_"We'll see how things go," her mother replied._

_"Aw, but I enjoyed being there!" Miyuki asked before turning to her little brother, who is sitting on the other end of the back seat. "Toshiro had fun too, don't you agree?"_

_He slowly nodded with agreement and turned to his parents. "We want to go back there."_

_Their father merely chuckled. "Alright then, if you two manage to do well in your studies, then I'll make sure to plan another exciting trip to the amusement park."_

_The siblings' faces suddenly lite up. The older one asked, "Really?"_

_"Yes, Miyuki."_

_"Yay! Arigato Oto-san!" _

_Their mother placed a fist over her mouth and let out a small giggle. "Sometimes I wonder why you were born first Miyuki-chan," she asid. "You're thirteen years old already and you still act like a child."_

_"If I became a person who studies all the time, Toshiro would never view me to be a fun and loving sister." _

_Hitsugaya merely smiled over the comment. Taking out her light pink cell phone from her back pants pocket, she held it up in front of her and said, "Now, it's time to commemorate this moment with a picture."_

_"Again?" her little brother asked. "If you keep taking and storing pictures into your cell phone, one way or another, you're going to run out of storage space."_

_"I'll worry about that when it happens." The eleven year old let out a sigh of defeat and noticed her camera phone lens is pointing at him. "Come on Itoto-chan, smile for me!" _

_Without any other option to decide upon, he did a casual pose and smiled as he was told. Once she has taken his picture, Miyuki took a look at it and then showed it to Toshiro. _

_"Aw, you're so cute!" _

_All of a sudden, Hitsugaya's cheeks turned a little pink. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide the expression from his sister. "I-I'm not cute, Onee-chan. I'm already eleven years old and I don't want to hear fluffy comments like that anymore."_

_The green-blue eyed girl smiled. She turned her head to the front and watched the upcoming scenery come and go. All of a sudden, Miyuki noticed something coming from the side of the road and then shouted, "Oto-san, stop!" _

_Just as the other family members, turned to the daughter, wondering what she is yelling about, the father finally noticed the fast speeding car heading towards them. Instinctively, he hit his foot on the brakes, forcing the car to stop while letting out screeching noises from the tires. However, it was already too late. Their vehicle of the speeding car met with the body of the other. From the inside, screams and yells as loud as the broken glass and bent metal were heard. _

_By the time he regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was the body of his older sister holding onto him in a deep embrace. Her seat belt was taken off. He couldn't register what is going on or what has happened to him. He felt trapped. Everything around him seems like those scenes from disaster movies. Toshiro then slowly lowered his head and begun noticing the various parts of his and his sister's bodies are covered in nothing, but a splattered red liquid substance. He barely lifted his right hand up to observe it for a moment. The next thing he knew, his eyes widened upon realization. "B-Blood? Am...I bleeding?" _

_He could feel his conscious fading fast. He wanted to say up and find out the truth. What happened to them and what is going on around him? However, he is fighting against a losing battle. _

_"Onee-chan, what...is going...on?"_

_He soon closed his eyes and blacked out._

* * *

_When Hitsugaya finally opened his emerald-teal eyes, he found himself staring at the white ceiling above him. He began wondering to himself, "W-Where am I? How...long was I out?"_

_"You're in Seireitei Hospital right now, Hitsugaya," replied a voice. "You've been unconscious for almost a week."_

_He slowly turned his head to the side and soon met with a black braided haired woman and a tall gray haired woman, standing at his bedside. "Wh-Who are...you?"_

_"My name is Doctor Retsu Unohana and the person behind me is Nurse Isane Kotetsu."_

_"Wh-What...am I doing here?" Toshiro asked as he tried to sit up. However, a strike of pain immobilized his body from moving any further. He soon lay back down in bed again. "It-t-te...why do I feel so numb?"_

_"It's amazing that you managed to survive," Isane commented. "However, it is not certain that you're able to function normally again once you recover from all your injuries."_

_All of a sudden, he remembered the events before he lost his conscious. He asked, "W-Where's my family? Where are my Oto-san, Okaa-san...and...Onee-chan?"_

_Then, a deep silence filled the room. Both Unohana and Kotetsu looked at one another which soon followed by a sigh. He watched the doctor place her hand into her right pocket and take out a silver cell phone. She held it out and placed it on Toshiro's open right hand. Slowly, he lifted it up to his face to examine it. The once clean and new electronic is now suddenly scratched up on the surface. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya," she apologized. "Th-They're all pronounced...dead at the scene."_

_It took a moment before the realization happened. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around himself and began laughing. "Y-You...have to be kidding me."_

_He looked up at Unohana and Isane._

_"You're pulling some sort of...joke. I hate jokes like that..."_

_"Hitsugaya," Isane said. "It's all tru-"_

_"No, it can't be true!" Hitsugaya suddenly yelled as he forced himself to sit up. "They're alright! They're somewhere in this hospital, fighting to stay alive! Don't lie to me like this! Stop it!"_

_"S-Settle down! You shouldn't be forcing yourself to move your body!" _

_"I'm sorry Hitsugaya, but we're not lying," Unohana replied. "The doctor who was at the scene of the accident confirmed their deaths. Your father, mother, and sister all died from the impact of the crash. The whole incident is terrible and that's why it's a miracle that you're still alive. Your survived it and it's probably because...Miyuki protected you."_

_Upon hearing his older sister's name, images of his sister hugging him amidst the car crash filled his thoughts. He loosened the grip on himself. After placing his hands on his lap, he lowered his head. Miyuki Hitsugaya saved his life in exchange for her own. He is the only survivor. He is the only family member left. He is left all alone to fend for himself. _

_All of a sudden, he clenched his fists together, fighting against tears that quickly filled his eyes. Before long, it dripped down his cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders a few times, forcing himself from crying out loud. With a flick of his finger, he opened the cell phone cap and began pressing a few buttons. Soon, he stopped to look at a picture of his three family members, smiling back at him. One of his tears fell down from his cheek and landed on the LCD screen. "Oto-san...Okaa-san...Onee-chan..." he whispered. "Why? Why does this have to happen?"_

_The next thing Toshiro knew, he yelled out loud in tears, "Don't leave me; I don't want to be left alone!"_

* * *

His eyes shot open, forcing the white haired boy to gasp in bed. After calming himself down, he then placed a hand over one side of his forehead, eye, and part of his cheek. He whispered, "A dream...it's only a dream."

All of a sudden, he realized his cheek is wet. Toshiro held his hand out to analyzed it.

"It's not just any dream after all...It was a nightmare."

He closed his eyes. With the use of his sleeve, he wiped the tears away. Once he recovered, he laid down in bed again. He turned his head to the night table to check the clock to see that it is 5:30 in the morning. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat and tried to get back to sleep. However, the new worries filled his thoughts.

"Two days...There are only two days left until I leave this place with my new...family and my new life."

He turned his body to the side and held out his right palm in front of him. After a few seconds, he formed a light gripped fist with it and placed it over the center of his chest.

Hitsugaya quietly said, "I-I don't want any of this..."

* * *

Hinamori stood in front of the kitchen sink, washing dishes. Next to her is her grandmother, who is cleaning them with a dry cloth. "How is Toshiro doing these days?" she asked.

"Oh, he's doing great!" Momo happily replied. "Hitsugaya-kun's got his leg cast off yesterday and went through some rehab. It's only a matter of time before he's able to walk properly again."

The elderly woman smiled. "That's good to hear."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "I can't wait for the day he finally gets discharged from the hospital."

"But Momo, even if he's able to leave, where will he stay after that?"

It is when the thirteen year old stopped and lowered her head. "You're right; he's an orphan now. So, does that mean he's going to an orphanage after?"

"Most likely, he is unless a family has already decided to adopt him."

"I see..." There is a brief moment of silence. "Obaa-san, is it possible for you to adopt him?"

"Are you sure about having a little brother in the family, Momo?"

She nodded with agreement. "I don't mind. Besides, the both of us already have a pretty close relationship. You like him too, right Obaa-san?"

The elderly grandmother smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs and change your clothes in your room? In the meantime, I'll finish washing the dishes."

"Eh, are we going somewhere?"

"Once you're done, we're going to the hospital to visit Toshiro."

Suddenly, a happy expression appeared on the girl's face. She quickly and happily nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

* * *

By the time Hinamori and her grandmother arrived at Seireitei Hospital and entered the lobby, they saw Nurse Kotetsu running past them. "Isane-san, is there something wrong?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Oh Hinamori, you're just in time," the nurse replied after she stopped to talk with them. "Come with me quickly."

"W-What do you mean?" Momo asked before a thought came into mind. "D-Does it have something to do with Hitsugaya-kun?"

The older female let out a small sigh and slowly nodded with agreement. "Hitsugaya locked himself in the boy's public washroom, refusing to come out. It has been like that since this morning."

"Eh, why would he do such a thing?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. He won't tell us the reason."

Momo looked at her grandmother for a brief moment before resuming her attention to Isane. "Maybe...he'll open up to me if I try to talk to him."

"I hope so."

By the time the peach girl, her grandmother, and the nurse arrived at their destination, Doctor Unohana and a few male patients were outside the washroom door. The doctor knocked on the door with a soft fist. "Hitsugaya, you have to get out sooner or later," Retsu said, "or else you're going to starve in there."

"I don't want any food!" replied a voice from the other side of the door, "Stop pestering me already and just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that; it's my job to look after you."

There is no response after that, leaving the braided haired woman to let out a sigh of defeat. "Unohana-sensei."

She turned around to see Isane, Momo, and her elderly grandmother approaching her. "Hinamori..."

The peach girl placed her hands up in front of her and said, "If it's alright with you, I want to talk to him when there's not so many people watching us."

With a faint smile, Unohana stepped aside and asked all the male patients to temporary make their leave. Momo's grandmother let out a faint smile and left the area with Isane so that her granddaughter can do her job.

Once everyone's gone, Hinamori approached the washroom door and gently knocked. "Hitsugaya-kun, can you hear me?"

On the other side, Toshiro is leaning against the door with his knees placed close to his chest while his arms are resting on top of the other, being used as his face cushion. In response to hearing the girl's voice, he quickly raised his head and glanced back.

"I know you're in there."

He hissed between his teeth and yelled out, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you either, Hinamori!"

With that said, he buried his face in his arms once more.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

After hearing no response from him, Momo let out a sigh and turned around to lean against the wall. She slid down until her bottom made contact with the cold floor.

"Everyone's worried about you. They do that because you're not telling them the reason you're upset."

"..."

"Whenever you're ready, you can always talk to me. I'll be here to listen."

Silence filled the atmosphere for a few minutes to the point it got Hitsugaya a little worried. Is Hinamori still waiting for him outside? Toshiro raised his head once more to stuff his hand into his pants pocket. Taking out his cell phone, he flipped it open and began pressing a few buttons. Soon, the LCD screen displayed a picture of his family at their last trip together: the amusement park. He then rested the phone on his lap and began staring at the florescent lights above him.

He never wanted it; he's pretty content the way things are now. So, why the change? "I...I'm going to be adopted," he finally said.

Upon hearing his comment, Hinamori let out a surprised expression on her face. Someone else has decided to take him into their family. She slightly lowered her head and said, "Oh..."

There is a brief moment of silence where no words are exchanged from either side.

"Sin-Since when did you know?"

Toshiro closed his eyes. "I...I overheard Unohana-sensei and Kotetsu talk about it not long after you left yesterday."

"I see..."

There is another short quiet moment before the conversation resumed. "I-I don't want to go..."

_"He does not want to go to be with his new family," _she thought. However, she knew the decision is probably for the best. "You have to go live with them, Hitsugaya-kun. They-They're your new family."

"I don't want a new famil-"

"They're not meant to replace your old one; they're meant to give you the love and care you need right now. Besides, you're...still young. You still have a bit of learning to do before you're truly able to be on your own. In the meantime, we...we just have to believe that you're going to be alright. You just need to be brave."

_"Brave, huh?"_ he thought.

"Daijobou, I'll be there at your side when they come."

He opened his emerald-teal eyes and slowly stood up from his seat. On the other side of the door, Hinamori heard the sound of an unlocking door. She stood up from her seat and turned around. Once the door opened, it revealed the white haired boy. At first, he slowly raised his head to see Momo, but soon turned it away. He doesn't know what to do or even say.

Noticing his moment of hesitation, the thirteen year old just smiled and suddenly pulled him into a warm embrace. As he is wrapped in her arms, he was surprised by her actions. However, it didn't stop him from pushing her away. Instead, Toshiro just stood there, letting her do whatever she wants.

"I-I..." He spoke. "...I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"It's alright as long as you stop doing that, okay?" she asked after letting go of him.

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Will...you be able to see me off on Monday?"

_"So that's when he's going to leave,"_ she thought. She smiled at him. "Like I said before, of course I'll be there."

Hitsugaya returned the sentiment with a faint one.

"You must be hungry right now," Hinamori said. "Shall we go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"I guess..."

Just as he began walking, Toshiro suddenly lost his balance and began tipping to one side. Sensing danger, Momo quickly ran to his aid and took hold of his left arm and placed it over her shoulder. When he regained his composure, he glanced to see her helping. "Erhm, thanks..."

She smiled in response. "It's no problem. Let's go, okay?"

With a short nod, the two friends slowly began walking to the cafeteria together.

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Itoto-chan**_ - Younger Brother, _**Onee-chan -**_ Older Sister, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright

* * *

******Author's Note**: There's only one chapter left until the end of Part I of The Healing Heart. So, stay tuned to the next update! In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and answer the new poll question I posted on my profile! Thanks.**  
**


	11. See You Again Someday

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** (_wipes tear from eye with tissue_) Toshiro's Hyoten Hyakkaso. *sniffles* It's so beautiful! (_throws it over head_) Gah, enough with the side news; it's finally here! After roughly about 178 reviews, the last chapter in Part I of The Healing Heart has been posted! Special thanks goes to my dear reviewers: **AznInvasionGirl, icyangel27, MoonLightView, Epoch95, j cloud xD, HoneyFlower15, HiMe-ChAaAn, yumi-2121331, KnowledgeandImagination, serenity095, tanithhh, Samantha, cool!, chococat450, winged-angel21, Neko-cheung, athfdrizzle, Rinka Tokmiya, Mei-tan, zoelol, Fai Senri. **Please continue to support me! Enough with all the delays. It's time to read chapter ten. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message from Toshiro's Older Sister, Miyuki Hitsugaya.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part I - Hope and Friendship**

******Chapter Ten**: See You Again Someday

After the whole denial mood has passed on, Toshiro explained the whole situation to Unohana and Isane how he overheard their conversation the other night. He also explained it was also the reason why he rebelled and caused trouble for everyone the day after. Now, everything's all back to normal except for one thing: today is when he is going to be discharged from the hospital and start living with his new family.

Once Matsumoto came into his hospital room, she slammed the large suitcase (she was carrying) onto the ground. "Phew, that was hard work!" she declared while she is brushing the sweat off her forehead with an arm. "That is the last of your stuff."

"I appreciate the help, but you did all this without my permission," Hitsugaya said from his bed. "And that's not the only thing; you practically invaded my house _again_! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

There was a silent moment where she didn't reply. "Don't worry about the small details; you need to get ready to meet your new parents."

"Don't change the subject, Matsumoto! Coming to do favours for me is not a valid excuse to miss class!"

"What are you, my mother?"

Toshiro shot a glare at the older teenager. "Isn't that obvious? Don't ask me ridiculous questions you already know the answer to."

As the two neighbours continued to bicker with one another, Isane entered the room to suddenly be caught in the middle. "A-Am I bothering you two?" she asked.

They stopped and turned their heads to see the nurse in their presence. Then, Matsumoto walked over to her to arm hook her neck. She pulled her close and replied; "Now that is total nonsense, Isane! Of course, you're not bothering us! Hitsugaya is just being a little nervous about meeting the people who accepted him to be a part of their family."

"I'm not nervous!" Toshiro snapped.

"Why don't you do him a favour and get him a nice cold drink for him to have? I think he's going to need it."

"Bu-But Rangiku-san..." Isane said before she was cut off by Matsumoto's actions. She pushed the nurse out of the room.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he owes you back someday!"

Eventually, the strawberry orange haired teenager closed the door behind her and resumed her attention to the white haired boy, who folded his arms over his chest. "I do not need a drink."

Rangiku placed a hand on the bottom of her chin and thought for a moment. "Too bad, you're getting one."

He shot her a glare. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Matsumoto replied.

With that said, the door slowly opened, revealing the raven haired girl on the other side. Hitsugaya was surprised to see the thirteen year old teenager at this time of day. "Hinamori..."

"Konnichiwa Hitsugaya-kun," Momo replied before turning to the older female. "Hello Rangiku-san."

"Hey Hinamori, you're here early," she commented.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the side of Hitsugaya's bed. "Yeah, I was supposed to go home first, but I decided to come straight here. Besides, today is a special day."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "You said it!"

Toshiro just let out a sigh of defeat. Shortly after, he shifted his body to the side of the bed and put on his slippers. He stood on the ground and slowly walked over to his suitcase. Sitting down with it, he began unzipping it. Wondering what he is doing, Momo asked, "What are you doing?"

As he opened it and began shuffling through his belongings inside, he replied, "I'm looking for something to wear. I'm definitely not going to be wearing these pajamas when they arrive."

"Oh, I see..."

Once he picked out something to wear, he closed and zipped the suitcase. With the use of his right hand for support, he got back on his feet and steadily made his way to the washroom. When the door closed, Matsumoto turned to Hinamori and said, "Thanks for coming."

Upon turning to the strawberry orange haired woman, Momo held her hands up and replied, "Iie, it's really nothing. Besides, we're friends."

"Yeah, you're right."

She let out a deep sigh and sat on Hitsugaya's bed.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived. He's finally going to leave this place and live with his new parents. I'm going to miss him."

"Miss him?"

"I heard from Doctor Unohana that they live somewhere in the North Rukon District."

"The North Rukon District? That area's pretty far from here."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "I know..."

Momo took a seat next to her. "I guess it's a good thing; Hitsugaya-kun gets to start his new life in a new environment. He'll be able to make many new memories and make new friends!"

Rangiku smiled. "I'm sure he will especially after what he's been through."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of doors closing. When they turned their heads to the side, they saw Hitsugaya appear out of the washroom dressed in gray pants, a black short sleeved golf shirt, and a pair of brown shoes. At the same time, Unohana and Isane entered the room through the automated door. Upon noticing the white haired boy, the doctor said, "I see that you're all dressed and ready."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose..."

She smiled. "It's time for your last check up."

_"Last check up, huh?" _he thought. To him, it is another reminder that he's going to be leaving this place and soon live in the outside world once more.

"Let's go, Hitsugaya-kun."

He snapped back into reality and turned his head to see Hinamori at his side. Noticing her gentle smile, Toshiro couldn't help, but let out a faint smile, a changed expression that Matsumoto noticed, on the corner of his lips. "There is no need to tell me that," he replied. "I heard it the first time, Hinamori."

As they were leaving the room after the doctor and the nurse, Matsumoto watched her two friends for a moment and smiled. She is happy to see that he appreciates her presence. Suddenly, the image of them together changed to one of him and his older sister. Rangiku blinked her eyes and noticed that picture, for some reason, turned back to normal. When she realized it, she let out a small exhale and thought, _"Miyuki, I wonder if you were the one that sent Hinamori to help cure him. If you did, the plan worked. In a few hours, he will finally be strong enough to start anew."_

* * *

"Hitsugaya, they're here!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and began pulling her neighbour's belongings outside. During his final check up, Hitsugaya got his left arm cast removed. In the meantime, he has to wear a shoulder sling until he's able to move his arm properly again. As for his forehead bandages, they are fully removed as it has nicely healed up.

Just as Momo left her seat, she remembered her friend and turned her body around to see he hasn't stood up yet. "What's wrong?"

First of all, he raised his head to see a silver Subaru Impreza car parked at the entrance, but soon lowered his head. Now that the new people, who would call his _parents_, have come to pick him up, he really didn't know what to do. Should he be happy that they're here or should he be upset that he's leaving this place? Either way, the whole situation is happening so quickly and it's causing him to have mixed feelings.

All of a sudden, he felt someone grabbed a hold of his right hand and snapped back to reality to see Momo smiling back at him. "Let's go meet them, okay?"

Before he could answer her, the peach girl pulled him out of his seat so that he can follow her outside. At that moment, he saw a brief image of his older sister within his former roommate. He lowered his head for a bit so that his bangs would cover the watery eyes he now has. _"So you were looking after me this whole time, isn't that right Onee-chan?"_

By the time they passed the doors, they saw a young man and woman, both around their mid to late 20s, come out of the car. The male has black hair and brown eyes while the female has long midnight blue hair and aquamarine eyes. Judging by the way they're dressed, Hitsugaya assumed he is working somewhere in the business industry while the she is working somewhere in the everyday field.

As she watched his new parents approach him, Momo let go of his hand and took a step back. Now, she has no right to interfere with his life any further. In a few minutes, he will be a life different from hers. "You must be Toshiro," the aquamarine eyed woman said to the eleven year old.

Hitsugaya took a short glimpse at them, lowered his head, and then slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I am..."

Noticing that he is acting a little timid, she let out a smile and lowered down to his level. With a hand cupped on his right cheek, it got his attention. She introduced herself. "My name is Megumi Hashibara and the person beside me is my husband, Touya. It's nice to meet you."

"It's...nice to meet you too."

"You don't have to call us your parents yet," she reassured him. "We completely understand that this change is going to take some time to get used to."

"In the meantime," Touya finally said. "Take some time to get comfortable."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "We'll be at the back of the car to upload your belongings. Meanwhile, say your farewells to your friends and remember to say thank you Doctor Unohana and Nurse Kotetsu."

"H-Hai..."

With that said, Touya and Megumi both left Toshiro with his friends, Rangiku and Momo, and Unohana and Isane. He turned around to see them. "Well, I guess this is it," Matsumoto spoke. "It's time for you to leave."

For a moment, he lowered his head, thinking to find the proper words to say to them. When he did, he raised his head again and said, "Arigato Unohana-sensei...Kotetsu for taking care of me for the past two months."

Retsu smiled. "It's no problem, Hitsugaya. Now, take care of yourself."

"And be sure not to cause too much trouble for them," Isane added.

"I'll try not to..." he replied. The white haired boy then turned to see his soon to be former neighbour, Rangiku Matsumoto. Neither of them has spoken a word for a few moments. As friends, who shared quite a unique relationship, they didn't want to say good bye. "Don't cause too much trouble, Matsumoto."

At first, she placed her hands on her hips and turned her head to the side. Not long after, she resumed her attention to him and let out a silly smile as she replied, "Yes, whatever you say Hitsugaya. Good luck living that new life of yours with your family."

By the time he turned his attention to Momo Hinamori, Toshiro looked at her for a few moments before turned his attention away. Noticing that he is having difficulty speaking to her, the peach girl let out a faint smile and tilted her head to the side. She wanted to wait for him to recollect and say what he needed to say, but she decided to start the conversation. "I had a great time hanging out with you, Hitsugaya-kun."

Upon hearing her say that, he remembered about the promise they made. He placed his right hand into his pants pocket and took out the silvery necklace and held it out for her to see. "I had a great time having you around too. Th-Thank you for everything, Hinamori. Now, it's time for me to return this to you."

Then, he watched Momo held out her hands. He placed the necklace in the palms of her hands and let go of it. Just as she closed her hands into a fist, she asked, "I-I don't mind you hanging onto it a little longer."

"It's alright; I already have something else to remember you by."

Hinamori blinked with confusion. "What would that be?"

When she said that, Hitsugaya let out a smirk on his face. Stuffing his hand into the back of his right pants pocket, he took out his silver cell phone. With a single finger, he flipped it open and started pressing a few buttons. By the time he stopped, he showed her a picture stored into his portable device. "It would be this."

Once Momo got a closer look at it, she blushed and jerked back. What she saw was a picture of her sitting on the bench eating her melting Popsicle. "S-S-Since when did you take that picture, Shiro-chan?"

"Isn't that obvious, Bed-Wetter?" Toshiro asked. "I took this picture on the day when we went out to the city with Matsumoto. We stopped by at Seireitei Park before we took you home for the night."

"Mou, delete it! I don't like it!"

Just as she tried to grab the cell phone, Hitsugaya moved his arm to the side so that she would miss. "Too bad, I'm keeping it!"

"Toshiro, it's time to leave!" he heard his new mother call out to him.

Using this opportunity, he turned around and ran towards the people he would someday call his parents. He got into the back seat of the car, put on his seat belt, and pulled down the window to take a last look at his companions, the doctor, and the nurse. He smirked at Hinamori and said, "You better not cry when I'm gone."

Momo pouted. "What are you talking about? Who would cry for you?"

It is when the car engine started. "Anyways, I'm going now."

"Hitsuga-"

The Subaru Impreza started driving away. Unknowingly, she began running after him, calling out her last words to him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, w-we'll always be friends; it's a promise!"

However, it didn't take long for her to stop and him leave her life. Matsumoto walked to her side and said, "We'll see him again someday; he won't forget us that easily."

Taking a look at her necklace which is in the palm of her right hand, she let out a faint smile. As she raised her head once more, she replied, "I hope so, Rangiku-san..."

* * *

Hitsugaya took a look at the photo he took of Momo for a few moments. After remembering the last words she said to him, he is glad to have met her. If it weren't for the thirteen year old, he wouldn't be where he is today. Then, he pressed a few buttons on his cell phone and played a voice message from his sister.

_Hey Toshiro! By the time you receive this message, I am already long gone on that week school trip to Osaka I was talking about the other day. Be good to Oto-san and Okaa-san while I'm away. Try not to miss me too much, okay? See you soon!_

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He glanced over his shoulder to see his friends for one last time before he was driven away. Though he is scared, he will move forward. For the sake of living for the three important people he lost, he will stay strong. However, if there is one thing he regrets, it is to leave his friends behind along with his old life; the life where he once lived with his biological father, mother, and older sister.

Shutting the cell phone lid with a single finger, the eleven year old boy closed his emerald-teal eyes and pulled himself into deep thought. As Toshiro Hitsugaya quietly sat in the back of the passenger seat, he opened his eyes again. With a resolve, he made a silent vow.

_"I'll see you again someday."_

**_~ TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II ~_**

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

******Author's Note**: The End...for Part I. In the end, Toshiro leaves Seireitei with his new family, leaving behind his friends and his past. *wipes tear away from the corner of my eye* But don't worry; Hitsugaya will make his return in Part II. In the meantime, stay tuned!

The Next Greatest Treasure will be posted in _coughcough_**threedays**_coughcough_, but shh...it's a secret. xD

Anyway, please press the pretty button below and review! Thanks!


	12. Saviour

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for being so patient with me especially my dear reviewers: **monkeywinz, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, thepopo, BreathexFreely, ScienceAngel, AznInvasionGirl, icyangel27, yumi-2121331, tanithhh, cool!, zoelol, chococat450, becomeafan, applestoapples, lil'sayuri-chan, Mei-tan, athfdrizzle, HoneyFlower15, Neko-cheung, j cloud xD, Kaye. Shirogane, Peanutbutter Princess8, Rinka Tokmiya. **Three years have passed by since the end of Part I and now, Momo's in second year high school. What will happen in the first chapter of Part II: Hardships and Love? Well, you just have to read and find out. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love  
**

******Chapter Eleven**: Saviour

Everything is peaceful and silent until the alarm clock sounded. As the annoying ringing is continued to be heard, it caused her to stir from side to side in bed. She tried to ignore it, but it is soon short lived. Quickly extending a hand out, she silenced the clock and rolled onto her back. It is moments later, sixteen year old, Momo Hinamori opened her eyes to see the white ceiling above her. "That's right," she said. "It's the first day of the new semester. I have to go to school."

It is when the peach girl sat and got out of bed. Walking over to the curtains, she opened them so that the rays from the sun can shine through. She closed her eyes and took a moment to feel its warmth. When she reopened her chocolate brown eyes, she turned around and went deeper into her bedroom to collect her clothes before heading off to the washroom to take a shower.

When she is done, she got dressed in her dark navy and white high school sailor uniform. Once she walked back into her bedroom, she stood in front of the mirror to knot her loose red ribbon together into a tie. Then, she moved on to putting up her hair into a bun which is tied together in a light blue cloth. She smiled with delight. "Yes, it's perfect."

Momo then grabbed her school bag and ran downstairs to the living room where she found her grandmother has already set up the table for breakfast.

"Ohayo Obaa-san!"

"Good morning Momo, you're awake early," she replied, watching the raven haired girl to take her seat at the low table across from her. "It's only 7:30."

"I know." Hinamori picked up her bowl and chopsticks. "I need to go to my friend's place to wake her up. She told me to do that."

A smile crept on her lips. "I see."

With that said the elder and the granddaughter said their thanks and started eating their first meal of the day.

* * *

"I'll be back soon!" Momo called out before she closed the front door and went on her way to her friend's place which is located a few blocks away from her place. In the meantime, she glanced up at the sky to see the day to be quite a beautiful one. "I hope it goes on like this."

By the time she arrived at her destination, she walked up to the front doorstep and pressed the doorbell. After waiting for at least two minutes, she rang the bell again. Shortly, she let out a sigh of defeat.

"How come I'm not surprised?"

She put her hand into her skirt pocket, took out her thin pink cell phone, and started pressing a few buttons. Once she is finished, she held it up to her ear and waited for a response. "Mm, nani Hinamori? Why are you calling me this early in the day?"

"Rangiku-san, it's school today," she replied. "I'm here to pick you up so that you wouldn't be late."

"W-What, it's a school day today?"

Momo let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes, it is."

She then heard the strawberry orange haired woman grumble a bit and then reply, "Oh alright then, just wait for a bit. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Hai, ja ne."

Momo hung up the phone and put it back into her skirt pocket. A few minutes later, the front door opened to reveal the seventeen year old woman with large bosoms all dressed up and ready for school. "Good morning, Hinamori!"

"S-Sugoi, that was fast."

"What do you expect? I prepared everything before I slept last night."

The peach girl let out another sigh. "Did Ichimaru-san have something to do with your breakfast and lunch?"

There was a silent pause. "Anyway, let's go to school!"

"I knew it; he does have something to do with the food preparation."

Matsumoto placed her hands together and put them behind her head. "What am I supposed to do? That idiot likes to do whatever he likes without people knowing what he's up to."

"T-That's true..."

Ever since his departure, Rangiku and Momo have kept in contact with one another over the past three years. Now, they're very close friends who attend the same high school together. "Since he wasn't at home when I woke up, I'm assuming that Gin already left to go to school ahead of me. Argh, I hate that jerk!"

Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh. Before Matsumoto graduated from junior high, she had a problem trying to come up with a solution to commute to Seireitei High. It is when she decided to move out of her family home and live on her own. The only downside to her is Gin Ichimaru, her friend who has been living with her family over the past few years, decided to move in with her.

It is when she noticed a few familiar faces walking ahead of them. With a hand raised, Momo called out to them by their names. "Kira-kun! Hisagi-san! Renji-kun!"

Sixteen year old teenagers, Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, and seventeen year old teenager, Shuhei Hisagi stopped and glanced over their shoulders to see Matsumoto and Hinamori nearby. They waited for the girls to catch up with them. "Ohayo," Kira greeted.

"Morning," Renji added.

"Good morning," Hisagi said. "It has been a while since we last saw each other."

Momo nodded with agreement as the five friends returned to making their way to school. "It's expected since we had two months of summer vacation. So, did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, I finished it a few weeks back," Izuru replied.

"I finished mine last week," the red head said. "Rukia from class 2-3 has been nagging at me about it."

"Hn, are you sure it's only nagging?" Matsumoto asked, leaning towards him. "What if she wanted to hang out with you for _other _particular reasons?"

Immediately, he turned red. "Wh-What are you talking about Rangiku-san? Rukia and I aren't dating! Besides, we practically grew up together!"

"Who knows...the childhood relationship might blossom into a romantic one."

"Oi!"

"What about you, Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"I finished it about three days ago," Hinamori replied.

"That's good to hear."

"What about you Hisagi-san? I heard that homework has been chaotic."

"You said it," Shuhei replied. "There was so much work to do, but I don't blame the teachers for doing that. Besides, we're graduating at the end of the year, right Rangiku?"

"Even though we're graduating this year, I still hate them for doing that," Matsumoto pouted as she folded her arms over her chest. "It gave him the opportunity to bully me like there's no tomorrow!"

"Let me guess; Ichimaru has been on your case."

"Gah, he's so annoying!"

"Maybe he's doing that because he has an interest in you," Renji said, teasing the strawberry orange haired woman.

"Gin has an interest in me? No way, he's an idiot."

"I figured you would say that..."

All of a sudden, they heard the school bell rung. "Oh shit, we're going to be late for class!" Hisagi exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there, let's run!"

"Eh? Do we really have to?" Matsumoto complained, running after the other teenagers.

"Rangiku-san, you said it yourself that you don't want to be late," Momo replied. "So, let's get going!"

"Okay, okay! I got it!"

It is when Hinamori suddenly stopped and glanced over to the side. At first, she thought there was someone watching her, however nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. "Oi Hinamori, hurry up!" Hisagi called out.

Returning her attention to the rest of her companions, she yelled back, "I'm coming!"

With that said, she ran past the school gates and into the building, unknowingly that there is a pair of eyes locked onto the female sixteen year old teenager. "Hn, so this is where she goes to school..."

* * *

Later in the day when it is lunch time, the group of friends met up with one another on the school rooftop. "Yosh, it's finally time for us to eat!" Matsumoto exclaimed before she quickly unpacked her lunch. "Sugoi, he has really outdone it this time! He made all my favourites!"

After taking a brief moment to look at it, the others made a few disgusted faces. Renji asked, "Oi, are you even serious?"

"W-What did Ichimaru do to this food anyway?" Hisagi wondered as they watched the strawberry orange haired woman happily eating her lunch meal.

"I-I'm not sure," Kira replied.

"Iie, he doesn't do that normally," Hinamori replied. "It's just...he made it to suit Rangiku-san's tastes."

"I-I see..."

"In that case, I-I sort of feel sorry for him," Renji said. "How many times a week does he actually do this?"

"I-I think most of the time," Momo answered.

"Aww, now that's a nice comment to say about me," interrupted a voice. Heads turned toward the door to see a tall gray haired teenager, dressed in a male school uniform, with a fox-like face and a sly grin. "Isn't that right, Hinamori-chan?"

"I-Ichimaru-san, w-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Renji further questioned. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Now, why are you guys being so mean to me?" he wondered before turning to his housemate, Matsumoto. "Ran-chan, can you tell me the reason why they're acting this way?"

With one glance at the older teenager, Rangiku merely shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Hn, I really have no idea."

"Now that's cold..."

It is when the sky above them began to darken. They looked up into the sky and noticed that the once clear sky is now covered in a blanket of dark gray clouds. "Ara, it looks like it's going to rain soon," Ichimaru stated.

"Damn, you just had to bring your bad luck along with you," Renji muttered.

"Hn, now what is it that you were saying about me?"

Sensing a scary presence from the upperclassman, the red head gulped down his saliva and stuttered, "I-I-Iie, i-it's nothing."

"I see; so it was my imagination, after all."

"Y-Yeah, it was..." He quickly turned around and let out a sigh of relief. _"Phew, that was a close one..."_

"We better pack our lunches and go inside," Hisagi suggested.

"Darn it, if I knew it was going to rain today, I should have brought my umbrella," Rangiku said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's hurry up and get back into the school building."

The others nodded with agreement and got to work. By the time they went back into Seireitei High, the rain has already started pouring onto the Earth's surface.

* * *

Momo let out a sigh of defeat after he took a look at the scenery through the window. She said, "It's still raining."

The school bell rung a few minutes ago, indicating that classes are over for today. Renji and Kira, who are in the same class as her, approached the girl at her desk. The red headed teenager replied, "Yeah, the weather just had to stink today. Now we have to go to soccer practice in the rain."

"On the bright side, it's good practice for us for the upcoming district tournament," Izuru said.

Abarai scratched the back of his head and let out a short growl of frustration. "Ergh, whatever..."

"Hinamori-kun, are you going to be alright walking home on your own today? I heard that Matsumoto-san has business to take care of while the rest of us have soccer practice."

"It's alright; I'll be fine," the peach girl replied. "You guys can go. Besides, Hisagi-san is going to get angry if you don't arrive on time."

"Oh, you got that right," Renji agreed. "Let's go, Kira."

With a nod of agreement, he resumed his attention to the raven haired girl. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kira-kun, Abarai-kun," Hinamori greeted farewell.

"Later," Renji said.

"Ja ne," Izuru added before both boys left the homeroom class 2-1, leaving Momo to be the only student left inside.

"Well, it's time to get everything packed up," she said, "and prepare for the run back home in the rain."

She placed her bag on the desk, zipped it open, and put all her writing utensils, notebooks, and textbooks inside. Upon closing it once more, she stood up from her seat and carried it with her out of the classroom. After walking through the hallway, Momo went the shoe locker room to exchange her footwear. By the time she is done, the peach girl placed her bag on her head and started her fifteen minute journey home on foot.

"Note to self: be sure to always carry an umbrella on you. Who knows what kind of weather we're going to have during the day."

Hinamori ran along the riverbank, across the bridge, and through the narrow streets of Seireitei. She bit the bottom of her lip, frustrated over the fact that her socks have become wet from stepping on all the puddles. She could feel her toes wet and slowly become shriveled like a dried permission.

"Mou, I better hurry up or else I'm going to get sick."

Just as she turned at the corner, Momo soon met up with a group of men in their late teens and early twenties who confronted her. Suddenly, struck by fear, she began taking a few steps back. One of the men said, "Look what we have here, we found ourselves a girl."

"Not only that, but she's quite the cute and innocent one," another man added. "I like her."

"I have to agree with that one."

"Don't worry little Missy, we'll take you home. We'll protect you from anyone who is trying to harm you," a third man said as the guys began to surround the peach girl.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Momo exclaimed, fearing that they might actually do something bad to her. "I-I can take care of myself!"

"Nonsense, there is no need to be scared."

When she took a few more steps back, the back of her heel soon met with something. She glanced back to see another man standing behind her. She gasped and tried to flee in the other direction. However, she is prevented from doing so after he took hold of both of her arms which caused her to drop her school bag onto the wet ground. She struggled to break free, but it was no use. She is too weak to stand up against them. "Like we said before, we'll protect you. So, be thankful and give us the reward we deserve."

_"Please…"_ she thought as she shut her eyes tightly. _"Please, someone…help me."_

"Reward, my ass…" interrupted a voice. "All you're going to get are a couple of bruises and if you're lucky, you'll get yourself a black eye."

The men half turned their bodies to the side to see a young teenager confront them in his wet hair and clothes. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's none of your business. Now, let the girl go or else…"

"...Or else what you're going to do, little shrimp?"

Without another word, a fist was thrown at his face. The first man flew back a few meters back from the teenager's assault, surprising the other members of the group. "You little bastard, how dare you do that to our boss?" the fourth man asked.

"Enough standing around," the second man commanded. "It's time to show him what we're really made of!"

Soon after, a battle of fists and kicks has begun. During this time, Hinamori opened her eyes to see scary scenery that is taking place in front of her. Her chocolate brown orbs soon widened with a sudden shock and surprise. It prevented her from running away or even call for help. Eventually, the person who is fighting against all of them caught her attention. She began wondering, _"I-Is he trying to save me?"_

Another fist is thrown at his opponent's face. It provided enough force on the bone to cause him a nose bleed. In the meantime, the young saviour kneel down to ground level and extended his leg out. From there, he tripped the third man to the ground before kicking him in the groin. The man yelped out in pain and covered crotch with his hands. He bit the bottom of his lip, trying to keep himself from yelling any further. "You little shit…"

Looking down at them, he stepped on the side of the man's shin and gave them an icy glare. "If you dare bother her again or call me a shrimp again, I will not hesitate to _kill_ you."

It was more than enough to scare them off with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, the teenager let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to Momo.

By the time he approached the sixteen year old girl, he asked, "Are you hurt anywhere, Hinamori?"

However, she didn't respond. She is too busy trying to comprehend the whole situation. She was about to get attacked or even raped by a group of thugs when the snowy white haired teenager (who is drenched in rain) with emerald-teal eyes wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved her._ "Is this a dream?" _she wondered._ "It doesn't feel like it. Either way, wh-what is he doing here?"_

The next thing she knew her body felt numb and were soon supported by his pair of arms. As her conscious is fading, she could hear the sound of his echoing and vanishing voice, "Oi, pull yourself together!"

Momo soon closed her eyes and blacked out.

"Oi Hinamori!"

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo **_- Good Morning, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Nani **_- What, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Iie **_- No

* * *

******Author's Note**: Hn, there's nothing really much to say about this chapter except who is Momo's saviour? xD Hehe, if you get it right, you earned yourself a freshly baked HitsuHina cookie. Yum!

On a side note, for those of you who have read my other story, The Greatest Treasure, the first chapter to the sequel has already been posted on fanfiction. net. Please take the time to read it! You're going to love it.

Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	13. Recognize Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, so many reviews; so many people to thank. Anyway, *takes a deep breath* here it goes. Special thanks goes to **tanithhh, becomeafan, King of Heroes, lil'sayuri-chan, yumi-2121331, icyangel27, BreathexFreely, Samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, HoneyFlower15, applestoapples, Epoch95, cool!, monkeywinz, ScienceAngel, AznInvasionGirl, Neko-cheung, serenity095, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, SMILES208,** **chococat450**, and finally **j cloud xD** for your awesome support! Well, enough with all the delays; here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."__ Voice Message by Miyuki Hitsugaya.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love  
**

******Chapter Twelve**: Recognize Me?

By the time she regained consciousness, the raven haired girl found herself staring at the familiar white ceiling above her. Slowly, she sat up and began looking around. "I-I'm in my room," she concluded.

Shortly, the memories of what happened a while ago became clear as day. However, she began to doubt. There is no way that he would be here. Besides, he moved away three years ago.

"I must be imagining things..."

With that said Momo left the safety of her bed, walked over to the door, and opened it with a single turn of her doorknob. From there, she walked through and went downstairs to see her grandmother. So far, she is nowhere to be found.

"Obaa-san, doko ni iru no?"

By the time she entered the living room, she noticed someone is sitting on her sofa and it is not her elderly relative. However, the peach girl couldn't help, but get the feeling that she knows this person with snowy white hair. Just as she is about to go to another room, she heard him reply, "Oi Bed-Wetter, is that how you greet someone after not seeing them for so long?"

Hinamori stopped and resumed her attention to him. "Wha...?"

Finally, he shifted his seat to the side so that his emerald-teal eyes and her chocolate brown ones could meet face to face once more. With a smirk on his lips, he continued asking, "Don't you recognize me?"

After taking a closer look at him, she does recall someone looking awfully similar to him. The only difference about them is that this person is definitely taller (close to her height), appears quite fit for his age, and has a slightly deeper toned voice. Before long, she said a name, "Sh-Shiro-chan?"

In response, he gave her a stern look and corrected, "Oi oi, it's not Shiro-chan and stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

It is the same tone he uses whenever one does not address him properly by his last name. He is the only person she knows who would take the effort to say that. She placed a hand over her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh, it really is you!"

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulder saying as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "What else do you expect: a stranger?"

"What brings you here?"

"A while ago you were about to get raped by those thugs. I just so happen to be in the area and saw the whole thing happen in front of my eyes. Noticing that you are practically bed-wetting again, it left me no other choice, but to step in and beat them up."

"Do you really have to say it that way?" Hinamori asked as she took a seat right next to him.

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest. "More or less..."

"Mou..."

"By the way, nice PJ's you're wearing."

Hinamori took a look at herself and suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. "Di-Did you...?"

It is Hitsugaya's turn to turn a few shades darker. "Oi baka, why would I do such a thing? It's obvious that your grandmother had to change you into a set of dry clothes."

"Oh..."

"Don't ask me random questions like that!"

"Well, I had to ask just to make sure!"

He let out a frown on his face, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation. So, he changed the subject. "Anyway, after they were crying to their mothers, you fell unconscious. As a result, I had to take you back to your house."

"B-But how do you know where I live?"

He gave her a strange look and replied, "Isn't that obvious? I stopped by at your house on the day when you, Matsumoto, and I went out to Seireitei City, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot..."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat and turned his head to the side. He muttered, "Tch, I'm already hurt that you have forgotten about me, but now this? You sure really know how to break people's hopes."

"I-I-I'm sorry...I hurt your feelings. I-I-I was just surprised. I-I never thought that you would come here and visit. So, what I'm trying to say is..." She let out a smile on her face. "Well, it really is nice to see you again after all these years."

When he resumed his attention to her, he let out a light snort and a faint smile. "I guess I could forgive you, but it's only because you're the first person I saw in a long while."

"Eh, you haven't got in contact with Rangiku-san?"

"How am I supposed to know where she is right now? When I went to her house, no one answered."

"Oh, it's probably because her parents aren't home at the moment," Hinamori replied. "As for Rangiku-san, she moved away a while ago; just months after you left town."

"Hn, then it's safe to assume that she kept in contact with you?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "As a matter of fact, we're both currently attending the same high school."

"Hn, how come I'm not surprised about that?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

There was a silent pause.

"Anyway, I should get going," Toshiro said as he began leaving his seat.

"What already?"

"Sorry, but I have to besides..." He slowly turned his head to the side and continued in a whispered, "...my folks are probably worried about me right about now."

_"That's right; he has parents now. Of course, they would worry about him," _she thought. "Well, I guess I can't stop you."

"Then, why don't you ask them to let you stay for dinner?" Momo's elderly grandmother asked as she entered the room.

Hearing what she said, Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya and said, "That's a great idea! I'm sure if you asked them nicely, they'll let you stay."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be a hindrance to you two," Toshiro replied.

Momo shook her head. "You're not a hindrance at all; you're never one in the first place."

After taking a look at the slightly pleading expression on her face, the white haired teenager raised his hand and placed it on the back of his head to scratch it. As his eyes turned away, he let out a sigh of defeat. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer...but just to make sure, I'll ask them."

Hinamori smiled as she watched him take out his silver cell phone from his pants pocket. With his right thumb, he flipped it open and began to press a few buttons. Once he pressed the talk button, he placed the electronic device against his ear and listened to the ring.

Shortly after, he said, "Hey, it's me. I guess you're not home at the moment. Well, just to let you know, I'm right now at a friend's place. Don't worry about me; once I finish eating dinner with them, I'll come back home before curfew. Ja ne."

With that done, he closed the cell phone cap and put it back into his pants pocket. When he resumed his attention to the peach girl, Momo asked, "Are you sure it's alright to tell them like that?"

"It's alright; during this time, they're still at work. As long as I come home before curfew, they won't get mad at me."

The sixteen year old girl smiled. "That's good to hear."

Glancing to the side to see her grandmother leaving the living room and entering the kitchen, she told her former roommate from Seireitei Hospital to sit and relax as the Hinamori family set up dinner. For the first few minutes, Hitsugaya sat on the sofa and watched the raven haired girl walk in and out with various dishes, plates, and utensils to put on the low table which is positioned in the center of the living room. By the time she walked out the third time, he stood up from his seat, walked over to the entrance into the kitchen to see what they are doing.

"Momo, can you go to the garden outside and cut some green onions for me?" Obaa-san asked.

"Hai!"

She then picked up a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and left the kitchen through the other exit, leaving the elderly woman alone. It is when Hitsugaya stepped into the room. Walking to her side, he asked, "Do...you need any help?"

Obaa-san turned her head to see the white haired teenager. As she resumed her attention to stirring her vegetable soup, the woman smiled. "You can help me bring out the soup once it's done."

Hitsugaya silently nodded with agreement and waited. Two quiet minutes passed by.

"Thank you for bringing her back home safely, Toshiro."

Upon hearing her sudden comment, the now fourteen year old boy took a quick glance at her before turning his attention away once more. "Iie, it's nothing. Besides, it's the right thing to do when a friend is in need."

"You're so kind."

"I suppose..."

"Obaa-san, I'm back!" Hinamori replied upon returning to the kitchen with a handful of green onions. "Oh Shiro-chan, you're here too."

It is when he folded his arms over his chest and turned his body to face the raven haired girl. With a stern look, he replied, "Oi Bed-Wetter, stop calling me that. It's Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya, huh?" Momo lowered her head which caught the younger teenager's eyes. She raised it once more and asked, "Didn't your last name change after you got adopted?"

Toshiro then turned his eyes away from her. He replied in a softer toned voice, "It did, but...I tell people to keep calling me Hitsugaya."

"And your parents are okay with it?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, they don't mind."

"I see..."

"Please do continue calling me Hitsugaya."

Momo smiled. "Alright then, Hitsugaya-kun."

There was another short pause of silence between the former roommates of Seireitei Hospital.

"So, how is your relationship with your second parents right now?"

"It's...alright, I suppose."

Noticing Hitsugaya's strange behaviour, she became worried about him. "Are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality, the thirteen year old teenager turned his attention to the concerned raven haired girl. "Ah yeah, I'm fine..."

Before she could ask him further, her grandmother said, "Momo, the green onions..."

"Ah sorry Obaa-san!"

The younger Hinamori handed her the home grown vegetables for her to chop up. Once the last ingredient is added into the soup, she stirred it for a few seconds and then said, "Alright, it's time to eat."

With nods of agreement, the two teenagers set up the last dishes onto the low table in the living room. Sitting around it, they gave their thanks and started eating their meal together.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me have dinner with you and your grandmother," Hitsugaya said as he is putting on his shoes in the front entrance. "The food was delicious."

Hinamori smiled. "Feel free to come back and visit whenever you get the chance."

Once he is done, he turned his body to her. "Sure, that's fine..."

"When I see Rangiku-san at school tomorrow, I'll tell her that you came by to say hi."

"That would be appreciated..."

Momo placed her hands together on her lap. "Well, I hope to see you again soon."

"Same here."

"Bye Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ja ne Hinamori..."

With a short bow of thanks, the white haired teenager opened the door and left the household, leaving the peach girl behind. As she watched him go, Obaa-san walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "He definitely did some growing up over the past few years."

"Yeah, he did..."

"It's nice to see that he's doing well."

She nodded with agreement. "I'm glad too to see him living life to the fullest."

The elder smiled. "Now, let's head back inside Momo."

"Hai Obaa-san."

Shortly after, Hinamori closed the front door.

* * *

The doorknob turned clockwise before the door slowly opened. After walking into his home, Hitsugaya gently closed the door behind him and locked it. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He is glad to see his friend again. However, he didn't like the way he acted in front of her. He lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip.

When he turned his head to the side, he opened his eyes and noticed his answering machine has picked up a call while he was gone. Extending a finger out, he pressed a button and listened to the message.

You have one message: _"Hey, it's me. I guess you're not home at the moment. Well, just to let you know, I'm right now at a friend's place. Don't worry about me; once I finish eating dinner with them, I'll come back home before curfew. Ja ne..."_ Tuesday September 9, 6:45pm.

Toshiro suddenly leaned his back against the door and let out a light snort. With his head leaned forward, he whispered, "Of course, no one will be home to answer any of my calls..."

Putting his hand into his pants pocket, he took out his cell phone and flipped the cap open. After pressing a few buttons, he played one of the many voice messages his deceased older sister has sent him.

_I thought I was never going find my way back! Today, I went sightseeing all around Osaka with my friends until I got separated. Oh man, I totally didn't know my way around. I thought I was a goner until a nice couple guided me back. I thought I was a goner! But don't worry Itoto-chan, I'm alright now. I'm back in my dorm room safe and sound. Anyway, I better go to sleep now. I'll talk more about it when I get back home in about...eh, three days? Anyway, good night Toshiro. _

Hitsugaya closed his cell phone cap, put it back into his pocket, and began walking deeper into his home. When he arrived in the bedroom, he picked up his night clothes which were left on his futon and began changing. By the time, he took off his shirt; he took a moment to look at himself. Parts of his chest and back were covered with several healing bruises and scars. Toshiro let out a small hiss, cursing the pain he's enduring. Resisting it, he put on his night shirt and buttoned it together. He then let out sigh and closed his eyes.

"...It's all because I'm the only one who lives here."

******

* * *

**

******Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Doko ni iru no**_ - Where Are You, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Itoto-chan **_- Younger Brother

* * *

******Author's Note**: Le Gasp! O_O What happened between Toshiro and his second parents that got him to be that way? Well, I'll tell you this much; it's not pretty. You just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	14. The Jig's Up

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So much tension; people are on the edge of their seats. What the haywire happened to Hitsugaya? Well, you're going to find out after I say my thanks to **lil'sayuri-chan, applestoapples, SMILES208, yumi-2121331, King of Heroes, Mei-tan, zx14ninja, AznInvasionGirl, BreathexFreely, Epoch95, Samantha, HoneyFlower15, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, cool!, icyangel27, KnowledgeandImagination, monkeywinz, RebelAngel91210, DestinedDuelist893 **_(x3)_**, MoonLightView, Neko-cheung, athfdrizzle, becomeafan, Rinka Tokmiya, j cloud xD, Kaye. Shirogane, serenity095, chococat450, michiHitsugaya **for your awesome reviews! Okay, I'm done what I need to say. You can now read on. Enjoy the early update! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Thirteen****:** The Jig's Up

Momo opened her shoe locker and took out her indoor shoes. Placing it on the floor, she swapped footwear and put her outdoor ones in the locker. After she closed it, the raven haired girl heard a familiar voice. "Ohayo Hinamori-kun."

She turned her body to the side to see her friends, Kira and Renji has just entered the school premises. "Good morning Kira-kun, Abarai-kun," she greeted back.

"Yo," the red head said.

"Did you come home safely yesterday?" Izuru asked with concern.

Hinamori gave him a smile and nodded with agreement. "Don't worry; I came back home safely."

"That's good to hear."

"Momo-chan!" called out a voice.

As Kira and Abarai raised their heads, Hinamori turned around to see her two female friends running up to her. "What's wrong you two?"

"Did you hear the news?"

The peach girl blinked while Izuru raised an eyebrow. Renji asked, "What news?"

"There is a new transfer student and he's going to be in your class!" the other girl said excitedly.

"Really?"

"That's interesting," Kira said. "The last time we had a transfer student was early last year."

"Wait until you meet him, he's quite the cute one!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "We saw him entering the principal's office a while ago."

The red headed teenager raised an eyebrow. "C-Cute?"

"How do you know that he's going to be in class 2-1?" the peach girl asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We overheard the conversation between the transfer student and the principal from outside of the room."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, the bell started to ring. "Anyway, you have to tell us about him later at lunch, okay?"

Even though she doesn't quite understand why they want her to do them the favour, the peach girl slowly nodded with agreement. "Um, yeah..."

"Good, we'll see you later Momo-chan!"

Hinamori gave them a short wave of good bye. "Ja ne..."

"Well, let's head to class or else we're going to be late," Kira said after he and Renji changed their footwear.

With a nod of agreement, the three teenagers of Seireitei High School went to their homeroom, class 2-1, to find their fellow classmates sitting in the different parts of the room. They are talking about the same thing: the new transfer student. When they got to their seats, Renji commented, "This is definitely Rangiku-san's doing."

"She must have overheard from your friends and then she started spreading rumours about him," Izuru said to Momo.

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she must have..."

The front slide door suddenly opened. As a few students went to their desks while others stood up from their seats. Those people were expecting the new student to enter, but it was only their teacher who came into the room. Walking to her desk in the front center of the classroom, she placed her books on the flat surface and turned around. Picking up a piece of white chalk, she began writing a name down.

During this time, it is when the new transfer student walked into the room and stood next to the teacher's desk. Once they took a good look at him, most of the female students started awing him with delight. On the other hand, the boys had different expressions on their faces: from feeling jealous to feeling indifferent.

Renji, who had his chin resting on the palm of his hand while his elbow is on his desk, had a stern look on his face. "Hn, what's so special about him? He looks like some sort of nerd."

However, Kira and Hinamori recognized the new student who is wearing the exact same dark navy pants, white sleeveless collar shirt, and red tie as the other male students are wearing. It is because he has a unique feature of snowy white hair and emerald-teal eyes. Momo quickly stood up from her seat and called out his name, "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

It is when heads turned to the raven haired girl including the thirteen year old teenager with emerald-teal eyes. He gave her a stern look. By the time she realized what is going on, she turned a few shades darker. She just embarrassed herself in front of the class. "Hinamori-kun, is there something wrong?" her teacher asked.

Momo shook her head. "Iie, it's nothing."

Once she sat back down on her seat, the teacher placed her chalk down and said, "Before we begin class, I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us as of today."

With a short bow at his fellow classmates, he said, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Initially, Hitsugaya-kun was a student from North Rukon Junior High who did well in his academics and participates in extra curricular activities such as the soccer team. As a matter of fact, he did so well, the teachers at his former school began to wonder if getting him an education in a junior high school level is efficient. After some talk, they decided to enroll him into high school. As a result, he has chosen to attend this school and that's how the story goes."

It is when students started awing with amazement.

Suddenly, the teacher placed her hands on her hips. "However, just because he's quite intelligent and hard working, it doesn't mean you get to bully him. So, be sure to make him feel welcomed, okay everyone?"

"Hai sensei!" everyone exclaimed.

"So, it really is him..." Kira said.

"Oi oi, you guys know him?" Renji whispered.

"It's a long story," Momo quietly replied. "We'll explain about it after."

"Hitsugaya-kun, please take a seat right next to the girl that stood up a while ago," the teacher said.

With a short nod of agreement, the white haired prodigy walked over to his desk. After taking his seat, he placed an elbow on the flat surface so that he can rest his chin on the palm of his hand. He casually replied to the raven haired girl, "Nice first impression you gave me."

Momo quickly raised an eyebrow at him and pouted, "I was only surprised. I never thought you would be the one who transferred here. Why didn't you tell me last night?"

He showed her a grin on his face. "Then, it would just spoil my fun."

"Mou..."

* * *

When the school bell rung, it is time for students to relax and have lunch. As for most of the girls from class 2-1, the first thing they did was surround the new transfer student, asking many different questions. "Hitsugaya-kun, is it really true that you are a genius?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I have your number?"

"You're so cute and adorable! It makes me want to hug you!"

"S-Sugoi," Kira said as he and his two friends are watching him from nearby. "It's only his first day and he's already developing a fan club."

"Y-Yeah," Renji agreed.

"Maybe I should pull him out of there," Momo wondered. "He looks like he's struggling to get away from them."

"If you do that Hinamori, it's going to scar his pride."

She turned to the red head. "What?"

"It's a guy thing."

"Oh..."

"Thank you for all the compliments and offers, but I can't answer your questions right now," Toshiro replied politely. "I have a few things to do like getting someone to give me a tour of the school."

"Ou, I want to do it!"

"No, I want to!"

"No, let me!"

"Thank you for your consideration, but I have already talked to the teacher. She told me to ask Hinamori."

"Oh, okay then..."

"If you need us, don't be afraid to ask!"

"See you in class, Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Bye Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Love you, cutie!"

Once all the girls left, the thirteen year old teenager let out a sigh of relief. He has dealt with fan girls at North Rukon Junior High, but never to this extent. Now, he has to come up with a way to go around them. "Hitsugaya-kun, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

He turned his head to the side to see the raven haired girl. "I guess it's alright, but after that, you have to give me a tour of the school."

"Eh?"

"Don't _eh_ me; the teacher said so."

"Oh okay..."

"Oi, is that how you're supposed to treat her?" asked a voice.

The two teenagers turned their attention to the red headed teenager and the pale blond haired one. Hitsugaya gave Renji a stern look. "And what if I said it is how I usually treat her?"

A smirk appeared on his face causing him to lean closer to the younger student. "Then, you just picked on the wrong person to mess with."

"Oi, that's enough Abarai-kun," Kira said, trying to settle him down. "Hitsugaya doesn't mean any harm to Hinamori-kun and it can't be helped that they treat each other the way they do. Besides, they've met before."

"Oh yeah, where did you meet her?"

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and answered his question, "We met at Seireitei Hospital three years ago. We were roommates in the same patient room."

He then turned to the other male. "And how did you meet him, Kira?"

"I met him during one of my visits to see Hinamori-kun," he replied. "At the time, Hitsugaya was a lot different than he is now."

Momo let out a small giggle. "Hitsugaya-kun was just a kid at the time."

The white haired teenager closed his eyes and then let out a sigh while shrugging his shoulders. "That was years ago..."

"Anyway, these are my friends," Momo said, introducing them to her former roommate. "You have already met Izuru Kira. The other person is Renji Abarai."

"If you dare try to hurt our friend, I won't hesitate to go after you," the red head warned.

"Well, same here," Hitsugaya replied. "I'll kill you if you do anything sneaky to her."

Hinamori gave them a hesitant laugh. Why do guys always have to act so tough? "Let's head upstairs to the roof. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"That's a good idea," Kira agreed. "We shouldn't keep Hisagi-san and Matsumoto-san waiting."

After a minor staring contest with one another, Renji changed his focus from the white haired teenager to the others. "Ah yeah..."

"Let's go Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said.

With a short nod of agreement, the four teenagers left the classroom and made their way to the school rooftop.

* * *

By the time they arrived at their destination, they found no one there. "Hn, I guess they're stuck in line in the cafeteria," Kira said.

"Who knows..." Renji replied as Hitsugaya and Hinamori took a seat on the ground next to the stairs.

"I'm sure they'll catch up with us later," the raven haired girl said. "In the meantime, let's eat."

"Oh yeah, I'm starving!"

Once Renji and Kira took a seat near their friends, Momo and Toshiro have already unpacked their lunches. Hinamori has a small bento while Hitsugaya has a regular bread, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. "Thanks for the food!" the peach girl exclaimed.

Just as she is about to take a bite out of her food, the staircase door slammed opened, surprising all the teenagers. "You guys, did you hear the latest breaking news?" the strawberry orange haired teenager with large bosoms questioned.

"Hey everyone," her short dark haired classmate greeted.

"Hisagi-san, Rangiku-san!" Momo said.

"There is a new transfer student in your class and according to sources, he's quite the genius!" she exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, he's right her-"

"He skipped three grades just to keep him challenged!"

"R-Rangiku-san..."

"So, did he spark your interest?" the older woman asked the younger one.

"Oi Matsumoto, listen to what she has to say," Toshiro finally said.

She then turned to the white haired teenager and replied, "I'll listen to what she has to say later, Hitsugaya. Right now, I need to know about the new transfer student."

Rangiku resumed her attention to Hinamori, ignoring him.

"So Hinamori, what's your answer?"

There was a silent pause before the strawberry orange haired woman realized what she said a while ago. She turned her head to see Toshiro who is giving her a stern look. She turned to the sixteen year old girl again. She pointed a finger at him.

"Um Hinamori, why does this kid totally remind me of Hitsugaya in every single way?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the young prodigy commented, "I can see that your reputation as the gossip girl hasn't changed at all over the past three years."

The thirteen year old teenager took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed his food.

"Also, to answer your question: I am the same Hitsugaya who used to live right next to you."

Finally, the realization dawned to her. Without any warning, the strawberry orange haired woman wrapped her arms around her old friend from the back and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, it really is you!"

"Ah Matsumoto, get off me!" Toshiro snapped, struggling to break free of her grasp.

Renji and Kira made strange faces. The pale blond haired teenager asked, "M-Matsumoto-san, you know him too?"

Once she let him go, allowing him to gasp for breath, she answered to her lower class men. "Of course I do know him; he's Toshiro Hitsugaya, around thirteen years old by now. Around these parts, he's known as the _child genius_. Even though it's only his first day at this school, he has already gotten the girls to create a Hitsugaya fan club. So far, there's only fifty members, but it will continue growing..."

As she continued to talk about him, Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Oi, enough with the biography about me, I think the others have already gotten the point."

"...from what I know, he's single. What I do hope is that he becomes a good boyfri-"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Eek, what?" she finally asked.

"You talk too much."

"Fine, I'll shut up. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

Rangiku then folded her arms over her chest. "You haven't changed one bit, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"And neither have you, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Well look what we have here, is that little Hitsugaya I'm seeing?" interrupted a voice.

When heads turned to the gray haired teenager, the girls jumped with surprise. "I-Ichimaru-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"Gin, don't scare us like that!" Rangiku complained.

Hitsugaya suddenly raised an eyebrow at the older prodigy. "You're enrolled into this school too?"

He smiled. "That's right; I'm your senpai."

Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat and then turned his eyes elsewhere. "Great..."

"Now, what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing..."

"You're so mean."

"Uruse..."

"Even Ichimaru-san knows him too?" Kira asked.

"That's quite obvious," Gin replied. "Besides, I used to live with Ran-chan and her family back in the day too. Of course, I would know Hitsugaya-kun."

"By the way, I'm Shuhei Hisagi," the short haired teenager said. "I'm in the same class as Matsumoto and Ichimaru."

The white haired teenager gave him a short nod of agreement.

"Now, enough with all the talking!" Matsumoto declared. "Let's eat!"

* * *

After school is over for the day, the students of Seireitei High School have already left their classrooms and the premises to enjoy the rest of their time with their families or their friends. Just as Hitsugaya put his indoor shoes into closed his locker, he let out a sigh. Just as he is about to leave the premises, he is stopped by the familiar voice from his old neighbour. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Toshiro turned around to see Matsumoto and Hinamori. "Shouldn't you be walking home with Ichimaru?"

"He has business to take care of here. Anyway, want to hang out with us? It will be fun just like the old times."

"Sorry, but I have my own plans to take care of," he apologized. "So, I can't _hang out_ with you guys."

"Ah, don't tell me your parents are the strict type and would want you go straight home."

It is when Hitsugaya turned his eyes away from his new and old companions. He mumbled in a very low voice, "If only that was the case..."

Momo noticed the changed expression on his face and began wondering if something's bothering him. Just as she is about to speak up, the strawberry orange haired teenager said, "Well, whatever the reason is you've got to do what you've got to do. So, run along now and we'll see you tomorrow."

Hitsugaya lowered his head so that his bangs could cover his eyes. He whispered, "Arigato Matsumoto..."

She blinked. "Hn, did you say something?"

With one glance at her, he gave her a stern look. "I said I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Ja ne."

The thirteen year old prodigy gave them a short bow before turning around and begin leaving the premises. All Hinamori could do is watch him. Without any warning, she felt an elbow hit her gut. In response, she wrapped her arms around herself. Turning to the strawberry orange haired teenager, she asked, "Rangiku-san, why did you do that?"

"You're worried about him, right?" she asked.

She then noticed that her friend too is worried about his well-being. "Do...you think something's wrong with him?"

"Hitsugaya is the type of person who doesn't tell others of what he's thinking. Only those who know him well will notice his strange behaviour."

"Should we ask him?"

"Even if we tried, he'll just say that he's alright."

"Oh..."

She then put her hands together behind the back of her head. "Well, enough with worrying about the little guy, let's go out to have some fun!"

"About that, I think I'm going to pass this time," Momo admitted.

"Eh, why?"

"I just remembered I need to go home early today. I don't want to keep Obaa-san waiting."

She let go of her hands and folded them over her chest. Matsumoto let out a sigh of disappointment that no one is going to go out with her and said, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. See you Hinamori."

With a short smile, the raven haired girl replied, "Bye Rangiku-san."

* * *

As she is walking home from school, thoughts about her white haired friend lingered in her thoughts. Everything seems good to be true; after three long years, Toshiro Hitsugaya has finally returned, but she wondered what made his family move here? Is it work or is it something else? Either way, something is causing the white haired teenager to act a little different than he usually does.

Now that she thought about it, when she talked to him about his parents yesterday, he always seem to put things up in the air. Even though he says they're alright and everything, it doesn't sound like life has been like that. It is almost as if he has something to hide. Suddenly, the peach girl shook her head back and forth. _"There is no point thinking about it. Just like what Rangiku-san said, whenever he feels like telling us, he'll tell us. Besides, he's not a kid anymore. He's a high school student now just like me." _

By the time she arrived at her humble home, she took off her shoes.

"Obaa-san, I'm home!" Hearing no response, the sixteen year old teenager stepped deeper into the house and went to her grandmother's room to find her sleeping in bed._ "She's taking her afternoon nap."_

With a faint smile on her face, she silently closed the door, retreated to her room to get changed into her casual clothes and got started on tonight's homework.

* * *

After a few hours, the sixteen year old teenager got hungry and went to the kitchen to see if her grandmother has woken up yet. "Hello Momo," the elder greeted.

"Good evening Obaa-san," she replied.

"How's your day at school?"

"You wouldn't believe who transferred to my class today; it's Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Toshiro, really now?"

The raven haired girl nodded with agreement. "Yeah, the reason that he's transferred into high school is to keep him challenged. Probably staying in junior high isn't going to help him in the long run."

"I see; are you happy to see him more often now?"

"Of course, I'm happy! It has been a long time since we last saw each other. Wait a minute, Hitsugaya-kun transferring into the same school as me means that he and his parents are living somewhere close by."

"Why don't you ask him when you see him tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I will!"

"Oh, can you do me a favour?" It is when she held out a folded piece of paper. Taking it, Momo unfolded it and read the contents inside. "I forgot to buy a few things from the grocery store. Can you get them for me?"

Raising her head to see her, Hinamori gave her a smile and replied, "I will, Obaa-san."

With a short nod, the elder handed her some money to purchase the ingredients she needed to buy. "If there is any change left, you can use it to buy whatever you like. Come back home before it gets too dark outside."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Quickly, she went to the front entrance of the house, put on her shoes, and opened the door. Taking a glance back at her relative, she gave her a happy smile.

"Itterashai!"

* * *

"Let's see I got lettuce, tomatoes, limes, garlic, and ginger. Yes, I've got everything," Momo said out loud after checking the ingredients in her plastic bag. After shopping for her grandmother, she is walking back home. Putting her hand into her pants pocket, she took out a handful of change and looked at it. "The rest of the money will be for me to spend."

The raven haired girl then noticed that she is approaching a small local shop which sells tea, coffee, and all kinds of desserts. Since she has started high school, Momo has been frequently passing by it. For once, she wanted to go inside and dine there. However, she never got the time or money to do so. She let out a content smile on her face.

"Obaa-san said to take my time. In that case, I shall."

When she entered the shop, she heard the light chiming sounds from the bell, signaling to the employees that a customer is here. After taking a seat next to the window, Momo took a moment to read the menu.

"Sugoi, there's so many desserts I want to try," she said. However, she remembered how much change she has now. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Unfortunately, I only can afford a cup of tea or coffee."

"Good evening, are you ready to order?" asked a voice.

But before she could say anything, the peach girl started questioning the identity of the waiter. _"That voice sounds familiar." _

It is as if destiny has decided to bring them together once more, their eyes met. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hinamori..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Iie**_ - No, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Bento**_ - Boxed Lunch, _**Senpai**_ - Upperclassman, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Itterashai**_ - I'll Be Back Soon

* * *

**Author's Note:** Karma must be really at work for Hitsugaya and Hinamori. xD Can you take a guess why Toshiro's working? If you guess it right, then you get a HitsuHina cookie. Yum! Anyway, please review. Thanks!


	15. The Background Story

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:** tanithhh****, icyangel27, j cloud xD, becomeafan, yumi-2121331, miniaturebuddy, AznInvasionGirl, Epoch95, King of Heroes, MoonLightView, Samantha, chococat450, KnowledgeandImagination, monkeywinz, lil'sayuri-chan, cool!, TheyAreNext-Uwthree, applestoapples, michiHitsugaya, SMILES208, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, Lil'EyeCandy, serenity095.** Now, your questions about Toshiro's current situation will finally be answered in chapter fourteen of The Healing Heart. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Voice Message from Miyuki Hitsugaya.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Fourteen****:** The Background Story**  
**

"You work here?"

Feeling the faint blush on his cheeks, Hitsugaya advert his gaze from Hinamori. He didn't want anyone to find out, but unfortunately, someone already did. Out of all people, it had to be his former roommate from Seireitei Hospital. "Um...yeah, I am."

"I see." She let out a smile. "I'm quite surprised to see you here. Is it for job experience?"

"Something like that..." There is a brief moment of awkward silence. "Anyway, what will you order?"

"Oh yeah, a cup of green tea."

"Alright, I'll be right back." As he is walking away, he bit the bottom of his lip. He is getting that uneasy feeling in his stomach again after not telling her the full story. _"Damn it..."_

While she is waiting for her order, Hinamori watched the white haired teenager making her green tea. Seeing him working here gave her one more reason to believe that he has grown over the years. _"It's good to see that you're doing well, Shiro-chan."_

By the time he returned, Toshiro placed her tea cup in front of her which soon followed by a small plate of strawberry shortcake with a fork.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't order this."

"I know you didn't order it," he replied. "It's on the house."

"Are you sure doing this is alright?"

He then gave her a stern look. "What is there to complain when you're getting something for free?"

"I see...um, thanks." Picking up her fork, the raven haired girl sliced a small piece of cake and put it into her mouth. After swallowing her food, she let out a smile. "Mm, it tastes good."

She took a few more bites from her food until Hitsugaya suddenly asked, "Hinamori, can you...wait for a few minutes?"

Her eyes laid on his. "Why?"

He lowered his head for a moment before raising it up again. "I-I need to tell you something important."

Momo blinked. "Important?"

"Yes, it's very important that you listen."

"Um, okay..."

* * *

Once she is finished, she waited for Toshiro to finish his work shift. When he is, it is when she paid for her drink. "It will be 250 kan, please."

After giving the cashier the exact change, the raven haired girl gave him a nod of thanks before noticing Hitsugaya dressed in his school uniform. He is ready to go home. "Let's go," he said, walking past her.

She slowly nodded and followed him without question. It led her all the way to Seireitei Park. As they sat on the swings next to one another, neither teenager spoke. Over time, Momo got nervous. She could feel her heart pounding faster than usual as she began thinking what Toshiro needs to tell her. _"W-What if he's...thinking about that?"_ she suddenly thought. _"Besides, he is older now and it's normal for boys like him to start thinking about that."_

Hinamori started fiddling with her fingers.

_"Mou, what should I say?"_

"It's...about my foster parents," he finally said.

"Eh, your foster parents?" she suddenly asked with surprise.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. "Oi, don't tell me you're thinking that I'm going to say something weird."

She put her hands up in front of her. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that!"

However, she knew he's not buying the excuse. He gave her a stern look. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Hinamori gave a hesitant laugh before feeling a bit ashamed. "Y-Yeah..."

It is when Hitsugaya let out a faint smirk. With the use of his legs, he began to lightly swing back and forth. "Then again, why should I say something like that when I'm no better?"

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, by...any chance, di-"

"Yes, I haven't been telling you the truth," he admitted as if it's nothing. "I've been...lying to everyone about it."

There was a moment of silence where neither teenager spoke. Momo had a feeling that he hasn't told the full story of his life three years later, but now is a good time to get some answers. "Why? Why did you do such a thing?"

Toshiro sighed again and raised his head to look up at the sunset sky. "If I had to describe it in a few words and as corny as it sounds, it would be a fairytale with a sad ending."

"A sad ending? What do you mean by that?"

"During our first year together, everything felt great. I've lived a pretty normal life with them."

"Them, you are referring to your...second parents?"

There was a short pause. "Yes, my...second parents. They loved me like what any other parents would do for their child. We used to go all sorts of places just to spend time with one another. I enjoyed those moments," Hitsugaya explained. "However, during the second year, things started to change. She started drinking and gambling. It was all because of misfortune that happened at her workplace. As a result, she lost her job. In order to make up for the loss, he started working a second job. From that point on, I barely get a chance to see him. As for his wife, she became very dependent on alcohol and gambling that she started taking advantage of him. As the husband who loves her, he did his best to satisfy her needs."

Horrified by what has already happened to him, she asked, "Wh-What happened next?"

With a look at the raven haired girl, he replied, "Despite his efforts, it wasn't enough to calm her down. Behind his back, she started using all the money that my biological parents have left for me."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no..."

The white haired teenager lowered his head. "A few months later, my savings went all dry, leaving me with no financial support for the future. But she didn't care; she wanted money and fast. Because he wasn't at home most of the time, she would forcefully enter me into competitions which offers money as the prize. I didn't like it at all, but my opinion didn't matter. Whenever I rebelled, she would beat me." He then suddenly bit the bottom of his lip as his hands gripped tightly onto the swing chains. "I hate it; I hate living that life."

All of a sudden, he started hearing sobs from the person on the swings next to him. Turning his attention to the peach girl, he saw her wiping tears away from her eyes with her sleeves. Once again, she has made him feel guilty of his words and actions as if he done harm to her. "Oi Hinamori, there is no need to be crying. I should be the one who is feeling that way."

"But it's so sad!" she cried out loud. "Y-You don't deserve any of that treatment. You deserve to live a better life!"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. Stuffing his hands into his pants pocket, he took out a light blue handkerchief and held it out to her. "Here."

Accepting his offer, Momo took a moment to dry her tears. "A-Arigato..."

"There is no need to worry about me anymore," he replied. "I'm living on my own right now in an apartment not too far away from your house. It's only two blocks away."

"T-Then, you're working because..."

"...It is to pay for the rent and to have a decent meal to eat."

She lowered her head. "Despite what is going on in your life, you're still able to go to school."

"I try to. Besides, that's what my real parents would want."

There was another moment of silence.

"So, what happened before things became the way they are now?"

Toshiro was about to open his mouth to answer that question, but he kept them remained closed. After thinking about it for a few moments, he finally answered, "I-I don't want to talk about it...at least for now."

"Oh," Momo replied, considering how he's currently recovering from his mental and physical troubles. "It's fine; whenever you're ready, I'm right here to listen."

He gave her a faint smile. "Yeah, thanks for listening to me...Hinamori."

She smiled back. "It's nothing."

The white haired teenager then stood up from his seat. After hanging his school bag over his shoulder, he said, "Anyway, it's time to take you home. Your grandmother is going to start wondering where her groceries went."

Suddenly remembering about it, Hinamori quickly stood up and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you're right! Let's go Shiro-chan!"

"Oi oi, stop calling me that. It's Hitsugaya!"

After picking up her bag of groceries, she and Toshiro left the park together to go to the Hinamori residence.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Momo said.

"It's no problem," he replied. "Just promise me to not mention to Matsumoto about what happened today. If she were to hear any of it, she will bother me to the ends of the Earth."

She placed a fist over her mouth and let out a suppressed giggle. "You're right about that one. I can imagine Rangiku-san acting that way."

"No kidding and that's coming from someone who have known her for a very long time."

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, oyasumi Hinamori."

"Good night Hitsugaya-kun."

With that said, the peach girl gave him a short bow before entering the house. After watching the front door close, Hitsugaya put his hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped the cap open with a single finger and pressed a few buttons before a voice message is played back.

_So Toshiro, how does it feel like to be grounded? I know it's not the greatest experience, but you have to deal with it. No, I'm not sending this voice message just to make fun of you, but to get you to understand why they did it. They just want you to know that is wrong to do and just to let you know, I've been there before. I always get grounded and that's because I'm always covering for you. So be thankful to me! Anyway, life always comes with the rough times and the good times. Consider it as being lucky; getting grounded means that something good is going to happen in the near future._

_"Miyuki-chan, don't tell me you're voice messaging to Toshiro-chan again!"_

_Oops, Okaa-san caught me keeping you entertained. It seems like I'm going to be grounded too. Hehe, talk to you later!_

He let out a faint smile and closed his cell phone. After putting the portable electronic device back into his pocket, he began his journey home to rest for the night. _"You sure have the funniest advice to give me, Onee-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry for taking so long Obaa-san," the sixteen year old teenager apologized as she came into the kitchen to find the elder looking after their dinner.

"It's alright Momo," she replied. "No, harm has been done. You must have went somewhere to spend the leftover change."

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I went to the small dessert shop that is nearby the grocery store."

"I see."

When she handed the groceries to the elder Hinamori, Momo said, "Anyway, I'll be in my room."

"Alright, I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"Hai!"

When she retreated to her room, the peach girl closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. A lot of things happened over the last twenty-four hours which includes hearing the truth about Hitsugaya's past. Just thinking about it makes her sad. Why is he the only one who suffers?

She suddenly placed a hand on her cheek. After holding it out in front, she noticed the wet feeling were her tears. Quickly taking out a handkerchief from her pants pocket, she whipped them away. It is when she noticed something. "That's right; I forgot to give it back to him," she said.

Momo placed it over her chest, close to her heart.

"I hope things will get better for him."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Kan**_ - The_ Bleach_ currency used, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hopefully Toshiro's misfortunes will turn into good ones. You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	16. Supporter

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, an early update! Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **King of Heroes, yumi-2121331, michiHitsugaya, serenity095, AznInvasionGirl, icyangel27, Epoch95, Samantha, HoneyFlower15, MoonLightView, Ulquipopx, chococat450, tanithhh, Kaye. Shirogane, Neko-cheung, monkeywinz, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, athfdrizzle, DestinedDuelist893 **_(x12)_**, cool!, Little riding hood, **and** j cloud xD.** Without any further adieu, here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Fifteen****:** Supporter

The next few days went along fairly quickly and smoothly for Toshiro. Just as he planned, he is able to balance his work time, school time, and his time with his friends nicely. What's even more better is that his secret with Momo has not been found out by Rangiku or anyone else. "Hitsugaya!"

The fourteen year old teenager raised his head and noticed the soccer ball heading toward him. Upon capturing the spherical object with his foot, he scanned the area to see the locations of his allies and his opponents. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Renji running towards the goal. "Take this!"

Sensing danger, he lifted the ball into the air and over his head. Figuring out that he's backtracking, Toshiro's opponent ran the other direction. Letting out a smirk on his face, the young prodigy heel kicked the ball back over his head and landed right in front of him. With no one in his way, he ran toward the goal.

"Abarai!" Toshiro shouted as he kicked the ball high across the field and above everyone's heads.

The red headed teenager let out a grin. Once he went into the crowd of two other soccer players, he leaped into the air and headbutted the ball toward the net. However, the goalie has already anticipated the move and punched it off course. Just when he thought he is able to relax, Hitsugaya got in the way. "Shit!"

With a single hand to support his weight on the ground, he kicked the ball into the lower left corner of the net. The referee whistled, calling the goal valid. "Yosh, that's the way!" Hisagi exclaimed as Renji and Toshiro glanced at one another. They gave each other faint smiles, congratulating each other of their teamwork.

"There's still some time left until the game is over," Hitsugaya said.

"Let's keep up the pace!" Renji said.

Just as he walked off, the white haired teenager let out a sigh. "Somebody has it way over his head."

Hisagi let out a hesitant laugh. "Hey, at least his head is into the game."

"More or less..."

The practice game ended on a positive note for both sides. There are still a few improvements that needed to be done, but they're generally ready for the district tournament. "That was a good game," Kira said to his companions who are in the middle of changing back into their school uniforms.

"Oh hell yeah!" Renji exclaimed. "I can't wait for the tournament to start!"

"If he continues to act all energized, you're not going to have anymore energy to use by then," Hitsugaya stated as he closed his locker.

As he is fixing his red tie, Abarai replied, "You should learn how to let loose. You're always making moves as if they're not hard to do at all."

"Hn, really now?"

"Don't act so modest; it's obvious that you're a genius at everything you do."

"Now settle down Abarai-kun," Kira said.

Hitsugaya gave the red headed teenager a short glare. Shortly, he walked over to the door and said, "Well it goes to prove that I've been working hard to get where I am now."

With that said, the white haired teenager left the changing room, leaving the other teenagers behind. "Oi, what was that about?" Renji asked.

"He's probably just pointing out that he works hard," Kira said.

"He does work hard," Hisagi agreed. "I've seen him a few times practicing with his soccer ball during lunch or on his way to school."

"So, that's why you invited him into the team."

"Not only that; I heard from the teachers that he's been getting very good grades despite being a few years younger than his classmates."

"Come to think of it, Hinamori-kun has mentioned that Hitsugaya is the type of person who doesn't think of himself as a genius."

Renji scratched the back of his neck. "He's one strange kid."

Kira closed his locker. "Let's hurry up or else we'll be late for the morning lecture."

The other two teenagers nodded with agreement. Hisagi said, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Toshiro took his seat behind the desk and let out a sigh. Morning soccer practice has definitely exhausted him mentally and physically. He wondered why did the coach had to set up early morning practices like this? But then again, there is no use complaining about it. Besides, he's in the soccer team for the reason of having some fun and relaxation. "Morning Hitsugaya!" exclaimed a cheery voice.

"Oi Matsumoto, shouldn't you be at your class?"

"Now that's mean to say," she replied, pulling up a chair to sit down on. "Is that how you're supposed to behave to your old friend?"

"Uruse, just leave me alone. I'm tired."

"Eh, you're tired? Now that's a first."

"No really?" he asked. Even though he said that, there is no way he is going to let her know about the hardships he's experiencing. "Everyone have to go through through this one way or another."

"Ohayo," said a familiar voice. "Ah Rangiku-san, should you be in your class right now?"

They turned their heads to the side to see the raven haired girl standing in between them. "Morning Hinamori," Matsumoto greeted. "How are you today?"

"I-I'm doing fine." She then turned to Toshiro. "Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun."

He slowly gave her a nod. "Ohayo..."

As she watched the two teenagers exchange a few words, a smile crept up on her face. Seeing them get along with one another, gave the strawberry orange haired woman an impression that it's possible for things to appear more than meets the eye. Suddenly, the school bell rung. "Well, it's time for me to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, ja ne Rangiku-san," Momo said.

"Later."

Once she left the classroom, Hinamori resumed her attention to the thirteen year old only to notice he's yawning. "Are you alright?"

"Hn, oh...yeah," he sleepily replied. "I'm just tired."

Momo got worried. "By any chance, did you work late last night?"

"I did, but it's nothing. Besides, I have to work or else I won't have enough money to pay for my debts."

Then, she remembered about the handkerchief. After taking her seat at her desk, she placed her bag on the desk and opened it. Taking out the blue cloth, she held it out to him. "This is yours. I forgot to give it back to you the other day."

He extended his hand out and accepted her offer. "You didn't have to wash it."

"Iie, it's the least I can do for you. Also...if it's alright with you, I-I packed a lot of food to eat. So, would you help eat some of the food with me?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "You just had to go through such lengths for me, didn't you? I already told you that I can take care of myself!"

"But Hitsugaya-kun, I am only trying to help! Besides, you can't do everything on your own! It's only going to wear you out over time!"

"That doesn't matter; just say out of my business!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-kun," interrupted a voice.

They turned their heads to the front of the classroom to see their teacher and their surrounding classmates staring at them. "Ah sensei!" the peach girl exclaimed. "W-We're sorry for disturbing the class."

The teacher let out a sigh of defeat and said, "It's nice to see that you two are getting along with one another. However, talking to the point where you completely forgot that you're supposed to be paying attention to the front, it's unacceptable. With that said, stand outside the classroom and listen to the rest of the lecture."

Momo lowered her head and replied, "Hai."

Quietly leaving her seat, Hinamori began walking across the back of the class and headed towards the back door. At the same time, Hitsugaya put his hands into his pants pocket and did the same. Soon, the two students walked out the classroom together, hearing their classmates giggling at them.

When they leaned against the wall outside the class, the peach girl let out a sigh of defeat. "That was embarrassing..."

"Isn't that obvious?" Toshiro asked. "You practically got me in trouble."

"What does that supposed to mean?" She then folded her arms over her chest. "You're the one who raised your voice."

"But it's your fault for getting me distracted!" he snapped. "Now, the other students in our class probably thinks the both of us are dating or something!"

The two friends shot each other glares before their eyes finally turned away from one another. They didn't exchange words for the next few minutes, busy reflecting upon their actions. He should have just accepted her offer rather than push her away. It's normal for a girl to worry after he explained his current situation to her. He let out a silent sigh, mentally frustrated over the fact that he snapped at her. Why did he go that far to reject her offer like that?

As for Momo, she felt guilty for getting in his way. She should have known better that Hitsugaya is not a child anymore. She keeps telling herself that he's old enough to take care of himself, yet she doesn't swallow her words. She should respect his decisions and let him do whatever he wants. Besides, he's living the way he wants to live.

"Sorry, I just overreacted," Hitsugaya apologized. "You were only trying to help."

It is when she too said sorry, "It's alright; I'm sorry too for being such a worrywart."

"About lunch, I don't mind eating some of yours. Besides, I didn't really have the chance to pack my own for today..." Toshiro let out a smirk. "...as long as you keep a lookout on the teacher while I sleep in during the afternoon lectures."

Hinamori let out a smile. "It's a deal."

* * *

By the time the lunch bell rang, students of Seireitei High School started leaving their classrooms to do their own thing during their free time. While Hitsugaya is packing his notebooks into his bag, Hinamori turned her body to him and suggested, "Let's go eat lunch outside. It's a good day today."

Taking a look at the weather through the window, he found it to be exactly what Momo says. He closed his bag and hung it on the side of his desk. Upon resuming his attention to the older teenager, Toshiro stood up from his seat to put his hands into his pants pockets. He said, "It's fine with me."

With that said, Hinamori walked by his side as they walked out of the classroom, out the school building, and into the great outdoors. When she appeared to find a spot, she stopped walking to take a look at it. Loving the idea of sitting under a large tree and having a small gathering, Momo turned around and smiled at Toshiro. "This looks like a good place to sit. Let's eat here."

The thirteen year old merely shrugged his shoulders feeling indifferent about the decision she made. The two friends sat under the tree shade. As Hitsugaya had his hands together behind the back of his head, he leaned against the trunk while watching Hinamori unpack her lunch. She held out a thin contain full of rice balls.

"Here you go."

Letting go of his hands, Hitsugaya picked up a rice ball and took a moment to analyze it. To him, everything appears to be normal. The only thing he has to worry about is the taste. He took a bite and began chewing on his food.

As she waited for him to finish swallowing his food, the peach girl asked, "So, how is it?"

Toshiro then raised an eyebrow at her. "The reason you're asking me that question is because you made it, didn't you?"

Once again, his guess is correct. "Well, yeah...I want to know what you think about it."

"It's...good," he replied. "At least it's better than the last batch of food you made me three years ago."

Momo made a face. "What does that supposed to mean? Were you worried that my cooking tastes the same or have gotten worse?"

Hitsugaya took another bite out of his rice ball, chewed, and swallowed his food down. "There's nothing wrong with considering that possibility to happen."

"Mou..."

"I'll give you this much; at least it's better than Matsumoto's."

Hinamori quickly placed a hand over her mouth and let out an almost suppressed giggle. "You have a point there."

Once they are done their meal, for the rest of the time, they relaxed. As she watched a few students talk with another, others are playing American football. She let out a content sigh, feeling good about this moment of stress relief. All of a sudden, she felt something lean against her right shoulder.

When her eyes turned its attention to what's there, Momo let out a smile. Leaning against her is the white haired teenager, who has suddenly fallen asleep due to exhaustion. He has worked hard to keep things under control. He deserves this rest even if it's only for a little while. With her hands on his shoulders, she gently moved his body carefully so that he doesn't wake up. She let him sleep on her lap.

From time to time, she caressed her fingers through his snowy white hair so that she can see his sleeping face. When was the last time she saw him rest so peacefully without any worries clouding his thoughts? The answer to that question would be never. He has never allowed any opportunity to let anyone see him like this. So for him to show this side to her, it proves their close relationship.

_"Shiro-chan..."_

* * *

_"Wake up sleepy head," said a voice. "It's time for you to wake up." _

_He opened his emerald-teal eyes and blinked a few times to see his older sister's face close to his own. Seven year old Toshiro felt his cheeks heat up a bit and quickly jerked back. "M-Miyuki, don't do that!"_

_Giving him some distance to sit up, the brown haired nine year old girl let out an amused giggle. "That trick always works on you."_

_Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and frowned at her. _

_The older sibling placed an arm around the back of his neck and rested on his shoulder. After pulling him close, she said, "I'm sorry little brother for teasing you like that." _

_Fortunately for her, it didn't take long before he cracked a smile on his face. "How can I stay mad at you? You're my older sister; it's your job to pick on your younger brother sometimes." _

_"You got that right. Anyway, did you have a nice nap?" _

_After a short moment of thinking, he nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I did thanks to you."_

_She let out a smile. "That's good to hear. Now, let's go to the kitchen to see what Oto-san and Okaa-san are cooking up for dinner." _

_"Hai." _

_Just as Toshiro stood up from the sofa, Miyuki did the same only to soon loose her balance and topple onto the white haired boy. The two siblings came crashing onto the floor together. "It-t-te! What was that about, Onee-chan?" Hitsugaya asked, looking back at her. _

_The older Hitsugaya placed a hand on the back of her neck and let out a hesitant laugh. She replied, "Oops, my legs must have fallen asleep after letting you sleep on my lap. Are you alright, Itoto-chan?"_

_However, he didn't reply to her question. Instead, he burst out with laughter. "That's why you collapsed on me? Sheesh, you must be the most clumsiest sister a brother could ever ask for."_

_Thinking back to what she has done, Miyuki too started laughing. "Wow, you're probably right about that one! I really did look like a cults back there, didn't I?" _

_They turned their bodies around so that they can sit on their bottoms. "She sure did."_

_"Miyuki-chan! Toshiro-chan!" their mother cried out after entering the living room to find her children on the floor together. "What happened here?" _

_"Daijobou Okaa-san, I just tripped and fell onto Toshiro by accident which soon lead to the both of us falling onto the ground," the older sibling replied. "Don't worry; neither of us are hurt."_

_The mother placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Be careful next time, okay you two?" _

_They nodded with agreement. "Hai Okaa-san!" _

_Once the parent left the living room, the siblings looked at one another and soon giggled. With a smile on her face, Miyuki picked herself off the ground to brush the dust off her clothes. She then extended a hand out to Toshiro. "Let's go, Itoto-chan."_

_Smiling back at her, he accepted her offer by taking hold of her hand with his own. "Hai Onee-chan."  
_

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing that came to view is the face of the raven haired girl. Momo said, "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, you're finally awake."

Being so close to him, he couldn't help, but give her a stern look. Totally forgetting about the dream he just had, the white haired teenager commanded, "Get out of my face."

When the peach girl gave him some distance, Toshiro sat up and looked around. He saw students walking back inside the building. "The school bell just rung. It's time for us to go back inside."

He lowered his head for a moment before placing a hand on the grass and slowly stand up. After brushing some dirt off of his pants, he put his hands into his pockets. With him turned away from the girl, he mumbled, "Thanks Hinamori..."

Momo blinked, trying to make out what he just said. She asked, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a staring look and replied, "I said let's go or else we're going to be late for class."

As he is walking away, Hinamori tilted her head off to the side. She could have sworn that he said something different.

"Oi Bed-Wetter, hurry up already!"

In response to her nickname, Momo quickly stood up and started catching up to him. With a pout on her face, she said, "Mou, stop calling me that! I'm not a bed-wetter!"

* * *

The bell rung, signaling students that the school day has ended. "Oi Hitsugaya! Hinamori!" Rangiku exclaimed, running up to the white haired teenager and the raven haired girl, who are changing their shoes at the shoe locker room. "Let's hang out together!"

Toshiro closed his locker and draped his bag over his shoulder. "Sorry Matsumoto, I already have plans scheduled. I can't hang out with you today."

"Eh, again?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You do understand that you've been saying that way too many times these days."

"The reason I keep saying it is because you always seem to forget that I'm not available on weekdays."

"I completely understand that on some days, you have soccer practice, but what do you do on the other days?"

_"He has work,"_ Momo answered her question in thought, watching the two former neighbours interact with one another.

Hitsugaya lowered his head. Walking past the strawberry orange haired teenager, he lied, "My parents said that we're going to see my father's sister to celebrate her birthday."

"Oh...okay then," Rangiku said. However, she knew he's not telling her the truth. It's written all over his face. "I guess it can't be helped."

"I need to get going or else I'm going to be late."

"Alright, see you."

"Ja ne."

Once Toshiro left the two girls alone, Matsumoto turned to the younger teenager and asked, "Hinamori, do you know what is going on in Hitsugaya's life right now?"

It is Momo's turn to lower her head. She didn't want to lie to her, but she didn't want to break her promise to him. Noticing that she is having a difficult time replying back to her, she knew her answer is a yes. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, getting her attention.

With a smile on her face, the strawberry orange haired woman said, "He asked you to keep quiet, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry Rangiku-san..." she apologized.

"It's alright; I have a pretty good idea why he wouldn't tell me. He did not want me to worry about him, am I right?"

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement.

She then let out a sigh of defeat and placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you the lucky girl to find out the behind the scenes in Hitsugaya's life? Were you stalking him?"

Momo shook her head. "I-I saw what he was really doing. When he found out, he told me the truth."

Noticing that the seventeen year old is giving her a look, Hinamori raised her hands up in front and began moving them from side to side.

"D-Don't worry; he's not doing anything bad!"

Suddenly, Matsumoto let out a suppressed laugh. "I know he wouldn't do such a thing; he's not capable of stuff like that especially considering how his biological family has raised him. He won't easily loose himself thanks to your efforts years ago."

Hinamori let out a cracked smile. "I guess..."

"Please continue to support him."

"I will Rangiku-san. I will."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Itoto-chan **_- Younger Brother, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, now I'm officially at the half way point of the story. (_Gah, there's still fifteen more chapters to go._) It's time for me to pick up the pace with the HitsuHina fluff/love and the main conflict. Anyway, please review and thanks a lot!


	17. Binding Ties

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm back with another update! Special thanks goes to **yumi2121331, michiHitsugaya, King of Heroes, Epoch95, icyangel27, monkeywinz, Mei-tan **(_via profile message_), **Samantha, j cloud xD, AIG -d e a d, tanithhh, cool!, Kaye. Shirogane, chococat450, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, athfdrizzle****, applestoapples, Rinka Tokmiya, **(_and _**Little riding hood** _xD_) for your awesome reviews! It's greatly appreciated. Here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Sixteen****:** Binding Ties

_Silence. It is the only sound that he hears in his surroundings. It is a good sound. It's peaceful and relaxing. He let out a content sigh before turning his body to the side, getting comfortable under the soft blanket. Suddenly, his bedroom door slammed open. "Morning little brother!" greeted a voice. "It's time to wake up!" _

_The ten year old boy groaned, stirring a bit under the covers. He muttered, "It's Saturday today, Onee-chan. Now, leave me alone so that I can get some sleep."_

_However, Miyuki is not going to let him rest. Without any warning, she jumped onto the bed and began bouncing on it. "Sleeping more than nine hours is not healthy for you! It makes you even more tired than you are now." _

_"Hn..."_

_"Oi Toshiro, are you even listening?"_

_"...yeah, I am." _

_The brown haired girl frowned for a moment before taking hold of his blanket. As she is pulling it away from the young sibling, Hitsugaya retaliated back by pulling it back. "Come on, wake up!" _

_"No way, I don't want to!" he yelled. _

_"Ito-to-chan!" _

_"O-nee-chan, let go!" _

_Unfortunately for her, Toshiro is too strong for her. Eventually letting go, Miyuki crossed her arms over her chest. If she wants to win, she has to outsmart her little brother. However, there is one problem with that: he's a very bright child for his age. The older sibling grumbled a bit before she came up with an idea. She got off of bed and began walking towards the door, saying loudly, "Fine then, since you didn't want to get out of bed today, I might as well help myself to all the watermelon slices that are in the fridge downstairs." _

_In response, Hitsugaya immediately shoved his blanket aside and sat up. "What, no way!"_

_Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at the younger sibling. Despite caring about her brother, there are times she just wants to pick on him for fun. "Come and stop me if you don't want it all gone."_

_With that said, Miyuki waltz out of the bedroom. Though he knew she was only teasing him, it didn't take long for Toshiro to run after her. "Onee-chan!" _

_The Hitsugaya parents are in the living room, having their daily dosage of coffee and tea when their daughter and son came running in. As they are in circles around the sofa, their mother said, "Miyuki-chan, Toshiro-chan, don't run so fast. You're only going to get hurt!"_

_The older sister laughed at her little brother's failure to keep up with her. However, the white haired boy is not going to give up. He knows he still has a chance to catch up. With a burst of speed, Toshiro started running faster. Eventually, he is only a meters away from stopping the twelve year old. Miyuki took a short glance back and became surprised. He's seriously tailing her. A smile crept up on her face. He's applying his soccer training into the mix. With a little more effort, Hitsugaya jumped and grabbed his sister by the legs. As a result, the two siblings came crashing onto the floor together. _

_All of a sudden, their mother stood up from her seat, turned around, and exclaimed, "Toshiro-chan! Miyuki-chan!" _

_However, neither of her children was listening. They were too busy laughing. Hitsugaya let go of her and rolled onto his back so that he can sit. At the same time, Miyuki did the same. With a glance at their mother, she said, "We're only playing around, Okaa-san."_

_She let out a sigh of defeat and then turned her attention to her husband, seeking some parental support. "It's still a dangerous thing to do," he said. "You two could have gotten hurt." _

_"Hai Oto-san, we'll be more careful next time."_

_"Now Toshiro-chan, go run along and take a shower," Okaa-san said. "In the meantime, Miyuki-chan, go find something to eat in the kitchen."_

_The son and daughter of the Hitsugaya family stood up and brushed some dirt off their clothes. Soon, they went to their respected destinations to do what they need to do. When the young female came back into the living room with a slice of raisin bread in her mouth, she sat down on the small couch and ate. Once she is done, Miyuki turned to her father, who is taking a sip from his cup of coffee, and asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"_

_"Well, your mother and I have to get things ready for the visit of a close friend of ours."_

_"Oh..."_

_"In the meantime, you and Toshiro are going to be playing treasure hunt."_

_"Treasure hunt?" Miyuki asked. "Oto-san, you do understand that we're not that childish."_

_Letting a cracked smile, Oto-san leaned back against the couch. Picking up a newspaper from the side, he opened it and began reading its contents. All of a sudden, he said, "I think your mind will change once I tell you what the hidden treasure is." _

_She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Try me..."

* * *

_

_By that time, Toshiro returned to the living room, all dressed in a pale green T-shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and a white towel draped over his shoulders. As he is drying the side of his head with it, the head of the household replied, "It's something you've always wanted since you graduated from elementary school."_

_Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Oto-san has meant. Before he could ask, Miyuki suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him along with her. "Oi Onee-chan, where are you taking me?"_

_However, she didn't listen to what he said and continue pulling him all the way to her bedroom. Once they entered, she slammed the door shut. Watching her down on her knees and hands, Toshiro wondered what in the world is she doing. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Come on Itoto-chan," Miyuki finally said. "Help me find it."_

_The ten year old boy then let out a sigh of defeat. Going down into crawling position, he further asked, "What are we finding exactly?"_

_With one look at him, she replied, "We're finding the cell phone that Oto-san promised to buy for me." _

_"A cell phone?"_

_"Yeah, on the day when I graduated from West Rukon Elementary, I got Oto-san to promise me to buy one." _

_"Why do you want it?"_

_"Because I'm in junior high now, I'm going to need it." _

_"I see; it's to let them know where you are."_

_She nodded with agreement. "Yup."_

_At that moment, Toshiro felt a bit depressed. Time is moving too quickly. One moment, his sister would always be at his side and the next thing he knew, she is somewhere far away. He is worried if those things were to continue at the pace its going, then their close bond would eventually fade away. He could not imagine the both of them without one another._

_"Itoto-chan, are you even listening?"_

_He snapped back into reality and slowly nodded with agreement. Miyuki gave him a strange look. _

_"You're obviously lying," she commented. "Something's bugging you."_

_Hitsugaya shook his head. This time, the twelve year old girl shot a glare at him. Knowing his sister too well, it's most likely that she won't stop until her point has been proven. After letting out a sigh of defeat, he turned his head to the side and admitted, "It's about you getting a cell phone. Since you technically have one now, you're going to spend less time in the house." _

_Upon hearing his confession, Miyuki let out a gentle smile. Her younger brother is worried about being lonely. She put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "You're so cute, Toshiro."_

_The ten year old frowned. "Onee-chan, I don't like it when you call me that."_

_She giggled. "I'm sorry, but I can't resist. Either way, don't concern too much about the status of our relationship. Even if we are physically farther apart, we'll always be brother and sister; there's no denying that, right?"_

_"I-I suppose..."_

_"Now, let's continue searching okay?" _

_He slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."_

_"You start checking under the bed while I look in the closet."_

_Toshiro crawled his way to her bed and glanced under. He found nothing in particular from there. So, he resumed his attention to his sister and said, "There's nothing under the bed."_

_All of a sudden, Miyuki started pulling out different articles of clothing and tossing them over her head and shoulders. She didn't care where they landed. As long as she finds her cell phone, she can clean up later. _

_"Oi Onee-chan!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. By the time she stopped and turned around, she spotted her younger brother giving her a stern look. Noticing that one of her thrown washed underwear has landed on his head, Miyuki hesitantly laughed. "Hehe, oops..."_

_"What what you throw out of there," Toshiro said as he removed the pink lingerie and held it out to her. She took it away from his fingers as Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, hiding a blush on his face. "Besides, seeing a girl's undergarments is the last thing I want to see." _

_Miyuki giggled. "I'm sorry you had to see that. At least you didn't get to see my bra."_

_Toshiro turned a few shades darker. "Onee-chan!" _

_She laughed. "Oops, I did it again."_

_"That's not funny!" _

_"Okay, I'll stop talking about stuff like that."_

_"That's good to hear," he said. "I don't want you to turn into Matsumoto."_

_"Come to think of it, she has been saying comments like that ever since she started puberty."_

_"Tell me about it; she makes it sound natural."_

_"Well, it is; it's all a part of an organism's natural cycle."_

_Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. "Even though I understand the whole concept and everything, I still don't want to hear about it."_

_"Alright then, I can see the topic embarrasses you."_

_"Of course..."_

_She smiled. "Let's try looking through your room after we finish searching here."_

_If he doesn't help her find it soon, this whole searching business is going to take a long while._

_

* * *

_

_"If I were Oto-san, where would I find it?" Miyuki wondered. The Hitsugaya siblings are sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking carefully of all the possible places where the cell phone could be hidden. During this time, their parents have already left the house, leaving them alone at home together. "We have checked my room, your room, Oto-san's and Okaa-san's room the kitchen, and here in the living room."_

_"Isn't that practically the whole house?" he asked._

_"Where else could it be?"_

_He let out a sigh of defeat. When Miyuki is in deep thought, she stays that way for a while because her focus is at its peak. "I know you're in the middle of a deep concentration, but you have to listen to me Onee-chan. Have we looked through everything?"_

_Just as he predicted, his sister is too busy to respond back. Shuffling in his seat, Hitsugaya tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't for some reason. Suddenly letting out a short growl of frustration, he stood up from his seat. He turned around and removed the bottom cushion to check what is under it. "What's wrong Itoto-chan?" the twelve year old girl asked. _

_"About the cell phone, I think I have found it."_

_The brown haired girl leaned over and saw the box. She slapped a hand on her forehead. "I feel so stupid!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't I check under it before?" _

_Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?" _

_Picking up the box with her hands, Miyuki moved it to the low coffee table. Going on her knees, she stood in front of it. Unable to wait any longer, the Hitsugaya female began unpacking the box until she is able to find it. Holding the thin pink cell phone in her hands, she exclaimed, "It's finally here and it's in pink too!" _

_The younger brother took a seat on the couch and let out a smile, happy for his older sister. "Congratulations Onee-chan."_

_She turned to him and smiled back. "Arigato Itoto-chan."_

_As Miyuki is checking out her new portable electronic device, Toshiro decided to check the rest of the contents inside the box. He took out two manuals, two earphones, two chargers, and..._

_"Why is there another cell phone inside here?" he asked, holding up a thin silver device in his hand. _

_The female Hitsugaya glanced over to verify his words. "Oto-san must have decided to get you one as well. Now, this calls for a celebration. Let's eat some watermelon in the fridge." _

_Feeling content about the situation, Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. Together with their cell phones at hand, the siblings went to the kitchen to eat their favourite treat._

_

* * *

_

_"Now let's see...It says here that we're allowed a total sixty minutes of dialed phone calls a month or else our parents have to pay the extra fee," Miyuki said as she is reading the phone plan that came with their phones. "We have unlimited minutes whenever we're calling through each other's phones and unlimited voice mail messages."_

_All of a sudden, the twelve year old girl slapped the sheets of paper onto the counter. "Aw, Oto-san made a mistake! He was supposed to give us unlimited text messages!"_

_"What's wrong with voice messages?" Hitsugaya asked after finishing his fifth slice of watermelon._

_She gave him a look. "You really need to be a little more aware. People nowadays use text messages to communicate with one another. Besides, studies show that using a cell phone to talk to one another damages your ears when you grow older." _

_Toshiro picked up another slice and took a bite out of it. "Hn..."_

_"Are you even listening, Itoto-chan?"_

_"Yeah, I'm listening," he replied. "What I don't understand is that voice messages are practically the same as text messages. The only difference between them is that one of them is verbal while the other is not." _

_Miyuki gave him another stern look. "You just had to say it that way, didn't you?"_

_Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just stating the facts."_

_She let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, we'll make use of it somehow. If by any chance it doesn't work, we're both going to plead to Oto-san to change the phone plan, got it?"_

_He smiled; content things are going his way once more. "Hai Onee-chan."_

_

* * *

_

_The school bell rang telling the students of West Rukon Elementary that classes are over for today. Just as he is packing his books and writing utensils, he felt his cell phone vibrate from his pants pocket. Stuffing his hand into it and taking it out, he flipped the electronic device open and pressed a few buttons. Eventually, a voice message is played back. _

Hey Itoto-chan, it's me! I'll be there in a few minutes. So, wait for me at the usual spot, okay? See you later!

_He cracked a smile on his face as he closed his phone and putting it back into his pocket. "And she said that using the voice message feature stinks; this is the seventh message I received from her today."_

_With that said he finished packing his belongings into his school bag and stood up from his seat. After draping it over his shoulder, the white haired boy began leaving the soon to be empty classroom, looking forward to see his older sister. Together, they will walk home much like the old times.  
_

* * *

Hitsugaya stirred a bit before opening his emerald-teal eyes. He slowly raised his head and looked around. He is not in his apartment, but his friend's bedroom. "I must have accidentally fallen asleep while trying to study..."

The white haired teenager turned his attention to the side to see the raven haired girl with her chin buried in her arms, sleeping next to him. A faint smile crept up on his face, amused at the way she is resting. To him, she looked childish, but cute at the same time. She too must have fallen asleep around the same time as he did. Putting his right hand into his pants pocket, he took out his cell phone and flipped it open. After pressing a few buttons, the LCD screen displayed the picture of the young peach girl he took three years ago.

Taking another look at the sleeping Momo, he put his cell phone down on the table, grabbed the small blanket from her bed, and draped it on her shoulders. She responded by stirring a bit before allowing her body to relax once more. "Mhm, ice cream..."

He let out an almost suppressed laugh. Again, he has found another excuse to poke fun at the girl later on. Toshiro then turned his head to see the weather outside only to find out that it has started snowing. It made him recall the moments whenever his older sister sees it. She would always say it's beautiful just like the both of them because their names together represent this type of weather: white snow.

"Kirei, it's so beautiful!"

The young prodigy turned his body to the side to see Hinamori suddenly awake. Seeing her happy made him feel the same way. He looked at the window once more, watching the new snow fall. "Yeah, it is..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway, it's time to get back to studying."

Hinamori blinked. "Eh, already?"

He gave her a stern look. "Of course, you practically fell asleep. So, we have to make up for that lost time."

"Y-You fell asleep too!"

"I'm going home," he said while getting ready to stand up from his seat. "I can see that there is no point in me coming here to help you."

"Okay okay! I'll study!" Momo exclaimed, ushering him to sit down again. "Mou, you're so strict when it comes to stuff like this."

Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat and turned his attention to the raven haired girl. "I have to be strict or else you won't do well on the mid-term."

With that said, the thirteen and the sixteen year old teenagers resumed their study session. As she is answering questions from the textbook, Hitsugaya took another look at her and let out a faint smile. "Why are you smiling, Shiro-chan?"

"Oi, don't call me that and I'm not smiling," he retorted. "Get back to work, Bed-Wetter."

"Mou..."

Though he won't say it out loud, moments like these are the precious treasures he will keep in his heart much like the ones with Miyuki in it. It is what keeps his binding ties with them together.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Onee-chan **_- Older Sister, _**Itoto-chan **_- Younger Brother, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Kirei**_ - How Beautiful

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, nothing really much has happened in this chapter except for the fact that I explained the origins of Toshiro's bond with his sister, Miyuki through receiving and sending voice messages to one another and a short write up of HitsuHina fluff in the end. The storyline will pick up in the next chapter with the revelation of the major conflict. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	18. Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's another update from me! Yay! Special thanks goes to my supportive reviewers: **King of Heroes, Lil'EyeCandy, serenity095 **_(x2)_**, Samantha, Epoch95, Ai Angel, DestinedDuelist893, MoonLightView, icyangel27, Kaye. Shirogane, michiHitsugaya, Neko-cheung, j cloud xD, applestoapples, athfdrizzle, KnowledgeandImagination, chococat450, lil'sayuri-chan, **and** monkeywinz. **They're greatly appreciated to the bottom of my heart. Anyway, it's time to get the storyline moving. Here is chapter seventeen of The Healing Heart. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Seventeen****:** Unpredictable

Momo scrambled throughout the house, frantically trying to get everything ready for their arrival. Because the winter exams are right around the corner, she and her friends have decided to meet for a group study session. "I have tea, coffee, cookies, and crackers," she said. "I hope they're enough for everyone to eat."

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. The peach girl glanced at the alarm clock on her night table to check the time. She exclaimed, "Someone's already here and I haven't changed yet!"

Because her grandmother told her last night that she isn't going to be home for most of the day, she has to take care of all the house matters herself. Hinamori dash to her closet, picked out a few clothes, and quickly got changed into a pair of white jeans, a cyan coloured shirt, and a purple zipper hooded sweater on top. Then, she ran downstairs, through the kitchen, and in front of the door. After taking a few breaths, she regained her composure, unlocked, and opened it to see the white haired teenager standing on the other side.

Seeing him dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans held up by his blue silver belt and hooked light steel chain at the side, a dark blue sweater jacket worn over his black shirt, and a pair of black footwear, Momo found herself keeping her eyes fixated on him. Immediately, she mentally shook the thought out of her mind and greeted, "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, you're here early."

He didn't respond verbally. Instead, he gave her a stern look. After a few moments, he finally said, "Let me guess, you just woke up."

"Mou, do you always not greet your friends like that?" Momo pouted.

"No, I don't always do that. By the way, your hair doesn't appear in its usual condition than it is now. It's all messed up."

After placing a hand on her head, she gasped. Immediately, running deeper into the house, Hitsugaya stepped in and closed the door behind him. He soon found the peach girl standing in front of a nearby mirror in the hallway, looking at her reflection. "I can't believe it; I totally forgot about my hair!"

"There's still time to look nice," Toshiro replied as he is taking off his shoes.

Suddenly, Momo gave him a pout. "That still doesn't change the fact that someone has already seen me in this state."

When the sixteen year old teenager retreated to her bedroom upstairs, Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. Being a boy, these are one of the things he may never understand about girls. With that in thought, he decided to wait for her in the living room.

By the time Hinamori came back with her hair tied up in a bun, she found her white haired friend lying on the couch with his legs up and his hands behind his neck. She asked, "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking a nap," Toshiro replied while he closed his eyes. "Wake me up when Abarai and Kira has arrived."

"Did you work again last night?"

"Yeah, but that's not the problem. The stupid neighbours were too noisy."

"Oh..." Once again, she is reminded of his hardships. In her mind, she imagined his neighbours to be having a drinking party while playing music from their stereos on full blast. Feeling the need to assist him, Momo suggested, "If you want, you could sleep in my room for a bit. Besides, it's more comfortable to sleep in a bed rather than the couch."

Toshiro opened his eyes to take a look at Momo. After thinking about it, he sat up and turned his body so that his feet are touching the floor. "Are you sure?"

She nodded with agreement. "It's totally fine; I don't mind at all."

At first, he wanted to protest. However, after considering his current health, he could use the rest. No thanks to work and annoying people living next door, he has not been getting enough sleep. He stood up from his seat. As he walked past her, Hitsugaya whispered, "Thanks...Hinamori."

Momo let out a smile, glad that she is able to help out. She then went back to the kitchen to finish making preparations for the arrival of the rest of her schoolmates.

* * *

"Ohayo Hinamori-kun," Kira greeted as he and Renji entered the household.

"Morning Kira-kun," Momo replied.

"Yo," Abarai said as he and Izuru are taking off their shoes.

Once they were done, they slowly made their way to the living room. The pale blond haired teenager said, "Thanks for letting us come over."

"Iie, it's really nothing," Hinamori replied.

Kira took a look at the watch on his wrist. "By now, study session for Matsumoto-san and Hisagi-san already started."

"Yeah, with Ichimaru-san helping them, they shouldn't have any problems."

They put their bags down aside and sat on the couch. "Hn, Hitsugaya's late."

Renji placed his hands behind his head. "Now that's a first."

"Actually, Hitsugaya-kun is already here," Momo corrected. "He's just taking a short nap in my room."

"A nap?" the red head asked, raising an eyebrow. "He shouldn't be doing that in other people's houses."

"Oh no, I don't mind."

Abarai then turned his attention to Izuru, mentally asking for his assistance. Kira faced Hinamori and said, "We completely understand that you want to help others, but...it worries us. If you keep doing these things to others, eventually there will be a time where someone could take advantage of your kindness."

Momo lowered her head. "I know, but Hitsugaya-kun is not like that. He'll never take advantage of me. You've seen how he's like after hanging out with us for about three months. He's not the type of person to do so!"

It is when she realized she just strongly defended for her former roommate from Seireitei Hospital.

She quickly apologized, "Sorry for yelling like that."

"It's alright for you to raise your voice at us. Besides, you know him better than any of us. As his friend, we shouldn't be questioning him."

"The thing is Hinamori," Renji said. "Hitsugaya appears to be...hiding something and we're worried that it might have something to do with you."

"Don't worry about it." Momo smiled. "It's not serious."

"So it does have to do something with you."

"I-I'm sorry...but I-I can't say anymore. Hopefully in the near future, I'll be able to tell you exactly what is going on."

Kira then sighed with defeat. For now, they will trust her and let the girl do whatever she wants. He said, "Alright then...we won't ask you anymore."

"Arigato Kira-kun, Abarai-kun..."

Renji scratched the side of his head. "But if things get any worse, you have to tell us, okay?"

She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Well, let's start studying then," Kira said.

"I'll go and wake Hitsugaya-kun up."

Before either teenager could say anything, the peach girl already left the living room and ran upstairs. "Hey Kira," Renji said. "Do you think the secret those two are hiding is that they're...you know dating?"

"Hinamori-kun dating Hitsugaya? I don't find it a far fetched idea, but...I don't think that's the case."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I guess...you could say it's a feeling."

Abarai folded his arms over his chest and gave him a stern look. "I think Rangiku-san has been rubbing too much on you lately."

It is Kira's turn to give him a strange look. "Well, I'm not the only one who has been influenced by her."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's time to wake up." After feeling a short nudge on his side, he stirred in response. He tilted his head off to one side and opened his eyes to see the raven haired girl in his presence. "Hey, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun are here."

He groaned for a bit before slowly sitting up. Placing a hand over his mouth, he yawned. Using the same hand, he started rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "I'll be there."

With a short nod, Momo said, "I'll see you downstairs."

Soon after, Hinamori left the white haired teenager alone in the bedroom. Letting out a sigh, he stood up from his seat on the mattress and followed her to the living room. "Hey Hitsugaya," Kira greeted.

"Yo," Renji said.

Toshiro took a seat next to Momo. "Morning."

"Now that everyone's here, let's start studying," Hinamori said.

Without any warning, Hitsugaya's cell phone started ringing. Taking the electronic device from his pants pocket, he flipped it open to see the person who is calling him on the LCD screen. He then let out a defeated sigh. After pressing the talk button, he held it against his ear and answered the call, "What is it Matsumoto?"

"Ah Hitsugaya!" exclaimed the familiar voice of his former neighbour. "You have to save me!"

"There is no way I'm going to do that. Besides, I'm in the middle of a group study session with Hinamori, Abarai, and Kira."

"Bu-"

"Just deal with it; at least be thankful that Ichimaru is offering his help."

"He's nothing compared to you! That idiot is just plain strict. He has no mercy!"

"Stop complaining and get back to studying!" Toshiro commanded.

"You're so stingy!"

"Shut up..."

As Hitsugaya is on the phone, the others were quietly listening to the conversation. Kira let out a sigh while Renji merely shook his head. "It's probably Matsumoto-san on the other line," the pale blond haired teenager said.

"After hearing her loud voice on the phone, it's not a surprise," Abarai replied.

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Hitsugaya!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"I have studying to do. So, leave us alone," Toshiro replied. "You can complain all you like after your study session with Ichimaru and Hisagi."

"Oi Hitsu-"

"Ja ne."

"Oi!"

Toshiro ended the conversation with a single press of a button. He let out a defeated sigh before closing his phone cap and stuffing it back into his pants pocket. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "It's only Matsumoto on the phone."

"It's alright," Izuru said.

"Now, let's start our studying session," Hinamori replied.

With nods of agreement from the other teenagers, they opened their books and began the group studying.

* * *

Arms were stretching up into the air as Renji, Kira, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori are finished their studying for the day. "Finally, we're done!" Abarai said. "I was beginning to wonder if it's ever going to end."

"After looking at our notes a few more times on our own, I think we're ready for the mid-terms," Izuru said.

"You got that right."

Renji took a cookie from the snack tray that Momo set up a while ago and ate it. The pale blond haired teenager did the same. "Thanks for the snacks Hinamori-kun."

"It's no problem," she replied.

Hitsugaya picked up his cup of green tea and took a sip from it. He watched the two males pack their belongings into their bags. "Both of us have to get going now," Kira said. "We've made arrangements with some of our other friends to hang out."

Momo nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later."

"After Renji draped his bag over his shoulder, he and Izuru stood up from their seats. At the same time, Hinamori and Hitsugaya did likewise. They headed toward the front entrance. While they are putting on their shoes, Renji asked Toshiro, "So, are you sticking around here longer?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go after this."

"Okay, see you two," Kira said after opening the door.

"Later," Abarai said.

"Bye Kira-kun, Abarai-kun!" Hinamori said.

"Ja ne," Hitsugaya added.

Once they are gone, Momo closed the door and then turned to the white haired teenager. Once again, they are together and alone in the house. Retreating back to the living room, they began cleaning up all the snacks. "Thanks for helping me study for the exams."

"Thanks...I guess," he replied. "However, it really took a bit out of me to make you understand that last part of the mathematics review."

"If you were me, you would be confused too."

"Then, you should pay a little more attention next time," Hitsugaya commented.

"Mou..." Hinamori picked up the tray and left it on the kitchen counter in the next room. When she returned to the living room, she found the thirteen year old packing his books and writing utensils into his bag. "You're leaving already?"

"I'm going back to my place." Toshiro stood up and draped his bag over his right shoulder. "I seem to have forgotten to bring that notebook I borrowed from you the other day."

"In that case, I'll come with you," she said.

Hitsugaya wanted to say no to her, but there is no point trying to resist her any longer. She practically knows almost everything that has been going on in his current life. "Fine."

With a smile on her face, Momo let out a short cheer. Together, they headed to the front entrance. As he is putting on his shoes, Hinamori put on her outdoor jacket, white scarf, and mittens on. After putting on her shoes, the two friends left the residence and started walking to Hitsugaya's apartment.

"Don't expect too much from it," he said.

"I won't," Momo replied.

When they arrived at their destination, the first thing they heard is the loud sound of music being played from his neighbour. Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat. "That's what happens when you're living in a dump like this."

Taking the key out from his pocket, the white haired teenager put it into the doorknob and turned it. After the door is unlocked the two friends entered the place. He closed the door behind him. As he is taking off his footwear, Hinamori took a moment to look around. Despite him living with such a terrible neighbour, the place isn't so bad to live in at all. The room's fairly roomy while everything is tidy and clean. Just as she expected from the young prodigy, he has learned to take care of himself. "This place looks pretty nice," she commented.

"I guess so," Hitsugaya replied as he put on his slippers. "The landlady has been generous to let me live in this place."

"I see."

"Anyway, you can come in if you want."

With that said, Hitsugaya entered deeper into his home, eventually leaving Hinamori behind. Still curious about the environment her friend is currently living in, Momo took off her shoes and put on that extra pair of slippers that are left out from him. She walked through the hallway and into the small living room. Since it only has a low table, four seat cushions, and a small television, she found it to be simple. The raven haired girl sat down on one of the cushions and took a look at the kitchen. It had all the necessary things that one needed to make a meal including a rice cooker, a kettle, a frying pan, and a few other things.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a slide door opening. Hinamori turned her attention to the side to see Hitsugaya step into the room and walk up to her. He extended his arm out, showing a green notebook he has in his hand. "Thanks again for letting me borrow it," Toshiro said.

After accepting his offer, Momo replied, "It's nothing; I'm glad I was able to help."

The white haired prodigy let out a faint smile. "Anyway, you should go home now before it starts getting dark outside."

Hinamori then nodded with agreement. "You're right; I should get going. If Obaa-san comes home and finds me not home, she's going to get worried about me."

After seeing him holding a hand out to her, the peach girl held onto it with her own. With some of his strength, he pulled her back up on her feet. Slowly, he led her to the front door.

"Take care of yourself, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro replied, "Yeah, I will..."

Just as he is about to open the door for her, there was a knock. Wondering who it is, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Once he opened the door, Momo noticed a shocked expression immediately came into effect on his face. However, it soon changed into a dangerous look as if he's ready to murder someone. His eyes narrowed at the guest.

"What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Iie**_ - No, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual)_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** O.O Who is at Toshiro's door? What will happen next? Gah, please review with your guesses and you may just earn yourself a nice and yummy HitsuHina cookie! Thanks.


	19. Refusal

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** GAH, AN EARLY UPDATE! After writing seventeen chapters and the prologue to this story, I have already broken my personal record of 373 reviews in a story! The last record holder was The Greatest Treasure. (_OMFG, yes!_) I would give myself a nice pat on the back on a job well done, but there's still a lot of things to write about before The Healing Heart can truly be complete. Hn, I wonder how many reviews I'll get by the end of the story? Who knows...

Anyway, special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **becomeafan, yumi-2121331 **_(x2)_**, MoonLightView, icyangel27, King of Heroes, michiHitsugaya, AIG -d e a d, lil'sayuri-chan, BreathexFreely, Samantha, DestinedDuelist893, RebelAngel91210, Epoch95, cool!, allan caldeini, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, monkeywinz, serenity095, chococat450, j cloud xD. **Thank you for all your support and please do continue to review. It's greatly appreciated to the bottom of my heart. Ah...well, enough with all the delays; here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Eighteen****:** Refusal

Momo recognized her: the person who is standing in front of Toshiro's doorstep. However, Hinamori is having a hard time trying to accept the fact; this woman looked a lot different than she was three years ago when they first met. Her once beautiful and long midnight blue hair looks uncombed and damaged while her once soft skin, suddenly turned dry and pale. Her clothes: they look outdated and ragged-like. Judging from the several bags under her eyes, she looked like she barely had any sleep at all. The peach girl wouldn't be too surprised if she mistaken her as a hobo who lives on the street.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy that I found you!" she exclaimed, opening her arms out to the white haired teenager.

Just as she is about to hug him, Hitsugaya responded in a negative way. With a whip of his hand, he flicked her away, ensuring that she doesn't make any contact. Megumi Hashibara then gave him a serious look.

"Toshiro, is that how you treat your moth-"

"Just answer my questions: what are you doing here and how did you know I live here?" Toshiro interrupted.

Hinamori is thrown off by her friend's attitude toward his foster parent. Never in her life she has seen him so angry before. It is nothing compared to the anger he showed when he saved her from the group of thugs several months ago. "I came looking for you," she explained. "I have talked with the police of your whereabouts. I missed you so much, my son. I want you back ho-"

"I'm not coming back with you."

"W-What? Why?"

"Cut with the act; I'm not stupid," Hitsugaya snapped. "You plan to take me back and use me as your money maker again."

"Have some heart Toshiro; I'm a widow now," she pleaded. She placed her hands together and continued, "You should know that because my husband died because of drug use and overwork. I'm in desperate need right now. Please help me."

There is a moment of silence where neither one have spoken. Momo could feel the mixture of tension and desperation in the air. She did not even dare to say a thing that could change the current flow. She knows it too well; it's a conversation she shouldn't interfere. "Where is all the money Touya left behind?"

"I..."

Just as she is about to answer his question, he immediately answered, "You used it for gambling and lost it all. At its worse, you're probably in debt."

"...Yes."

Toshiro bit the bottom of his lip. After placing his hands on his waist, he turned his head to the side and let out a short hiss. Moments later, he turned around and let out a growl of frustration. He marched back into the house, leaving the two females hanging. Eventually, Hitsugaya returned and handed her a few kan bills. "There, that's all you're going to get from me. So, use it wisely."

Thankful for his kindness, Megumi clutched her hand full of money, looked up and noticed the familiar face of the raven haired girl standing behind her adopted son. Returning her attention to him, she asked, "Can I stay here for the nig-"

His eyes immediately flared. He replied, "No, you cannot stay here. The last thing I want are more scars on me. Good night and don't you dare come back!"

Before she could say a thing, Hitsugaya slammed the door shut, preventing her from entering his home any further. He turned his body around, leaned against the door, and punched the bottom of his right fist against it. He didn't care in the world if she heard it or not; he doesn't want to see her again.

Shortly, he raised his head and noticed that Momo is still in his presence. Immediately, he lowered his head, feeling ashamed of his behaviour. After being in the middle of that conversation, he knows well that she has become very worried. He quietly apologized to her, "Sorry you had to hear that..."

"So, the reason why things are the way they are now is because..." Momo said.

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, after Touya died from overwork and drug use, I immediately ran away from home in North Rukon. Without him to look after me, I knew there is no way to resist against Megumi's demands. I came back here to Seireitei in hopes that...my old friends can make me feel better like they did when I lost my real family."

She could feel her eyes becoming watery from the emotional words that her friend just said. Without a moment to think about it, Momo quickly threw her arms around Toshiro. Keeping him close, she started sobbing for him. Hitsugaya could too feel his emotions surface. However, he refused to let it out in the open. Instead, he closed his watery emerald-teal eyes and did his best to calm down by taking a deep breath. Over the next few almost silent minutes, they stayed that way: together in each others presence.

By the time Hinamori mostly settled down, she wiped the dripping tears from her cheeks with a single arm and asked, "What are you going to do now? She now knows where you live."

"I..." He closed his mouth for a moment and then reopened it again. "I'm not sure..."

"Oh..."

He then let out a short chuckle as if living his life is a complete joke. "Even if I tried moving away again, she's only going to do the same thing as before. I-Is there no way for me to run away from her?"

"I-I don't know..."

He leaned forward so that he can rest his chin on her shoulder. "There are times I've wished I had the power to foresee the future. Using that strength, I can prevent tragic events from happening to me like being abused by the once caring and loving Megumi, losing a dedicated and strong Touya, and most of all, the car crash that killed my parents and...my sister, Miyuki."

Toshiro quickly closed his eyes and let out a despicable laugh.

He said out loud as if it's nothing, "But that could never come true; it's only a fragment of my own nativity! There's no way for me to change what has already happened! This is my reality: I was born and raised into a loving family that has a mother, a father, and an older sister. At the age of eleven, I lost all of them in an instant after a stupid drunk driver crashed into our car. After that, I've spent two long months, grieving for their loss and suffered in hopes that I will join them. However, it didn't happen; I eventually recovered and got new parents to love and care for. Just when I thought things are looking up for me, soon after that new life crumbled again. After losing her job, tha-that woman's persona turned upside down and went insane. Because of that insanity, she caused Touya's death and left me alone to suffer in her grasp!"

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. He leaned back a bit so that Hinamori could see him clearly.

"Why do these things keep happening to me? Is it an act from the deity from above playing with my life like it's some sort of silly game to him? If it is, I don't want to play this game anymore. Just let me die already! I don't want to feel anymore pai-"

Momo suddenly slapped the younger teenager on the side of his face. At this time, a new set of tears dripped down both sides of her cheeks. She didn't care about his shocked reaction or even noticed he just covered the red slap mark on his cheek with a hand. All that mattered was that he listened to the words she had to say. "No, you can't die! Please...please don't say those words again, Hitsugaya-kun! Don't say that you want to die. Don't you even dare try to cut your life short! I-If you do that, y-you're only going to make...you're only going to make your sister sad!"

Upon hearing her mention about Miyuki, all negative thoughts soon turned to the memory of the car crash. He remembered the reason he's still alive today as told by Doctor Retsu Unohana: his older sister risked hers to save his. He slightly tilted his head forward, feeling guilt in his heart. If he were to really do what he had said and died, Onee-chan's efforts would have been worthless.

"Not only that; you're going to make your friends sad: Ichimaru-san, Hisagi-san, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Rangiku-san, and...me too, I-I'm sure of that. I-It's hard to imagine living a life without you around."

Toshiro slowly raised his head to look at Momo. "Do...you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do..." she replied with a faint smile. "You still have a lot to live for. Besides, your parents and sister from above would want to see you grow up, finish your education, get a job, get a girlfriend, and hopefully raise a family of your own."

Thinking about the life he would live if he were to continue living made him laugh a bit. "It's so weird...thinking about it."

"It probably is, but only time could tell."

He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. For some reason, he found himself at ease. What felt miserable and heavy, suddenly felt peaceful and content. Strangely, it had something to do with the girl that currently stands before him. She is always finding ways to make him feel the emotions that he showed back in the day when he lived with his biological family.

All of a sudden, Momo suddenly started apologizing to him, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slap and yell at you!"

"It's okay," he replied. "I-I sort of deserved it after thinking so negatively."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can...You do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"I-I'm feeling tired from everything that has been going on today. Before you leave, can you make...sure that I fall asleep in my bed?"

She let out a faint smile. "Sure, I can do that."

"You can borrow my house key for tonight. It's on the night table next to my bed. Just make you return it to me tomorrow."

"Hai."

Momo slowly led the thirteen year old to his bedroom. He took off his sweater and his socks and threw them off to the side, not caring where they landed. He then sat down on his futon, pulled the blanket on his body, and soon lay down to rest his head on the pillow. During this time, Hinamori took a seat next to him and watched him try to drift off to sleep. However, it didn't work. From time to time, he would turn his head to one side and then shortly after, turn the other way. Having a good idea that he's restless; the peach girl suddenly took hold of his hand.

In response to her touch, Hitsugaya opened his eyes and turned to see a brief image of Miyuki sitting before him. When he blinked, the image faded, returning to the original person there: Momo. He then took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it out. He turned his head away from her and revealed nostalgic face. "Onee-chan would always do that to me whenever I couldn't sleep."

"Oh...do you mind?"

"...No, it's fine."

There is a moment of silence.

Toshiro whispered, "Just...don't tell any of today's events to anyone."

"Okay..."

Then, the atmosphere became quiet once more. The seconds soon turned to minutes as Momo stood by his side. At one point, she started rubbing the top part of his hand in hopes of getting him to relax. When she felt his grip on her went numb, Hinamori raised her head. Hitsugaya appears to have fallen into a pretty deep asleep. She let out a smile, content of her achievement. For a few more minutes, she will stay with him just to make sure he's truly sleeping. So, she laid down on her side right next to him.

She suddenly started yawning. Watching him made the peach girl feel tired herself. _"Maybe...a short nap wouldn't hurt."_

Momo slowly closed her eyes.

_"After I wake up, it will be okay for me to leave him here. He will be sound asleep."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Kan **_- The currency used in the _Bleach_ Universe, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister,_** Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it; here is Hitsugaya in his meltdown moment. Good thing Momo was able to knock some sense back into him. Go Momo! Now, it's time for me to concentrate on the next chapter. You're going to scream with fluffiness. (_Okay, maybe that's a little over dramatic..._) Anyways, please review quickly! The next update is coming up in three days! Thanks. _  
_


	20. Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm officially one year older than I was a year ago. LOL. What better way to celebrate my special day is with you all, readers, by updating this story with the revelation of chapter nineteen. Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:** monkeywinz, silver'ashes. butterfly, icyangel27, becomeafan, DestinedDuelist893, yumi-2121331, MoonLightView, Epoch95, lil'sayuri-chan, j cloud xD, cool!, maili-chan, Samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, chococat450, Kaye. Shirogane, tanithhh, serenity095, michiHitsugaya, athfdrizzle, King of Heroes, Neko-cheung, applestoapples, Ai Angel, HyorinmaruIce. **You're going to love it and it's coming from someone who did her best to make this chapter as heart-warming as possible. You'll see why as you're reading it. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Nineteen****:** Moment

When he felt the warm sun rays shining down on his face, Hitsugaya winced and slowly turned his body to the side. Suddenly, he felt an unknown weight came down on him. Wondering what it is, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw is the raven haired girl sleeping beside him (half under the blanket) with one of her arms over his waist. Upon realization, his cheeks felt a few degrees hotter while his heart started pounding faster than ever. Despite feeling surprised and embarrassed from being so close to her, one particular question filled his thoughts: why is she still here?

Either way, he has to create some distance between them. If she were to wake up right now, things could get complicated. The last thing he wants is for her to think of him as some horny teenager trying to get in her pants. Toshiro started by trying to remove her off him. However, she unconsciously responded by throwing her arms around him. Thinking that he's some sort of teddy bear, she pulled him close to her chest. His cheeks suddenly felt like its burning.

He has been through situations like this before by Miyuki and Rangiku, but those times are nothing compared to this. His thoughts wanted to reject her hug at all costs yet his body is not listening to his commands. As a matter of fact, it didn't mind allowing the embrace to happen. Despite the confusing feelings he's experiencing, Toshiro went let out a grunt as he tried to pull away from the sleeping sixteen year old, but it was no use. She keeps hanging onto him. He let out a defeated sigh. He has no other choice, but to wake her up. "Oi Hinamori..."

She stirred in her sleep.

"Hinamori..."

Momo groaned a bit before opening her eyes. "Hitsu...gaya-kun?"

The white haired teenager, still feeling some heat on his cheeks, asked, "Can...you let go of me? I can't get out of bed if you keep holding onto me like this."

When the position they're in finally dawned to her, it came like a speeding train. Momo let out a blush of a dark shade of red. Quickly, she let go of him and rolled her body to the other side. She apologized, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that to you!"

Hitsugaya sat up in bed. Facing away from her, he replied, "I-It's alright..."

There is an awkward moment of silence before Hinamori suddenly exclaimed, "W-What time is it?"

"It's morning already. You should go home."

Remembering about her grandmother at home, the peach girl picked up her notebook from the side and bolted out of bed to put on her shoes in the door entrance. Hitsugaya followed and opened the door for her. When she is done, Momo said, "I'll see you later at school."

With a short nod, he replied, "See you soon."

Once the raven haired girl left, Toshiro closed the door and turned around. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He concluded that she must have accidentally fallen asleep while she was looking after him last night. The thought makes sense or else they wouldn't have been in the position they were before. Yes, there is nothing else that was going on between them while they were asleep.

Hitsugaya picked up his cell phone which he left on the side to check the time. It is seven thirty in the morning. There is some time left until school starts. It's time for him to get cleaned up and to get ready to leave this place for the day.

* * *

Momo opened the door, entered the house, and quickly closed it behind her. Exhausted from the morning run, she took off her shoes and went deeper into the house to find her grandmother. When she came into the living room, she found the elderly woman sitting in front of the low table, drinking a cup of warm tea. "I'm sorry Obaa-san for not being at home yesterday!" she quickly apologized. "I was at Hitsugaya-kun's place, picking up my notebook. I was about to return immediately, but a few things happened an-"

"That's fine Momo," the older Hinamori replied. "There's no need to say anymore."

She stopped and blinked. "There isn't?"

The elder nodded with agreement. "You're going to be late for school if you told me the whole story."

Looking at the clock on the side, she exclaimed, "Ah, it's already seven forty-five!"

Without any time to waste, the raven haired girl ran upstairs to take a quick shower, leaving her grandmother behind. She took a sip from her tea. Even though she has only met him a few times, Obaa-san has a pretty good idea what kind of person Toshiro is like; one of them is definitely not harming her granddaughter in any way. She trusts him to look after Momo whenever they're together. "He's such a kind person..."

* * *

"I'll be back soon!" Hinamori said before closing the door and leaving the house. As she is running to school, the peach girl took a moment to check the time on her cell phone in her hand. It is eight fifteen in the morning. "Mou, there's only fifteen minutes left until the school bell rings!"

She hurried through the streets, crossed the bridge, past the riverbank, and finally into the school premises of Seireitei High. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank goodness, I made it here on time."

Knowing that she is not going to be late, she regained her composure and started walking into the school building. It is when she felt a strange sensation coming from her gut. Instinctively, she looked back to find nothing there. Momo turned around and placed a finger on the bottom of her chin.

"I'm pretty sure someone was watching me..."

"If you keep standing there like that, you're going to be late for class," said a voice.

When she turned her head to the side, Hinamori jumped with surprise. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, don't scare me like that!"

"That's what you get for standing there and act all absent minded." the thirteen year old teenager took a few steps ahead of her before stopping. He looked over his shoulder and said to the sixteen year old girl, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Ah h-hai!"

Momo caught up with the white haired teenager unaware of the fact that her gut feeling is right after all. From a safe distance, a lens from a camera is keeping a very close eye on them.

* * *

Later in the day long after school is over, Hinamori went straight home, changed out of her school uniform, and took a short nap after completing all her midterm exams. When she woke up a few hours later, the peach girl heard a knock on the door. She sat up from bed and called out, "Yes Obaa-san?"

It soon opened to reveal the elderly grandmother on the other side. She asked, "Momo, can you do me a favour and buy a few things from the grocery store?"

The raven haired girl got out of bed, walked up to her, and gave her a nod. "Okay."

With a short smile, the older Hinamori went downstairs, leaving her alone in her room. The sixteen year old teenager then ran up to her mirror to look at her reflection. Deciding to change the hairstyle, she tied up her hair into a high ponytail. Happy about her looks, she let out a smile. "Yosh, I'm all set and ready to go."

She went downstairs to the front entrance where she found her grandmother standing there waiting. After she put on a pair of brown sandals, the elderly grandmother handed her some money for her to spend. "Have a safe trip."

Momo opened the door. Looking back at her guardian, she let out a smile. "I'll be careful. See you soon, Obaa-san."

Hinamori left the house and started making her way to the grocery store by foot. Along the way, a thought came into mind. Since she is going there again, she is going to be passing by the dessert shop.

"I wonder if he's working today."

Just as she said that, the shop came into view.

"There is only one way to find out."

As she passed by it, the raven haired girl took a quick glance through the window to see if she spotted the white haired teenager anywhere. To her disappointment, he is nowhere to be found.

"I guess he didn't go to work or has already finished his work shift for today."

With that said, she continued on and went inside the grocery store. Though she didn't see him, he did. Toshiro noticed the peach girl passing by the store just as he came out from the employee's lounge room. _"Hinamori..."_

"Hey Koji, did you see the girl that just walked by?"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to his two co-workers, who are hanging around at the cash register. The other teenager replied, "Oh yeah, she's quite the beauty."

"That reminds me, she comes here once in a while to have some tea and dessert. Whenever that happens, Hitsugaya is always serving her."

Grins suddenly appeared on their faces before turning to the young prodigy. "So Hitsugaya, what do you know about her?"

An eye twitched. For some reason, he is not liking the way things are going now. He half turned to the side and started lying, "Well, she's a nice person and everything. However, she is already going out with someone."

"Eh, no way!" the first teenager exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the other added. "How do you know about stuff like that?"

"One day while I was serving her tea, her cell phone rang. After taking the call, she started talking lovey-dovey," Toshiro lied. "After she finished talking, she apologized to me for putting our conversation on hold. She had to answer the phone because she was waiting for her boyfriend to call her back or so she says..."

All of a sudden, one of them snapped their fingers with disappointment. "Damn it, I thought I had a chance hooking up with her."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya let out a small smile on his face, content that they bought his story. As her friend, there is no way he's going to let a couple of guys like them date her. In his opinion, she deserves someone better. She needs a guy who is considerate of her feelings and is kind. That guy must also be able to protect her whenever needed. Most of all, she needs a guy who can always make her the happiest girl in the world.

He started shaking his head back and forth. After placing a hand over his forehead, he began wondering why he is suddenly acting this way. The last time he has done something like this is when he's with his sister, Miyuki. When they were younger, he would do whatever it takes to keep the guys away from her because they don't deserve her love. _"Why should I even care about Hinamori's romantic life? Besides, it's her life. As a friend, I should be supporting her."_

"Hitsugaya, you're off work now," the boss said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Momo came out of the grocery store with two full plastic bags of food and snacks. Though it took a while for her, she got the job done within her self time limit. "Yosh, it's time to go home."

As the raven haired girl is walking home, she took a moment to look up into the sky. During this time, the sun has already set, allowing the moon and the stars to take its place.

"The sky's so beautiful."

"I do have to agree, but it's nothing compared you," said a voice.

When she looked at eye level, she gasped and stopped in front of a group delinquents. She quickly became frozen with fear; so frozen that she didn't notice that she dropped her grocery bags. Not only they sound intimidating, but they look like it too. They're tall, muscular, and have different tough looking hairstyles. "W-Wh-What do you want?"

"What's wrong gorgeous? Shouldn't you be happy for being complimented like that?"

She took a step back. "Ju-Just leave me alone!"

"So that's where you are," said another voice. Heads turned to the side to see the white haired teenager standing in their presence with his bag draped over one side of his shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_ Momo thought.

"I told you before that I was going to come and pick you up."

"Oi, get your hands away from her; she's ours!" one of the delinquents said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't see a tag with your name on it anywhere," Hitsugaya replied to them. "On the other hand, it has mine."

"What are you talking about?" another asked. "You sound like you're implying that you're her boyfrie-"

All of a sudden, they felt chills run up their spines after taking a look at the young teenager's icy glare. Fear started to engulf them as they felt like they have turned into icicles. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and lied, "Is there something wrong being her boyfriend?"

They took a few steps back. "Ah no, there isn't wrong with that."

"Hey boss, we should get going," the third delinquent said. "Don't we have a meeting to go to?"

"Y-Yeah, yo-you're right about that. L-Let's go you guys."

With that said, the group of strangers left, leaving the two friends alone. Momo walked up to him and said, "T-Thanks for helping me..."

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh and gave her a stern look. "You really know how to attract unnecessary attention."

Feeling ashamed of herself, she lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry..."

"There is no need to say sorry; it can't be helped that you're who you are."

"So, um...did you mean what you said?"

He gave her another look. "Of course not I didn't mean it, idiot. I only said that we're going out with one another so that they wouldn't make a move on you."

"Oh..." There was a brief moment of silence before Hinamori spoke up again. "So, um...how did you know I was in trouble?"

"It was pretty obvious because I was walking behind you a few meters away..." Realizing what his words may have implied, he turned his away from her. "...not like I'm stalking you or anything. It was only a coincidence because I just finished work."

Momo smiled, thankful for his kindness. "Either way, thanks for protecting me."

He walked for a bit and picked up one of the grocery bags she dropped. "Anyway, let's get going."

She then took hold of the last one that was left on the ground. Hinamori gave him a nod of agreement. "Yeah."

For the next few minutes, the two friends walked through the streets of Seireitei until they have arrived at the doorstep of the Hinamori Residence. Hitsugaya handed her the groceries he was carrying. "Here."

"Thanks a lot," she replied.

"No problem..."

Just as she is about to reach for the doorknob, Momo lost balance from holding the groceries and accidentally bumped into Toshiro. Soon, the two teenagers fell down to the ground with the girl laying on top. By the time they opened their eyes, they soon realized how close they were. "I-I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, i-it was an accide-"

But her words were soon cut off by something that she didn't expect to happen in this situation. The white haired teenager placed a hand on her upper back and pulled her so close that their lips met with one another in an interlocking kiss.

Without any warning, Hinamori felt like the world is spinning too fast while trying to grasp the situation. It felt so blissful and satisfying as if she just have found her purpose for living. She never felt like this before. What exactly is going on? Why did he pull her into a kiss? Why isn't she pulling away? No...Correction: why is she putting her arms around the back of his neck and keeping him close? Everything is so confusing, but regardless of what has happened, she went along with it. It felt so good; it felt so right. She never wanted this moment to end of being together with her friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

When they finally pulled away, they were silent, too busy looking into each others dazzling eyes of emerald-teal and chocolate brown. It is a little later, when the special moment finally dawned to them. Immediately, Toshiro and Momo turned their heads away from one another, trying to hide the fierce blush on their faces. Hitsugaya apologized, "S-Sorry, I-I don't know what got over me."

"N-No, you don't have to be sorry," Hinamori replied. "I-It's my fault that...I-I went along with it."

"A-Anyways, um...I'll help you pick up the groceries."

"Ah...yeah."

Hinamori got off of Hitsugaya so that both of them could pick up all the dropped food and snacks that scattered on the ground. Once that is done, they got back on their feet. When he handed her a bag of groceries, he felt the touch of her hand. They looked up at one another. Remembering the image of their previous experience in their thoughts, their cheeks heated up again and caused them to change their gaze. "Here..."

"Thanks..."

They were silent.

"Well, um...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here," she replied, keeping her attention away from him. "Good night."

"O-Oyasumi..."

After watching him leave, Hinamori put down one of her grocery bags and placed her free fingertips between her lips. "I can't believe it, I-I actually kissed him..."

From this point on, she knew things are going to be difficult between her and the white haired prodigy especially when her new found feelings are now getting in the way of their friendship.

"Mou, what should I do?"

* * *

Hitsugaya closed the door shut after he entered his home. He turned around, leaned against the door and slide down all the way until his bottom met with the cold floor. He raised his head a bit and started thinking back of what happen back at his friend's place. Just as he is trying to comprehend the previous events, the image of his kiss with Hinamori flashed in his thoughts.

Immediately, he clutched his hand onto a part of his shirt where he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He couldn't understand the feelings he's currently experiencing at all. Why did he kiss Hinamori when he has no intentions to do so in the first place?

Toshiro tilted his head forward and placed a hand over his forehead.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night

* * *

**Author's Note:** *Fangirl squeal* Kya! After nineteen long chapters and the prologue, they finally kissed! However, their relationship has become a little strained. Will either of them accept that they have fallen for one another? You just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Now, will you please excuse me? I shall leave the safety of my computer and continue my birthday partying elsewhere. xD In the meantime, please review! Thanks.

P.S. New poll is up! Please answer the question. Thanks!


	21. Distant

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** OMG, so many reviews to answer! So many great expectations for this story. Gah, I have no other choice, but to keep my engines revved up! Special thanks goes to** chococat450, becomeafan, yumi-2121331, icyangel27, sweet miracle 'michu 17, j cloud xD, Samantha, monkeywinz **_(x2)_**, michiHitsugaya, HoneyFlower15, divprince, HyorinmaruIce, Neko-cheung, lil'sayuri-chan, maili-chan, allan caldeini, cool!, applestoapples, serenity095, MoonLightView, RebelAngel91210, KnowledgeandImagination, Kaye. Shirogane, Little riding hood, (Rinka Tokmiya, silver'ashes. butterfly), athfdrizzle, tanithhh, DestinedDuelist893, SMILES208, Epoch95. **Thank you for your reviews! Now it's time to find out what difficulties Hitsugaya and Hinamori are experiencing since their first kiss. Enjoy reading chapter twenty of The Healing Heart! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty****:** Distant

As she is walking through the hallway, Momo placed a hand over her mouth and let out a yawn. She had barely slept because thoughts in her mind have prevented her from resting. "Are you alright Hinamori-kun?"

She turned her head to the side to find her pale blond haired friend, walking beside her. The sixteen year old replied, "Oh, I'm okay Kira-kun; I just stayed up late, that's all."

"I see."

Just after Izuru opened the slide door to their homeroom class, Momo's eyes soon spotted a familiar face. Already present in the classroom and sitting in the seat next to her seat is Toshiro. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

She let out a quiet gulp. Hinamori walked up to her desk with her head held low. Taking a quick glance at him, she raised her head up a bit. She wanted to greet him good morning like she always does, but for some reason, she couldn't find the words to say it.

During this time, Hitsugaya noticed her presence beside him. With one short glance at the girl, he found himself keeping his eyes away from her. It is moments later he heard her say, "Morning..."

Toshiro opened his mouth, but soon closed it. Then, he let out a quiet reply. "Um, good morning..."

After that, the two friends behind their desks and exchanged no words from one another. As a matter of fact, they didn't even bother looking at each other, not even once. From a few meters behind their backs, Kira noticed their strange behaviour and began to wonder if something has happened between them. "Yo Kira," Renji greeted after entering the classroom in his usual manner; he walked into the classroom casually with his school bag draped over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Abarai-kun," Izuru replied before resuming his attention to Toshiro and Momo.

"What's up?"

There was a brief pause before the pale blond haired teenager answered, "They're not acting like their usual selves. Actually, they're not even speaking to one another compared to what they usually do around this time."

The red headed teenager took a brief glance at the two young friends and understood what he meant. He resumed his attention to his male friend and replied, "No kidding; they look like they're trying to avoid one another."

Kira nodded with agreement. "I wonder if Matsumoto-san knows what's going on between them."

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Yeah, you're right about that. We'll ask her during our lunch break."

* * *

"Eh, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are not talking to each other?" Matsumoto asked. Not long after the lunch bell has rung, Kira and Abarai quickly left their classroom to meet with the strawberry orange haired woman in her homeroom class of 3-1.

The pale blond haired teenager nodded with agreement. "We were wondering if you know something about them."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave it some thought. After that, she held her arms out and shook her head. "Nope, I have no idea at all. Besides, those two usually get along with one another. If their relationship were to be a bit strained, they would just poke fun at one another and then everything would return back to normal a few minutes later."

Kira then looked at Renji. "I guess we have no other choice, but to ask them."

"I think it's better to let Rangiku deal with it," Hisagi said, joining in on the conversation. "Besides, she has known Hitsugaya longer than anyone else and it's more likely for Hinamori to talk about her problems to her rather than us guys."

Abarai let out a sigh and began scratching the back of his neck. "I guess so..."

"Well, it's time for me to get going now..." Matsumoto said after slamming a hand on the table. She then stood up her seat and raised an arm up to show off her biceps, "...and get to the bottom of the mess that Hitsugaya and Hinamori have caused. This job is definitely for Rangiku Matsumoto to solve!"

The other boys slowly agreed. "Ehrm, yeah..."

With that said, the seventeen year old woman waltz out of the classroom, humming a random tune. During this time, Gin Ichimaru noticed her behaviour and turned his attention to her companions. "Now why is Ran-chan acting so happy just now?"

"She's eager to find out what is going on between Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-kun," Kira replied.

"Hn, how come I'm not surprised?"

"Tell me about it," Hisagi said. "If any interesting news goes through her ears, she's going to go all out with the rumours and gossips."

"Then, my prayers go to the Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun." Ichimaru let out an amused grin on his face. He added another comment, "They're definitely going to need it."

* * *

She is standing behind the fence on the rooftop, looking out on the scenery below. Usually, she would hang around with her friends, eating lunch together even if only one of them ended up showing up. On most cases like those, Hitsugaya would be the one who would be at her side. Now that she has kissed him, things have become awkward between them. After clutching a hand around the fence, Hinamori lowered her head and let out a defeated sigh. "Hey Hinamori!" said a cheery voice coming from behind her.

She turned around and noticed the older teenager standing in her presence. Placing her hands together behind her back, she asked, "Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?"

Matsumoto walked to her side, turned around, and began leaning against the fence. "I just wanted to talk to you. Besides, it has been a while since we last spoke like this."

"Oh..."

The two girls were silent for a moment until the strawberry orange haired woman commented, "Kira and Renji told me the news that you are not acting like your usual self."

Momo lowered her head. "I see..."

"Did something happen that caused you to be this way?"

The peach girl paused for a bit before raising her head up to look up at the partly cloudy sky. "It's about Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hitsugaya? What about him? Did he do something bad to you?" She suddenly folded her arms over her chest. "That idiot, he's going to pay for hurting your feelings."

Hinamori quickly shook her head and replied, "No, he didn't do anything wrong! It's just...I have always thought of him as a very close friend, but it all changed when we shared our...first kiss with one another yesterday."

Matsumoto's expression didn't change throughout her confession (while trying to hold back the urge to yell at her with great excitement). She continued listening to everything the young girl has to say.

"From that point on, I can't stop thinking about him. Whenever I see him, I turn away, trying to fight off the blush on my cheeks and stabilize the fast rate that my heart is beating. Whenever I try to talk to him, I feel like I just swallowed a large rock, leaving no words to come out of my throat."

Momo then turned to Rangiku.

"These feelings are all too confusing!"

Matsumoto let out a sigh, thinking of a way to help her troubles. She replied, "I think you're currently experiencing the symptoms of love."

Hinamori blinked. "Love? You mean...as in _I have fallen romantically in love with someone_?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I read from the romance magazines; one is in love when they experience most or all those symptoms."

"R-Really?"

"Yup."

Now that she thought about it carefully, it does make sense why she likes to hang out with her white haired friend. Not only she wanted to help him, but she wanted to be there at his side. When she suddenly felt immense happiness from inside her as he gave her that kiss and she returned the favour by accepting his offer, it further proves Matsumoto's speculation. "I see...what should I do?"

"Well, the first thing you should do is to ask yourself: do you want to start a romantic relationship with him?"

"A romantic relationship...you mean going out with one another?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm not too sure...I don't know if I'm ready for all that to happen," she admitted. "I mean...we are fine with our current relationship before."

"However, now that you have kissed one another, it means something else. It's either a one sided love has developed, both of you have fallen in love with one another, and you two were just in the heat of the moment. Either way, your friendship relationship has changed."

"Oh..."

"The final decision is up to you whether you should confess to him or not."

Hinamori lowered her head for a moment before raising it up again. She let out a faint smile. "Arigato Rangiku-san..."

The older girl smiled back. "It's no problem, Hinamori. You can always count on me to hear out your troubles."

"Hai."

"Anyway, I should get going," Matsumoto said as she began walking her way toward the stairs. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"If you and Hitsugaya become a dating couple, you have to tell me the news!"

"Um...alright then."

"Ja ne!"

Once her schoolmate left, Momo to stand alone and do some reflection. "I wonder what he's thinking right now..."

* * *

Below on ground level, Hitsugaya sat under the shade of a large tree, looking through the contents of his silver cell phone. When he stopped pressing buttons, the LCD screen displayed a picture of his older sister, Miyuki. "Onee-chan, if you were still alive, what would you say to me at a time like this?"

He then let out a defeated sigh.

"I always thought of her as someone like you, a sister, and a precious friend, but after I kissed her yesterday, I-I don't know what to think of her as. I thought about keeping our relationship the way they were before, however it didn't work out. I-I can't stop thinking about her. I feel happy when I'm with her, I feel the need to always protect her, and most of all, I don't want her to leave my side ever. I never felt this way before; it's...so different and confusing."

Toshiro suddenly let out a frustrated growl and began scratching the sides of his head. "Heavens, what am I supposed to do with these feelings and why am I acting this way?"

"Maybe it's because you love her," answered a voice.

He turned his head to suddenly see the strawberry orange haired girl leaning against the tree trunk with one arm. Instead of getting mad at her for eavesdropping on his conversation, he asked, "Love?"

Interested by his response, Rangiku merely shrugged her shoulders. "But then again, I'm probably wrong about that. Besides, it's not like I experienced love myself. I just hear a lot of speculations about it."

"I'm in love with Hinamori?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

He then gave her a stern look. "What do you think? Of course it's not good to have feelings for her! I-It's just..."

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love with someone whom you known for a while. As a matter of fact, I heard a lot of couples come together after being friends with one another for so long."

"It's not that; it's just..."

"Listen Hitsugaya, Hinamori is not your older sister, Miyuki. She's your regular girl just like me and any of the other girls in the school. So, it's completely alright to have romantic feelings for her."

For the longest time, after they have become friends, he has always thought of the peach girl as someone important. She is so important in his life that his mind often mixes her up with his dead sister. As a result, he would always be able to show his true personality in her presence. Either way, he would always tell his problems to her, he would always share his emotions with her, and finally, he would always stay by her side. Now that they're older, he sees her in a different way. He wanted her to become someone more and the thought of it scares him. "I don't know...if she feels the same way."

"Then, you have to tell her how much you feel."

"You're telling me to confess to her?"

She nodded with agreement. "You got that right."

Toshiro became silent.

"Anyway, I better head back inside and eat my lunch," Rangiku said while stretching her arms up into the air. "The school bell is going to ring soon. See you later."

After a few moments of thinking on his own, Hitsugaya closed the cap of his cell phone and stuffed it back into his pants pocket. _"Maybe...she is right."_

He picked himself up from the ground, brushed the dust off his pants, and headed back into the school building. From his previous actions, from his previous words, and most of all, from his heart, he now understands his sentiments and his desires. Once he is finished work, he will go find the raven haired girl and tell her the feelings from his heart and hope for the best.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Arigato -**_ Thank You,_** Hai - **_Yes,_** Ja ne -**_ Good Bye (informal/casual)_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** You can always count on Matsumoto when it comes to bringing young couples together. xD Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	22. Gone

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Early update! OMG, I just melted after reading the latest Bleach Manga Chapter. I totally loved it. *wipes tear from corner of eye with finger* It's so beautiful. He really does care about her. *sigh* If only he is able to get away with it. Blast you Sosuke Aizen!

Anyway, special thanks goes to my dear reviewers:** yumi-2121331, becomeafan****, icyangel27, Epoch95, DestinedDuelist893, AIG -d e a d, Neko-cheung, tanithhh, Ai Angel **_(x2)_**, monkeywinz, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, cool!, Little Night-Star Hood **_aka_** Little riding hood, King of Heroes **_(x2)_**, j cloud xD, sweet miracle' michu 17, serenity095, HyorinmaruIce, lil'sayuri-chan, MoonLightView, chococat450, athfdrizzle, michiHitsugaya, Rikku Deathberry. **Thank you all for taking the time to comment my story. Please do continue to support me! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Gone

"Please come back again soon!" the waitresses said while they bowed down to the customers who are leaving the dessert shop. Little did they know, a few of their male co-workers were checking them out from behind the cash register.

One of them let out a short whistle. "I never get sick and tired of it; watching them do that."

"Oh yeah, you got that right," the other agreed, continuing watching the girls. He then turned to their white haired co-worker, who is standing not too far from them, wiping the table surfaces clean. "Oi Hitsugaya, you're missing out on the good stuff."

Toshiro responded by standing upright and giving them a stern look. "If you think wasting my time looking at girls is good stuff, you're sadly mistaken. Besides, check out who is behind you right now."

Once they turned their heads, they immediately realized they were confronted by their female co-workers. "Oh shit..."

With their hands on their hips, the girls grabbed the collar of their shirts and yelled into their ears, "You think it's amusing to check us out while you guys have nothing else better to do? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"You got that right!" the other girl agreed. "Even if you asked, we wouldn't date you."

"Fortunately, there is someone in this room who can control his hormones. So, there is no need for us to worry about being outnumbered."

The boys then turned their attention to Toshiro. They pleaded, "Come on Hitsugaya, help us here!"

He raised an eyebrow at them, thinking that they're crazy or something. He retorted, "Do you really think I'm stupid? There is no way I'm going to commit suicide over something that I didn't even do."

"Oi!"

"But really Hitsugaya, hel-ow!"

As the two female co-workers started beating up the male ones, the thirteen year old teenager let out a sigh of defeat. Putting his hand into his pocket, he took out his cell phone to check the time. It is seven thirty in the evening. After putting it back where it belongs, he began walking toward the employee's lounge room. He said out loud with a short wave, "My work shift is done for today, I'll see you tomorrow and have fun dealing with Sasaki and Anzai."

"Bye Hitsugaya," the girls replied happily before resuming their attention to the other two boys. "Now it's time for pay back!"

"Ack!" they exclaimed, agonizing over the pain they were inflicted with.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya quickly got changed back into his school uniform, put on his outdoor jacket, signed off, and came out of the lounge to find his fellow co-workers still in that conflict. He gave them a stern look before leaving the place without a sound. Looking up into the sky, he watched the stars and the moon glittering above him. At that moment, he said a silent prayer before walking home.

* * *

Along the way, he noticed Hinamori's house. He stopped in front of the gate and began thinking about the raven haired girl. He passed through it, walked up the stairs, and stood in front of the door. Toshiro raised a gently clutched fist out. He was about to knock on the door, but he quickly pulled away. _"Maybe now isn't a good time,"_ he thought. _"Besides, it's dark and...I don't want her to get a bad night's sleep."_

Deciding that he will try approaching her tomorrow, the white haired teenager turned around and began leaving the house. Just then he saw a beam of light shine on him. Wondering where it came from, he stopped, turned around, and noticed an elderly woman standing at the door.

_"Hinamori's grandmother..."_

"Toshiro," she said.

Immediately, he gave her a short bow. "Konbanwa."

With a short nod in response, she asked, "Are you here because you want to see Momo?"

Upon hearing her name, Hitsugaya slightly tilted his head off to the side. "Well, that's only if she is at home right now."

Obaa-san let out a smile. "Why don't you come inside for a moment? She will come back home very soon."

"Ah no, it's alright," he quickly replied. "I can always talk to her at school tomorrow."

"I insist you come in. Besides, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Hitsugaya blinked. "You want to talk with me?"

* * *

Questions filled his thoughts as he sat on the couch in the living room of his friend's house. What did Momo's grandmother wanted to talk to him about? She came into the room with a plate of watermelon slices in her hands. Worried about her health, Hitsugaya immediately stood up from his seat, dash over, and assisted her. Once the dish is on the low table, the elder and the teenager sat down on their respected seats. "Have some Toshiro," Obaa-san said.

He looked down at the filled plate of his favourite fruit snack before raising it up again to look at the woman, who is smiling at him. Finding that there's no point trying to deny any longer, Hitsugaya gave her his thanks, picked up a slice, and began eating. What seemed that minutes have passed by, the white haired prodigy ate until he finished his third slice.

Just as he is about to pick up another one, he heard her ask, "Momo hasn't been acting like herself today. Do you have any idea what is going on with her?"

Hitsugaya froze for a moment before pulling back. With his head held low, thoughts about the raven haired girl resurfaced in his mind. He has a very good idea why she has been acting strange. Besides, it has something to do with him. "I-I'm sorry," he suddenly apologized. "It's because of me that she has been not acting like her usual self."

"So ka? Then you're here to apologize to her, am I correct?"

Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement. "Something like that..."

* * *

_"Momo, you seem to be spacing out a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"_

_The peach girl snapped back to reality and noticed the elderly woman's concerned look on her face. Quickly placing her hands up, she shook them along with her head. "Iie, it's nothing! I'm totally fine!" _

_"Are you sure about that?" _

_She placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh. "H-Hai Obaa-san!" _

_Though she had said that, it only worried her. The grandmother let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, but if you need anything, I'm here to listen."_

_"Ah y-yeah..."_

_She let out a faint smile. "Well, it's about time for you to go to school now."_

_With a short nod of agreement, the young raven haired girl picked up her bag from the other seat and ran off toward the front entrance. "I'll be back soon!" _

_"Have a safe trip, Momo."_

_"Hai!" _

* * *

"Hope you two will be able to sort your problems out."

"I hope so too because I want to continue being...Hinamori's friend," Toshiro quietly replied.

She let out a smile. "That's good to hear and I'm sure she'll forgive you. She's not the kind of person who would stay mad at someone for a long time."

_"If only you knew the full extent of our problem..."_

For the next few minutes, they ate and waited for the return of the sixteen year old teenager. By the time it is eight o'clock, Hitsugaya decided to go home for the night and try talking to her again tomorrow.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while, but I have to go home now," he said, bowing to the elderly woman.

She gave him a nod. "Be careful on your way home, Toshiro."

"Hai, ja ne..."

With that said, the white haired prodigy left the Hinamori residence and began his ten minute journey to his apartment with his mind clouded with thoughts about his new found crush.

_"She's probably hanging with her friends, trying to forget the whole incident between us. So, there's no need to worry about her."_

He arrived at his destination and began walking up the stairs.

_"Who am I kidding? Even if I said that, my thoughts won't listen to me. Come to think of it, Hinamori is not the type of person who likes to stay out late. Besides, she's always worried about her grandmother at home." _

Hitsugaya walked through the hallway, passing by doors until he arrived in front of the door to his home. Taking out the house key from his pants pocket, he put it into the doorknob, and unlocked it. Opening the door with a clockwise turn, he stepped into the house and immediately slammed the door behind him.

"Where the hell is that Bed-Wetter?"

Without any warning, the phone started ringing. In response, he quickly took off his shoes, ran through the hallway and into the living room. Snatching the phone from its charger on the low table, he held it against his ear and answered the call. "Hello, this is Hitsugaya speaking."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" replied a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hi-Hinamori?" he said, starting to feel a bit uneasy. "Why are you calling me?"

"Don't listen to her!"

He raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what she's talking about. "Listen to who?"

"Don't listen to your mo-MWFFF!"

"Hina-" he suddenly yelled with great urgency in his voice. "Hinamori! What's going on your si-"

"Hello Toshiro," interrupted another voice. "Are you worried about her?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened upon realization as to who is he now conversing with. His eyes narrowed with sudden anger. He cursed, "You bitch, what did you do to Hinamori?"

He could tell that Megumi Hashibara let out a short chuckle from the other line. "Daijobou, she'll be alright as long as you listen to my instructions."

The thirteen year old bit the bottom of his lip, feeling mad at himself. He should have seen this situation coming. He should have been more careful and most of all, he should have looked out for Momo a little more. Now, he has to pay the price and listen to every word that his foster mother tells him. "Fine, I'll listen to you. However, if something did happen to her while I'm coming to you, I'll make sure to _kill _you."

"We'll see about that..."

He let out a short hiss.

"Be sure to arrive at Seireitei Train Station alone by nine o'clock. You have twenty minutes to get there. If you don't arrive on time, you're going to lose her."

"Okay, I'll be there," Hitsugaya replied. "Now, let me hear Hinamori's voice again."

There was a silent pause.

"Fine, it's the least I could do because it could be the last time you speak with one another."

Toshiro didn't respond to her comment and waited for Momo to be on the phone.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hinamori, you're going to be alright," he replied while staying in a calm manner as possible. "I'm coming..."

"Shiro-chan..."

"I have to get going..."

"...I understand."

He let out a faint smile on his face. "I'll see you then..."

"See you..."

"Ja ne."

There was another pause before the familiar hateful voice of Megumi is heard once more. "Well, I hope that's enough motivation for you to get going."

He let out a low growl. "Shut...up."

Though he didn't see it, the white haired teenager knew she is grinning with amusement. "Anyway, I'll be keeping in contact with you through your cell phone. Be sure to keep it on."

Not long after, the phone line got cut off. After pressing the off button on his phone, he sat there with his teeth grinding against one another. His free hand formed a tight fist before slamming it onto the table. "Damn it!"

Never in his whole life he has been so angry at someone. She just had to push his tolerance to its limits so that he would snap. Out of all people, she decided to threaten his friend's safety. Without anymore time to waste, Hitsugaya dropped the house phone on the floor, ran to the front entrance, quickly put on his shoes, and ran out of the apartment.

_"Hang on Hinamori, I promise I will come to rescue you no matter what. There is no way I'm going to allow another person in my life be lost."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Konbanwa - **_Good Evening,_** Obaa-san **_- Grandmother,_** So ka**_ - Really/Is that so,_** Iie **_- No, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Daijobou - **_It's Alright_**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** O.O OMFG, what a turn of events! _It's madness! __Why must you keep on putting us on the edge of our seats, AznVKai?_ I can totally imagine you all saying that. LOL. Will Toshiro be able to rescue Momo from his evil foster mother? You just have to stay tuned for my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.

P.S. If you haven't noticed already, I have posted the first chapter of my new HitsuHina story, The Knight and his Princess. Please take the time to read it! Thanks. _  
_


	23. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Here's another early update from me! Yay! Thank you everyone for taking the time to reading the last chapter. Special thanks goes to my dear reviewers: **HoneyFlower15, Epoch95, lil'sayuri-chan, icyangel27, maili-chan, k a y - t h i, MoonLightView, yumi-2121331, Ryu Eiyuu **_(x2)_**, tanithhh, j cloud xD,** **serenity095, KnowledgeandImagination, Rikku Deathberry, Neko-cheung, monkeywinz, applestoapples, athfdrizzle****, michiHitsugaya **_aka _**michi. hishiro, King of Heroes, Samantha, HyourinmaruIce, DestinedDuelist893** for your comments. They're greatly appreciated. Enough with me yapping about these things, it's time for you to read chapter twenty-two. I've definitely worked hard to make this chapter mind blowing as it could possibly be. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Rescue

_"Damn that woman; she just had to pick today to kidnap Hinamori,"_ Hitsugaya cursed in his thoughts. As he is trying to reach Seireitei Train Station by foot, the sky has already clouded, allowing the snowy precipitation to fall and get carried away by the gusty winds.

He took a peek at his cell phone (which is in his pants pocket) to check the time. He only has roughly ten minutes to reach his destination. He let out a short hiss, stuffed the electronic device back into his pocket, and continued running. Eventually, the station building came into view of his sights.

_"I'm almost there."_

After running inside the station, Toshiro bent over, placed his hands on his knees, and took a moment to catch his breath. During this time, he took a peek at his cell phone once more and checked the time.

_"There's two minutes left to spare..."_

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. The caller ID came up to Momo Hinamori. His eyes narrowed, having a good idea that Megumi is using his friend's phone to keep in contact with him. After pressing the talk button, Toshiro held it up to his ear and answered the call.

"Okay, I'm here just like you asked me to do. Where do I go next?"

"Board the west train and get off at Hokutan(1) Station. From there, transfer to bus two and get off at street six."

Hitsugaya then began looking around. In order for her to have perfect timing with the phone calls, she or her accomplice must be watching him from somewhere nearby. Unfortunately, because he's in a public place, the chances of spotting a suspicious person are slim. He let out a short hiss. "Fine, I'll be there. Let me hear Hinamori's voice so that I know she's alright."

"...You have thirty minutes to get there."

"Oi!"

The phone line was soon cut off. He pressed the end talk button and slammed the bottom of his fist against the thick pillar next to him.

"Damn it!"

Once again, he is left with no other choice, but to listen to the evil woman's instructions.

* * *

_"Miyuki-chan! Miyuki-chan, doko ni iru no?" _

_Hearing his mother call out his sister's name, the four year old Hitsugaya rolled himself out of bed, stood up, and walked over to the door. Upon quietly opening it, he saw her shuffling back and forth, trying to find the six year old girl. She looked in the closet, she looked in the washroom, and she even looked in her room. However, her efforts were fruitless; Miyuki Hitsugaya is nowhere to be found. Placing a hand against the door sill, he said, "Okaa-san..."_

_In response, the woman of the house turned around to see her son standing there. "Oh Toshiro-chan, I'm sorry to wake you up from your nap."_

_He placed a finger over his closed eye and began rubbing it back and forth. "Who are you looking for?" _

_"I'm trying to look for your sister."_

_"Onee-chan?"_

_She nodded with agreement. "Why don't you go back in your room and try to get back to sleep, okay?"_

_Hitsugaya slowly gave her a nod, stepped back into his bedroom, and quietly closed the door. Standing there for a few moments, he listened to his mother's footsteps to walk away. When five minutes have passed by, he opened the door again and checked if the coast is clear. Doing his best not to make a sound, he went into the room next to him. After closing the door, he turned around to find his sister's room to be empty. Ironically, he's not too worried about that. _

_The four year old walked over to her bed and went down on his hands and knees only to find nothing there. Deciding to try again, he walked to the closet and opened it. He also found nothing there. Toshiro stood there and thought for a few more moments before retreating back to his room. Just as he passed by the closet, he heard a sound. Raising an eyebrow, the white haired boy slowly turned to it. Curious, he walked up to it, placed his hand on the handle, and opened it. _

_"Miyuki..."_

_He has caught the brown haired girl hiding in his closet, eating some cookies. She placed a finger between her lips. She said, "Shh, don't tell Okaa-san I'm here." _

_Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh and a faint smile on his face. "Can I have one too?"_

_She made a funny face with her tongue. "As long as you don't tell her about the cookies, then sure you can have one." _

_With a happy smile, the younger brother sat next to his sister. Once he is handed a cookie, he started eating. All of a sudden, Miyuki let out a suppressed giggle. "Why are...you laughing?"_

_"Oh, I'm just thinking," she replied. "You make a good seeker against me."_

_Toshiro blinked. "Seeker?" _

_She nodded with agreement. "You're somehow always able to find me wherever I am." _

_"Is...that bad?" _

_Miyuki shook her head. "Nope, not at all! As a matter of fact, I don't have to worry about getting lost at all as long as you keep an eye on me."_

_"That's weird," he said. "Onee-chan is supposed to watch me; not the other way around."_

_She let out a laugh. "I suppose you're right about that..."_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya opened his eyes to find himself in the train with a bunch of people around him. _"I accidentally fell asleep..."_

He raised his head to see that there are still three more stations left until the train arrives at Hokutan_. _He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it out. Then, he began to fiddle with his fingers. Just like what his sister said in his dream, he has a tendency to find things (including people) when others weren't able to. Hopefully, he is able to find his way back to Momo before Megumi does anything to her.

Toshiro checked his cell phone watch. There are fifteen minutes left until the time expires. As he gripped onto the electronic device tightly into his fist, Hitsugaya bit the bottom of his lip. _"Come on, hurry up and get there..."_

It took five minutes before the train stopped at his station. Without any time to waste, he ran out the doors, through the crowd of people, and caught the second bus that was leaving for street six. After another eight minutes, Hitsugaya got off his stop. During this time, the winds have picked up and the snow has started falling heavily. With an arm raised over his forehead, he protected himself from being blinded by the cold precipitation. His silver cell phone started ringing.

Flipping it open, Toshiro pressed the talk button, held it up against his ear, and answered, "Okay, I'm here just like you said. Where are you?"

"By foot, go to the intersection of streets six and eleven," Megumi instructed. "You have five minutes."

"What, five minutes? You do understand I'm stuck in this dreadful weath-"

"Hurry or else you'll lose your precious friend..."

The phone line was quickly cut off. He let out a growl of frustration as he pressed the end button. If she was in front of him right now, he would waste no time throwing a punch at her face. However, there's no time to be thinking about it any further. For now, he has to put his full effort to getting to his destination on time. _"I'm almost there..."_

_

* * *

_

Megumi, who has been waiting at the meeting spot the whole time, has Momo trapped in her grasp with a pocket knife against the front of her throat."H-He won't come," Hinamori said while giving the woman an angry look. "He's not stupid."

She merely grinned back. "Of course I know he's not stupid; I know what kind of person he is after living with him for a few short years. He's the type of person who puts his friends ahead of his own safety and health. He will do anything to protect them from being lost. Besides, he knows very well what it feels like to lose someone important in his life."

"It's still a mean thing you're doing. What kind of mother does that to her son?"

An eye twitched. Before long, Momo's breathing circulation was soon blocked off by the pressing force from the older woman's arm. She let out a gasp, seeking for oxygen. With her chin over her shoulder, Megumi said in her ear, "Remember who has the upper hand here, Momo Hinamori. Good riddance that I chose you to lure him out. After closely watching you two live your respected lives together, I knew you are an important person to him."

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this," said a voice.

The two females fixated their eyes to the white haired teenager who is standing a few meters apart, panting from all the running he has done. A grin appeared on the woman's face. She slightly loosened her grip on Hinamori, allowing her to catch her breath, but kept her knife in handy just in case she tried something funny. "After so long, you're finally here."

"Hitsu...gaya-kun..." Momo croaked.

_"Hinamori..." _he worryingly thought before resuming his attention to his foster parent. "Once again, I'm telling you this: let Hinamori go. Our business stays our business and nothing more."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Hashibara said, "Fine then, I'll let the girl go after you promise to come back to me like the good boy you are, Toshiro."

He didn't want to go back to that wretched woman. He wanted to continue roaming free in the place where he felt peace and content in his life. But regardless, for the raven haired girl that is standing right before him and that he cares so much about, he'll be glad to give it up for her safety. "Alright, you win," he said while putting both his hands up on the sides of his head. "I'll listen to whatever you say as long as you don't hurt Hinamori."

Megumi smiled. "Very well..."

With their eyes on one another, Hitsugaya took his first step closer to the woman. It soon followed by another one. After five steps, the woman became very content with the result of her plan.

"Now that's a good; I want you to come a little closer..."

As he is a mere few steps away from having his freedom sealed for good, Momo could only helplessly watch him. Tears started watering her eyes, depressed over the fact that she couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Now, let her g-"

All of a sudden, Megumi pointed a silencer at the white haired teenager and pulled the trigger three times in a row.

Hinamori's eyes widened with shock and surprise. "SHIRO-CHAN!"

_"Sh-Shit..." _Toshiro cursed in his thoughts as he clutched his hand against his most serious bleeding injury that was inflicted on the left side of his chest. The other is on the right side of his lower abdomen while the last one is on his right shoulder. Soon, he started feeling light headed and dizzy. Upon losing his balance and having blurry vision, it didn't take long before he collapsed onto the thin layer of snow.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo yelled out, now struggling to break free out of older woman's grasp. All she cared right now is to be at his side, making sure that he's still breathing. When she felt the force restricting her has finally let her go, Hinamori ran. Falling on her knees, she nudged the white haired teenager. "Hitsugaya-kun! HITSUGAYA-KUN, WAKE UP!"

Seeing that there is a response from his twitching hand, she carefully rested his head on her lap. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes to see her looking down on him. "Hi-Hina...mori..."

"Sh-Shiro-chan..." Tears flowed down the sides of her cheeks, horrified over the situation she has gotten him into. "I-I'm so sor-"

Without any warning, a hand grabbed her wrist. In response to the touch, Momo turned her head and let out a small gasp to see Megumi holding onto her. She began to retaliate, trying to break free. However, her strength is nothing compared to the older woman's.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Just to make sure he actually listens to me," Hashibara said, "I'm taking you with him."

"No!"

During this time, a black Honda Civic drove its way over to the teenagers and woman. Once the driver came out of the car, he broke the two friends apart by taking the injured teenager away from her.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Let him go!"

"There is no way I'm going to do that," Megumi said, slowly pulling her towards the car. "He has already given himself up."

"He needs help! He's hurt!"

The accomplice put the semi-conscious Hitsugaya in the back seat and waited for Hashibara to force Hinamori inside as well. "Toshiro is not weak; I know that much. He won't die that easily."

All of a sudden, she pointed her gun at the side of her forehead.

"Now, listen to what I have to say or else I'm going to eject this bullet through that fragile skull of yours."

Fearing for her life, Momo slowly nodded with agreement and followed her instructions. Once she is in the car, Megumi closed the back passenger seat door and went inside the car herself. She sat in the front passenger seat.

"Let's go before the police comes."

With that said, the driver started the car up, put it on drive, and put down the wheel brakes. After hitting the gas pedal, the tires let out a short screech before speedily driving away from the intersection. Megumi is happily drinking a bottle of alcohol to celebrate her joys, Hinamori is anxiously worried over the fact that: one, Hitsugaya is now breathing heavily because of blood loss, two, the driver is drinking and driving, three, they are driving way past the speed limit, and finally four, neither of them have their seat belts strapping onto them. They were unable to function like they're supposed to do.

Momo shifted seats so that she can be closer to him. With an arm over his shoulder, she pulled him close to her own. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention to the fearful girl. He wanted to say something comforting to her, but his mind isn't in the right place. Helplessly, he could only watch what is happening around him. _"Hinamori..."_

_"I won't let you suffer on your own anymore. We're in this together..."_

The sound of car horns are heard several times. _  
_

_"Now I understand how much I feel about you." _She whispered into his ear, "Hitsugaya-kun, no matter what happens to us from here on out...I-I just want to let you know that I lo-"

Suddenly, everything came and went like the speed of sound. As it is running past a stop traffic light, a van that was making a left turn on the other side of the road collided with the black car. Tires screeched, glass shattered, pieces of metal stuck out, and screams were heard.

_"This feeling..."_

When Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, but it didn't take long for them to quickly widen. Looking at the scenery around him, images of his past experience flashed in his thoughts; the wreckage and the bleeding dead bodies of the people he loved. Remembering about them totally reminded him of the raven haired girl. As he tried moving, a sharp pain struck in several places in his body. He closed his eyes and let out a painful hiss, knowing now that he's unable to move from where he is.

When he opened his eyes once more, he felt his heart skip a beat or two. It took a while for him to realize it. He found his friend lying on his body with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He looked down and slowly raised his hands out only to find out its covered with dripping blood.

_"She...She protected...me and now...sh-she's..."_

His body began to shake uncontrollably as it remembered the feeling_.  
_

_"No...No, th-this can't be happening!"_

Ignoring the pain that is crying out from his body, he suddenly wrapped his arms around hers and tightly hugged her.

_"Please...Please Hinamori..."_

He closed his eyes, and started saying the same pleading prayer over and over again. However, it doesn't seem like the deity from above is going to answer him soon. Her body is limb while the feeling of her breathing is quickly fading away.

_"...Don't leave me."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

**_Doko ni iru no _**- Where Are You,_** Onee-chan** - _Older Sister_  
_

(1) Fun fact: From the _Bleach_ series, Hokutan is West Rukongai District 3. It is also the place where Kaien Shiba helped train Rukia Kuchiki to learn her shikai.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ToT Wah! I totally started crying while I was typing the end of this chapter! Gah, it's so emotional! (_Yes, I'm sensitive when it comes to stuff like this._) Is Hinamori dead? OMG, you guys have to review in order find out what happens in the next chapter! I know you have something to say about it (_and please don't shoot me down in the process or else I won't be able to update this story for you guys and gals to read_)! Thanks!


	24. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** O.o OMFG, this story has past the epic five hundred review mark! *sniffles* I'm so proud of this story. It made me so happy and there are still seven chapters and the epilogue left to post. *wipes tears away with sleeve* Gah, thank you everyone for your support especially my awesome reviewers: **maili-chan, michi. hishiro, MoonLightView, icyangel27, King of Heroes, DestinedDuelist893, HoneyFlower15, DERRBALAAM, k a y - t h i, KnowledgeandImagination, Mei-tan, HyourinmaruIce, RebelAngel91210, lil'sayuri-chan, monkeywinz, Samantha, tanithhh, Neko-cheung, becomeafan, cool!**_ (x2)_**, Kaye. Shirogane, chococat450, applestoapples, Rikku Deathberry, Ai Angel**_ (x2), _**serenity095, Ryu Eiyuu, athfdrizzle, WhitePrincessOfHope****, yumi-2121331, **and **j cloud xD**. Anyway, enough with me yapping, it's time for you all to find out what happened to Momo and Toshiro. Happy reading!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** I'm Sorry

When Hitsugaya finally came to himself, the first thing he saw was a white room. In that room are the familiar faces of his friends, Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, Renji, and Gin, standing around, talking to one another. "Ma-Matsu...moto?"

In response to her name, the strawberry orange haired woman turned her head to see her former neighbour has finally woken up. She exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you're finally awake Hitsugaya!"

"Really, he's awake?" Renji suddenly asked.

"He really is," Izuru replied as the teenagers began gathering around the bed. A few of them let out sighs of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Well, don't just stand there Shuhei!" Rangiku barked. "Go and get Unohana-sensei and Isane here!"

"Alright, alright I got it already!" Hisagi replied as he quickly left the room.

_"Unohana-sensei and Kotetsu?" _Toshiro thought. _ "I see...I'm in Seireitei Hospital right now."_

"We were worried that you may never wake up Hitsugaya," Kira said.

"You're one lucky kid, you know that?" Matsumoto said.

"Karma sure knows when to bite or be nice to you," Ichimaru commented with a sly grin.

The strawberry orange haired woman gave him a look. "Gin, shut up..."

"Yes, Ran-chan."

He let out a faint smile, content that he's able to see them all especially after the experience he and Momo has went through. His eyes widened with sudden realization. He quickly sat up (not realizing that he dropped his patient breathing mask from his face) and exclaimed, "Where's Hinamo-Itte!"

Toshiro let out a wince in pain as he suddenly lay back down on the bed, clutching his left hand over the right shoulder cast he now has on. Upon feeling another strike of pain, he then placed his hand on his forehead to find out that he is also wearing a forehead brace. Now that he is thinking about it, he is also equipped with an IV line in the bending joint of his left arm. "Calm down," Matsumoto said. "She's resting in the bed right next you."

He turned his head to his left to see the unconscious raven haired girl resting in her bed wrapped in a right arm cast, a neck brace, a left leg cast, and forehead bandages. She is also equipped to a peripheral IV line injected in her left hand; a heart beat monitor, and a patient breathing mask. Seeing so many machines used to sustain her life, Hitsugaya's guilt level went way over the top despite feeling relieved that she's still alive. "How...is she?"

With one look at the sixteen year old, the older woman closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She replied to him, "She hasn't woken up yet."

Toshiro lowered his head. "...How long was I unconscious?"

"Three days."

"Oh..."

There was a moment of silence. "When we were informed that you and Hinamori-kun have gotten into a car accident, we all came here to see if you two were alright," Kira explained.

"At the time, you were in the emergency room with Unohana-sensei and Kotetsu-chan undergoing surgery to remove all the bullets from your body," Ichimaru said. "Hinamori-chan, on the other hand, was in another room with another doctor who did a blood transfusion and some minor surgery to remove the broken glass shards on her."

"I see," Hitsugaya said.

"Anyway, enough with all the happenings while you were unconscious," Renji finally said. He stepped up to the white haired teenager, and continued, "Now is a good idea for you to spill the beans. Tell us what happened between you and Hinamori that got you into this mess in the first place!"

"Abarai-kun!" Kira exclaimed, trying to pull the red head away from the injured patient before he threw a fist at him. "Settle down!"

"Hitsugaya..." Matsumoto said worryingly.

With one look at her, Toshiro turned his gaze away from his friends. For the longest time, he lied to them about all the things that have happened to him. Just as they say, there is no use trying to hide from it anymore especially when he got his precious friend involved. "I-I told Hinamori to not tell what has been really happening with me," he finally explained. "I came back to Seireitei because I wanted to get away from my...alcoholic, gambling, and abusive foster mother. Over the past three months, I've...been living alone in an apartment, working at my night job, and going to school with the rest of you."

The others stopped what they were doing.

"Your mother's an alcoholic and a gambler?" Kira asked. "On top of that, she beats you? I-I can't believe it."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Hinamori has been...doing whatever she can to ease the burden on my shoulders because...she felt bad for me."

"Hitsugaya..."

"Four nights ago, Hinamori was at my place, picking up her notebook that I borrowed from her when that woman came to see me. While she was in the middle, witnessing the whole situation, we both got into an argument and I ended up kicking her out of the apartment. I thought it was the end of her until she decided to kidnap her the next night. She used Hinamori to threaten me to come back to her. I had no other choice, but to listen because I didn't want her to get hurt. After that, I got shot and got captured too. Just as she was about to get away with it all, the car crash happened."

"So that's what happened."

"I-I'm sorry...for lying to you all."

There was a short pause as Kira and Renji looked at one another. Izuru put his hands out and let out a shrug while Abarai placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Ichimaru was standing in the back with his arms crossed over his chest while Matsumoto, who is standing closest to him, placed her hands on her elbows and turned her head to the side. Rangiku finally said, "Normally with cases like these, I would beat the crap out of you, but since you're already injured, I'll let it go. Just what were you thinking?"

"It was stupid of me to act that way...now; I realize it after almost losing another person close to me. I-I just...hope she wakes up soon so that I can say...sorry to her. She didn't deserve any of that," he said. _"I don't deserve to be called her friend after involving her in such a mess..."_

She let out a sigh of defeat and then a faint smile on her face. "Daijobou, Hinamori will wake up. She has to wake up so that she can see all of us again."

Despite the encouragement, it didn't help the white haired teenager. He merely watched the unconscious Momo resting on the bed next to him and breathing soundlessly. Just then, the door opened to allow Doctor Retsu Unohana, Nurse Isane Kotetsu, and Shuhei Hisagi to enter the room. Heads turned to watch the braided haired woman come to Hitsugaya's bedside. With one look at him, she then turned her body to face the others. "If you guys don't mind, can you step out for a bit?"

"Is there something wrong?" Matsumoto asked.

"I need to do a little check up on him."

"A check up?" Renji questioned.

"Is it seri-" Kira further asked before he was interrupted by a chilly feeling running up his spine.

"Please, everyone leave so that I can do my job here," Unohana warned.

Before long, the others (including Toshiro) have felt the strange vibe from the doctor. "Uh, y-yeah...let's go," Renji said.

"Right behind you," Hisagi agreed.

"Ou, how scary..." Gin said.

"No kidding," Kira replied.

"I hate it when she does that," Rangiku commented.

"I-I'll take you to the cafeteria," Isane said. "You all are probably hungry from waiting for Hitsugaya to wake up."

"Along the way, please fill me in on what happened to those two," Shuhei said.

"Alright alright already, keep your pants on!" Matsumoto said. "We'll explain the whole story once we get out of here!"

Without anymore time to waste, the healthy students from Seireitei High and the nurse all left the room. Once the door has closed shut, Retsu turned her attention to Toshiro. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I thought it was obvious," Toshiro replied sarcastically. "I feel like shit in more ways than one..."

She let out a faint smile on her face, content to see that he did not dramatically changed (for the worse) over the years. There was a silent pause. "Just to you let you know, your foster mother, Megumi Hashibara has died from the accident."

"So ka? At least I don't have to worry about her beating me up anymore." Though he said that, deep inside he is a little sad over the loss. Just like how Touya was a good father to him, she was a nice mother before she met with despair and went insane. Eventually, everything in her life all fell apart. It was only a matter of time before she met her end. "How is...Hinamori's condition?"

"Thanks to the other doctor, he's able to keep her alive."

He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"However, she fell into a deep coma."

Upon hearing her say Momo's condition, Toshiro immediately turned his full attention to the black haired doctor. "She's in a coma?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "It is likely that she came down with the condition from the impact of the crash. It is not certain when she's going to wake up or if she is ever going to wake up."

He felt his heart shatter from deep inside. Not only he has hurt her physically, but he has hurt her mentally to the point she may never wake up. He may never again hear her sweet voice, he may never again see her smiling face, and most of all, he may never get the chance to say the important things he wanted to say to her. He slowly turned his head to the side away from the unconscious Hinamori and the face of Doctor Unohana. "...Were the others informed of this?"

Retsu then shook her head. "No, you're the first to know."

"...I see."

The room fell silent once more as neither person spoke a word. Unohana let out a silent sigh and suddenly said, "If you need anything, you know who to call."

"Hai..."

When she turned around and was about to leave the room, she remembered something. Turning back to the white haired teenager, she added, "Before I forget..."

The doctor put both her hands into her coat pockets and took out two familiar devices that both him and his friend possess.

"...here are yours and Hinamori's cell phones. I managed to retrieve them back from the police."

When he took a look at them, he found that both phones have similar scratch marks: a reminder of what happened a few nights ago. "Arigato Unohana-sensei..."

She let out a faint smile after putting them down on the small table between him and his resting friend. "Try to get some rest, okay?"

With that said, the doctor left the room, leaving Hitsugaya to do some reflection. Minutes passed as Toshiro lay in bed, thinking about the different things he could have done to prevent any of this to happen, but regardless, it's too late. What has happened has already come to pass. The reality is Momo Hinamori has fallen into a coma while he has regained his conscious and is now on the verge of recovery. He hated it.

He clutched tightly onto his right fist and bit the bottom of his lip, cursing over the fact that once again, he got away from meeting death's door. _"Why is it always the people around me who suffers like that? Why can't I suffer like that too? I deserve it more than they do."_

Hitsugaya turned his head the other way and watched the sleeping raven haired girl rest on her bed. After a few moments of thinking, he slowly began to sit up. Taking hold of the pole of IV bags and lines, he turned his body to the side so that his legs could touch the cold floor below. Fortunately, his legs weren't seriously affected from the crash. So, he is able to walk. He got on his feet and slowly began walking up to her. By the time he is at her side, Toshiro took a moment to get a good look at her condition.

She looked helpless and fragile like a precious piece of glass. At the same time she also looked peaceful and innocent. Hitsugaya extended his left hand out and brushed a piece of her bang off to the side so that he can take a better look at her face. "Hinamori..."

He placed his hand over hers and gently gripped onto it. With his head slightly tilted forward, he whispered his apology.

"I-I'm sorry...for putting you through all this."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Sensei**_ - Teacher/Doctor, _**Itte **_- Ouch, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Arigato **_- Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor lil'Shiro, poor Momo. Will she ever wake up from a coma? Find out what happens in the next chapter! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	25. I'll Wait

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back with another chapter of The Healing Heart! Special thanks goes to **Lil'EyeCandy, Ryu Eiyuu, Ai Angel, icyangel27, King of Heroes, becomeafan, maili-chan, Rinka Tokmiya, **(**silver'ashes. butterfly,**)** MoonLightView, lil'sayuri-chan, k a y - t h i, WhitePrincessOfHope, j cloud xD, HyourinmaruIce, DestinedDuelist893, Epoch95**_ (x2)_**, Annella **_(x4)_**, SnowKoyuki13, HoneyFlower15, yumi-2121331, Samantha, chococat450, cool!, Neko-cheung, athfdrizzle, tanithhh, Rikku Deathberry **_aka _**Selkie Aquamarina, michi. hishiro, monkeywinz, KnowledgeandImagination, serenity095, SMILES208, Supreme cookieeater NANCY **for your wonderful reviews! They're greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Minor Flash Back.**_ _Flash Back, Dream__ing, _or_ Voice Message from Miyuki Hitsugaya.__  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** I'll Wait

Seeing sunrises normally brighten up one's day, but for Toshiro, it didn't. Despite it looking pretty and everything, the sun could never calm the uneasiness that is currently in his heart. Momo's wake can only do that for him. He pulled up a chair right next to her bedside and took his seat. For a few moments, only the sound of Momo's heart monitor can be heard. Unohana has told him during his early morning check up about Hinamori. Though she is in a coma, there is a chance that she can hear everyone around her says. So, the doctor suggested that he talk to her whenever he needs someone to listen. "Ohayo..."

He then turned his head to the side and made a face.

_"What the hell am I doing?" _he thought._ "Am I really going to listen to what Unohana-sensei suggested me to do despite Hinamori being unable to talk back to me?"_

Toshiro took another look at her. Soon, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well...um, if you haven't already figured out, I survived the car crash as well," he said. "I-I had a really rough night. I barely had any sleep because too many things came into mind."

He tilted his head forward and began to play with his fingers.

"I-I'm glad you're...still here. I hope that you..."

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. Toshiro looked over his right shoulder to see the tall gray haired woman entering the room. "Hey Hitsugaya..."

"Kotetsu."

"I brought you some breakfast," she said while carrying the tray filled with a plate of eggs and bacon, a glass of milk, some toasted bread slices, and a fork and a spoon. "Please eat up while it's still warm."

He silently nodded with agreement, giving her permission to place the food on the arm table next to his bed. Hitsugaya turned his seat around and began eating. After a few minutes, he stopped, leaving quite a bit of food still on the plate which Isane noticed.

"Is there something wrong Hitsugaya?"

"Sh-She was about to say something to me, but I never got to hear what it is because my mind was swinging in and out of consciousness," he suddenly said.

"Was it important?"

**_"No matter what happens to us...I-I just want to let you know that I lo-"_**

He slowly did a nod with his head. "It's most likely; if that woman never shot me, I would have listened to everything she had to say."

There was a brief pause.

"It could have been the las-"

"Don't say that Hitsugaya," Isane interrupted before trying to comfort him. "Hinamori will recover soon enough; you just have to hope."

"Hope, huh? It's not the first time I've heard that word."

She nodded and then picked up the tray of food. She suggested, "There's no point locking yourself in this room and blaming yourself; try to take a walk throughout the hospital and get your mind off of your worries. Don't worry; we'll look after her for you."

With that said, the nurse left the room, leaving Hitsugaya alone with Hinamori once more. He shifted his seating position all around and soon faced the girl. He extended a hand out and picked up hers. With his thumb, he began brushing the skin surface. He let out a soft sigh. "I won't go anywhere far away. I'll be here, waiting for you."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Thinking that it is Isane again, he didn't budge from his spot until he heard a familiar voice, "So you're here too..."

He immediately glanced over his shoulder to see her at the door, holding a small bouquet of lily of the valley (1). _"Hinamori's...grandmother." _

She walked to his side and took a look at her granddaughter. For a moment, he had a short glimpse of her reaction. However, he couldn't tell if she's upset, mad, or even sad. Either way, he felt very guilty for being the cause of Momo's misfortune. He stood up, half turned to face the elderly woman, and quickly bowed to her. With his eyes shut, he started apologizing to her. "I-I'm terribly sorry! It's my fault for getting Hinamori hurt like this! I-If I knew this was going to happen, I-I would have never involved her with me in the first place!"

He deserved to be punished for his mischief. That way, it would teach him a lesson not to involve his friends with his problems. However, just when he thought he got what he deserved, Obaa-san placed a hand on his head and gently brushed his hair from side to side. He slowly raised his head to see a soft look on her face and a faint smile on the corner of her lips. "Doctor Unohana has explained to me the whole story of how you and Momo got involved in that car crash. The incident was unintentional, Toshiro. There was no way you could have known it would happen."

Hitsugaya then turned his gaze to the side, still quite surprised that she continued to act the way she normally does to him.

"I also give my regards to your recent loss."

Reminded of his deceased foster parent, he quietly replied, "I-It's alright; being an orphan isn't really a problem to me anymore."

"So ka?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "...Hai."

There was a brief moment of silence. Noticing that the white haired teenager is not feeling any better than he is right now, the elderly Hinamori decided now is a good time to be giving him some hope. She reached her hand into her small bag, she took out a thin gift wrapped present and handed it out to him. "Take this."

He took a look at the light and dark blue wrapped present and then another one at the elder. Hitsugaya asked, "What is it?"

With a faint smile on her face, she answered his question. "It's a little something Momo would have given to you if she hasn't fallen into a coma. Today is your birthday, right?"

* * *

_"Hey Shiro-chan, when is your birthday?" thirteen year old Momo asked the white haired boy, who is busy watching television._

_A little irritated, Toshiro turned his head to the side and gave her a stern look. "If you would stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname, then I might tell you."_

_"Aw come on, I intend to tell you mine." _

_"And what good it would do if I know your birthday?" _

_"Well, you can always give me a present." _

_The eleven year old patient of Seireitei Hospital made a face before resuming his attention to the program on television. "I'll think about it..."_

_"Even if you don't give me one, I'm going to give you one." _

_"Hn, really now?" _

_"You're going to love it!" _

_"We'll see...when that happens."_

_"So, are you going to tell me when is your birthday?"_

_He finally sighed with defeat. "My birthday is on December 20th."_

_She smiled. "Mine is on June 3rd."_

* * *

Toshiro lowered his head once more. _"She remembered it..."_

He slowly held out the palm of his hand so that she can place Hinamori's gift on it. "I'll be right back. I need to find a vase for these flowers," Momo's grandmother said.

With a short nod of agreement, the elderly woman temporarily made her leave, leaving the now fourteen year old teenager in the room with the unconscious patient. After spending a few moments watching the girl sleep, he looked down at the present she has put together and began to unwrap it. By the time he is finished, he held the birthday gift up in front of him. It is a thin blue phone strap with a soccer ball decoration attached to it. _"Hinamori..."_

"She put quite a bit of effort to making it for you."

Turning his attention to the elderly woman, who just returned to the room with a vase filled with lily of the valley flowers, he asked, "She did, huh?"

After she placed it on the small table between his and Hinamori's beds, Obaa-san turned to the white haired teenager and nodded with agreement. "Yes..."

"Thank you...for giving it to me on her behalf," he thanked. "I'll be sure to take good care of it."

She gave him a gentle smile. "I know you will, Toshiro."

* * *

_Ten year old Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat. Waiting under the concrete cover deck of the school building, he watched the heavy rain pour onto the ground. During this time, students of West Rukon Elementary have all already went home for the day, leaving him to be one of the only ones left in the premises. Just then, he heard the sound of splashing headed toward his direction. Soon, twelve year old Miyuki Hitsugaya came into view running in the rain with a navy blue umbrella in her possession. Once she came up to him, the brown haired teenager took a moment to catch her breath. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Itoto-chan," she apologized, glancing at the slightly annoyed expression on his face. _

_It is not before long he let out a sigh of defeat. "Daijobou, you must have had something to do before coming to pick me up."_

_Miyuki first nodded with agreement before showing him a content smile. "Shall we get going now?" _

_After taking hold of her umbrella, he held it over their heads and replied, "Yes..."_

_Before long, Miyuki disappeared from his sights. Toshiro blinked and began looking around, searching for his older sibling. "Shiro-chan, you were here waiting for me?" asked a voice. _

_The suddenly turned thirteen year old teenager turned around to see the sixteen year old raven haired girl, standing behind him. He gave her a stern look and replied, "Baka, what makes you think that?" _

_Momo merely shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's because you knew I forgot to bring my umbrella that you decided to do something nice for me." _

_"Sure, whatever..." _

_He suddenly handed her the umbrella to use. _

_"...hold it for me."_

_"Mou..."_

_Toshiro draped his bag over his shoulder and took a few steps forward. Stopping for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder and said to the raven haired girl, "Well, don't just stand there and keep me waiting; let's go already." _

_With a smile on her face, she caught up to him, put the umbrella high above their heads, and walked side by side, safe from getting drenched by the heavy rainfall. Barely a minute has passed by before Hitsugaya realized that Hinamori is nowhere to be found. For some reason, he is all alone, soaking in the rain. Once again, he was left no other choice, but to wait._

_

* * *

_

When Hitsugaya opened his eyes after taking his afternoon nap, the first thing he heard is the sound of a gentle knock on the door. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and watched the door slowly open. Soon, a few familiar faces came into the room. "Yo Hitsugaya," Matsumoto greeted, giving him a short wave.

"Hey, we came by to visit," Kira added before Renji and Hisagi followed behind him.

"You don't have to visit me," Toshiro replied.

"We know that, we're here to visit Hinamori," Rangiku said. "Besides, you are not the only one who is injured."

Hitsugaya didn't say a thing after that. He just watched the others walk up to her bedside and started talking to her. "Hey Hinamori-kun, we all came to visit you," Izuru said.

"Actually, we're here to bring the party to you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Oi oi, what you mean by party you mean..."

Matsumoto turned to the white haired teenager and smiled with delight. "Bingo, you got it! We're celebrating your birthday in here!"

"You're serious?"

She nodded with agreement. "Hai! I'm sure Hinamori would love it!"

On normal cases like this, he would just retaliate and do whatever it takes to stop her, but this time, he decided to let it slide. Momo would have done something similar as well if she was awake. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of defeat.

"Here's the traditional cake for the birthday boy!"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Oi, where's the cake?" Toshiro asked.

Kira looked at Renji, who then turned to Hisagi. It is before long he turned to Matsumoto. She gave the boys a look. "I thought you guys had it," she said.

Izuru shook his head. "I thought Abarai-kun had it."

The red headed teenager put his hands up on the sides of his head. "I don't have it. I thought Hisagi-san was holding onto it."

"Rangiku, you were the one who told me to pass it to you," Shuhei explained. "You wanted to hold it."

The strawberry orange haired woman then folded her arms over her chest and large bosoms. She took a moment to think back what happened to Hitsugaya's cake. All of a sudden, she placed a fist on the palm of her hand. "I remember now!" She exclaimed. "That stupid Gin had it!"

"That's right!" Kira agreed. "We bumped into him a while ago while we were coming here."

"That idiot! He forgot to give it back to me after asking him to hold it for a few seconds."

"At the time, you were so attracted to the new clothing shop nearby that you went inside and totally forgot about it."

"Well, we better find Ichimaru or else who knows where he did with it," Hisagi pointed out.

With a nod of agreement from the others, they all began heading toward the door. Just as she is about to leave, Matsumoto stopped and turned to the injured birthday boy. She hesitantly laughed. "Sorry, we'll be right back with it. In the meantime, try to keep Hinamori company okay?"

Before he could say anything, everyone has already left. Toshiro sighed with defeat. "I don't need you to tell me that."

He then turned his attention to the sleeping girl resting in the bed next to him. He let out a snort. "Even though she has done a lot of crazy things that drive me nuts, they're not all like that. She probably did all this to remind me what it felt like to celebrate a birthday with my friends and...Family."

Hitsugaya picked up his cell phone from the small table, flipped it open, and started pressing a few buttons. Soon after, he played a voice message from Miyuki.

_Happy Birthday Itoto-chan! Guess what you're going to get later in the day? If you guessed Okaa-san's custom made watermelon flavoured cake, then you got it! Anyway, sorry I couldn't say it in the morning. I had to leave for school classroom duties. Well, have a great day and be sure to be home on time for the party. Rangiku-san, Oto-san, Okaa-san, and I will be waiting. See you later! Love you always!_

He placed the silvery device on his lap and resumed his focus on Momo, who has been doing nothing, but inhaling oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide with the use of the breathing mask. "Wake up soon, Hinamori..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Sensei**_ - Doctor/Teacher, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so,_** Hai**_ - Yes,_** Itoto-chan**_ - Younger Brother, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san **_- Father

(1) Lily of the Valley's flower meaning is purity, humility, and sweetness. In the _Bleach _series, it is also the Gotei 13's fifth division flower insignia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A bittersweet birthday and a resolution to wait for her. Hitsugaya needs a hug. Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	26. Onwards

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yay, another update of The Healing Heart! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **becomeafan, Lil'EyeCandy, lil'sayuri-chan, michi. hishiro, yumi-2121331, MoonLightView, icyangel27, ****lalulweeb914 **_(x4)_**, Ai Angel, Epoch95, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, maili-chan, Samantha, k a y - t h i, KingOfHeroes **_aka_** Ougon22, applestoapples, Love the story, monkeywinz, RebelAngel91210, athfdrizzle, Sun Geisha, Miko Micaela, WhitePrincessOfHope, j cloud xD, cool! **Well, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here is chapter twenty-five. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __Dreaming _or _Flash Back. __  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Onwards

_"Oi Toshiro, wake up!"_

_The eleven year old boy let out a groan as he stirred in bed back and forth. He took a moment to open an eye. He saw his older sister, Miyuki kneeling beside him on the edge of his comfy bed with a happy smile on her face. He closed his eye again and turned his body away from her. "I'm sleepy Onee-chan..."_

_"But it's Christmas today! There's no point trying to stay in bed when we have so many things to do!"_

_Hitsugaya finally opened both eyes and sat up in bed. He gave her a bothered look. "First of all, it's only Christmas Eve. So, it's still too early to be saying that. Secondly, we're not going to start preparing for the family dinner until later in the afternoon and finally, we're not supposed to open our presents until midnight. What's the rush?"_

_"I'm just very excited, that's all."_

_Placing a hand over his mouth, he let out a yawn._

_"If you stay in bed all day, you're going to miss out on all the fun," the thirteen year old girl said._

_Toshiro put his hands high above his head and began stretching. After putting them back down on his sides, he replied, "Okay, I'm awake now."_

_She nodded with agreement. "Alright; let's go and wake up our parents together."_

_"Hai Onee-chan..."_

_Punching her fist into the air, Miyuki said excitedly, "And onwards we go!"_

_In response to her comment, Hitsugaya let out an amused smile on his face. Today is going to be an interesting day, indeed._

* * *

When he opened his emerald-teal eyes, the first thing he saw is the face of his former next door neighbour from West Rukon. Dressed in a brown fur coat and a pair of blue jeans, the strawberry orange haired woman greeted, "Hey Hitsugaya."

"What are you doing here Matsumoto?" he asked upon slowly sitting up from his hospital bed.

In response, Rangiku raised an eyebrow as if he's being stupid or something. "Isn't that obvious?"

He gave her a stern look before replying to his own question, "You came to visit both Hinamori and I."

She smiled. "That's right!"

"It's Christmas Eve; shouldn't you go back to your parents' home to celebrate it with them?"

"I will eventually, but first, I have to drop a few things," Matsumoto said as she lifted a gift bag up for him to see, "like yours and Hinamori's presents."

"Ehrm, thanks for the present, but...I-"

She interrupted, "You don't have to get me anything especially after knowing what has happened to you over the past few months."

Hitsugaya didn't say a word. The older teenager walked up to his bedside and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a smile on her face, she said, "I also heard the news from Isane that you're going to be discharged today."

The fourteen year old turned his head off to the side and replied, "Apparently, my injuries weren't as serious as they were before. So, there is no reason for them to keep me here any longer than I should be. Compared to last time, I'm not only I'm able to walk, I'm also old enough to take care of my self."

"Yeah, you're right about that..."

Hitsugaya then noticed the slightly depressed look on her face. He folded his arms over his chest. "What is bothering you Matsumoto?"

"What are you going to do after you're released?"

He soon turned his gaze away. "Isn't that obvious; I'm going home to rest. Maybe later...I'll come back here to celebrate Christmas with Hinamori."

"Didn't want her to celebrate it alone?"

He gave her a stern look. He warned her, "Matsumoto..."

Placing a hand over her mouth, she let out an amused giggle. "There's nothing wrong with being sweet Hitsugaya. Besides, you love her, right?"

Toshiro didn't say anything in response to her comment. He just lowered his head, feeling bad about himself.

Rangiku noticed the depressed look on his face and decided to knock some sense into him. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Oi, didn't I already told you once before not to beat yourself up like that? It's not your fault that you made things the way they are now."

"I know...but it's hard to think that way especially when I got her involved."

"That's all in the past; now it's time to concentrate on the future. If you really care about her, then you will wait patiently and see what happens to her."

He raised his head to see the strawberry orange haired woman and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah...whatever you say."

She let out a faint smile. "I have to get going now. I'll see you again as soon as I can."

"See you..."

With a short nod of agreement, Matsumoto left the white haired teenager's side and walked to Momo's bedside. "I'll come back to visit again Hinamori. Wake up soon..."

By the time she left, Hitsugaya left the safety of his bed and walked over to his friend's side. Unlike him, who is free of any health equipment, the sleeping raven haired girl is pretty much the same as she was before. He bit the bottom of his lips, cursing over that he should have been the one in a coma, not her. "Hey...you probably heard from Unohana-sensei a while ago that I'm going to be discharged today," he said. "I-I'm somewhat glad, but I'm not at the same time. I wished I could have been more injured so that...I can stay with you a little longer."

There was a short pause.

"Don't worry; I'll come and visit you whenever I can...just like what you did for me years ago. I won't leave you alone."

"I'm sure she's happy to hear that from you, Toshiro..."

Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see the elderly woman at the door. _"Hinamori's grandmother..."_

She walked to his side to take a look at her granddaughter's condition. "Congratulations on your release..."

He whispered, "Arigato."

There was a moment neither person spoke. All they heard is the sound of Momo's heart monitor beeping and her soft breathing. It's almost time for him to return to the life he used to live except he won't be living it with his friend nor his foster mother in the picture. It is a bittersweet feeling. "Toshiro, you can live with us if you want."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya turned to the elder and quickly replied, "T-Thank you for the offer, but I can't do that. Besides, i-"

Obaa-san placed a hand on his head and gently moved it back and forth through his soft white hair. "Momo would love to have a younger sibling like you. Judging from all the good things she told me about you, I know two get along well."

He then slightly lowered his head. He didn't say anything.

"Is there something wrong?"

His tone of voice lowered to that of a whisper. "I-I...love Hinamori."

"...So ka?" She then smiled. "That's fine with me."

The fourteen year old raised his head up. "Are...you sure?"

She nodded with agreement. "You have already proven that you care about her. There is no reason to hold it against you. If, by any chance, she feels the same way, then I hope that you will do whatever you can to make her happy."

"Thank you again for letting me live with you and...Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori."

The elderly woman smiled. "It's no problem, but please don't address me as that. Feel free to call and treat me as your grandmother, Toshiro."

He let out a faint smiled back. "Wakarimashita Obaa-san."

* * *

After putting the last of his clothing into his suitcase, he zipped it closed shut before standing up to look at the almost empty bedroom that will soon be unoccupied. Thinking back on the past, he had to say that he has been through a lot to get to this point: from losing his biological family to getting new ones only to lose them too. In the end, he gets the privilege to live with the family that he has become fairly close with. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer in hopes of not losing his third family. "Toshiro Hitsugaya," said a voice.

The white haired teenager opened his eyes and turned around to see the landlady at the door.

"Are you ready to leave?"

With a short nod of agreement, he walked up to her and raised a hand up. In his fingertips is his house key. She extended a hand out and reclaimed what was hers. Hitsugaya then gave her a bow. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the last few months."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you're going to be living in the Hinamori family. They're very nice people."

"Yeah, they are those types of people who are like that."

"If anything happens, you can always come back here."

"I hope...that doesn't happen."

The lady let out a giggle. "Considering what has actually happened to you, you've got a point there."

Toshiro showed a faint smile.

"Well, good luck out there."

"Hai."

Once he is done, he slowly made his way to the door with his suitcase at hand. He opened the front door, stepped out (with the landlady) and took his final look inside. It is calm and quiet. After all this time, he can now leave the feeling of loneliness behind him. He walked out the door, looking forward to the new life with his grandmother and hopefully his new older sister.

* * *

Obaa-san opened the door to reveal an open room that has nothing, but a low table, a tall wardrobe, and a few boxes of various sizes. "This will be your room," she said. "It just needs to be organized a bit. Sorry for not getting everything ready for you."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Iie, daijobou...I can deal with sleeping in the living room."

It was the elder's turn to shake her head. "I don't want you to wake up in the morning feeling sore. Until your room is ready, you can sleep in Momo's."

"Um, okay..."

She then nodded with agreement. "You can worry about unpacking your stuff later. For now, let's go to the kitchen and make some dinner for us to eat. After that, we'll go back to the hospital to see her, okay?"

"Hai..."

With that said, the elder Hinamori left the soon to be bedroom, leaving Toshiro behind. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Hitsugaya left the room to catch up to her. However, along the way, he passed by a familiar door next to his room. He stopped and stood in front of it, looking at the name plate which her first name written on it. _"Hinamori's room..."_

He placed his head on the doorknob and turned it. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed is how empty it has become since the raven haired girl's absence. Toshiro walked in and took a moment to look at scenery around him. The kotetsu (a built in heater low table)is the first thing that caught his eye.

* * *

_"Shiro-chan, can you tell me how to solve this type of question again?"_

_Interrupted from his note studying, Hitsugaya turned his attention to the peach girl and gave her a stern look. "Oi oi, are you really listening to any of the tips I have been pointing out?"_

_"Yes, it's just...I need a little reminder, that's all."_

_"That's practically the same thing, you do know that Bed-Wetter?"_

_"Mou, can you stop calling me that?"_

_"I'll stop calling you that once you stop calling me Shiro-chan, remember?"_

_She let out a pout. Eventually, Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat._

_"Fine, I'll show you how to do this again, bit this time, I want you to have your full attention on me. Don't get distracted, okay?"_

_She nodded with agreement with gave him a bright smile. "Hai!"_

* * *

He then changed his focus to her bed. Once again, he recalled the times where she woke him up from his short naps.

* * *

_"Hey, sorry to wake you up."_

_Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see the sixteen year old close to him. He gave her a stern look. "Get out of my face, Hinamori."_

_He grumbled a bit before slowly sitting up from bed._

_"Is it already time for me to leave for work?"_

_Momo giggled. "No silly, you told me that you don't have work today."_

_Toshiro placed a hand over his mouth and let out a short yawn. "Oh...yeah, I did...Why did you wake me up?"_

_"Obaa-san brought us something to eat."_

_He then looked down to see the plate of freshly sliced watermelon in his friend's possession. He felt his mouth become watery suddenly crave for the taste of the fruit. Realizing he is about to start drooling, Hitsugaya slightly turned his head to the side and said, "Ehrm, thanks..."_

_She smiled. "No problem."_

_He moved to the edge of the bed and accepted the watermelon slice that she offered. Hinamori placed the plate on the table and picked up a slice. Together, the two friends ate._

* * *

Noticing a picture frame on his friend's small table, he walked over and picked it up. It is a photograph of the raven haired girl in her younger years and her parents (back when they were alive). He couldn't help, but crack a smile at how adorable she looked before they met.

After putting the frame down on the table, he placed his left hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped the cap open and began pressing a few buttons. The LCD screen soon showed a photograph of him and his family at the amusement park they went to, hours before his life turned upside down. The painful memory lingered in his thoughts, causing him to feel a bit depressed. He missed the good old days. He closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh.

Once he reopened them, he started pressing another few buttons. The cell phone screen then showed the photograph of his friend, Hinamori, he has taken at Seireitei Park three years ago. He turned his back toward the bed and let his arms out on his sides. With the use of the Earth's gravity, he allowed his body to fall onto the comfy bed. He stared up at the white ceiling for a few moments before looking at the photograph in his cell phone once more. He then began staring at the cell phone strap that she has made for his birthday. Once again, thoughts about his new sister and crush has clouded in his mind.

_"Hinamori..."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Doctor/Teacher, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Wakarimashita**_ - I Understand, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright

* * *

**Author's Note:** Though things have definitely gotten better for Toshiro, but he's still sad over the fact that Momo still hasn't woken up from a coma. Poor little guy...anyway, stay tuned for the next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks. _  
_


	27. Nostalgic

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** O.o OMG, the review count is over six hundred and I thought it was going to receive that much by the end of the story. There goes my bet for that one. LOL. Anyway, thank you my dear reviewers for supporting me especially **Ai Angel, sweet miracle 'michu 17, yumi-2121331, monkeywinz, Ougon 22, little Night-Star Hood, HoneyFlower15, icyangel27, KnowledgeandImagination, Epoch95, DestinedDuelist893, cool!, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, Samantha, lil'sayuri-chan, bengarakoushi, k a y - t h i, serenity095, maili-chan**. A rainstorm of HitsuHina cookies for you all! Yay! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-six. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." __Dreaming,_ _Flash Back _or _Voice Message from Miyuki Hitsugaya.__  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Nostalgic

Seireitei High School's bell rung throughout the premises, telling students to hurry into their respected classes. "Oh shit, we're not going to make it!" Renji exclaimed as he and his friend, Izuru ran through the hallway.

"It's your fault for getting into a dispute with Kuchiki-kun!" Kira pointed out.

"What do you mean it's my fault? Rukia is the one who started it!"

"There's the classroom!"

"Argh, hurry!"

By the time they have arrived at their destination, they were panting with exhaustion. The looked at the front of the classroom to see that their teacher hasn't arrived yet. They sighed with relief and headed over to their seats. However, they were blocked by most of the female students of their class. "I wonder what's going on over there," Kira said.

Abarai merely shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows..."

Once they got closer, they noticed the girls swarming over the white haired prodigy. "What happened to you?" one of them asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?"

"How could the person do something so horrible to Hitsugaya-sama!"

Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat. "I got involved in a car accident over the holidays. My injuries are not serious or else I wouldn't be here right now."

"How long you have to wear that forehead brace?" a second girl questioned.

"If things go well, I'll get them off in a week or two."

"Do you have anymore injuries?" another girl asked.

"Yes, I have a rib cast on which may take a little longer to get rid of."

"Aww, you poor thing..."

"Alright break it up!" Renji said loudly causing the girls to turn to him and Kira. "You're blocking our way!"

"No way Abarai!" a girl retaliated. "Can't you see that we're feeling sorry for Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah, have a heart!" another girl exclaimed.

"Now, there's no need to start a fight," Izuru said, trying to calm both sides. "Abarai-kun doesn't mean any offense to Hitsugaya. Besides, we already know the news about his case."

"Oh..."

"Can you please move aside a bit so that we can take our seats?"

"...fine."

They moved aside. "Arigato..."

"Sheesh, it's not like he's going to die anytime soon," Renji said.

"Well, that's why they're the girls of the Hitsugaya Fan Club."

Both of them took their seats at their desks. "No kidding..."

A few minutes later, they saw the girls leaving the fourteen year old alone. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief before turning to them. "How are you holding up against them?" Kira asked.

"If I stayed with them any longer, I think I'm going to snap," he replied.

"You're looking less stressed these days," Renji said.

"Yeah, it's because I haven't been working lately."

"Did you get fired or something?"

"No, I'm on medical leave," he answered. "I informed them of my situation and they decided to give me a break. I'll go back to work after I fully recover."

"That's good to hear."

He nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Renji and Kira then turned to the empty seat that is beside Hitsugaya's. "She hasn't woken up yet, huh?"

He lowered his head, closed his eyes and, slowly shook his head.

"I see..."

"Hello class," the teacher said. "I hope you all enjoyed your winter breaks. Now that you're back here, it's time to get back to work!"

She took a look at her attendance and then another to all the students that are sitting in their seats. "Hn, Hinamori-chan is not here."

It is when Toshiro raised a hand up.

"Yes Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Can I speak to you privately? It's important that you need to know."

"Alright then, let's talk about it outside the classroom."

With a nod of agreement, the white haired teenager pulled back his seat and stood up. Walking to the front of the class, he left the classroom with his homeroom teacher, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya returned to the classroom and quietly took his seat. On the other hand, the teacher came back to her spot in the front of the class. "Now class, settle down; it's time to focus on today's lesson. Please open your books to page 173."

* * *

"Ara, you're already out of the hospital Hitsugaya-kun?" Ichimaru asked after noticing him and his fellow classmates walk up to him and his companions.

Toshiro shot him a glare. "Yes, I've been out for the past two weeks already."

"By the way," Matsumoto asked, "I saw you this morning coming out of Hinamori's place. What are you doing over there?"

"He's probably helping her grandmother like the good citizen he is," Hisagi suggested.

"Actually, I live there now," Hitsugaya corrected.

"Oh...so that's why you're there."

There was a short pause. "Eh, you live there now?" everyone except Ichimaru exclaimed.

"You mean Hinamori-kun's grandmother adopted you?" Kira asked.

"Yes, that's exactly how it is."

"Then that means you have become Hinamori-kun's younger brother now."

"...and future boyfriend," Matsumoto teased.

Toshiro shot her an icy glare while the others gave her questioning looks on their faces. The red headed teenager asked, "Rangiku-san, what are you talking about?"

Feeling the eyes of the young prodigy still kept on her, the strawberry orange haired woman replied, "Oh no, it's just me talking a bunch of nonsense."

"I see."

She then folded her arms over her chest and gave Hitsugaya a pout. "You're so stingy."

The fourteen year old teenager retorted, "Shut up..."

"Anyway, did you hear about the recent news in the city?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh yeah, that famous band is going to play on stage later in the day!" Matsumoto said excitedly. "Are you guys planning to go?"

"Count me in," Renji proudly replied while Kira nodded with agreement.

"Sorry everyone, I can't hang out with you this tim-" Ichimaru apologized before Rangiku interrupted him.

"Oh don't you dare run away at the last minute! You're coming with us whether you like it or not, Gin!"

"You're so strict, Ran-chan."

"Are you sure nothing's happening between those two?" Renji whispered to Kira and Hisagi.

The older teenager shrugged his shoulders while Izuru shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Are you joining us Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sorry, I can't come with you," Hitsugaya replied. "Obaa-san told me to come straight home so that I can get ready for my medical check up."

"Oh, so...you're going to visit Hinamori along the way."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

There was a brief moment of silence amongst the teenagers from Seireitei High. Neither of them really didn't know how to comment the young prodigy. "Is that so? Sorry that none of us are unable to go there with you," Gin finally replied. "So, be sure to send our regards to her."

Hitsugaya then gave the older prodigy a serious glare while Ichimaru responded with a grinning smile. Suddenly, Matsumoto slapped him on the back of his head.

"Itte, what was that about Ran-chan?"

"That slap is for being inconsiderate," the strawberry orange haired woman replied while placing her hands on her hips. "I think it's nice of him to visit her since she is his older sister and future girlfriend."

Toshiro then glared at Matsumoto. "Now, look who's being inconsiderate."

"Matsumoto-san, there's no need to tease Hitsugaya like that," Kira said. "It's not like he has an interest in her or anything."

Upon hearing that comment, the white haired teenager lowered his head and changed his gaze away from his companions. Most of them have noticed it. Renji leaned over to the pale blond haired teenager and corrected, "Kira, I think he does..."

Turning his attention to him, Izuru replied, "Eh, really?"

He nodded with agreement and pointed a finger at the fourteen year old for the older teenager to see.

"Oh..."

"When did you start feeling this way?" Hisagi asked.

"I don't know when it started," Hitsugaya quietly replied, "but it was recently when I realized I...have strong feelings for her."

"I see."

"Well, best of luck to you," Ichimaru said. "She might not forgive you for involving her in such a mess."

"Gin! That's so mean to say!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"It's alright Matsumoto," Toshiro replied. "I'm aware of that. The least I want right now is for her to get better."

"Hitsugaya..."

A few of them let out sighs of defeat before starting to eat their lunches. From that point on, the group of teenagers didn't say a word to one another.

* * *

Hitsugaya entered the household and closed the door behind him. "Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Toshiro," the elderly grandmother replied after joining her adopted child at the front entrance. "How was school today?"

He replied, "It's alright, I suppose...except for the fact I had to explain what has happened to me several times today."

"That's expected since you came into the classroom with your cast and forehead brace on."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Thank you for telling the teachers about Momo's case."

"You're welcome."

"Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable before we go visit her?"

"Hai Obaa-san."

With that said, the fourteen year old teenager walked past the elderly woman and retreated to his half completed bedroom. After picking out a few articles of clothing from the wardrobe, he stripped out of his uniform and got dressed in a pair of dark gray baggy pants, a black T-shirt, and a blue hooded zipper jacket. Once he is done, he hooked his school uniform onto an empty hanger and put it away in his closet. After carefully brushing his hair a few times in front of a mirror, he picked up his cell phone (which he put aside while he was changing) and put it into his pants pocket. He took one final look at himself before leaving the bedroom.

A minute later, he went downstairs to meet with his grandmother again at the front entrance. "I'm ready now," Toshiro said.

Obaa-san nodded with agreement, signaling the young prodigy to open the door for her. She stepped out first before he followed right behind and closed the door on his way out. They started walking to Seireitei Hospital.

Along the way, the elderly grandmother quietly watched the fourteen year old teenager walk ahead of her. She let out a smile, knowing that he is quite eager to see her granddaughter. She called out his name. "Toshiro."

Hearing his name being called out, he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong Obaa-san?"

"Before we go there, I want to go somewhere else first."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Somewhere else?"

She nodded. "Daijobou, I just need to buy something for her. You can help me pick them out."

Though he wasn't quite sure what she is talking about, he reluctantly said, "Okay..."

With that said, he began following her lead in another direction.

* * *

"Unohana-sensei, are you finished with her daily care yet?" Isane asked as she entered Hinamori's room to find her superior there.

"Yes Isane," the female doctor replied after turning to her. "I just finished a few moments ago."

The tall woman then stood next to her. She took a moment to look at the sleeping raven haired girl resting in her hospital bed. "It's really unfortunate this had to happen to her."

"I do have to agree, but this is how life goes. Sometimes it can treat you nicely while on other occasions it's just plain mean."

"I see."

Just then, the nurse and the doctor heard the door open. When they turned their heads to the side, they saw Hinamori's grandmother and Toshiro enter the room. "Hinamori-Obaa-san, Hitsugaya."

"Konnichiwa Unohana-sensei," Obaa-san greeted. "How is she today?"

"In terms of her physical injuries, she's healing quite nicely, but as you can see, she still hasn't woken up yet."

After taking a quick glance at her granddaughter, the elderly woman resumed her attention to Retsu and slightly lowered her head with slight disappointment. "I see."

"Unohana-sensei," Isane said.

With a silent nod, Unohana said to the white haired teenager and his guardian, "It's time for us to take our leave to check up on our other patients."

She then turned to Toshiro. "We'll get to you once we finished everyone's check ups."

Hitsugaya gave her a silent nod. "I understand."

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call us," Isane said.

"Hai arigato," Obaa-san replied.

With a short nod of agreement, the two hospital employers left the family of three alone in the room. Once the door was shut tight, Hitsugaya quietly walked to Momo's bedside. In his hands is a small bouquet of oak-leaf geraniums. "Hey...it's me, Hitsugaya. I came with Obaa-san to see how you're doing."

There is no response from the raven haired girl, but he expected her reaction to be that way.

"We got you these oak-leaf geranium (1) flowers. If you were able to see them, I'm sure...you'll like the gift."

A short pause filled the room.

"I came back to school today and explained mine and your situations to the teachers. As for your other friends, I told them too. A few hours later, most of the students have already found out what has happened to us."

He let out a hesitant laugh.

"The funny thing is Matsumoto wasn't the one who spread that story. It was some other gossip girl who did it. If it weren't for...um, the fan girls, I would have been labeled as the bringer of bad luck."

Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh.

"Toshiro," said Obaa-san, "can you do me a favour and exchange the water and the flowers in the vase?"

With a short nod of agreement, he walked over to the small table and single-handedly picked up the vase filled with dying lily of the valley and took it to the washroom. Once he is about to come out with clean water in the vase and the new flowers in it, the young prodigy stopped in his tracks, quickly took a step back, and hid behind the door. From a distance, he watched the elder Hinamori sit at her granddaughter's bedside. By the looks of things, she appeared to be very sad.

"Come back to us safely Momo."

He closed the washroom door so that he can lean his back against it. Slowly raising his head up, he began staring at the light while thinking about the nostalgic moments they've shared.

* * *

_"Here, have a slice of peach. It's good for you."_

_He took a look at Hinamori, then looked down at the peach, and then to the raven haired girl again. Finally, he raised his right hand out and accepted her offer. He ate the fruit slice from the fork. Once he is finished with it, Toshiro handed the utensil back to her. "T-Thanks..."_

_"No problem," Momo said. "You can have some more if you like. Besides, I don't think I can finish it all by myself."_

* * *

_"Let's make a promise."_

_Hitsugaya blinked. "A promise?"_

_She nodded with agreement. "Yes, now give me your pinky."_

_Despite having doubts in his mind, he did as he was told. Toshiro extended his right little finger out and crossed it with hers. As the fingers are hooked together, Momo said, "I promise to visit you whenever I have the time. I will also promise to do this until the day you leave the hospital. Now, it's your turn to hold your side of the bargain."_

_He adverted his gaze away for a moment, contemplating whether to go along with this or not. Eventually, he brushed the thought away from his mind, looked up at her, and replied, "Um...I promise to concentrate on recovering from all my injuries. Also, I promise to...not cause anymore trouble for Doctor Unohana and Kotetsu."_

_Hinamori smiled and let go of her little finger from his. "There, does that make you happier now?"_

_Once more, he looked away. "I guess..."_

_"Now let's not worry about tomorrow and have fun for the rest of the day, okay?"_

_Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement.

* * *

_

_"I had a great time having you around too. Th-Thank you for everything, Hinamori. Now, it's time for me to return this to you."_

_Then, he watched Momo held out her hands. He placed the necklace in the palms of her hands and let go of it. Just as she closed her hands into a fist, she asked, "I-I don't mind you hanging onto it a little longer."_

_"It's alright; I already have something else to remember you by."_

_Hinamori blinked with confusion. "What would that be?"_

_When she said that, Hitsugaya let out a smirk on his face. Stuffing his hand into the back of his right pants pocket, he took out his silver cell phone. With a single finger, he flipped it open and started pressing a few buttons. By the time he stopped, he showed her a picture stored into his portable device. "It would be this."_

_Once Momo got a closer look at it, she blushed and jerked back. What she saw was a picture of her sitting on the bench eating her melting Popsicle. "S-S-Since when did you take that picture, Shiro-chan?"_

_"Isn't that obvious, Bed-Wetter?" Toshiro asked. "I took this picture on the day when we went out to the city with Matsumoto. We stopped by at Seireitei Park before we took you home for the night."_

_"Mou, delete it! I don't like it!"_

_Just as she tried to grab the cell phone, Hitsugaya moved his arm to the side so that she would miss. "Too bad, I'm keeping it!"_

_"Toshiro, it's time to leave!" he heard his new mother call out to him._

_Using this opportunity, he turned around and ran towards the people he would someday call his parents. He got into the back seat of the car, put on his seat belt, and pulled down the window to take a last look at his companions, the doctor, and the nurse. He smirked at Hinamori and said, "You better not cry when I'm gone."_

_Momo pouted. "What are you talking about? Who would cry for you?"

* * *

_

_"Oi Bed-Wetter, is that how you greet someone after not seeing them for so long?"_

_Hinamori stopped and resumed her attention to him. "Wha...?"_

_Finally, he shifted his seat to the side so that his emerald-teal eyes and her chocolate brown ones could meet face to face once more. With a smirk on his lips, he continued asking, "Don't you recognize me?"_

_"Sh-Shiro-chan?"_

_In response, he gave her a stern look and corrected, "Oi oi, it's not Shiro-chan and stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."_

_She placed a hand over her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh, it really is you!"_

* * *

_"So, what happened before things became the way they are now?"_

_Toshiro was about to open his mouth to answer that question, but he kept them remained closed. After thinking about it for a few moments, he finally answered, "I-I don't want to talk about it...at least for now."_

_"Oh, it's fine; whenever you're ready, I'm right here to listen."_

_He gave her a faint smile. "Yeah, thanks for listening to me...Hinamori."_

_She smiled back. "It's nothing."_

_The white haired teenager then stood up from his seat. After hanging his school bag over his shoulder, he said, "Anyway, it's time to take you home. Your grandmother is going to start wondering where her groceries went."_

* * *

_"Thank you for protecting me..."_

Hitsugaya placed the vase off to the side so that he can take out his cell phone from his pants pocket. After flipping the cap open, he pressed a few buttons before playing one of his sister's voice messages.

_Yo Toshiro! Remember the time we went to the amusement park with our parents a few years ago? I want to go there again for old times's sake. Will you help me persuade Oto-san and Okaa-san to go there next weekend? Message me back! _

Hitsugaya pressed the right and select buttons to listen to another message.

_Yes, we did it! We're going to the amusement park next weekend! I'm so excited! Just thinking about it gives me that nostalgic feeling inside. It feels great and it makes you miss it..._

Once the message finished playing, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh._ "Feeling nostalgic is right,"_ he mentally said, thinking about his sleeping friend. _"I miss her..."

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home, _**Okaeri **_- Welcome Home,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Sensei**_ - Doctor/Teacher, _**Konnichiwa **_- Good Afternoon, _**Oto-san **_- Father,_** Okaa-san**_ - Mother

(1) Oak-Leaf Geranium's flower meaning is friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Everything's almost back to normal for Hitsugaya. The only thing he needs now is Momo to return back to his life. Well, stay tuned to the next update. Please review! Thanks._  
_


	28. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Here's another update of The Healing Heart. With only a few more parts left (_three chapters and the epilogue to be more exact_), the ending to this story is coming to its end very soon. So, let's just enjoy it while the story lasts. Special thanks goes to **icyangel27, yumi-2121331, Ai Angel, Ougon 22, lil'sayuri-chan, maili-chan, Evertale, KnowledgeandImagination, k a y - t h i, Samantha, Epoch95, applestoapples, Neko-cheung, monkeywinz, HyourinmaruIce, serenity095, athfdrizzle, michi. hishiro, cool!. **Thank you for all your kind reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Anyway, here is chapter twenty-seven. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_ _Flash Back.__  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Irreplaceable

Matsumoto whined. "You guys, have you found a spot for us to eat yet?"

"We're sorry Matsumoto-san, but we haven't yet," Kira apologized.

Renji, Hisagi, Ichimaru, Rangiku, and Izuru are walking around the school premises in search of a good spot to sit down and eat their lunches. The strawberry orange haired woman folded her arms over her chest. "Why can't we eat on the roof like we usually do?"

"Now that's a first," Gin said. "Ran-chan, doesn't know that it's currently closed to students. Apparently, a part of the fence up there has fallen. The school had to call a contractor to get it fixed up."

"Really? Did the fence hurt anyone?"

A grin suddenly appeared on his face. "From my sources, yes..."

Everyone gave him a stern look. "That's not actually true. He's only making that up," Renji corrected.

"Eh?" She turned to the gray haired teenager. "Gin!"

"Sorry, but the opportunity was too good to pass," Ichimaru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

She pouted. "You're so mean!"

"Hey, isn't that Hitsugaya?" Hisagi interrupted.

Heads turned their attention to what the short dark haired teenager is pointing at. They saw the white haired teenager hanging out with a young girl with dark blue hair and pretty jade blue eyes. Immediately, Rangiku ushered her friends to hide behind the trees and bushes and eavesdrop on the conversation. "Oi Matsumoto-san, what are you doing?" Kira asked.

She placed a finger between her lips and said, "Shh, be quiet."

"Isn't that Akane Kudo from class 1-1?" Hisagi asked.

"Eh, you mean that smart freshman everyone has been talking about?" Abarai questioned.

Kira slowly nodded with agreement. "I think so."

"What is she and Hitsugaya doing together?"

"If my guess is right, then I think we're going to hear a confession of love," Rangiku concluded.

"Eh?" everyone except Gin exclaimed, looking at one another.

They turned their heads and listened to the conversation."You wanted to talk to me privately?" Toshiro asked.

Akane slowly nodded with agreement. Trying to find the words, she stared at her fiddling fingers. "I-I'm glad to see that you have healed from your injuries."

Remembering about the forehead brace and the rib cast (that got removed about two days ago), he placed his hands into his pants pockets. He half turned to the side and muttered, "Thanks, I suppose...Is that all you have to say?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, the reason I called you out here is because...I-I wanted to say...well..."

Feeling the heat on her cheeks, she put her hands up into fists.

"I...I love you!"

Upon hearing those three words, Toshiro's eyes widened. He turned his focus on her. "You...love me?"

Feeling shy, she lowered her head and nodded with agreement. "Yes, I do...I really love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Y-You're smart, athletic, and strong willed. Even though you don't really notice, I-I've always been watching you from a distance. Ever since I realized my feelings for you, I knew...it wouldn't be long before I have to confess to you."

There was a brief moment of silence. Taking a hand out from his pocket, the prodigy let out a sigh, turned his head to the side, and scratched his head. Moments later, he placed his hand down, looked at her and said, "I...thank you for telling me this, but...I can't return your feelings. I-I'm not in love with you."

It is when she tilted her head forward with misery. "I see..."

"I'm sorry..."

The jade blue eyed student placed both her hands up in front of her. "No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that you don't have any interest in me."

Seeing her upset, Hitsugaya couldn't help, but feel bad. She deserve to know why he said what he felt. "The thing is...I-I have an interest in someone else."

"Someone else?"

Toshiro slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Kudo let out a deep sigh before a smile crept up on her face. With her hands together behind her back, she turned around and said, "So, I lost to Hinamori-senpai after all..."

Hitsugaya blinked, slightly surprised that she guessed correctly who his love interest is. "Hinamori?"

"I had a feeling you have very strong sentiments for her. Besides, you two usually hang out with one another. I could tell from the look on your face, you're always happy."

Hitsugaya didn't say a word. Instead, he thought about his sleeping friend in the hospital. _"It does make sense..."_

"I heard that she fell into a coma about two months ago. Are you sure it's okay for you to wait like this?"

Once again, no words came out of the young prodigy's mouth.

"I mean...what if she never wakes up?" Akane asked. "Then, all that time you've waited would be wasted."

"Then, that's the consequence I get for being a believer," he finally said.

"Hitsugaya..."

A faint smile crept up on his face. "Even if I'm able to move on in my life, I don't think neither my heart or my feelings will do the same. Hinamori is...irreplaceable to me. Until I know what is going to happen to her, I have no other choice, but to keep waiting."

"I see."

"I'm sorry again for rejecting you like this."

Kudo let out a sigh of defeat. "I could only hope for the best for you. She's lucky to have someone like you, Hitsugaya. If she was here, she would have noticed how much of a dedicated and loving person you are."

"Arigato..."

"Well, I go to go. See you some other time."

"Hai ja ne."

As he watched the freshman student leave, a pair of hands covered his eyes. While he is trying to break free, the white haired teenager felt the softness of her large bosoms. "Guess who is it?"

"What the hell are you doing, Matsumoto?"

"Sugoi, you really are a genius!"

Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists, pulled them away from his face, and turned around to see his group of friends. Toshiro gave her a stern look. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's you."

"Eh, really now?" She turned to Kira, Hisagi, and then Renji. "Is what he says is true?"

Instead of replying back to her comment, the three boys' faces turned a little red. Each of them turned their heads away from the strawberry orange haired woman, trying to hide their embarrassed and shy expressions. As for Ichimaru, he merely smiled with snickering delight.

Matsumoto placed her hands on her hips. "Well, aren't you going to answer my question or not?"

"Never mind them, why are you spying on me?" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Eh?" Rangiku placed a hand behind her head and began laughing. "What are you talking about I wasn-"

All of a sudden, chills ran up the girl's spine. She knew from that moment, her old neighbour is giving her the icy glare.

"Geez, you really have to stop doing that!" She pouted. "It's like you have ice powers or something like that!"

"Stop changing the subject and fess up to the truth!" Toshiro snapped. "You were spying on me."

"Okay fine! We did spy on you, but we wanted to know whether you still have strong feelings for Hinamori."

_"Oi oi, don't drag us into this Rangiku-san,"_ Renji and the others similarly thought, giving the female student a stern look.

The strawberry orange haired woman placed her hands together. "After that nice speech, you have definitely showed her and the rest of us that you have deeply fallen for her!"

Hitsugaya scowled, wishing that she never heard the conversation in the first place.

"You're so sweet when you're not showing off your smarts or acting like a brat."

"Uruse..."

"Anyway, we better hurry up and find a place to sit down and eat before the bell rings," Kira said. "I don't want to listen to the lecture on an empty stomach."

"Me neither," Hisagi agreed.

Renji placed both hands together behind his back and said, "Same here."

"Are you going to join us, Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked.

Toshiro merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know whether to take up on your request or not, but it's not like have anything else to do."

Rangiku smiled. "Of course you don't have anything else to do especially when Hinamori's not here."

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Hitsugaya came into Momo's hospital room holding a small bouquet of daffodils (1). After going to the washroom with the vase of wilting flowers, he changed the water and got rid of the old plant for the new ones. He returned to the room and placed it on the small table beside her. He pulled up a seat next to her bedside and sat on it.

For a few moments, he listened to the sounds of her heartbeat and breathing from the machines. "Hey Hinamori, it's me," Hitsugaya said. "It's nice to see that you're recovering nicely."

Momo is only wearing her arm cast and forehead bandages.

"If only that could be the same for your consciousness."

There was a short pause.

"At lunch today, Akane Kudo of class 1-1 has approached and confessed that she loves me. However, I replied to her saying that I don't have any interest in her. to be honest, I said that because I'm hoping that the one I have fallen for will come back to me."

Suddenly, Toshiro heard the sound of the door opening. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the nurse and the doctor of Seireitei Hospital enter the room. "Hitsugaya, you're here to visit again," Isane said.

He gave her a short bow. "Yeah..."

Upon hearing his response, Unohana let out a smile on her face as she and Kotetsu walked to Momo's bedside. "It's nice to see a dedicated person coming here all the time," Retsu commented.

"I try to...whenever I get the chance," he quietly replied. "It's the least I can do for her."

"I see," Isane said.

"If you don't mind, can you please step out for a bit?" Unohana asked. "We need to do a full check up on her."

With a short nod of agreement, he turned to the sleeping girl. "I'll be back soon..."

Eventually, he stepped aside and allowed the doctor and the nurse to do their jobs. In the meantime, Hitsugaya left the room and patiently waited in the hallway. Isane let out a sigh before she said, "He really does care a lot about her."

"Yes, he does," Retsu agreed.

"He doesn't have visit her everyday. It's as if coming to see her is an obligation."

"It probably is to him. Guilt is one of the reasons he's here; the other is caring about her."

"Should we tell him to stop worrying about her?"

Unohana shook her head. "Even if we asked him to do that it's not like he's going to listen. I think the way he cares about her is beyond what he has shown to anyone before."

"Even the feelings for his biological family?"

"It's most likely."

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Toshiro stared down at his feet, ignoring the people passing by while his mind is focused on the raven haired girl inside. From time to time, he would take a short glance at the door to see if Doctor Unohana and Nurse Kotetsu have come out. Unfortunately, they haven't done that yet.

Feeling bored, he took out his cell phone and his earphones from his pants pocket, and equipped them together. After putting the earphones in his ears, he flipped the phone cap open and started pressing buttons. Soon after, he began listening to some music.

Toshiro closed his eyes and began imagining a scenario that suit the melody.

He's in a sandy beach, enjoying the fresh breeze that is flowing through his clothes, skin, and hair. He inhaled some of the sea's oxygen and exhaled the unneeded carbon dioxide out of his system. All of a sudden, he felt his arm being wrapped around by pair of slender arms. He turned his head to the side to see his friend cuddling next to him. With her chocolate brown eyes opening up to him, she called out his name. _"Toshiro..."_

_"Momo."_

He holding her by the furthest shoulder, he pulled her close and smiled in return. Just as they were about to give each other a loving kiss, Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he snapped back into reality.

Realizing what he just did, he let out a frustrated sigh while placing a hand over his forehead.

_"Baka, you shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that,"_ he told himself. _"Right now, you should be more concerned for her health."_

He placed his hand down and began staring up at the ceiling. For a few minutes, he asked himself one single question: why is he still waiting for her?

It has been about two months since she has fallen into that sleeping state. After all that time, he's still doing his best to visit her everyday whether it be early in the morning or late at night. Even his schoolmates are asking him why he's still wasting his time to be with someone who might never wake up.

He could understand why they're asking. Besides, instead of spending his time hanging out with his friends, go watch a movie, or even try to get a girlfriend, he decided to sit next to her bedside and wait. Matsumoto and his other companions also said similar stories.

* * *

_"Hitsugaya, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but isn't it about time for you to see her less often?"_

_"What's wrong with continuing to see her?" he asked. "I thought you wanted me and Hinamori to be together."_

_"I know, but...it hurts to see you like this. I'm sure...she will forgive you for moving on without her."_

_"I have moved on..." he quickly replied. "It's just my heart hasn't." _

_He gave a sincere yet sad look. _

_"It was left in her safekeeping..."_

_There was a moment of silence. "What will you do if you found out that she's never going to wake up?"_

_He didn't reply right away. Instead, he lowered his head and clutched his fists tightly together, resisting the fear that suddenly washed over his body. It is when she knew he has imagined the worse case scenario. "She'll wake up; she has to."_

_She can only imagine the type of person he could become if that ever came true. Just like how he lost his family, he would act in a similar manner. He would return to being the anti-social person who just wants to wait for death to come and claim him. At its worse, he may turn insane and do the unimaginable: end his life on his own. All the years of recuperation would go to waste. "Hitsugaya..." _

_"If you're thinking that I'm going to kill myself after knowing she's dead, then stop thinking that way. I won't die...because I promised her not to do that. Instead, I'll live for her sake." _

_Rangiku let out a sigh of defeat. There is no point in reasoning with a stubborn teenager like him. "Sorry for asking you that question."_

_"It's okay...you were looking out for me, that's all. Even I wonder sometimes why I keep doing this when the chance of her waking up again is close to nothing. I don't like to admit this, but I guess this is what happens when you feel guilty, caring, and loving all at the same time."_

* * *

All of a sudden, the door opened. Toshiro quickly took off one side of his earphones, left his waiting spot and walked up to Unohana and Isane, concerned for the raven haired girl. Noticing the worried expression on his face, Retsu smiled. "Daijobou, she's alright."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief.

"You can come back inside to see her."

With a nod of agreement, he did just as the doctor predicted. Kotetsu turned to the braided haired woman and asked, "It's about the end of visiting hours. Shouldn't we tell him to go home and rest for the night?"

"It's alright Isane," she replied. "I will be the one responsible for letting him stay here. Besides, the future's not certain for Hinamori. In one month, one year, or even a day, she suddenly wakes up or breathes her last breath. This is why Hitsugaya always comes to see her. He wants to be the first to witness what happens to her."

"I see..."

* * *

Hitsugaya placed a hand over hers and gently held onto it. "No matter what happens to you; whether it be seeing you open your eyes or breathe your last breath, I'll be here to see it all."

He suddenly felt his body started shaking with fear once more. As he tried to resist it, he closed his eyes and bit the bottom of his lip. His hand's grip onto the girl became tight.

He slowly opened his eyes and shakily said, "...I-I'll be the first to know of what happens to you, no matter how much time passes by, no matter how things have changed around us, or how old I will become. This...is a promise I will keep, Hinamori."

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Senpai **_- Upperclassman, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye, _**Sugoi **_- Amazing, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright

(1) Daffodil's flower meaning is unrequited love or emblem of regard. In the _Bleach _series, it is also the Gotei 13's tenth division flower insignia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's amazing how dedicated Toshiro is. He loves her so dearly. You can't help, but feel sorry for the guy for waiting so long. Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	29. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yay, another update! Special thanks goes to my magnificent reviewers:** sweet miracle 'michu 17, j cloud xD, icyangel27, HoneyFlower15, Mei-tan, lil'sayuri-chan, monkeywinz, Epoch95, Ryu Eiyuu **_(x3)_**, yumi-2121331, KnowledgeandImagination, k a y - t h i, Samantha, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, becomeafan, fayfan, Ai Angel, michi. hishiro, HyourinmaruIce. **Thank you everyone for your support! xD **  
**

Message to _applestoapples_: Well, I have included two other flowers that says something like that. One of them means _I love you_ while the other means _I love you always_. You'll find out what they are in the next two chapters. Thanks for your review!

Anyway, here is chapter twenty-eight. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Remembrance

The school bell rang, telling the students of Seireitei High that it's time for lunch. Kira and the others met each other at the usual spot: the roof. "Hey everyone!" Matsumoto greeted.

"Konnichiwa," Izuru replied back.

"Yo," Renji said.

"Ara, where's the little guy?" Ichimaru asked.

"Did he have something to do?" Hisagi questioned.

Kira and Abarai both shook their heads. "Actually, he wasn't at school at all today."

"Really?" Gin asked. "Now that's a first; he's never absent at school even when he was younger."

During this time, Rangiku had a hand placed on her opposite elbow while the other is on her chin. She was thinking of the possibilities of where the white haired teenager could be right now. She mumbled, "He's probably there..."

"There?" Kira asked as the others turned their heads to her.

"What do you mean, Rangiku?" Hisagi questioned.

"...At the grave site where his family has been buried," she answered. "If my memory serves my right, today is probably their death anniversary."

From that point on, no one had anything to say or comment about it.

* * *

Hitsugaya, who is dressed in formal attire consisting of black pants, jacket, long tie, and a white dress shirt, came out of the bus after he arrived at his intended destination. Ignoring his mode of transportation leaving him, he turned his head to the side to see the grave site is only a short distance away. With a large bouquet of white lilies (1) in his hand, he started walking there.

After walking up the long flight of stairs, picked up a pail filled with water and a cup spoon, he walked past a few dozen of tombstones until he finally stopped. In front of him is a tombstone that has his family name written on it.

After several years since their death, he has finally taken the time off to go and visit them. "Oto-san, Okaa-san, and...Onee-chan."

Without another word, he walked up to the large stone and got down on his knees. Placing the flowers down for a moment, he began cleansing the area, getting rid of the years of dust, dirt, mold that have gathered and grown. Once he is done, Toshiro placed the lily bouquet in front of the gravestone and backed away. Standing in front of it, he placed his hands together, closed his eyes, and tilted his head forward. With that done, he began to pray for his deceased loved ones.

After a long moment of silence, he opened his eyes. The first words he said to them after so long were I'm sorry. "A lot of things happened to me over the years which prevented me coming to this place."

He let out a short laugh, remembering all of the troubles, joys, and miseries that happened to him.

"Three years ago, I was at Seireitei Hospital in care of Doctor Retsu Unohana and Nurse Isane Kotetsu. At the time, I was a selfish kid who didn't know how to deal with his problems. It is when, I met a girl named Momo Hinamori. She came to the hospital with an ankle injury and became my roommate. At first, I thought she was just a...nobody, but...she turned out to be someone more. She's a little clumsy and absent minded, but she's caring and...Sweet. Over time, we became friends and started spending a lot of time with one another," he explained. "When she recovered, she promised me that she would visit whenever she can until I recover from my injuries. As more time passed, she held her side of the bargain while I held mine. Eventually, I recovered which soon lead me to my next test: living with a new family. I was against the idea, but Hinamori convinced me to go with them. I was happy before, but even good moments don't last long. My new family eventually fell apart with Megumi becoming an alcoholic and a gambler while Touya became a workaholic. Soon, he died due to drug overdose. In the meantime, I became Hashibara's personal moneymaker and punching bag. From that moment on, I decided to run away. I didn't have any other place to go. She knew where I lived before. So I knew I can't hide here in West Rukon. The other option I had is to go to the place where my friends live. Eventually, I ended up rebuilding my life in Seireitei. Living with them right now has its moments: the good, the bad, the plain annoying, and other things I don't really want to mention, but overall, I guess it's alright."

Hitsugaya took a moment to sit down and cross his legs.

"Daijobou, I'm still attending school; I'm a second year student in Seireitei High School."

He cracked an amusing smile on his face.

"If you were still alive, you all would've been proud of me. Your teachings finally have been put to good use, Miyuki. I'm in the same grade as you would have been. Over there, Matsumoto has physically changed dramatically over the years as Ichimaru has done a lot of growing up. Either way, they're both the same people as they were back then when we were children. She's still the gossip girl like you and I know while he appears as sneaky as ever."

There was a short pause before Toshiro continued explaining his story.

"I also met Hinamori there. She...has definitely done some growing up while I was away. She looks...more womanly than before, but she's still the same girl I knew when I first met her."

Realizing what he just said the white haired teenager's cheeks heat up a bit and lowered his head. Shortly, he raised his head up again and quickly changed topics.

"Anyway, it was fun being with them again until my second car accident happened. Megumi was involved and passed away as a result of it. Hinamori was also involved, but...she's still alive at least for now. However, she has fallen into a coma and has been asleep since."

He tilted his head forward.

Hitsugaya whispered, "Right now, she's in Seireitei Hospital resting while I'm here, completely recovered from my injuries and talking to you."

Silence filled the area once more. The next thing he knew, he felt his eyes becoming watery. Quickly, he closed his emerald-teal eyes and bit the bottom of his lip, resisting the waterworks from running down his cheeks. After successfully preventing the tears from calling, the fourteen year old teenager placed his arm down and turned his head to the side.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be talking to you about my life, but the only thing you've been hearing lately is the type of girl Hinamori is and how much she's important to me."

Toshiro then let out a defeated sigh. After so long, he finally stood up from the floor and stood on his two feet. If he doesn't do this today, he won't be able to forgive himself. "I'm sorry...Oto-san, Okaa-san, Onee-chan; I need to leave now. Hinamori is waiting for me to visit. I-I'll come back again soon to talk to you. Please...continue to look after me."

With a short bow, he turned his body to the side and began leaving the grave site. However, he stopped for a moment. Looking over his shoulder, he took one last look at the tombstone where his family's bodies were buried.

"I love you all for all the things you've done for me. If it's alright with you, I want to share some of that love for the girl I have grown to care for so much: my special one."

After a few moments of silence, he left the cemetery to quickly catch the bus which will take him to his needed destination.

* * *

When he arrived at Seireitei Hospital, Hitsugaya came out of the bus with his suit jacket draped over his shoulder. It took him a while to get here, but he finally made it to the hospital. Right now is three-thirty in the afternoon. When he walked through the doors, the first person to notice him is Isane Kotetsu. "Hitsugaya, I thought you were going to see your family for the day."

He nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I went to see them."

"Your grandmother told me that you were not going to come here."

"I know, but after visiting her consistently, I suppose it has become a habit."

"I see; well, you know where to find her."

"Arigato Kotetsu."

With that said, the white haired teenager left the nurse to her duties while he went to see Momo. He opened the door to see the elder Hinamori sitting next to her granddaughter. "Toshiro, you came back already?"

He walked to her side, pulled up a chair, and sat next to her. "Hai Obaa-san."

Hitsugaya then turned his attention to the sleeping raven haired girl. "Hey Hinamori."

There was a moment of silence.

"Today is the death anniversary of my family. I went to their grave for the first time to give my regards. I talked to them about a lot of things until...I sort of decided to come here and visit you. Yeah, I shouldn't really be cutting my plans short at the last minute, but seeing you...everyday here has become a habit. I-It just feels weird not seeing you."

The elder Hinamori let out a faint smile. Placing a hand on his head, she gently gave his hair a few brushes. Eventually, she let go and said, "I'll be right back Toshiro."

He silently nodded with agreement and watched her leave the room. He resumed his attention to Momo and took hold of her hand with his own.

_"Hinamori...don't give up."_

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Konnichiwa **_- Good Afternoon,_** Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san **_- Mother, _**Onee-chan **_- Older Sister, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother

(1) White lilies' flower meaning is purity and virginity. For funerals, its meaning is to restore innocence to the souls that have departed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After years of absence, he finally got the chance to visit his family's grave only to find out that he should be looking after Momo in case anything happens. Poor guy...Well, there's two chapters left and the epilogue to post. So, stay tuned and please review! Thanks. _  
_


	30. Tears for You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Gah, another update of The Healing Heart! Yes! Thank you everyone for your patience and special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:** yumi-2121331, Ryu Eiyuu, j cloud xD, icyangel27, becomeafan, k a y - t h i, HoneyFlower15, lil'sayuri-chan, serenity095, maili-chan, Samantha, SMILES208, applestoapples, KnowledgeandImagination, Ai Angel, fayfan, sweet miracle 'michu 17, HyourinmaruIce, monkeywinz, Ougon 22, athfdrizzle**. Okay, I've done enough torturing with you all. It's time to find out what happens to Momo and how Toshiro is going to react in this chapter. Happy reading! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking." Dreaming_ or _Voice Message by Miyuki Hitsugaya_._  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Tears for You

_"Itoto-chan!" Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see his older sister and his parents standing from a distance and calling out to him. With a smile on her face, she raised an arm up and waved. "What are you standing there for? Let's go!"_

_He cracked a smile and began running after them, but for some reason, he couldn't catch up. Actually, he's drifting farther and farther away. Toshiro extended a hand out to them. "Onee-chan, Oto-san, Okaa-san, wait!"_

_As if he is a roadrunner, he finally caught up only to freeze on the spot. Down on the floor are the bloody and broken bodies of his loved ones. Shivering with fear, he took a step back. After quickly turning around, he ran in the other direction._

_"No, they can't be dead! It's not true!"_

_"What's wrong Shiro-chan? Why are you running?"_

_Recognizing whose voice it belongs to, Hitsugaya stopped and turned his head to the side. Standing in his nearby presence is the sixteen year old teenager. "Hinamori...my family; they're dead."_

_"It's natural to lose your loved ones. Besides, it's all part of the circle of life. Of course, my death is also natural."_

_"Your death, but...you're not dea-"_

_All of a sudden, she disappeared._

_"Hinamori?"_

_Looking around, he began searching for her._

_"Hinamori!"_

_After calling out her name several times, his back bumped into something. Hitsugaya turned around and suddenly saw the raven haired girl lying in her hospital bed resting. All of a sudden, the heart and lung monitors used to keep her alive began playing a long echoing beep sound._

_Realizing what's happening, he placed both hands on the edge of her bed and yelled, "No please don't Hinamori; don't end up with the same faith as my family. You deserve another chance at life!"_

_The long beep continued to ring in his ears as he grabbed her arm and starting nudging her._

_"Hinamori! Hinamori!"_

* * *

"HINAMORI!"

He yelled as he sat up from bed in cold sweat. For a few minutes, Toshiro took steady breaths, trying to settle down as he scanned the area. He is in bed inside his recently completed bedroom. After checking his watch, which is sitting on the small table next to him, he confirmed the current time. It is three o'clock in the morning.

"Shit..."

He placed his feet down on the mattress while his arms were raised. He wrapped them around himself, trying to resist the fierce shaking in his body.

"It won't happen; it will never happen. She's going to be alright; she just has to be," he muttered to himself. "The nightmare is only a figment if your wild imagination, that's all."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

"Daijobou, there is nothing to worry about; nothing at all."

Shortly after when the shivers left his body, Toshiro let out a soft sigh and pushed the blanket aside. Turning his body to the side, he got off the bed and walked up to the window. Looking up at the night sky, he saw the bright moon shining down on him. Noticing his cell phone has finished charging on the table, he unplugged it from the charger and held it up. After flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons and played one of his sister's voice messages.

_What's wrong Toshiro? You can't sleep because you had a nightmare? Just close your eyes and don't think about it at all. The next thing you know, you're going to wake up to see the light of day again. _

He pressed another two buttons before listening to another message.

_Hn, still can't sleep huh? I guess I have no other choice, but to get out of bed, go to your room, and knock you out cold. Hehe, I was just kidding...if I had a nightmare, I would start counting sheep. It always helps getting me back to sleep; you should try it some time. Anyway, oyasumi._

After letting out a sigh of defeat, he used a finger to close the cell phone cap. "Onee-chan, I don't think your advice is going to work on me this time. I fear that the last part of my nightmare might become a reality."

* * *

The bell rang which told the students of Seireitei High School that classes are over for the day. Running through the crowded hallway, Rangiku went to the locker room to find her former neighbour changing his shoes. "Hey Hitsugaya!" she exclaimed, getting his attention. "Let's go somewhere and chill out with the gang!"

Toshiro closed his locker and draped his bag over his shoulder. "Sorry Matsumoto, I already made plans. I'm going to visit Hinamori today at the hospital."

"Again?" asked another voice. The teenagers turned their heads to see Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and Ichimaru joining them. The red headed teenager further commented, "You really have nothing else better to do, don't you?"

It is when his emerald-teal eyes soon turned his gaze away from his friends. "That's not it; it's just..."

"Daijobou Hitsugaya, Renji is just being a butt head," Matsumoto replied. In response, Abarai turned his head to the side and gave her a stern look which she obliviously ignored. "We won't stop you from visiting her. Besides, she's your sister and important friend, right?"

After listening to his former neighbour's words, Hitsugaya tilted his head forward and gave them a short nod.

"Be sure to tell her that I said hi," Kira said.

"Same here," Hisagi agreed.

"I will," the young prodigy replied.

"Let's go everyone; it's time to leave Hitsugaya to do his thing," Rangiku said as she and the others began leaving.

"Make sure not to do anything harmful while you're alone with her," Gin said, grinning with amusement before walking off.

Toshiro immediately shot him an icy glare. "Uruse Ichimaru..."

"Bye bye!"

"See you tomorrow!" the female student greeted, waving good bye.

"Later," Renji said.

"Bye Hitsugaya," Hisagi added.

"Talk to you later," Kira said.

"Ja ne," Hitsugaya quietly replied once he was left on his own. With that said, the white haired teenager left the school building and made his way over to Seireitei Hospital.

Along the way, he passed a flower shop. It is the same shop that Obaa-san usually goes to buy for his sleeping friend. It is also the same place where he bought the white lilies for his biological family. Stopped in his tracks, he turned to the side and looked at the different flowers that are displayed.

He remembered his grandmother telling him once when Momo was a child, she would always bring home flowers of different kinds to her family: from petunias to daisies. To her, flowers are the things that bring her and the people around her great happiness.

Toshiro let out a soft sigh and stepped inside. If possible, maybe he could bring some of that joy for himself and for her.

* * *

"Hey, it's me again," Hitsugaya said after entering Momo's hospital room and closing the door behind him. Walking up to the raven haired girl sleeping in her bed, he pulled up a chair and sat down. "I've got you something."

With both his hands slightly raised, he showed her a bouquet of flowers he purchased at the flower shop a while ago.

"They're red chrysanthemums (1). I know...you'll like them."

For the next few moments, he didn't speak. All he heard was the sound of the heart and lung monitors beeping as they did their job to keep her alive. He watched the now healed girl rest as if she's sleeping beauty from that fairytale that his sister once told him about. In that story, the princess fell into a deep sleep after her finger was pricked by the needle of an enchanted spindle wheel waiting for her prince to come by and wake her up with his true love's kiss.

Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. Stories like that only happen in the world of imagination. Opening his eyes once more, he started talking to her. "A few things has happened while you were here, Hinamori. We're near the end of the semester. So, we're preparing for our final exams for the grade."

He placed the bouquet aside on the small table before resuming his attention to her. After putting his hands together, he tilted his head forward.

"Time flies by so fast, doesn't it?"

There was a short pause.

"It has been almost three months since you fell into a coma. Since then, your friends and family came to see you. Amongst those people, I'm the one who visits you the most."

He then let out a short laugh.

"It sounds weird, huh? I'm wasting all mine time to see you when I could have been using it to hang with my friends and such..."

There was another moment of unspoken words.

"Why are you still sleeping like this? Why can't you wake up already?"

Momo didn't respond to his questions as he expected. Suddenly, he bit the bottom of his lip and turned his head to the side. After trying to resist it, Toshiro resumed his attention to the sleeping peach and started saying all the things he has kept inside for so long.

"I-I'm getting sick and tired of this; it's exhausting to keep waiting for you."

He raised his voice at her.

"Sometimes, I even question why I keep doing this. Coming here to see you all the time always puts me on an emotional roller coaster! I always have to do my best to hold back these feelings in case I lost myself." Suddenly, he stood up from his seat and yelled, "Having you in my life is bad for my health!"

Hitsugaya soon turned his attention away from Hinamori.

Shortly, he quietly sat down on his chair again and whispered, "Well, that's what I would say if I wasn't your friend. However, you are and a very close one too. In the end, I tell myself that the main reason I'm here for you is because I love you..."

During this time, his eyes became so watery that tears started to trickle down his cheeks. However, that didn't matter to him; his heart is currently in aching pain.

He looked directly at the sleeping body and confessed, "Yes, I love you Momo Hinamori and as weird as it sounds, I probably always did. You have become a very special person to me. You are the one who helped me recover and move on in my life. You are the one who is able to make me smile. You are the one who is able to stand by my side and listen to what I have to say. Whether it be the joys, the sorrows, the anger, or the plain irritated, you...you were always there for me no matter what."

The white haired teenager then began wondering when was the last time he had shed tears for someone. It wasn't back then when his sister broke his favourite toy, when he got lost in the mall, nor when his pet fish died. Oh yes, the last time he allowed himself to break down into tears is back when he was eleven years old: the day when he found out that his parents died and his older sister sacrificed herself to save his life. He took a moment to wipe the tears away with sleeve of his uniform shirt.

Toshiro pleaded, "Please Momo, don't keep me hanging and give me an answer. Are you going to live or are you going to...leave this world?"

He wiped his tears away once more.

"Sorry...for sounding so desperate. It can't be helped that you're stuck in that condition," he said. "You're probably getting sick and tired having to listen to all the things I have said. I-I should have been more patient and considerate."

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side to see the time. Noticing that it's getting late, he resumed his attention to her.

"Well...I better go home now. I'll see you again tomorrow."

The fourteen year old teenager stood up from his seat. He turned around and began walking towards the door. After he opened it, he took one last look at the sleeping raven haired girl. He closed his emerald-teal eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. Just he is about to leave the room, he heard a soft voice call out his name. "Toshiro..."

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open while his feet stopped in its tracks. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the peach girl looking at him, showing her the all too familiar chocolate brown eyes. "M-Momo?"

She let out a small smile. "Hey..."

"...You're awake."

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Itoto-chan**_ - Younger Brother, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright, _**Oyasumi **_- Good Night, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Ja ne **_- Good Bye (_informal/casual_)

(1) Red Chrysanthemum's flower meaning is I love you.

* * *

**Author's Note:** *Shudders* Ergh, what a nightmare he had and the minor breakdown was a little harsh on his side. Whatever, all that doesn't matter anymore because she's finally awake! Yay! *throws confetti into the air* Hinamori is finally out of her coma! Hurray, it's time to celebrate! Woot! xD Please review to read what happens to them next in chapter thirty! Thanks.


	31. Family

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience especially **lil'sayuri-chan****, anime16, j cloud xD, Ai Angel, serenity095, yumi-2121331, k a y - t h i, fayfan, Ebbie54, icyangel27, KnowledgeandImagination, monkeywinz, Neko-cheung **_(x2)_**, HoneyFlower15, applestoapples, athfdrizzle, Kaye. Shirogane, becomeafan, maili-chan, Lil'EyeCandy, Ougon 22, Samantha, Miko, HyourinmaruIce, Rinka Tokmiya, sweet miracle 'michu 17, Ryu Eiyuu. **Thanks for your reviews! Happiness is in the air! It's time to read chapter thirty. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking." Flash Back. __  
_

* * *

**The Healing Heart**

**Part II - Hardships and Love**

**Chapter Thirty:** Family

_She slowly gave him a nod of agreement. "Yeah, I'm awake now..."_

_He closed the door again, walked up to her bedside, and took his seat once more. In the meantime, the raven haired girl sat up from bed, took off her breathing mask, and turned her body to face him. Then, she lifted her arms into the air and began stretching. She placed a hand over her mouth and yawned._

_"It feels like I just woke up from the long months of hibernation."_

_Unknowingly, her white haired friend let out tears of joy in his eyes. Without any warning, he stood up from his seat, leaned over, and wrapped his arms around her. His sudden actions of affection surprised her. _

_"Eh, what's wrong?"_

_He held onto her, refusing to let go. He didn't want her to see the satisfying and content expression on his face. With his mouth against her left ear, he whispered, "Thank you for coming back..." _

_She let out a soft smile. "It's no problem." _

_For a moment, he leaned back to look at her in the eyes. Just as he remembered them to be, they are glistening and shining with delight. _

_The girl noticed his tears. It is her first time seeing him like this. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"_

_However, he wasn't listening. He missed her so much: her beauty, her happiness, and most of all, her smile. He missed her to the point that he closed his eyes and gave her a kiss on her lips. Though she was caught off guard at first, the sixteen year old teenager soon found herself closing her eyes, wrapping her hands together behind his neck, and kissing him back with equal passion. _

_They didn't need to hear one another say the three magical words. In their minds and in their hearts, they now understand each others feelings and desires. As a result of it, all they wanted to do right now is experience that special moment once more. It was paradise. By the time the two broke away, he told her, "I missed you so much. Please...don't do this to me again." _

_The peach girl let out a short giggle. "I'll try not to."_

_

* * *

_

Three days later, Momo and Toshiro came out of Seireitei Hospital with their hands held together with one another. They stopped for a moment to glance at each other. With smiles on their faces, they leaned over and gave each other a loving kiss. After that, he handed her a bouquet of pink and white roses (1) in which she gratefully accepted. "Congratulations on your release, Momo."

"Arigato Shiro-chan."

At first, he raised an eyebrow at her, not liking that she called him by his nickname. However, he soon dropped it. Because he is so happy for her, he decided to let her get away with it. Toshiro gave her a smile. "Let's go home."

Just as he began walking ahead of her, Hinamori pulled him back and suddenly asked, "Home?"

Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder, and replied, "Yeah, we're going home: the place where you and Obaa-san lives."

She blinked a few times before running to his side. Together, they resumed walking. "Eh, since when did you start living in my house?"

"I started living there for a few months now," he replied casually. "To tell you the truth, I find the place quite comfortable especially when it comes to your room. Your bed's very relaxing to sleep in."

"Since when did you have permission to sleep in there?"

"Obaa-san insisted that I did. She didn't want me to sleep on the couch in the living room. So, I was sleeping in there for a while because she and I were busy changing the spare room into my own."

"Mou..."

"Daijobou, I'm not sleeping there anymore since my bedroom is now complete."

"But still...it's hard to believe," Hinamori said as she pouted. "I missed so many things over the past three months!"

He let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around the back of her neck, and draped it over his shoulder. As he pulled her close, he replied, "Yeah, but there's plenty of time to catch up."

Momo let out a smile and nodded with agreement. "Are you still working at the dessert shop?"

"I still do, but I'm not working as often now since my personal life is stable."

"How's everyone?"

"When I told them the good news two days ago, they were overjoyed. They decided to throw you a party."

"I see..."

"It will take place at Matsumoto's house later in the day."

Hinamori smiled. "I can't wait to see everyone."

It is when Toshiro gave her another kiss in which she happily accepted. Together, they continued their journey home.

* * *

"Tadaima," the two teenagers called out after they entered the house and started taking off their shoes.

By the time they exchanged footwear for their slippers, the elder Hinamori came to the door. Obaa-san wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and gave her a loving hug. "Okaeri Momo; you're finally home."

"Hai Obaa-san..."

Once they let go of one another, the two female Hinamori members went deeper into the house as Toshiro closely followed behind. As they are catching up, they went to the kitchen to put the bouquet of white and pink roses in a vase.

"So ka? Toshiro's officially adopted into our family?"

The older woman nodded with agreement. "Yes."

The peach girl then turned to the white haired teenager who is sitting at the round table, listening to the conversation. "Sugoi Shiro-chan, we get to see each other everyday now!"

Hitsugaya then let out a content smile, showing that he is happy of the way things have turned out on his side. Momo smiled back.

As they are giving each other teasing looks, the grandmother let out a content smile, happy to see her two grandchildren have gotten their feelings realized. She is completely supportive of their decision to go out with one another. Besides, they're not blood related.

All of a sudden, the house phone started ringing. Hitsugaya extended a hand out to the other side of the table and picked up the phone. After pressing the talk button, he held it against his ear and answered the call. "Hinamori Residence; this is Hitsugaya speaking."

"Yo Hitsugaya! Guess who it is?"

He let out a sigh of defeat. It didn't take him long to figure out who is on the other line. "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Is Hinamori home yet?"

"Yes, she's home. Right now, she's talking with Obaa-san."

"I see; well, I'm calling just to let you know that the preparations are done. You can come to my place now."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry about it! Besides, the others came over early to help out."

"Even though we came over to offer some assistance, you didn't do anything at all!" Renji, who was speaking in the background, commented.

"Yes, I did! I offered the party to be at my place," she snapped back.

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat, not the slightest surprised of her actions. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you!"

He pressed the end talk button and placed the phone down on the table. During this time, Hinamori pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "What's up?"

"It's nothing; Matsumoto just called saying that we can go to her house now. The preparations for your welcome back party are ready."

"I see." Momo smiled. "In that case, I'll go and take a shower."

With a nod of agreement, he watched the peach girl happily walk out of the kitchen, humming a random tune. Grandmother Hinamori walked over and placed the vase of roses on the center of the table. Noticing her presence, Hitsugaya stood up from her seat and began assisting her. Once she sat down on her seat, he returned to his own. "Arigato Toshiro."

"You're welcome, Obaa-san."

"Be sure to take care of her," she suddenly said.

Knowing exactly who she's talking about, he placed an elbow on the table. Using his hand as a support for his chin, he kept his attention at the door where Momo walked out of. With a faint smile on his face, he replied, "Daijobou, I won't let her out of my sights or make her sad ever again."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinamori came back into the kitchen, she found her boyfriend sitting in the room alone. She is dressed up in a pair of blue jean pants that is folded up to her knees and a magenta coloured T-shirt with violet lined floral designs on it. Her hair has been blow dried and tied up in its usual bun. "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

However, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't reply back. Instead, Toshiro stood up from his seat, walked up to the raven haired girl, and showed a grin. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he's thinking until she felt his lips on hers. Easily fallen for his actions, she draped her arms over his shoulders and started kissing him back. Somewhere in the process, Hitsugaya used this opportunity to remove the bun cloth, allowing her luscious and soft hair to fall down, and changing her hairstyle into a ponytail. When the kiss ended, he replied, "Now, you're ready to go."

Momo giggled over the clever trick he has done. "Okay then, let's go."

With their hands joined together, they left the kitchen, walked through the living room, and headed to the front door. After changing to their outer footwear, they saw their grandmother sitting at the kotetsu (a low table with a built-in heater underneath), drinking some herbal tea in the living room. They gave her a short bow. "We're going to Rangiku-san's place for a while," Hinamori said. "We'll be back soon!"

Obaa-san gave them a nod of approval. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Hai, we will!"

With that said, the lovers left the Hinamori residence and headed their way to Matsumoto's house where the party is taking place while leaving their content grandmother behind. The elder took a sip from her cup of tea and turned her head to see the beautiful weather outside from the window. She noticed a nearby sakura tree and the sign that Spring has finally arrived. A soft smile crept up from her lips. "They have finally blossomed."

* * *

"Hinamori! You're finally all better and awake!" Rangiku exclaimed as she gave her an embracing hug.

Trapped in her bear hug, Momo struggled to keep herself away from her large bosoms. "Y-Yeah, I-I am."

"Oi Matsumoto, let go of her before you suffocate her to death," Toshiro ordered, obviously concerned for his girlfriend's well being. The last thing he wants right now is for the peach girl to return to the hospital.

When she finally did, Hinamori turned to the side. With a hand on her chest, she gasped for breath. "I'm alive."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. After taking off their footwear, Rangiku lead the teenagers into the living room where the others are waiting. Izuru is the first to stand up from his seat. "Hinamori-kun!"

"Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Hisagi-san! It has been a while!" Momo replied, walking up to her familiar comrades.

"Aw, I'm hurt," Ichimaru over exaggerated upon entering the room, holding a bowl of chips and a large bottle of pop. "Hinamori-chan has forgotten about me."

After he put it on the low table, the raven haired girl shook her head. "No, I haven't forgotten about you, Ichimaru-san."

Matsumoto then started handing out drinks to her friends. Once she is done, she took hold of hers. "Now that everyone's here, it's time to start the celebration!"

She held her cup up high.

"To our dear friend, Hinamori: thank you for coming back to us and congratulations on your hospital release. Cheers!"

"Kanpai!" Everyone else cheered as cup clashed into one another.

Once they returned to their respected owners, they all took a short sip. "So, when are you coming back to school?" Kira asked.

"Actually, I'm coming back tomorrow," Hinamori replied. "Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do."

"If you need anything, we'll be here to help."

She nodded with agreement. "Thank you."

"I would help, but I don't think I'm the most appropriate person to turn to for academic help," Rangiku said.

"I'm glad you completely understand your limitations," Hitsugaya said.

"That's so mean to say!"

Momo placed a fist over her mouth and giggled. She is happy to see that her friends hasn't changed over her three month absence. In the meantime, Hisagi and Renji are eating some of the party food such as chips and crackers. "Mmm, nothing tastes better than party food before we have to write out exams."

"You said it," Shuhei agreed. "Ichimaru, Rangiku, and I really need the enjoyment before we write ours."

"Oh yeah, your tests are entrance exams for University and College," Renji said.

"No kidding."

"Ah, don't remind me about those pesky exams!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "All I want to think about is partying with Hinamori and everyone else!"

"Alright, stop belly aching already," Toshiro said.

"Yosh, let's have another toast!"

* * *

Though the party started in the early afternoon, it continued all the way into the night. Rangiku took a large gulp from her drink before she slammed it on the table. Appearing all red faced, she let out a satisfying loud yell. "Umai! Nothing tastes better than a sharing a nice drink of sake with your buddies!"

"Oi Rangiku, can we go home now?" Hisagi said as he sluggishly rested his head on the table. He has no energy to move especially from all the drinking they've consumed.

"No way! The night's still young!"

He groaned.

"Now Ran-chan, Hisagi has a point," Ichimaru said. "Besides, we all have school tomorrow."

Matsumoto pouted. "You're so stingy, Gin!"

"By the way, where are Hitsugaya and Hinamori-kun?" Kira wondered.

The five teenagers merely looked at one another. The pale blond haired teenager serves a good point. Where did Toshiro and Momo wander off to? "We should go look for them," Renji suggested.

With nods of agreement from the others, they all stood up and began looking around for their two missing friends.

* * *

"Toshiro, you wanted to show me something?" Hinamori asked.

The lovers are sitting together on the steps in front of Matsumoto's house and away from their companions. The fourteen year old teenager nodded with agreement. Taking his hand out of his pants pocket, he showed her a small gift wrapped bag. She glanced at it first before raising her head to see him. She accepted his offer.

"Can I open it?"

"Yes, you can."

Wondering what's inside, the peach girl began unwrapping her gift before a happy smile appeared on her face. "Oh Toshiro, they're so lovely!" she exclaimed. "You got me peach hairpins."

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but...you know what happened."

"Thank you; I'll make sure to take good care of them." Talking about holiday presents totally reminded the girl of hers to him. "Oh yeah, your Christmas present. I forg-"

"Daijobou, Obaa-san delivered them to me on your behalf," Hitsugaya replied. Taking out of his other pants pocket is his cell phone with its strap attached. "As you can see, I've been taking good care of it too."

Momo giggled. "You sure did."

Just as they closing the distance between one another and was about to give each other a kiss, an all too familiar voice said, "Well well, what a pretty sight do we have here?"

The lovers froze and turned their heads to see Rangiku and the others watching them. She and Ichimaru are grinning with amusement while the others are either flustered, surprised, or blushing with embarrassment. Hitsugaya then closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh, having a very good idea what is going to happen next. On the other hand, Momo blushed with sudden timidness and lowered her head.

The strawberry orange haired student of Seireitei High folded her arms over her chest. "After so long, you two have finally found each other. How cute..."

Toshiro gave her a stern look and retorted, "Uruse Matsumoto..."

She smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not here to tease you. I'm just happy for you two that things have turned out like this."

"Thanks...I suppose."

"Now, we just have to wait patiently until you two get married and have Hitsugaya babies!"

Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's faces turned red. "MATSUMOTO!"

"R-Rangiku-san! I-It's too early for that!" Momo exclaimed. "B-Besides, it's not certain that we still have feelings for one another by then."

"Knowing Hitsugaya, he will stay with you no matter what. He even wasted a good portion of his life just to sit by your bedside and wait for you to wake up." The older female student raised her hands up into a double guts pose. "Ou, if only Miyuki was here to see to witness all this! She would totally fawn all over you!"

Hearing her mention his sister's name, Toshiro let out a soft sigh and a small content smile. She did have a point. If his older sibling was here, she would totally be happy for him by no ends. "Yeah, I can imagine her congratulating me with her bear hug. After that, she would keep nagging at me to describe how much I really love her."

Listening to what he just said, Momo realized that he isn't too upset anymore about the loss of his family. He is able to talk freely about them in front of his friends. Renji blinked. "Miyuki? Who is she?"

"Miyuki was my older sister," he explained. "She died in a car accident three years ago with my parents."

"Oh..."

"We're sorry about your loss," Hisagi said.

"It's alright; after so long, I feel like I have finally got over the trauma."

Kira smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Urgh, I don't feel so good," Rangiku groaned. All of a sudden, she lost her balance. Sensing danger, Gin took hold of her arms and caught her from falling.

"Ara, she fell unconscious."

"Well, that's what she gets for drinking too much," Hitsugaya commented. "She's definitely going to get a hangover when she wakes up tomorrow morning. Most likely, she's going to be late for class again."

"That's somewhat expected," Hisagi said.

"Well, party's over," Ichimaru said. "Don't worry everyone; I'll deal with the cleaning. Besides, that's what happens when you're living with someone you've known for so long."

"Iie, it's alright Ichimaru-san," Izuru said. "We'll help you clean up."

As the others re-entered the household once more, Hitsugaya and Hinamori took a look at one another. He let out a sigh of defeat while she merely smiled. "It's never a dull moment when you're friends with Rangiku-san," Momo said.

"Tell me about it," Toshiro agreed. "Try living next door to her while growing up."

The peach girl raised a fist over her mouth and giggled. "Point taken."

With a content smile on their faces, he and his girlfriend entered their friend's house while holding hands with one another.

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Arigato **_- Thank you, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Tadaima **_- I'm Home, _**Okaeri**_ - Welcome Home, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Sakura**_ - Cherry Blossom, **_Kanpai_** - Cheers, _**Umai**_ - Delicious, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Iie**_ - No

(1) Pink and white roses' flower meaning is I still love you and always will.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The End. No, I'm just kidding. There's still the epilogue to write before the story is truly complete. So, please review and stay tuned. Thanks.


	32. The Healing Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **O.o Holy flip cakes and apple snappers! This story has reached over 700 reviews! Thank you everyone for all your support especially my wonderful reviewers: **j cloud xD, Ai Angel, Ishihackaloogie, sweet miracle 'michu 17, k a y - t h i, yumi-2121331, icyangel27, HoneyFlower15, monkeywinz, Ougon 22, maili-chan, Miko, KnowledgeandImagination, HyourinmaruIce, cool! **_(x4)_**, becomeafan, fayfan, Ebbie54, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, Evertale, Neko-cheung, Sun Geisha, l****rinka yomikaju****.** A nice rainstorm of HitsuHina cakes are headed your way! Be sure to get them while they last! xD Anyway, enough with me talking, here is the final installment to AznVKai's HitsuHina fanfiction, The Healing Heart. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking." Voice Message.__  
_

* * *

**Epilogue:** The Healing Heart

_Oh gosh, a few minutes ago, one of my upperclassmen at school asked me out on a date, but I ended up rejecting him just like all the other guys who asked me out. You're most likely wondering why do I keep doing stuff like that, right? Well, let me give you my answer; I don't feel the same way about him. Yeah, I know love might develop during the process if I had agreed, but...let's just say it's a gut feeling. When I find the right guy for me, it will just click. Hehe, I must be getting to the mushy part, right? Don't worry Toshiro, you'll understand when you're a little older. _

_Ou, just thinking about it makes me excited! I can't wait for the day when you tell me you got yourself a girlfriend! You'll introduce me to her, right? You better do so or else I'm going to hunt you down! Just kidding! Hehe...Anyway, I'll see you after school, my little brother. Always love you and see you soon!_

After listening to his sister's voice message, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and cracked a smile. When he reopened them, he looked up to see the few clouds that are passing by. "Thank you for everything Onee-chan and please continue to look after me."

Taking another look at his cell phone, he pressed a few buttons before a picture of his family is displayed on the screen. He missed those days being with them, but just like what his friends, elders, and family says: there is no point moping around in the past. You have no choice, but to look forward to the future. Along the way, never forget where you came from nor the people that helped you become the person you are today.

He pressed a few more buttons before the cell phone displayed a question on the small screen: are you sure you want to delete all the voice messages? The young prodigy let out a sincere smile. He never recalled ever saying good bye to his family. Maybe now is a good time to say those words to them. "I'll never forget you. Ja ne..."

After pressing yes, all of his sister's voice messages has been deleted from his phone. From that moment on, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk behind him. After all those years of sorrow and suffering, the heavy burden on his shoulders has suddenly disappeared.

_"It has been so long since I felt this way. Now, I can concentrate on making my life as happy it can be."_

All of a sudden, his cell phone started beeping. Looking at his portable electronic device once more, he played the recently received message.

_Hey Shiro-chan!_

He smiled, knowing exactly who has sent it. _"Momo..."_

_Um...I'm pretty sure this is how you use this voice message feature. Anyway, I hope you received it. _

Upon hearing dual voices, he raised his head up to see her walking by. He let out a smirk, amused that she hasn't noticed his presence. Then again, she has no idea he would be in her nearby presence.

_You have soccer practice today, right? Well, work hard and have fun with it._

He closed his cell phone and stuffed it into his pants pocket. Silently, he crept up to her from behind.

_I'll see you later at home. Hugs and kisses!_

All of a sudden, he draped his arms over her shoulders. After pulling her against his chest, he leaned over and gave a sweet kiss on her peach hairpins and then another one on her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Message received."

Surprised, the peach girl pulled away and turned around to see her boyfriend standing there. "To-Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked. "I thought you were at soccer practice."

"Yeah, but practice got canceled," he answered. "Apparently, the coach had some minor food poisoning during lunch time and had to be sent to the nurse's office. He got sent home after that."

"Oh, I hope he's alright."

Hitsugaya placed his hand on the strap of his sports bag. "Don't worry; he's a strong person. It won't be long before he comes back."

"I see..."

He suddenly let out a smirk on his face. Upon walking up to her, he wrapped an arm around the back of her neck. Toshiro cuddled up against her and slyly said, "In the meantime, I have all this free time to spend with you."

Momo giggled over the fact he can be such a tease sometimes. "You sure do."

They gave each other a loving kiss. "So, what should we do today?"

She is happy to see that Hitsuagya is living his life to its fullest; his once broken and scarred heart is now healing nicely. Hinamori put her cell phone away in her bag and resumed her attention to her young boyfriend. She said, "Let's go home and eat the watermelon slices that are in the fridge."

Toshiro let out a smile, liking her suggestion. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

Hinamori smiled back before giving him another kiss on the lips. By the time they broke apart, he whispered three words in her ear in which she replied with four. Together with their hands joined, the young lovers left the school premises, looking forward to what the unknown future has in store for them.

_**~ OWARI ~

* * *

**_

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(informal/casual)_, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** _*sniffles*_ Epic tears and joys, this story's finally done! Now that I think back on it, I really had a difficult time figuring out how this story would progress. I was about to scrap the idea, but I'm glad I didn't. It became my best work up to date. Yay! Now, I just need to think of a new HitsuHina story that could top this one...Gah, back to the drawing board! xD

Anyway, special thanks goes to everyone who has taken their time to read this story especially my reviewers: _*takes a deep breath*_ **Mei-tan, icyangel27, Shiro002097 **_aka_ **vampirexgothxgirl, AznInvasionGirl **_aka_** AIG -d e a d, tanithhh, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, cool!, becomeafan, Neko-cheung, Kaye. Shirogane, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, chococat450, Pieps XD **_aka_** lil'sayuri-chan, The Sweet Peach, serenity095, HiMe-ChAaAn, BreathexFreely, chibi-taicho, Samantha, WhitePrincessOfHope, i-is-animefreak, Epoch95, monkeywinz, MoonLightView, Kat, j cloud xD, Little riding hood**_ aka_** Little Night-Star Hood, Rinka Tokmiya, HoneyFlower15, yumi-2121331, winged-angel21, zoelol, Fai Senri, thepopo, ScienceAngel, Peanutbutter Princess8, King of Heroes **_aka_** Ougon 22, SMILES208, zx14ninja, RebelAngel91210, DestinedDuelist893, michiHitsugaya **_aka_** michi. hishiro, miniaturebuddy, TheAreNext-Uwthree, Lil'EyeCandy, Ulquipopx, Ai Angel, allan caldeini, silver'ashes. butterfly, maili-chan, sweet miracle 'michu 17, Rikku Deathberry **_aka_ **Selkie Aquamarina****, k a y - t h i, Ryu Eiyuu, DERRBALAAM, Annella****, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, Love the story, ****lalulweeb914, ****Sun Geisha, ****Miko Micaela, ****bengarakoushi**, **Evertale****, anime16, Ebbie54****, fayfan, Miko, Ishihackaloogie**, **lrinka yomikaju** who have been supporting me throughout this long process. _*breathes*_ Large and yummy HitsuHina cookies for you all! Yay!_ *takes another deep breath* (Gah, that was a lot of reviewers who have been following this story's progress.)_

In the meantime, I'll be putting my concentration on completing The Next Greatest Treasure. In addition, whenever I have time in my hands, I'll work and post Forget me Not, the complete rewritten version of one of my old HitsuHina fan fiction stories, for you all to read at the same time.

Long live the HitsuHina love! Please review with your final comments, questions, and/or suggestions. I'll be back again soon! Laterz!


End file.
